Father Unknow
by Kael Kaerlan
Summary: Et si Tony avait connu Gibbs étant enfant? Au cours d'une enquête ordinaire une adolescente fait ressurgir le passé commun des deux hommes. Un passé douloureux...
1. Chapter 1

**Father Unknow**

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Bon, je n'abandonne pas __**'Les Enfants de l'Ombre'**__, loin de là, mais appréciant NCIS au moins autant qu'Harry Potter, je ne vois pas très bien pourquoi je me priverais d'écrire aussi là-dessus. Sans compter que cette fiction sera beaucoup plus courte que l'autre, et que je l'ai déjà plutôt bien entamée. _

'_**Father Unknow'**__ met en scène Gibbs et Tony dans une relation père/enfant, ainsi que Tony et Abby dans une relation un peu frère/sœur. Si j'arrive à écrire quelque chose de vraiment satisfaisant, peut-être que j'écrirais une suite, j'ai déjà une idée._

_Disclaimer : évidemment, rien de tout cela ne m'appartient (ou presque !)_

**1**

A une vingtaine de kilomètres de Washington, une voiture grise fonçait à vive allure sur la route presque déserte, zigzaguant entre les véhicules quand ceux-ci apparaissaient, apparemment décidée à battre son record de vitesse – et peut-être d'infraction. Elle fit une embardée pour prendre un petit chemin qui longeait un vaste pré, roulant toujours aussi vite en dépit de l'état de la route, visiblement peu fréquentée, et s'immobilisa finalement au bout de cinq cents mètres, dans un dérapage parfait, à deux mètres des premiers policiers.

Anthony DiNozzo descendit aussitôt de la voiture avec une faible nausée et respira goulument tout l'air qu'il put dans l'espoir de dissiper son envie de vomir. Côté conducteur, son patron affichait un petit sourire moqueur.

« Pas assez cramponné à ton déjeuner, Tony ? »

« Tu conduis comme un dingue ! »

« Depuis le temps, j'aurais pensé que tu t'étais habitué… »

« Comme si c'était possible » lâcha le plus jeune en extirpant de la voiture son sac à dos.

Gibbs sourit à nouveau en sortant son propre matériel. A l'arrière, Ziva faisait de même, au téléphone avec Ducky pour tenter de lui expliquer à quel moment Palmer, qui conduisait, s'était trompé de route et quelle était celle qu'il devait emprunter à présent. Un travail d'une difficulté qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Alors que Gibbs accélérait le pas pour rejoindre les policiers qui avaient occupé la scène de crime jusque là, Tony le ralentit pour observer, ravi, le désarroi de sa collègue face aux compétences de Palmer pour l'orientation.

« Je suis sûre que tu le savais ! » articula silencieusement Ziva en le foudroyant du regard.

Pour toute réponse Tony lui adressa un sourire goguenard et, se tournant vers McGee qui sortait à son tour de la voiture, il lança :

« Alors McGuignol, ça va ? Tu survis ? »

L'autre se contenta de grommeler une vague réponse à peine anglaise, tout au contrôle de sa nausée persistante. Peut-être Tony y parviendrait-il un jour, peut-être pas, mais lui en tout cas ne s'habituerait jamais à la conduite de son patron. Ja-mais. Ziva raccrocha pour le regarder tituber un peu avant de parvenir à enfin marcher droit, mais son succès fut de courte durée.

« Vous attendez une invitation ? » leur hurla Gibbs depuis la scène de crime.

Ses agents se précipitèrent aussitôt, mais ce n'était pas la chose à faire. La vision qui les attendait fit hoqueter McGee et Tony eut un mouvement de recul. Seule Ziva parvint à rester stoïque, mais ses yeux légèrement écarquillés en disaient long. Face à eux se trouvaient le cadavre d'un jeune marine que l'on avait roué de coups de couteau, ou de quelque chose approchant, et que l'on avait ensuite presque éventré. De quoi redonner immédiatement la nausée aux agents qui venaient tout juste de s'en défaire.

« La vache… » parvint à articuler l'italien.

« Sergent chef William Bellford » annonça Gibbs sans se départir de son habituel ton bourru, comme si la vision du cadavre ne le choquait pas, ou bien qu'il faisait tout comme. « Vingt-huit ans. En permission de huit jours depuis avant-hier, il n'est jamais arrivé chez lui. Sa petite-amie l'a attendu toute la nuit avant de prévenir la police. Il a été retrouvé ce matin par la jeune fille là-bas » dit-il en désignant une adolescente repliée sur elle-même contre un arbre, à une dizaine de mètres.

« Elle sait quelque chose ? » s'enquit Ziva.

« C'est le problème » répondit le chérif qu'elle et les autres n'avaient pas remarqué derrière leur patron. « Elle se borne à rester muette. On a tout essayé, elle ne veut même pas dire son nom. Tout ce qu'on a réussis à en tirer, c'est un nom, mais on ne sait même pas à qui il appartient. Quand on lui demande si c'est celui de l'assassin, de son père, ou d'un ami, elle se tait à nouveau. »

« C'est quoi ce nom ? » s'informa Gibbs.

« Malcom Keyes. »

En une fraction de seconde, Gibbs vit le regard de son agent senior se modifier, alternant successivement surprise, inquiétude, joie, et de nouveau inquiétude. Et lui-même, en quelques secondes, se souvint aussi. Malcom Keyes. Un nom qui évoquait tant de souvenirs, des bons comme des mauvais, qui semblaient perdus depuis longtemps et que d'un seul coup ce chérif inconnu faisait remonter à la surface en une fraction de seconde…

#####

_Décembre 1986._

Gibbs arrêta sa voiture devant le collège dans un crissement de pneus et bondit presque hors du véhicule. La gardienne, que ses arrivées n'impressionnaient plus depuis le temps, lui ouvrit la grille avant même qu'il ne le lui ordonne et le regarda traverser la cour aussi vite que s'il avait été pourchassé par quelques dangereux personnages. Décidément, ce marine était bizarre !

En quelques secondes Gibbs traversa l'établissement jusqu'à l'infirmerie, chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur à présent, et s'immobilisa devant. Il poussa la porte sans frapper et dévisagea les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce avec une colère qui ne devait rien au plus jeune des protagonistes. Ou plus exactement, qui indirectement lui devait tout. A lui, ce gamin de onze ans qui se cachait presque entièrement derrière un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux grisonnants, au visage taillé à la serpe et à la haute stature. Gibbs devait reconnaître qu'il avait bien choisi sa cachette, car il était invisible derrière l'homme. La troisième personne était l'infirmière, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années que les entrées fracassantes de Gibbs impressionnaient toujours et terrifiaient même à l'occasion.

« Tony ? Tony ! »

Le petit garçon apparut de derrière l'homme et avisa rapidement l'air furieux de Gibbs. Avec ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés et ses yeux clairs rougis par les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues, il semblait terrifié et en attente d'un éclat de voix.

« O… Oui ? » murmura le petit garçon.

Gibbs se précipita sur le petit et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'enquit l'adulte d'une voix où perçait pour la première fois de l'inquiétude.

Tony hocha la tête, toujours à demi dissimulé derrière l'autre homme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tony, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta brusquement Gibbs en tendant une main vers l'enfant qui tremblait légèrement.

« R… rien… tu… »

« Je… ? » demanda Gibbs d'un ton encourageant aux accents paternalistes.

« Tu… tu m'en veux pas, hein ? » demanda l'enfant d'une voix tremblante, les mains crispées sur la manche de l'homme.

La terreur évidente de Tony frappa Gibbs de plein fouet. Elle avait quelque chose d'attendrissant mais aussi de blessant. Etait-ce lui qui lui faisait peur à ce point ? Ou la perspective de le décevoir, de le déranger encore une fois le gênait à ce point ?

« De quoi je pourrais t'en vouloir ? » demanda gentiment le marine. « Y a aucun risque, idiot. »

Tony en sembla soulagé et un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage encore rouge de larmes. Gibbs lui passa la main dans les cheveux et le petit garçon essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

« Suis pas un idiot » protesta-t-il faiblement.

« C'est pas vraiment l'impression que tu donnes » répondit gentiment le marine.

Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'infirmière.

« Que c'est-il passé cette fois ? »

La jeune femme prit son inspiration.

« Il s'est battu avec Cody Marshall. Il a appelé son grand-frère et Tony s'est fait mal au bras. Je crois qu'il est cassé, et nous voulions l'évacuer, mais il a refusé de bouger tant que vous n'étiez pas là. »

« Et il a bien fait ! » approuva Gibbs d'un ton sans réplique.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers l'autre homme derrière lequel Tony s'était planqué.

« Merci » murmura-t-il avec un imperceptible mouvement de tête vers l'enfant. L'autre acquiesça avec un sourire et se tourna vers Tony.

« C'est bon maintenant, hein ? »

« Oui… »

« Je vais y aller alors, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. A demain, hein ? »

« Oui » sourit Malcom Keyes en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux. « A demain mon grand. »

Tony desserra son emprise sur la manche de Malcom et lui adressa un petit sourire lorsqu'il quitta la pièce. Gibbs sourit et prit le petit par l'épaule.

« Va m'attendre dans le couloir deux minutes. »

Tony s'exécuta sans demander son reste et Gibbs se tourna vers l'infirmière.

« Où sont Cody Marshall et son frère ? »

L'infirmière eut soudain l'air paniqué.

« Ne… »

« Où sont-ils ? » répéta Gibbs avec colère.

Ces sales gosses avaient osés lever la main sur Tony ? Eh bien il allait rendre visite à leurs parents, il allait leur expliquer sa manière de voir les choses, qui se résumait en peu de choses au fond : Ne. Pas. Toucher. A. Tony. Sans compter qu'il savait que le frère du dénommé Cody avait quatre ans de plus que les garçons, et qu'il risquait de s'énerver énormément si il tombait sur celui-ci. Hors il se doutait bien que s'en prendre à deux gamins de onze et quinze ans ne serait pas du goût de Shannon.

« Cody a le nez cassé et Tyson s'est pris un coup de pied… à un endroit particulièrement fragile de son anatomie, je dirais. »

Gibbs écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ne dit rien mais son regard à la jeune femme.

« C'est Tony » dit-elle. « Il s'est défendu. »

0°0°0°0

« Gibbs ? »

« Hm ? »

« J'pourrais avoir une glace ? »

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel en souriant néanmoins. Ils sortaient des urgences où Tony avait hérité d'un plâtre et d'une nouvelle bonne humeur qui semblait dissiper son chagrin de la matinée.

« Chocolat-vanille ? »

« Nan ! » protesta Tony avec une moue dégoûtée. « Chocolat-pistache ! T'es fou ou quoi ? »

Gibbs sourit davantage. Il roulait calmement sur le chemin de la maison, Tony assis à l'arrière.

« Dis-moi Tony… »

« Oui ? »

« Keyes est resté longtemps avec toi ? »

Le visage souriant du garçon se ferma.

« Jusqu'à ce que t'arrive. »

« J'ai vu ça, mais quand tu étais dans le bureau de la directrice… »

« J'y suis pas allé » le coupa Tony en se concentrant sur le paysage.

Gibbs lui jeta un drôle de regard dans le rétroviseur. Comment ça, il n'était pas allé chez la directrice ? Pourtant, à chaque bagarre c'était une obligation…

« Malcom a pas voulu. »

« Tu l'appelles 'Malcom' ? » sourit Gibbs en dissimulant sa surprise face à la décision de l'enseignant.

« Quand il est pas là. Y m'a dit que je pouvais mais je le fais pas. »

Gibbs s'abstint de demander 'pourquoi' au garçon, c'était parfaitement inutile. Depuis trois ans, Gibbs voyait Tony au désespoir, incapable de communiquer avec des personnes autres que Shannon et lui, Jethro, à qui il racontait pourtant tout, ou presque, leur parlant sans peur aucune de ses cours, des livres et des films qu'il lisait et voyait, de la fille de l'autre classe qu'il trouvait jolie, des bêtises qu'il rêvait de faire et de celles qu'il avait déjà faites. Mais aux autres, non, il ne parlait pas… excepté à Malcom Keyes.

L'enseignant était arrivé en ville trois mois plus tôt et aussitôt son calme et l'attention dont il entourait Tony avaient tissés un lien entre eux, un lien que le garçon craignait d'entacher par un quelconque manque de respect. Ce comportement perpétuellement inquiet avait tendance à énerver Gibbs. A quand le retour du petit Anthony qu'il avait connu ? De ce gosse impossible qui à huit ans rêvait déjà de faire les casse-cou lors de fêtes réservés 'aux grands', n'en manquait jamais une et que les commentaires des plus âgés sur la gente féminine semblait avoir déjà profondément marqué ? C'était ce guignol qu'il avait connu, non cet enfant terrifié. Mais le petit farceur semblait avoir disparu depuis longtemps, en même temps qu'Ashley DiNozzo, et il ne restait désormais plus qu'un enfant-adulte constamment sur ses gardes et bien trop renfermé. Bien trop renfermé…

Dans ces conditions, l'apparition de Malcom Keyes était survenue comme un miracle. Lui, faisait ressortir des pends de l'ancienne personnalité d'Anthony, lui parvenait à faire parler, sourire, rire Tony en-dehors de la maison. Quelques mois plus tôt, c'était une chose que Gibbs et Shannon n'espéraient plus. Aujourd'hui, c'était un rêve devenu réalité…

_Aujourd'hui._

« Malcom » répéta Tony à mi-voix, le regard perdu. Ou peut-être pas si perdu que ça, puisqu'il ne lâchait pas la jeune fille des yeux. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés, parsemés de mèches rougeâtres dont la couleur avait un peu disparu, les traits tirés, le visage fermé, mais même à cette distance il devinait la souffrance dans ses yeux qui fixaient un point sur le sol. Ses vêtements semblaient usés, elle-même paraissait à bout de forces. Quel était son passé, à cette pauvre gamine ? Qu'avait-elle vécu qu'y pu la plonger dans un tel état de détresse ?

Le regard de Tony croisa brièvement celui de Gibbs, et l'agent senior s'éloigna vers l'adolescente sans un mot. Le flic s'apprêtait à protester, les autres agents regardaient leur collègue avec des yeux ronds, mais Gibbs les devança.

« Laissez-le faire. »

L'agent senior était arrivé devant l'adolescente à présent, et s'était agenouillé pour mettre son visage à sa hauteur. Il hésita quelques secondes, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer, comment gagner la confiance de cette gamine à l'aspect presque sauvage. Finalement, il tira son portable de sa poche et murmura :

« Malcom à changé de numéro depuis 95 ? »

Lentement, les yeux clairs de la jeune fille se levèrent vers lui, chargés d'incompréhension et d'étonnement. Tony esquissa un bref sourire.

« Moi aussi je l'ai connu. De 86 à 93, il s'est occupé de moi, et on a continué à se donner des nouvelles durant des années. On a perdu contact en 2000. Je ne croyais pas le revoir un jour… » soupira-t-il.

L'adolescente se raidit, sur ses gardes, et lui décocha un regard méfiant, visiblement habituée à ce qu'on lui mente. Mais Tony s'y était attendu. En 1986, il aurait sans doute eu la même réaction en pareille situation. Il plongea la main dans sa poche intérieure et en sortit son portefeuille, dans lequel il fourragea quelques instants sous les yeux intrigués de la jeune fille, avant d'en sortir une photo cornée et un peu jaunie à cause de ses trop longs séjours au fond de ses poches. Le cliché représentait un jeune homme de dix-huit ans environ, les cheveux châtains en bataille, striés de mèches aux couleurs agressives, qui tenait fièrement un diplôme universitaire d'une main, alors que son autre bras était enroulé autour des épaules d'un homme de haute taille, au visage taillé à la serpe, aux cheveux gris et à l'air bienveillant – et peut-être, fier ?

« C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Tony dans une question purement rhétorique. Le regard que lui adressait à présent la gamine en disait suffisamment long : elle le croyait à présent, et mieux, elle sentait confusément qu'ils appartenaient au même monde étroit, presque inexistant, des enfants perdus auxquels Malcom Keyes avait su apporter une écoute, une aide précieuse, sans prix, une bouée de sauvetage qui les avait sauvés de la noyade, à un endroit où personne d'autres n'avait pu les repêcher.

« Oui » dit simplement l'agent d'une voix posée. « Moi aussi. » Il fit une pause, plongea son regard dans celui de l'adolescente. « Je vais l'appeler, je te le promets, mais il faut que tu me donnes son numéro. »

Sans un mot et sans le quitter des yeux, la jeune fille lui tendit son poignet et mima quelqu'un qui écrit. Tony sortit immédiatement de ses poches un stylo qu'il lui donna sans s'offusquer de son silence. L'adolescente marqua la série de chiffres sur son poignet et le lui montra. Il nota le numéro dans son téléphone, le composa.

« Allo ? » fit une voix ensommeillée.

« Malcom Keyes ? » s'informa Tony en déglutissant difficilement, la gorge nouée par une émotion aussi déplacée que puissante.

« Lui-même, mais vous êtes au courant qu'il n'est que neuf heures du matin et que nous sommes dimanche ? »

« Anthony DiNozzo, vous vous souvenez ? » demanda plutôt l'agent senior, une angoisse terrible le gagnant subitement. Et s'il l'avait oublié ?

Mais le silence ne dépassa pas les deux secondes.

« Tony ? Mais q… comment… ça fait un bail ! Comment vas-tu ? »

L'agent fut réellement désolé de le couper dans son entrain, tant le soulagement et le bonheur l'animaient.

« Moi ça peut aller, merci. Mais je suis sur une scène de crime, là, et j'ai comme seul témoin une de vos protégés. Une gamine d'à peu près 13 ans, avec des cheveux blonds et des mèches, et qui refuse de parler à quelqu'un d'autre que vous. »

Il y eut un bref silence, et Tony craignit un instant que la communication ne soit coupée, mais Malcom dit brusquement :

« Dis-moi où vous retrouver, j'arrive dans moins d'une heure. »

« Bureau du NCIS, Washington. »

« Très bien, j'arrive. »

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » eut le temps de demander Tony, reconnaissant les prémices d'un raccrochage en règle comme Gibbs en avait le secret.

« Laura Dicks. »


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Les bureaux du NCIS étaient aussi agités qu'à l'ordinaire, et rien n'aurait différencié cette journée des autres si Tony n'avait pas fait s'installer la jeune Laura Dicks derrière son bureau et ne lui avait pas apporté un énorme cheeseburger qu'elle avalait rapidement sans quitter les agents des yeux, comme si elle s'attendait à une quelconque agression. Plongé dans ses recherches pour dégoter les antécédents de la victime, Timothy ne cessait d'épier l'adolescente avec des regards qu'il espérait discrets. Les mains dans les poches, marchant de long en large dans l'espace réservé à leur équipe, le regard rivé sur la porte de l'ascenseur, Tony n'en put cependant rapidement plus.

« Arrête ça, McGuignol » ordonna-t-il sèchement en s'approchant de lui, sans lui accorder le moindre regard cependant.

« Arrêter quoi ? » fit McGee d'un air innocent en se concentrant de plus belle sur ses recherches.

« De la regarder comme ça » répondit Gibbs à la place de son agent senior. « Vous lui faites peur, McGee » acheva-t-il en le transperçant du regard.

L'intéressé balbutia quelques paroles et onomatopées inintelligibles avant de focaliser son regard sur son écran d'ordinateur. Gibbs se tourna vers Tony, vaguement préoccupé. Il n'avait pas vu son protégé dans un tel état depuis des années, et la dernière fois ça n'avait rien occasionné de bon. L'idée de réitérer l'expérience ne lui disait rien, mais il sentait qu'il n'y pouvait déjà plus grand-chose. Plutôt que de ressasser de mauvais souvenirs, il laissa son regard dériver sur l'adolescente repliée sur elle-même. Son look aurait presque pu faire pâlir Abby de jalousie, si ses vêtements n'avaient pas donné l'air d'avoir subis plusieurs jours d'errance dans des endroits insalubres.

« Abby » souffla Gibbs en regardant DiNozzo qui hocha la tête. Ce pouvait être une bonne idée, mais il craignait quand même que la jeune Laura refuse de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que Malcom Keyes. Lui-même avait dû batailler pour qu'elle accepte de s'asseoir au milieu d'agents du gouvernement – et, pire peut-être, d'inconnus…

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'arrivée du seul adolescent ordinairement accepté dans les locaux : Ryan Sciuto, le demi-frère d'Abby, un garçon mince de dix-huit ans mais plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait, aux cheveux noirs coiffés avec un minimum de soin et une veste noire si ample qu'on l'aurait cru appartenir à Tony. Les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, il semblait tout à fait à son aise et s'assit nonchalamment sur un coin du bureau de Ziva.

« J'ai eu Tobias au téléphone » annonça-t-il tranquillement. « Il est décidé à nous laisser mener l'enquête tous seuls pour l'instant. Par contre, il ne peut nous garantir que 24h de tranquillité avant que ses supérieurs ne s'y mettent. »

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi ils auraient le droit de s'en mêler ? » s'informa la jeune femme derrière lui.

« Peut-être parce que William Bellford était un ami de Tobias et avait déjà participé à certaines enquêtes du FBI en tant que témoin » supposa l'adolescent avec l'air de celui qui n'est pas sûr de ses propos.

Gibbs lui adressa un sourire satisfait mais son attention fut alors attirée par l'ascenseur, d'où sortait un homme de quelques années plus vieux que lui, aux cheveux presque entièrement blancs, coupés courts, une barbe de trois jours et des vêtements amples qui dissimulaient mal la forme olympique dans laquelle il se trouvait encore en dépit de son âge. A peine l'avait-il aperçu que Tony s'était avancé vers lui, mué par une joie qu'il aurait aimé réprimer dans le contexte. Mais Malcom semblait se trouver dans un état similaire, car il se précipita vers l'agent senior et le serra rudement contre lui.

« Tony ! La vache, je suis content de te voir ! »

« Moi aussi » répondit sincèrement l'intéressé en lui rendant son étreinte. « Ça fait longtemps… »

« Dix ans ! Longtemps, oui… » Soudain son regard croisa celui de Laura, que son arrivée avait sortie de sa torpeur, et il relâcha Tony pour se précipiter vers elle. « Laura ! Laura, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? »

« N… non… » répondit l'adolescente d'une voix enrouée en secouant la tête, visiblement partagée entre fondre en larmes et lui sauter au cou. Dans le doute, elle s'abstint, se contentant d'agripper la main que l'adulte lui tendait. « Ça va. » Elle se tourna vers Tony. « Ils ont été sympas. »

Malcom hocha la tête, sourit à Tony puis à Gibbs qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué.

« Agent Gibbs » dit-il avec un sourire un peu hésitant. « Ravi de vous revoir. »

« Moi aussi, mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances » répondit Gibbs en lui serrant la main. « Malcom, je vous présente l'agent David et l'agent McGee, et Ryan Sciuto, notre petit génie du service. Ils essaient pour le moment de reconstituer les dernières heures de la victime, un certain William Bellford, dont votre petite protégée semble avoir été le dernier témoin. » Il fit une pause, regarda Laura avec calme. « Nous aimerions juste qu'elle nous aide un peu. »

Malcom se tourna vers la fillette, qui hocha simplement la tête.

« Très bien » fit-il en inspirant un grand coup. « Dans ce cas, tu vas faire ta déposition, et je vais te ramener… »

« Non. »

C'était dis d'un ton irrévocable, et le visage même de Laura c'était durci. Les agents échangèrent des regards, sans oser néanmoins intervenir. Malcom, dépassé, secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Y en a pour une demi-heure, maxi, et ensuite c'est fini. » Il saisit l'adolescente par les épaules et se pencha pour mettre son visage à la hauteur du sien. Il voulait la regarder dans les yeux, mais Laura esquiva son regard pour se concentrer sur l'écran géant derrière son mentor.

« Non » répéta-t-elle avec fermeté.

« M… mais pourquoi ? » s'exclama Malcom, au désespoir.

Il connaissait cette gamine depuis près d'un an, la côtoyait six jours par semaine au minimum, parfois plus lorsqu'il l'invitait à venir traîner dans la forêt près de chez lui le week-end, était le seul à sa connaissance à pouvoir la faire parler, mais il n'avait pas encore l'intégralité du dictionnaire Laura/Anglais et avait parfois bien du mal à comprendre ses motivations et pensées profondes – un peu comme aujourd'hui ! De plus, lorsque la gamine commençait à répondre par onomatopées, il savait que quelque chose clochait, mais aussi et surtout, qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour le découvrir. Or, du temps, il ignorait combien on lui en donnerait…

« Il faut qu'elle comprenne » fit remarquer Ziva, « qu'il s'agit d'une enquête criminelle, et que de ce fait, il est très important qu'elle témoigne. Dans le cas contraire elle fait obstruction à une enquête fédérale. »

Laura lui adressa un long regard impassible et dur, et Malcom, mue par l'habitude, se plaça entre l'agent et l'adolescente, mais déjà Gibbs avait pris les devants.

« Personne ne souhaite intimider Laura » dit-il à l'intention de Keyes tout en coulant un regard éloquent à Ziva. « Seulement l'agent David n'a pas tort, il est important que Laura témoigne. Peut-être pas dans la minute » ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux vers la jeune fille presque entièrement dissimulée derrière Malcom. Elle avait beau jouer les braves en adressant des regards insolents ou au contraire indifférent aux agents, elle irradiait presque d'inquiétude et lui rappelait un autre enfant qui, vingt ans auparavant, se cachait de la sorte derrière l'homme lorsqu'il craignait d'être rabroué. « Ça peut bien attendre un peu » acheva-t-il en adressant un petit sourire à l'adolescente.

Déroutée par son attitude, Laura le dévisagea brièvement avant de se détourner, le regard perdu dans le paysage qu'offrait la baie vitrée. Malcom se tourna vers Gibbs et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant auquel l'agent répondit d'un haussement d'épaules. Tony ne les avait pas quitté des yeux durant tout l'échange et était parfaitement d'accord avec son patron, néanmoins il avait une chose à ajouter.

« Laura. »

La jeune fille lui accorda un regard méfiant.

« Si c'est parce que tu as peur des représailles que tu ne veux pas parler, il existe des solutions » expliqua-t-il d'un ton infiniment calme qui ne lui était pas coutumier. « Tu n'as rien à craindre ici. »

Laura le regarda longuement, à la recherche d'un détail peut-être, qui appuierait le mensonge ou demi-mensonge que l'homme venait de proférer. Elle sembla ne pas en trouver, car lorsqu'elle détourna à nouveau les yeux, Gibbs aperçut une lueur de doute dans son regard. Mais cela fut trop bref pour qu'il puisse s'en assurer, bien que son instinct lui criât qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Le silence tomba sur l'équipe du NCIS, jusqu'à ce que Malcom ne demande, un peu dérouté :

« Si vous n'êtes pas trop impatients, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, en attendant ? »

Ryan adressa un clin d'œil complice à Laura qui tressaillit, avant de se tourner vers les trois hommes debout au milieu de la pièce.

« Je propose que vous et Tony échangiez les derniers potins, et pour Laura, si ça lui va, on peut squatter le bureau de ma sœur. Elle travaille deux étages en-dessous » ajouta-t-il précipitamment à Malcom qui jetait un regard inquiet à sa protégée. « Son bureau est immense, avec des tas d'ordinateurs et même un écran. J'ai une réserve de films, alors… »

« Je ne sais pas… » commença Keyes, mais Ryan le coupa.

« Alors, ça te dis, Laura ? » demanda-t-il avec bonne humeur à la jeune fille tétanisée.

Malcom se raidit lui aussi. Pas comme ça ! Bien d'autres avaient essayés et tous avaient obtenus le même résultat : Laura se tassait sur elle-même et finissait généralement dissimulée derrière lui. Mais l'homme ne connaissait pas Ryan Sciuto et les capacités de persuasion qu'il partageait avec sa sœur aînée, et il ne s'attendait pas à voir chez un adolescent le regard que le garçon adressait présentement à sa petite protégée. Un regard emplie de franchise et de sympathie déjà, d'une infiniment patience et un brin taquin. Un cocktail détonnant que portaient ses yeux d'un noir d'encre et un petit sourire encourageant.

A cet instant, Malcom Keyes fut témoin, avec l'équipe complète de Gibbs qui ignorait le caractère hallucinant de l'évènement, à un miracle, ou du moins quelque chose qui en approchait : Laura se tourna vers lui, cherchant auprès de lui une approbation ou un refus clair auquel elle pourrait obéir, mais avec au fond des yeux une demande muette teintée d'espoir d'un « oui ». Et cela, Malcom ne l'avait presque jamais vu, en tout cas vis-à-vis d'une personne inconnue. Il mit d'ailleurs quelques secondes avant de comprendre – non, de réaliser – la chose, avant d'acquiescer avec un petit sourire.

Laura se tourna vers Ryan et, d'un imperceptible hochement de tête, lui signifia que c'était d'accord. Néanmoins, tous pouvaient constater la raideur dont elle faisait preuve et son regard qui ne quittait pas l'adolescent, en attente d'un geste d'agression. Du lot, Tony fut le plus rapide.

« Tiens » dit-il simplement en lui tendant son téléphone portable. « Si t'as un problème. »

Il n'y avait aucune raison, il en avait parfaitement conscience, mais il sentait aussi que donner une solution échappatoire à la jeune fille était nécessaire, surtout si elle persistait à ne pas vouloir parler. En jetant un œil à l'écran, Laura put constater que le numéro de Malcom était préenregistré. Elle leva brièvement les yeux vers Tony, cherchant à savoir s'il était sérieux puis, comme cela sembla lui être le cas, elle prit le téléphone et hocha vaguement la tête en signe de remerciement.

« Allez ! » fit Ryan avec un sourire. « Tu vas voir, ma sœur est un peu speiss… »

Laura s'éloigna derrière lui, lâchant la main de Malcom pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, ce que Gibbs et Tony ne manquèrent pas de remarquer. Lorsque les deux enfants eurent disparus dans l'ascenseur, les deux agents se tournèrent vers l'enseignant, mais Timothy fut le premier à poser la question à laquelle tous songeaient.

« Il lui est arrivée quoi, pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ? »

Malcom tourna les yeux vers lui, sentant le poids du regard de Tony sur lui, et sut qu'il ne pourrait y échapper.

« Vous avez fait des recherches sur elle ? » demanda-t-il néanmoins pour gagner du temps.

McGee acquiesça et entama la lecture de son écran.

« Née le 6 Décembre 1995 à Atlanta. Un frère aîné, Mickael, né en 90. Sa mère se tue en voiture en 2002 et son père récupère leur garde à tous les deux. Il l'a conserve jusqu'en mars 2006, où il se suicide après avoir battu son fils à mort ou presque. Laura a été placée en famille d'accueil et son frère travaille actuellement dans une entreprise de bâtiments à cinquante kilomètres d'ici. Laura a été arrêtée trois fois pour vol à l'étalage, et a essuyée une plainte pour avoir expédié une fille de son âge à l'hôpital l'année dernière. »

Gibbs regarda longuement Tony, qui fixait Malcom. Ziva haussa les sourcils à la liste de McGee alors que celui-ci lâchait un :

« Environnement pas très stable, on dirait… »

Malcom poussa un profond soupir.

« Et encore, vos informations ne disent pas la réalité de Laura. Sa mère n'était pas vraiment une mère extraordinaire, assez distante, toujours au boulot, qui apparemment n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter beaucoup de l'état de ses enfants. Lorsqu'elle s'est tuée, le père est tombé dans l'alcool. C'était un homme au tempérament violent, il rentrait tard le soir, parfois même au milieu de la nuit, et souvent en état d'ébriété avancée. Il lui arrivait même de lever la main sur ses gosses. Mickael ne se laissait pas faire, et un jour ça a dégénéré. Lorsqu'il a vu l'état dans lequel il avait mis son fils, il a cru qu'il l'avait tué et n'a pas supporté il s'est suicidé le soir même. Laura était juste à côté. Elle a tout vu, tout entendu. »

Malcom marqua une pause, chercha le regard de Tony. 'Continue' lui disait celui-ci. Il reprit, sans rien regarder de particuliers.

« Je suis sur la liste des familles depuis des années. Lorsqu'on m'a proposé de m'occuper de Laura, elle venait d'enchaîner deux familles indifférentes dans lesquelles elle avait eu des problèmes avec les enfants voire les parents, et avait volé des consoles portables dans une grande surface. Je l'ai eu trois mois avant qu'elle ne soit remise dans le système. Elle a ensuite été envoyé dans une famille, mais s'est fait virée de son collège et la famille l'a mise à la porte. Actuellement, elle est en centre pour jeunes. J'avais gardé plus ou moins contact avec elle, et j'ai proposé alors de l'inscrire dans mon établissement. C'est pour ça que je la voie toujours, et quelque part, c'est pas plus mal. Je suis le seul adulte à qui elle accepte aujourd'hui de parler en dehors de son assistance sociale, peut-être. On lui a trop menti pour qu'elle fasse encore confiance aux gens » acheva-t-il d'une voix amère.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles. Chacun d'une certaine manière en arrivait à imaginer le quotidien de l'adolescente, à la plaindre et à comprendre son attitude. Finalement, Tony demanda :

« Son frère ? »

Malcom secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

« Il a été placé dans une autre famille d'accueil, et lorsqu'on lui a proposé un boulot, il y croyait si peu qu'il n'a pas pu refuser. Il voit Laura une fois par semaine, l'appelle trois fois par semaine, la voit durant les vacances, mais ça ne parvient pas à rattraper les années qu'ils ont perdus. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour qu'ils continuent à se voir, mais… »

« … c'est un peu compliqué ? » acheva Ziva.

« Oui » avoua Keyes en hochant tristement la tête.

A nouveau, le silence s'installa, et Tony ne put s'empêcher de faire un rapprochement qu'il aurait aimé éviter. Laura n'était pas lui, sa situation n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui avait été la sienne, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Et au regard que lui jeta Gibbs, il sut que lui aussi y songeait. Lui aussi…

######

_Octobre 1983._

« JUNIOR ! »

Le cri rageur d'Anthony DiNozzo Senior retentit dans la petite maison impeccable. Sur le pas de la porte, Leroy Jethro Gibbs ne le quittait pas des yeux, anxieux de ce qu'il pourrait bien faire s'il pétait définitivement les plombs. Il connaissait DiNozzo Senior depuis des années, et même s'il ne s'y était jamais véritablement lié, ne sachant de lui que ce que pouvait lui en dire Ashley, lorsqu'elle débarquait en larmes sur le pas de sa porte pour lui déposer les enfants. Il n'avait jamais pu intervenir dans les agissements de DiNozzo Senior, Ash ne l'aurait pas permis, et même s'il y avait songé des centaines de fois, jamais il n'aurait osé, trop angoissé à l'idée que sa seule réelle amie refuse de lui parler par la suite, humiliée de ce que cela aurait engendré. Mais à présent, il n'avait plus à considérer ce type d'argument. _'Je fais ça pour tes gosses, Ash. Pour Tony, pour Pete'_ pensa Gibbs en crispant les doigts sur l'encadrement de la porte.

« Et Peter » dit-il fermement.

DiNozzo Senior lui adressa un regard mauvais.

« Non. »

« Comment ? »

« J'ai dit 'non' Gibbs. T'auras pas Peter. Pas lui. Lui, j'peux encore lui éviter la contamination. Pour Junior, c'est foutu, toi et cette connasse d'Ashley, vous me l'avez pourri. Il est irrécupérable. »

Gibbs entendit les garçons dévaler les marches de l'escalier qui menait au premier, où se trouvaient leurs chambres. Ils allaient arriver comme des fleurs, persuadés qu'ils partiraient ensemble…

« On avait dit les deux ! »

« On a rien dit du tout » rétorqua DiNozzo Senior. « Tu prendras pas Peter, je te laisserais pas faire. »

« Parce que tu crois pouvoir m'interdire quelque chose ? » s'emporta Gibbs. « Ce sont les volontés d'Ashley, et tu n'as opposé aucune objection lorsque l'avocat nous les a lues ! Je ne laisserais pas Peter ici ! »

« Je suis son père ! » hurla l'autre en tentant de le repousser à l'extérieur de la maison.

Gibbs se dégagea violement.

« Tu n'es pas son père ! » lui cria-t-il furieusement. « Tu n'es qu'un ivrogne, un ivrogne que j'aurais déjà tabassé si Ash ne me l'avait pas interdis ! »

C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua les visages tétanisés des deux garçons, figés au bas de l'escalier. Aussitôt la culpabilité le submergea, et il sentit l'envie qu'il avait eue de frapper DiNozzo Senior s'évanouir. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça devant les enfants, il s'en voulait déjà énormément d'avoir tenu ces paroles. Pas qu'il ne les pensât plus – il les penserait profondément jusqu'à la fin de ses jours – mais parler de la sorte devant Tony et Pete…

« Tony » appela-t-il doucement, et le plus grand des garçons hocha la tête. « Descend les valises. C'est rien Pete » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du bambin de quatre ans, dont les yeux s'embuaient déjà. « Ton papa et moi… nous ne sommes pas d'accord, mais c'est pas grave, t'en fais pas. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis » sourit le marine.

Il coula un regard menaçant vers l'autre adulte.

« Gibbs ! »

Il reporta son attention sur les enfants.

« Oui, Tony ? »

« Tu nous emmènes tous les deux, hein ? »

On lisait l'espoir dans ses yeux. L'espoir et la peur du 'non' fatidique.

« Peter reste ici ! » annonça violemment son père.

« Q… quoi ? » bredouilla Tony. « Non ! T'avais dit… maman… on reste ensemble ! » cria-t-il soudain, sa main serrée sur celle de son frère. « On nous séparera pas ! »

« Peter… » commença DiNozzo Senior en s'avançant, menaçant.

Mais déjà Gibbs s'était interposé.

« Je vous emmène tous les deux » annonça-t-il, déterminé.

« Peter reste avec moi ! » mugit l'autre.

Exerçant sur lui-même un énorme effort d'auto-persuasion (_'Tu peux le faire Gibbs, tu peux ne pas l'envoyer à l'hôpital')_,Gibbs s'avança jusqu'aux enfants, saisit d'une main la valise la plus grande, celle de Tony, et Peter de l'autre.

« Si tu franchis la porte » rugit DiNozzo Senior en tendant un poing menaçant vers lui. « Si t'emmènes Peter, je te tue ! »

« Pap… » gémit le plus petit. « Pas crier, s'y te plaît… »

« Je crierais si je veux ! Tu restes ici ! » hurla-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules.

Gibbs sentit s'envoler ses résolutions de calme et se jeta sur l'homme, fou de rage. Le jour n'était pas venu où il accepterait qu'on fasse vivre ça à des enfants, et encore moins aux enfants d'Ashley. Tony saisit son frère que son père avait lâché sous le choc de l'attaque du marine et l'écarta brusquement des adultes.

« PETER RESTE ICI ! »

« HORS DE QUESTION ! »

D'un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire, Gibbs l'envoya heurter le mur du couloir. Sonné, il glissa jusqu'au sol alors que le marine rouvrait la porte en grand. Peter pleurait toujours dans les bras de son frère qui le maintenait le plus loin possible de leur père.

« Dépêchez-vous » fit Gibbs, légèrement essoufflé, en saisissant à nouveau la valise qu'il avait lâchée.

« Pas… pas taper… » sanglotait Peter alors qu'il l'installait sur le siège auto.

« Je sais » murmura le marine à la hâte en lui bouclant sa ceinture pendant que Tony hissait les valises dans le coffre. « Je suis désolé, Pete, je suis désolé. T'as raison, j'aurais pas dû, je suis désolé… »

« Pas crier… »

« Je sais mon grand, je sais. Je suis désolé, mais tu vas voir, c'est fini. C'est fini, Pete… » dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

Il se précipita derrière le volant alors que Tony bondissait aux côtés de son frère.

« Tu nous emmènes, hein Gibbs ? »

« Bien sûr Tony, bien sûr… »

« Et tu nous laisseras pas être séparés, hein ? » s'inquiéta Tony en bouclant sa propre ceinture, alarmé par la conduite de l'ami de sa mère. « Hein, Gibbs ? »

Le marine donna un brusque coup de volant et s'engagea sur une Nationale.

« Non, Tony. J'te le promets. Jamais. »

A cet instant, Gibbs ignorait encore à quel point les choses allaient être compliquées, à quel point Peter et Tony allaient voir leurs existences malmenées. Tout ce qu'il savait, ou croyait savoir, c'est que pour séparer les frères DiNozzo il faudrait lui passer sur le corps, et que jamais – JAMAIS – il ne laisserait les garçons repartir chez leur père.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Lorsqu'il ramena les enfants chez lui ce jour-là, sa femme Shannon se montra aussi accueillante et pimpante qu'à l'ordinaire, consola Peter en lui offrant le plus gros œuf en chocolat que Gibbs ait vu de sa vie, ignora superbement le commentaire du marine comme quoi 'on était pas en période de Pâques', fit presque hurler de joie Tony en lui présentant le dernier film qu'elle avait acquis, une cassette que le petit garçon cherchait dans les magasins depuis des semaines, et redonna finalement un peu de bonne humeur à chacun tandis que Gibbs allait installer les valises dans la chambre d'amis. Au dîner, Shannon avait fait des tomates farcies, l'un des plats préférés de l'aîné des garçons, et assura la discussion toute la durée du repas, faisant peu à peu sortir Peter de son mutisme et permettant à Tony de leur raconter sa journée précédente d'école et les bêtises qu'il avait fait avec ses copains.

Après le dîner, Shannon permit à un Peter plus joyeux à présent, de toucher son ventre rond.

« Tu vois, dans un mois, mon ventre ne sera plus rond, et j'aurais une petite fille. »

« C'est comme ça qu'on fait les bébés ? » s'informa le petit, ce qui déclencha un ricanement de la part de Tony.

Shannon et Gibbs échangèrent un regard amusé et l'homme donna une petite tape affectueuse sur le crâne de l'aîné.

« EH ! » s'exclama-t-il, outré. « T'as pas le droit, pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Ne te moque pas de ton frère. »

« Mais… »

« TONY. »

Le demi-sourire du marine atténua un peu son regard ferme, et le garçon replongea le nez dans son assiette pendant que Shannon expliquait à Peter que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on faisait les bébés, mais que c'était comme ça qu'ils naissaient.

Aujourd'hui encore, Gibbs ne parvenait pas à conserver un souvenir précis des deux semaines de tranquillité auxquelles ils avaient eu droit. Il se souvenait que Peter était plus joyeux depuis qu'il lui avait offert une peluche en forme d'éléphant, soyeuse et grande comme son bras, et lui avait promis de l'emmener à Disney World il se souvenait que Tony les abreuvait de bêtises de toutes sortes, qu'il faisait des courses de vélo avec ses copains et avait réclamé de Gibbs qu'il se joigne à eux il se souvenait que Shannon était heureuse d'avoir les garçons à la maison, de les entendre se chamailler, d'entendre son mari courir après le petit Peter en poussant des cris sauvages parce que le gamin avait décrété que ce n'était pas encore l'heure de dormir. Elle n'avait pratiquement jamais vu Jethro dans un état pareil, et elle s'en réjouissait. Elle avait l'opportunité de constater qu'en dépit des inquiétudes que le marine se refusait à avouer, il ferait un excellent père. Oh oui, excellent…

Mais cela ne devait pas, ne pouvait pas, durer. Un lundi, à la sortie de l'école, Tony alla jusqu'à la maternelle chercher Peter, comme chaque jour, lorsqu'il se figea au milieu du trottoir. La voiture d'Anthony DiNozzo Senior était garée devant l'école. Le petit garçon pâlit brusquement avant de se précipiter vers le bâtiment, horrifié. Non, non, non, non ! Il ne pouvait pas emmener Pete, il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça !

Le garçon sonna à la grille une vingtaine de fois, jusqu'à ce que la gardienne, excédée, ne vienne lui ouvrir.

« Et merci c'est pour les chiens ! » cria-t-elle alors que Tony traversait la cour précipitamment.

Une fois la porte d'entrée franchie, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver son géniteur : les cris de désespoirs de Peter s'élevaient du fond du couloir, devant la porte de sa classe où la maîtresse tentait de calmer DiNozzo Senior, en pleine crise de hurlements.

« C'est mon fils, je ne voie pas très bien comment vous voudriez m'empêcher de l'emmener ! »

« V… veux Tony… » sanglotait Peter.

« La ferme ! » exigea l'homme en le menaçant d'une gifle. « Arrête de pleurer, ou tu t'en manges une ! »

« Monsieur ! » s'exclama la maîtresse, horrifiée.

« Si tu le touches, j'te jure que t'es mort ! » cria Tony en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Le gamin de huit ans tremblait de tous ses membres, terrifié par cet homme à la haute stature, mais il ne le laisserait pas lui prendre Pete, ça non.

« Toi, dégage ! » lui dit l'autre en le bousculant violement.

Tony s'étala dans le couloir, sous les yeux écarquillés d'effroi de la maîtresse, tétanisée.

« Tony ! » hurla Peter alors que DiNozzo Senior l'empoignait fermement et l'entraînait dans le couloir.

L'aîné se précipita derrière eux, se jeta sur l'adulte avec toute la force dont il était capable, et administra à son père un coup de pied à la rotule. Sous le coup de la douleur, plus vive qu'il ne l'aurait crut – c'est qu'il frappait fort, ce gosse ! – DiNozzo Senior lâcha le petit Peter qui se recroquevilla contre le mur, secoué de gros sanglots. Tony voulut le rejoindre mais il ne le put pas : son père l'avait saisis par le col et le soulevait désormais à bouts de bras, le secouant comme un prunier, sourd aux cris effarés de la maîtresse.

« T'approche plus de Peter, t'entends ? T'en approche plus ! »

« C'est mon frère ! » hurla Tony en se débattant de son mieux.

« C'est mon fils ! » éructa DiNozzo Senior avec un regard haineux. « Toi tu l'es pas ! »

Il lâcha finalement Tony qui s'écroula au sol, les joues baignées de larmes, incapable de bouger, et vit l'adulte saisir rudement son petit frère et l'emmener, sans se soucier de ses cris, loin de lui. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, l'enseignante de Peter vint s'agenouiller près de lui, poser une main sur son épaule, le prendre même contre elle pour apaiser ses pleurs. Et demander finalement, d'une voix attentionnée et vaguement inquiète, si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui avant de regagner sa classe.

« Oui » articula difficilement le garçon. « A… appeler G… Gibbs. »

°0°°0°°0°

_Aujourd'hui._

« Vous connaissez Gibbs ? »

La question venait de Ziva, qui relevait l'accueil que son patron avait réservé à Malcom.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, se tournèrent brièvement mais de façon significative vers Tony qui regardait ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais parlé de son passé compliqué à ses collègues et amis – exception faite d'Abby et de Ducky, bien entendu – parce qu'il ne voulait plus y penser. Il ne souhaitait pas se remémorer cette période de sa vie si difficile, si aléatoire. Peter et lui. Les Gibbs et eux. Malcom. Il avait vécu de bons moments, très bon mêmes parfois, mais le fond avait été tout autre, et le dénouement l'avait laissé amoché, terriblement amoché, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais avoué et ne l'avouerait jamais. Et au regard que lui jeta son patron, il comprit que _lui _comprenait. Au moins lui. Malcom était instinctif et très attentif, mais il n'avait pas suivis tous les évènements entre 93 et 2000, après sa sortie du système scolaire, lorsqu'ils leur étaient devenus difficile de garder le contact en raison de l'éloignement géographique et de la formation policière du jeune homme. De fait, il ne pouvait pas comprendre les rapports qu'il avait à présent avec Gibbs, ce n'était pas réellement possible, le dernier mail qu'il avait envoyé à son ancien mentor n'étant pas suffisamment éloquent, pas suffisamment explicatif des derniers évènements, il en avait eu conscience au moment même de l'écrire, mais il n'avait jamais pu envoyer une suite, comme il se l'était promis.

Et à présent, à présent… il ne pouvait pas, une seule seconde, envisager de raconter lui-même la raison qui faisait que Gibbs et Malcom se connaissaient, celle qui faisait qu'il connaissait les deux hommes depuis des années, bien plus que ce que Ziva, même avec les investigations qu'elle avait menées lorsqu'elle était au MOSSAD, avant de les rejoindre, ne pouvait deviner. Rien n'était officiel, de ce fait, il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre trace de ses années d'enfance et d'adolescence. Et il ne se sentait pas capable de subir les multiples questions que ces révélations engendreraient. Un jour peut-être, mais là… non, pas encore, pas alors que les blessures du passé se rouvraient une à une à leur simple pensée.

Le regard qu'il adressa à Gibbs suffit amplement à son patron, et un dialogue muet s'engagea, de ceux dont ils étaient les seuls à avoir le secret.

_« Non. »_

_« Ne me laisse pas leur expliquer tout seul. »_

_« Malcom est là » _fit Tony en désignant Keyes d'un bref regard. Puis, ses yeux dérivèrent vers l'ascenseur, et Gibbs comprit _« Et il y a Ducky. »_ Oui, le médecin-légiste connaissait lui aussi une partie de l'histoire, puisque Gibbs s'était confié à lui un jour où les choses n'allaient plus, il y a onze ans. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement, et cela, une fois de plus, lui bloqua la respiration durant une ou deux secondes.

_« Tony… »_

_« Non » _dit encore le regard de son agent senior. Et Gibbs y vit briller une lueur d'excuse alors qu'il se levait et, avec un sourire un peu bancal à l'adresse de Malcom, s'éloignait vers l'ascenseur.

« Je vais voir comment se débrouillent les gosses, au cas où Abby ne terroriserait Laura… »

Il disparut rapidement, sans que quiconque ne parvienne à prononcer un « reste » des plus banals. Gibbs grogna. Sale… il allait l'entendre ! Comment pouvait-il l'abandonner là ? Oh, bien sûr, lui aussi pouvait se volatiliser, mais il avait dans l'idée que ce serait moins facile que pour Tony, sans compter que Malcom risquait lui aussi de réclamer des explications – auxquelles il avait droit, d'ailleurs. Se promettant de faire payer chèrement Tony pour son abandon, le chef d'équipe reporta son attention sur son équipe, pendue à ses lèvres. Se confier, ou même simplement raconter un pan de sa vie à ses agents, n'était pas quelque chose qui lui ressemblait. Il saisit son téléphone portable, composa le numéro de Ducky, qui décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.

« Tony m'a dit, je suis dans l'ascenseur. »

Le médecin apparut quelques secondes plus tard et rejoignit l'équipe. Il salua tout le monde et s'avança vers Malcom.

« Docteur Mallard, _alias_ Ducky » dit-il en lui serrant la main. « Nous n'avons pas été présentés, mais j'ai entendu parler de vous. Il semblerait que Jethro ne soit pas apte à répondre à vos questions » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des agents qui observaient leur patron, qui déjà s'éloignait.

« Jethro » appela le médecin-légiste. « Il serait bien que tu restes, même si c'est moi qui raconte. »

Gibbs marqua un temps d'arrêt, menaçant mentalement Tony ET Ducky, puis, l'air exaspéré, les yeux au ciel, revint sur ses pas. Le médecin lui adressa un sourire encourageant, poussa vers Malcom un siège et déclara :

« Je ne sais pas tout, je vous préviens. Les deux seules personnes qui connaissent toute l'histoire ne parleront pas, même sous la torture. Et je crois d'ailleurs que Gibbs ici présent ne va pas beaucoup aimer mon récit » dit-il en regardant longuement son vieil ami, « néanmoins, et je crois qu'au fond de toi tu en as conscience Jethro, vous avez le droit de savoir, et, je dirais même, vous _devez _savoir, à présent. Sinon, je crains que vous ne parveniez pas à comprendre la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Mr Keyes, je compte sur vous pour m'aider à combler les oublis que je pourrais faire. »

Et, alors que Gibbs fixait son regard sur l'écran de son ordinateur dans l'espoir d'occulter la pièce et les gens qui se trouvaient autour de lui, Ducky commença son histoire.

« La mère de Tony faisait partie des marines. L'une des seules à l'époque. Elle et Gibbs se sont rencontrés et sont devenus amis. Ils habitaient à quelques kilomètres l'un de l'autre, et Gibbs devint le témoin de mariage de son ami avec le riche homme d'affaires Anthony DiNozzo Senior… »

En dépit des ses efforts, Gibbs ne parvenait pas à oublier où il se trouvait ni à boucher ses oreilles, et les paroles de Ducky le ramenèrent des années en arrière…

0°°0°°0°°0

Leroy Jethro Gibbs avait rencontré Ashley Taylor alors qu'il était dans les marines depuis déjà deux ans. C'était l'une des seules femmes de la base, mais elle n'était pas pour autant identique aux autres. Elle était tout aussi douée, mais plus attentionnée, plus 'maternelle' que ses congénères. Rapidement, le franc-parler de la jeune femme et son humour avait fait d'elle l'une des personnes de la base dont Gibbs était le plus proche, au point qu'ils deviennent presque inséparables. Ashley débarquait dans le secteur et ne savait pas encore si elle devait acheter ou louer une maison, à leur actuelle elle campait à l'hôtel, aussi Gibbs lui avait-il proposé de venir dormir quelques jours dans la chambre d'amis de la maison qu'il venait d'acquérir à une quinzaine de kilomètres de la base, histoire de faire des économies. Après quelques hésitations, Ashley avait accepté, et avait alors commencé le quotidien particulier du jeune marine.

« LEROY JETHRO GIBBS ! » hurla Ashley à la fin de la première semaine.

Gibbs sursauta et le pinceau dont il se servait pour peindre la table de chevet qu'il venait d'achever fit un énorme écart, traçant de ce fait un trait plus sombre sur le bois clair. Grommelant et pestant, l'homme se releva et se rendit à la cuisine, d'où venaient les cris de sa colocataire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'enquit-il en faisant un énorme effort pour conserver son calme.

« Peux-tu me dire QUAND exactement tu comptais renouveler le contenu de ce réfrigérateur ? » tonna-t-elle en montrant ledit frigidaire comme s'il s'agissait d'un être coupable de la pire des trahisons. « Tu es au courant qu'il n'y a rien qui en soit pas périmé dans cette antiquité ? »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu cries à travers toute la maison ? Mais t'es cinglée ! » s'exclama le marine, hors de lui.

« Non, môsieur, je ne suis pas cinglée, comme tu dis, mais MOI, je sais tenir une maison, et ce n'est pas lorsque tout le contenu d'un garde-manger est périmé ou disparut que l'on doit s'inquiéter de faire des courses ! Alors tu vas me prendre cette épave qui te sert de voiture, m'embarquer cette liste et filer au premier magasin alimentaire que tu trouveras ! »

Gibbs se retrouva proprement comme deux ronds de flan devant la liste que lui tendait Ashley d'un air outré. Ç'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui, il l'aurait aussitôt envoyé promener, mais c'était Ashley, et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il ne dit rien pour s'opposer à la jeune femme, prit la liste, monta dans la voiture et se rendit au magasin le plus proche. Il acheta tout ce qu'Ashley lui avait marqué, et lorsqu'il rentra et se vit ordonner de ranger un peu le garage, qu'il avait un peu envahi avec ses différents bricolages, il s'exécuta sans protester – ou tout du moins, sans _réellement_ protester. Juste assez pour dire de ne pas se laisser faire complètement.

« Je ne suis pas homme de ménage ! » lui signala-t-il d'un ton rageur.

« Peut-être, mais tu devrais être capable de t'occuper d'une maison ! »

« Je le suis ! Et puis, je suis chez moi, l'oublie pas ! »

« Vu l'état de cette baraque, je risque pas ! »

Les choses avaient continuées ainsi. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à la base, ils auraient aisément put passer pour frère et sœur ou pour un jeune couple, et lorsqu'ils y étaient, les autres les regardaient soit avec étonnement, soit d'un air franchement amusé. A la maison Ashley prenait ses marques, et sa recherche d'appartement n'évoluait pas énormément, au bout du compte. Aussi horrible que soit la maison de son co-équipier, elle s'y plaisait et aimait par-dessus tout mener Gibbs à la baguette. Le marine aurait aisément pu la rembarrer, mais leurs joutes verbales l'amusaient profondément et l'idée d'en être privé lui paraissait insupportable. Il n'avait pas confié à Ashley ses histoires et son passé, et la jeune femme avait eu avec lui le même comportement de préservation de son intimité. Pourtant, son passé les rattrapa une première fois le jour de l'anniversaire d'Ashley. Ils étaient en permission depuis deux jours pour encore une semaine lorsque Gibbs, qui avait jeté un œil à son dossier et avait noté sa date de naissance, se leva plus tôt pour lui préparer son petit déjeuner.

« Pancakes et crêpes ! » la prévint-il lorsqu'elle apparut dans la cuisine, décoiffée et habillée, en guise de robe de chambre, d'une ample veste de Gibbs. Sur la table de la cuisine, une assiette avec une pile de crêpes surmontées de bougies attendait la jeune femme.

« T'es… t'es… » bredouilla Ashley en regardant, immobile, ce qu'avait préparé le jeune homme.

« Barge ? » proposa-t-il.

« T'es trop con, oui ! » s'exclama-t-elle, mi énervée, mi éberluée. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« C'est ton anniversaire, non ? » fit Gibbs en servant le café. « Et tu noteras la présence du nombre exacte de bougies. 27 ! »

La jeune femme le regarda longuement, toujours figée, avant qu'un sourire ne s'inscrive sur son visage.

« Merci, Jethro. »

« Pas de quoi » répondit l'autre, un peu gêné, en haussant les épaules. « Enfin, si ça t'amuse que je te rappelle que tu es plus vieille que moi… »

« Salaud ! » s'exclama Ashley en riant.

Gibbs ne chercha pas plus avant à savoir pourquoi personne n'appela la jeune femme de la journée, alors même qu'elle avait encore ses parents et un frère plus âgé. Il l'apprit plus ou moins le soir même, lorsque, le regard fixé sur la vaisselle qu'elle nettoyait, Ashley lui avait glissé que c'était la première fois depuis son engagement dans les marines qu'on lui souhaitait son anniversaire, soit quatre ans à présent. Déshéritée. « Une affaire de génétique » penserait Gibbs bien des années plus tard. Sur le moment, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une jeune femme sans famille, sans ami, pour qui il allait par la suite devenir, sans s'en rendre compte, ces deux choses à la fois, et surtout la seule figure sûre dans la vie des DiNozzo.

Les semaines avaient passées, et un jour, sans qu'il sache comment, à la suite d'il ne savait plus quoi exactement, il avait commencé à percevoir Ashley autrement que comme une amie. Durant un ou deux mois, il avait été le seul dans ce cas, avant que, de confidences en confidences, de moments de complicité en moments de complicité, la jeune femme avait elle aussi vu ses sentiments changer vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami. Leur liaison, secrète du fait de leur collaboration à la base, avait duré quatre mois et vingt-huit jours. Un matin, le quatorze décembre, une violente dispute avait éclatée, à propos d'il ne savait plus quoi. Ils avaient tous deux hurlés des injures, sortis leurs quatre vérités et bien plus. Cela avait dégénéré, et Gibbs était allé trop loin. Honnêtement, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler les termes qu'il avait employé, les propos qu'il avait eu le culot et l'indécence de tenir, mais il se souvenait parfaitement que c'était rouge de colère et les yeux humides de larmes contenues qu'Ashley avait bouclé ses valises et quitté la maison sans se retourner.

Bien sûr, Gibbs ne l'avait pas aussi bien vécu que la bravade dont il faisait preuve laissait entendre, mais il avait sa fierté. Mal placée, peut-être, mais tout de même. En vérité, il avait fallut attendre qu'un jour, presque six mois plus tard, Ashley ne vienne pas à la base, pour que l'instinct du jeune homme lui dicte sa conduite. Il était intimement sûr que la jeune femme avait des problèmes et, sans chercher des excuses, il avait quitté son service avant l'heure en ne laissant derrière lui qu'un mot à l'intention de son supérieur, qui l'aimait bien. Cinq heures durant il avait cherché Ashley, dans les hôtels, les bars, chez elle (un de ses camarades lui avait donné l'information après avoir parlé à l'un des responsables des dossiers des marines), dans les magasins et les lieux qu'elle aimait, sans succès. Il avait fallut qu'il tombe par hasard sur sa voiture, abandonnée en bordure de la forêt, pour qu'il parvienne à la retrouver. Il avait écumé le bois jusqu'à la découvrir, en larmes, quasiment amorphe, appuyée contre un arbre, rouée de coups.

« Ashley ! Ash ! Que c'est-il passé ? Ash ! »

Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui, et un seul mot avait franchis ses lèvres.

« J… Jethro… »

Elle ne pouvait pas marcher il l'avait portée jusqu'à sa voiture, l'avait ensuite conduite à l'hôpital le plus proche. Là, Gibbs avait dû faire face à la seconde chose qui allait changer sa vie – la première ayant été son amitié avec Ashley – : la jeune femme était enceinte de trois semaines, et bien amochée. Il avait exigé des explications les médecins n'en avaient pas. Il avait appelé son supérieur, expliqué brièvement la situation et avait campé sur ses positions en affirmant qu'il ne quitterait pas l'hôpital sans elle, une nouvelle que son lieutenant avait accueillit avec agacement surjoué, blâme donné à contrecœur et compréhension réelle : les marines ne formaient-ils pas une vaste famille ?

Vingt-quatre heures avaient été nécessaires à Ashley pour retrouver la parole, et seulement une pour exposer la situation à Gibbs. Elle avait rencontré un homme, quatre mois plus tôt, dont elle s'était éprise. Il avait évoqué l'envie de bâtir quelque chose avec elle mais, du jour au lendemain, s'était rétracté. Il était marié, ne lui avait pas dit avant qu'elle ne lui annonce qu'elle était enceinte, deux jours plus tôt. Il s'était alors énervé, avait crié, injurié, cela s'était envenimé et lorsqu'elle l'avait frappée, hors d'elle, il avait répliqué avec suffisamment de forces pour lui faire mal. Le choc n'aidant pas, il l'avait blessé puis avait pris la fuite en la laissant au milieu du bois, seul endroit où il avait accepté de la rencontrer.

Gibbs était partagé entre inquiétude et fureur, mais il avait dû faire un choix – d'autant que la jeune femme se refusait à lui donner un nom. Il ne pouvait régler son compte à ce salopard, mais il pouvait encore aider son amie. Il pouvait… mais lorsqu'il le lui proposa, elle se récria, furieuse :

« Il en est hors de question ! »

« M… mais tu ne peux pas le garder ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

A court d'arguments, il avait laissé tomber. C'était son amie, alors quoi qu'elle décide, il l'aiderait. C'est ce qu'il lui dit, et ce qu'il fit.

« Je pourrais reconnaître l'enfant… »

« Non. »

Cela avait fait mal, bien sûr. Très mal, même, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout ce qui s'était passé…

« Il y a quelqu'un… un type qui bosse dans les affaires. Il me tourne autour depuis longtemps… peut-être… »

Cela ne lui avait pas plût, bien sûr. Il ne voulait pas voir Ashley s'éloigner de lui alors qu'elle était si fragile, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pas le choix, et surtout aucune envie de se disputer avec elle et la perdre définitivement. Alors il avait simplement hoché la tête en se jurant qu'il serait là, toujours.

Et il avait été là, quatre mois plus tard, lorsque la jeune femme avait épousé Anthony DiNozzo, l'homme d'affaires dont elle parlait. Gibbs devait reconnaître que le choix était pertinent : cet homme possédait une certaine fortune, il était influent, il pourrait offrir à l'enfant tout ce dont il avait besoin. Alors que lui… qu'aurait-il pu offrir ? Rien du tout. Rien qui fut comparable à ce que pourrait donner cet homme, en tout cas. Ses rapports avec Ashley, bine que toujours un peu tendus, s'étaient améliorés, et c'est à sa demande qu'il était venu au mariage en tant que témoin.

Plus tard, il vint également à la maternité, désireux de voir la petite terreur. Le père n'était pas là, déjà reparti au travail, lorsque pour la première fois Gibbs posa ses yeux sur la petite tête de celui qui allait devenir 'sa' petite terreur.

« Comment il s'appelle ? »

« Anthony DiNozzo Junior » répondit Ashley.

#####

Mais, si l'homme avait accepté de reconnaître le petit garçon, il n'en semblait pas particulièrement proche. En fait, il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça. Ashley avait emménagé dans le vaste duplex qu'habitait DiNozzo Senior, et son congé n'étant pas encore achevé, Gibbs ne la voyait que lorsqu'il avait le temps de conduire jusqu'à son nouveau domicile. Très rapidement, il était apparu que Jethro était le seul être capable de le calmer lorsqu'il se mettait à pleurer. Bientôt, quand il entendait la voix du marine s'élever, il se mettait à babiller de joie, les bras tendus vers le haut de son berceau, en attendant que l'homme vienne lui dire bonjour. Gibbs pouvait jouer des heures avec lui sans se lasser, et c'est à cet instant qu'Ashley réalisa quel merveilleux père il aurait pu faire si Tony avait été son fils. DiNozzo Senior, s'il n'appréciait apparemment pas le marine ni qu'il soit toujours fourré dans son appartement dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, ne paraissait pas le moins du monde jaloux de la relation privilégiée qui se tissait peu à peu entre Gibbs et son fils adoptif. Comme s'il s'en désintéressait totalement.

« Alors, P'tit Tony, comment va aujourd'hui ? »

Cette phrase était la première qu'il prononçait chaque fois qu'il venait, et le babillement de joie du bébé toujours le même.

Un jour, Tony devait avoir six mois, la nouvelle baby-sitter qu'avait engagée Ashley était arrivée alors que Gibbs était encore là. C'était une femme aux cheveux clairs, aux yeux rieurs, qui s'emmêlait les pinceaux entre les cartes routières et ses références. Elle était désolée, n'avait pas tout compris des instructions pour se rendre à l'appartement, s'était perdue, le prit pour DiNozzo Senior, s'excusa de son erreur lorsqu'il la détrompa, se présenta, Shannon Smith, licenciée depuis six mois, reconvertie en baby-sitter pour l'occasion, douée avec les enfants et pour le ménage mais incapable de faire la cuisine sans risquer d'y mettre le feu. En dix minutes, Gibbs savait d'elle suffisamment pour écrire son Curriculum Vitae à sa place.

« Leroy Jethro Gibbs, le meilleur ami d'Ashley » s'était-il présenté en lui tendant la main, souriant.

Ils avaient bavardé durant des heures, le marine étant finalement resté lui tenir compagnie. Lorsqu'Ashley était rentrée, elle les avait trouvé souriants et s'amusant, et les avait gardé pour le dîner.

Par la suite, Gibbs avait téléphoné à Shannon pour lui proposer un café. Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter en-dehors de l'appartement des DiNozzo, se débrouillant de leur mieux pour faire coïncider l'emploi du temps du marine avec celui de la jeune baby-sitter. Avant qu'Ashley n'ai repris le service, Gibbs fut envoyé en mission durant deux mois. Lorsqu'il en revint, les deux femmes de sa vie et sa petite terreur l'attendaient à la descente de l'avion.

« JETHRO, PAR ICI ! » hurla Ashley si fort qu'il était persuadé que même un porte-voix n'aurait pas eu plus d'effet.

« 'E'O ! » brailla Tony pour faire bonne mesure.

Gibbs serra son amie contre lui, embrassa Shannon sur la joue et souleva le bambin à bouts de bras.

« Alors, P'tit Tony, comment va aujourd'hui ? »

« 'e'o ! »

« Tu n'as rien, ça va ? » s'enquit Shannon, un peu gauche.

« Pas une égratignure ! »

« Gibbsou, tu es insupportable ! Tu pars en mission pendant deux mois pour nous deux, et tu reviens dans le même état ! »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Ash. »

Ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant japonais, Tony fit un boucan impensable jusqu'à ce que le marine accepte de le prendre sur ses genoux pour manger, Shannon chipa dans l'assiette de Gibbs qui bientôt dû batailler entre le gamin qui s'agitait en attente de sa cuillère et les deux jeunes femmes qui prenaient d'assaut son repas.

« Eh ! Vous avez vos assiettes, je vous signale ! »

« C'est mieux de venir piquer dans la tienne ! »

« Ash ! »

Finalement ils rentrèrent avec sa voiture. Gibbs la déposa chez elle avec Tony, endormi, puis, après avoir assuré à Ashley qu'il la lui redéposerait le lendemain, il raccompagna Shannon chez elle. Au moment de claquer la portière derrière elle, la jeune femme hésita, marqua un temps d'arrêt, remonta brièvement dans la voiture et embrassa furtivement le marine avant de battre en retraite le plus vite possible.

« Q… S… Shannon ! » l'appela Gibbs, mais la jeune femme avait déjà disparue dans le hall de son immeuble.

Le jeune homme se maudit intérieurement, réfléchit quelques secondes, un peu dérouté de la tournure des évènements, voulut repartir mais, comme doté d'une identité propre – par ailleurs très proche de celle d'Ashley – la voiture se refusa à redémarrer. Après avoir bataillé quelques minutes avec le moteur, il consentit enfin à faire face à ses responsabilités – notamment à ses sentiments. Il verrouilla la voiture et fonça sonner à l'interphone. Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, sans que Shannon n'ait prononcé la moindre parole.

Gibbs arriva devant la porte de son appartement, au deuxième étage, et frappa trois coups à la porte.

« Shannon, il faut qu'on s'explique. »

Il y eut un long silence, puis…

Gibbs entendit la jeune femme retirer la sécurité de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit pour la dévoiler, mal à l'aise, rouge de confusion.

« '… » débita-t-elle à toute allure en fixant ses chaussures.

« STOP. »

Le marine avait levé les mains en signe d'apaisement mais, comme elle se bornait à garder les yeux rivés au sol, il lui releva doucement le menton jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent.

« Du calme » dit-il doucement. « Du calme… voilà… tu me fais entrer ? Je crois qu'on devrait discuter un peu, non ? »

Shannon, toujours aussi confuse, hocha la tête en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

Lorsque Gibbs ressortit de cet appartement, les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient…

#####

_Janvier 1979._

Lorsqu'Ashley annonça à Gibbs qu'elle était enceinte pour la deuxième fois, le marine ne put retenir un large sourire.

« Génial ! Tu l'as dit à DiNozzo ? »

« Non, et pas un mot, Gibbsou ! » le menaça-t-elle en agitant un doigt sous son nez. « Tu es l'averti en exclusivité ! »

« Combien ? »

« Environ un mois. Je vais le garder, Anthony sera ravi. »

« Pourquoi ? » questionna Gibbs en piochant dans l'assiette de son amie.

Ils étaient dans le restaurant japonais, 'leur' restaurant, profitant d'une permission bien méritée.

« Pas touche à mes sushis » grogna-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur la main. « Tu le connais… »

« Pas tant que ça, non. »

« … il a toujours voulu un enfant. »

« Il a la terreur ! » s'offusqua Gibbs.

Ashley soupira longuement.

« Il aimerait un enfant qui soit vraiment de son sang » expliqua-t-elle. « Tu devrais pouvoir comprendre ça. »

Mais non, Gibbs ne pouvait pas totalement le comprendre, pas après le comportement qu'il avait noté chez l'homme vis-à-vis de son fils adoptif…

_Avril 1979._

« Shannon et toi vous êtes comme papa et maman ? »

Gibbs secoua la tête en souriant au garçonnet de quatre ans qui goûtait à la table de sa salle à manger.

« Non, pas tout à fait. »

« Quand c'est qu'elle vient vivre ave' toi ? »

« AVEC » le reprit le marine. « Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je lui demanderais bientôt. »

« Alors vous dormez ensemble et vous zouez comme papa et maman ? »

Gibbs s'étrangla à moitié avec sa bière.

_Août 1979._

Gibbs faisait les cents pas dans le couloir, cherchant à cacher son impatience. Il avait assisté à la naissance de Tony, mais là c'était tout de même bien plus long, et puis il était quand même presque une heure du matin, et Shannon, à demi endormie sur son siège, tenait contre elle la petite Terreur, paisiblement endormie. Ouvrant légèrement les yeux, la jeune femme dit d'une voix ensommeillée :

« Jethro, arrête un peu. Il ne devrait plus y en avoir pour longtemps. »

« Ce qui me tue, c'est que ce soit moi qui m'inquiète alors que DiNozzo n'est même pas là ! »

« Son avion atterrit à 4h » murmura Shannon. « Tu ne vas pas lui reprocher le temps de trajet, quand même ! »

Mais dans son état, Gibbs aurait été capable de lui incomber même les aléas de la météo.

« Quand on a une femme qui doit accoucher dans la semaine, on ne part pas faire des affaires en Europe ! »

Shannon leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne parle pas si fort, tu vas réveiller Tony. »

Gibbs haussa les épaules.

« La Terreur a le sommeil le plus lourd que je connaisse. »

Justement, c'est cet instant que choisit le petit garçon pour pousser un bâillement immense en se frottant les yeux, gonflés par le sommeil. Shannon adressa un petit sourire moqueur à Gibbs.

« Tu disais ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Juste par esprit de contradiction » rétorqua le marine.

« 'Est 'ini ? » articula difficilement Tony.

« Non La Terreur, désolé. »

« 'Uis pas une 'erreur. »

Gibbs esquissa un sourire malgré lui.

« Si tu le dis. »

A cet instant, un jeune médecin sortit de la salle de travail, l'air satisfait. Aussitôt Gibbs se tourna vers lui, une lueur vaguement inquiète dans le regard, tandis que Shannon se levait, Tony toujours dans les bras.

« C'est fini » annonça-t-il, tout sourire. « Elle va très bien, le petit aussi. »

« Garçon ? » demanda Tony d'une petite voix.

Pour un gamin de quatre ans, à une heure du matin, on passait en économie de mots.

« Oui mon grand » répondit le médecin, attendri. « Un beau petit frère que t'as là. Vous pouvez les voir » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des adultes, « mais tâchez de ne pas trop la fatiguer. »

Shannon le remercia pour eux deux, Gibbs étant déjà dans la chambre, en train d'embrasser sur le front sa meilleure amie.

« Ça va Ash ? »

« Pas trop mal » répondit la jeune femme en souriant. « Et toi Gibbsou, pas trop fatigué ? »

« Demande plutôt à La Terreur, il dort depuis des heures. »

« 'Uis pas une terreur ! » protesta l'intéressé avec une moue colérique.

Shannon rit de bon cœur et embrassa sur les deux joues Ashley avant de regarder le bébé, attendrie.

« Comment il s'appelle ? »

« Anthony Junior IIème du nom ? » suggéra Gibbs.

Ashley lui tira la langue.

« Nan… Peter. »

« Peter ? DiNozzo va vouloir ? » s'étonna Shannon.

« Pourquoi il ne voudrait pas ? »

« C'est un nom anglais » souligna Gibbs.

« Et alors ? Tony s'appelle bien comme lui ! » rétorqua Ashley

Le petit garçon, entendant son nom, étira le cou pour voir l'étrange objet que sa mère tenait contre elle.

« 'Est mon frère ? »

« Oui mon poussin. Il s'appelle Peter. »

Tony sembla longuement étudier ce choix de nom avant de s'exclamer d'un ton définitif :

« 'A me plaît ! »

_Novembre 1983._

« Gibbs ? »

La voix enfantine de Tony le tira de la douce torpeur qui le berçait. Il releva la tête de la table de la cuisine, avisa l'heure – 4h du matin, déjà ! – songea que Shannon allait sûrement lui reprocher de ne pas être venu se confier à elle dans leur chambre plutôt que de broyer du noir seul dans son coin. Cela faisait deux jours que DiNozzo Senior avait repris Peter, et le marine avait eu beau s'entêter, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pour le moment aucun moyen d'obliger l'homme à lui remettre son plus jeune fils. Tony, en pyjama trois fois trop grand pour lui sous lequel on voyait à peine son pantalon – rien d'étonnant, il avait piqué un de ses tee-shirts à Gibbs, ce qui lui faisait ni plus ni moins une chemise de nuit – les yeux rougis, se tenait sur le pas de la porte, l'air un peu hagard.

« Oui ? » fit l'adulte en se passant une main sur le visage.

« J'arrive pas à dormir. »

Gibbs soupira, s'étira et repoussa ce qui encombrait la place à côté de lui et tapota la chaise. Tony se laissa tomber dessus, et le marine remarqua qu'il serrait dans une main la peluche qu'il avait offerte à Peter à son arrivée.

« Pete te manque, hein ? » marmonna l'adulte d'un ton désabusé.

Le garçon hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, le regard perdu sur la surface de la table.

« Pourquoi il est comme ça ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

« Qui ça ? »

« Tu sais très bien, Gibbsou. »

L'homme lui jeta un regard soudain strict.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Désolé » murmura précipitamment Tony. « Désolé ! »

En le voyant se crisper comme si on allait le frapper, Gibbs se maudit intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il parler de la sorte à ce pauvre gosse, qui n'avait rien fait au fond ?

« Non, P'tit Tony, c'est ma faute. C'est pas grave. »

« C'est juste qu'y a que maman qui t'appelait comme ça » dit simplement l'enfant. « T'as raison, j'aurais pas dû. »

« Tony… »

Mais le garçon secouait la tête, le regard rivé sur la table.

« Tony… » insista Gibbs, sincèrement navré. « Eh… »

Il le prit par l'épaule et le secoua gentiment.

« Eh, la Terreur, j'ai dit ça mais je le pensais pas, tu peux m'appeler comme ça si tu veux. »

Le garçon lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

« Ecoute, je sais pas pourquoi c'est comme ça. Franchement, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je peux te dire… » Gibbs marqua un temps d'arrêt, les yeux fixés dans ceux de l'enfant, dans lesquels il voyait monter les larmes de tristesse. Tristesse du décès de sa mère, du comportement de son père, de l'arrachement de son frère, de toutes ses choses survenues en à peine un mois. Il hésita une seconde avant de conclure, sincère mais embarrassé : « … mais moi je serais là, d'accord ? Toujours. »

Il y eut un silence puis…

« Dis Gibbs, on peut regarder la télé ? »


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde. D'abord, merci pour les commentaires, ils font chaud au cœur. Ensuite, je tiens à signaler que mon emploi du temps étant ce qu'il est, je ne sais pas du tout quand je pourrais à nouveau avancer mes écrits et poster. Ce peut être aussi bien mercredi que dans une semaine, mais je préfère vous prévenir. **

_**Autre chose :**_certains s'en seront peut-être aperçus s'ils ont jeté un œil aux « Enfants de l'Ombre », mais je suis très accro aux personnages inventés, et cette fois encore, j'en ai rajouté – bien qu'en moins grande quantité que pour 'EdO'. Ainsi, les premières – toutes premières, je précise – explications sur Ryan Sciuto vont commencer. J'aime autant vous dire, c'est un surdoué, et le frère d'Abby, alors ses apparitions vont peut-être vous paraître un peu précoces dans le déroulement initial de la série, mais c'est voulu. Pour être franc, je n'ai pas connus NCIS à ses débuts, mais ai pris le train en route, courant 3ème saison. J'ai bien accroché et avais commencé à rattraper mon retard lorsqu'est arrivée la 4ème saison et, au détour d'un épisode, sans que je me souvienne vraiment pourquoi et comment, j'ai imaginé un gamin aux cheveux noirs en train d'aider Abby dans ses déductions. Aussitôt, j'ai imaginé un peu de son histoire, qui s'est étoffée depuis, et les liens que pouvait avoir la gothique avec Gibbs, ceux qu'avait Ryan avec lui, etc. A la base, Ryan n'avait d'ailleurs pas grand-chose à voir avec celui qu'il est à présent, mais cette version est nettement mieux que la première. Sa personnalité et ses rapports avec les autres agents seront également développés, mais pas tout de suite – n'oublions pas qu'il n'est pas le sujet central de cette fic. Et puis, je crois que pour le moment, les rapports entre Tony et Gibbs occupent assez de place pour ne pas être trop envahis par ceux de Ryan.

J'ai déjà écris bon nombre des échanges Tony/Keyes en version enfant/adulte et pour le moment, je crois que leur relation est assez différente de celle qu'à Tony avec Gibbs. La fin du chapitre devrait d'ailleurs soulever quelques questions, qui trouveront peut-être réponse dans le prochain ou bien encore le suivant.

Sinon, bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

**4**

Gibbs se secoua mentalement, désireux de se défaire de ses sombres pensées. Les souvenirs qui venaient de remonter n'étaient pas particulièrement mauvais, mais ils risquaient de faire remonter à la surface d'autres pans de son passé, plus sombres, tels que la mort d'Ashley, celle de Shannon et de Kelly, la lutte pour la garde de Peter, pour celle de Tony. Il ne voulait pas y songer maintenant, alors que les choses allaient presque bien. Presque, parce que Tony était sans doute en train de ressasser ses mauvais souvenirs deux étages plus bas, et cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Les paroles de Ducky le berçaient, mais elles lui rappelaient des pans de sa vie qu'il aurait aimé oublier – ou tout du moins occulter pour le moment.

Ducky n'avait pas mentionné Peter, il s'en rendait compte à présent qu'il était revenu à l'instant. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il ne savait pas que Tony avait un frère, seuls lui – bien sûr ! – et les deux Sciuto étaient au courant. Mais le reste, il le savait, et il donnait une version proche de la réalité, si ce n'est qu'il eut la pudeur de ne pas mentionner la liaison qu'avait eu Gibbs et Ashley.

Alors que Ducky abordait le décès d'Ashley, Gibbs se renferma à nouveau dans ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas y songer, mais l'image d'Ashley, avec son visage couleur de cire, qui le regardait sans le voir, s'imposait à lui. Un problème comme les marines pouvaient en voir dix par jour lorsqu'ils étaient en mission, mais que Gibbs n'avait jamais envisagé sérieusement pour lui ou pour Ashley. Pas elle… Gibbs ferma les yeux, tentant par là d'empêcher les visions de s'imposer à son esprit, en vain.

_Début Octobre 1983._

Il avait du mal à bouger, du mal à percevoir son environnement, à voir autour de lui, à entendre ce qu'on lui disait et dont il se fichait éperdument. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter la situation, à l'analyser, à comprendre que ce marine que l'on entourait de mots désolés, de regards navrés et attristés, qui se vidait lentement de son sang en dépit de tous les efforts des médecins, était Ashley DiNozzo née Taylor. Son amie, sa collègue, sa sœur, sa grande petite sœur à qui il tenait plus que tout. Seule Shannon avait à ses yeux peut-être plus d'importance, et peut-être son père, du temps où il lui parlait. Alors pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit à elle que cela arrive ? Elle qui était mère de famille, mère de deux gamins adorables bien trop jeunes pour perdre de la sorte la seule figure de la famille qui leur apportât vraiment de l'amour. Elle qui était la première personne à laquelle il s'était réellement attaché, la première personne en dehors des frontières de sa famille qu'il avait vraiment aimé, la première personne dont il s'était préoccupé… Son Ashley, sa petit Ash qui piochait dans son assiette au restaurant pour le faire enrager, le menait à la baguette, pouvait lui demander la Lune sans crainte de se faire envoyer promener. Sa petite Ash, qui représentait ni plus ni moins qu'une bonne partie de son univers, qui à une époque en était même l'intégralité… Pas elle, ce ne pouvait pas être elle ! C'était un canular de mauvais goût, un cauchemar ! Il allait se réveiller soudain, tremblant peut-être, et l'appeler s'il le fallait, pour constater qu'en fait elle était en vie, dans sa chambre, et elle allait se moquer de lui, de sa peur insensée qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui cacher au téléphone, le charrier pendant des semaines. « Il s'inquiète le Gibbsou, c'est trop _mignon _! » Il entendait ça d'ici.

Un médecin posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, lui dit quelques mots dont il ne comprit pas le sens avant de le laisser seul face au lit de camp.

« Je… Jethro… »

Il s'avança comme un automate, s'assit au bord du lit, prit la main glacée de la jeune femme.

« V… veiller… garçons… »

« Oui » répondit Gibbs doucement, incapable de dire autre chose.

« Pas… pas… mari… »

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile, mais ses yeux le fixaient toujours avec autant d'insistance, autant d'espérance et peut-être de désespoir. Gibbs sentit sa gorge se serrer, ses yeux s'embuer, et il serra davantage la main de son amie. Elle devait simuler, ce n'était rien, il n'y avait aucune raison de se mettre dans un état pareil. Ils étaient à moins de vingt-quatre de leur permission, ne restait plus que le temps du trajet ou presque. Ce genre de choses ne pouvait pas arriver !

« Ash » articula-t-il difficilement en refoulant les picotements annonciateurs des larmes. « Ce… c'est promis. DiNozzo n'aura pas les enfants, je te le jure. Je m'en occuperais comme de mes propres gosses, tu peux me faire confiance. »

« J… je sais… » fit Ashley, la respiration erratique. Soudain elle poussa un gémissement de douleur et se contorsionna de façon peu naturelle. Lorsqu'elle put à nouveau parler, Gibbs la regardait, terrifié, et lui souleva la tête pour faciliter sa respiration, devenue proprement chaotique.

« Ça va aller » murmura précipitamment le marine, livide. « Tu vas t'en sortir ma grande, ça va aller. On rentre au pays, ils vont t'hospitaliser, tu vas te remettre… »

Mais il savait bien, en dépit de tout, que c'était impossible. Jamais ils n'arriveraient à temps, elle ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à la base, ni même jusqu'à la frontière, et ils le savaient parfaitement tous les deux. Pourtant c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas… Pas elle… Dans quelques jours, elle serait sur pieds, il le savait, et elle le charrierait pour l'état dans lequel il se mettait à présent. Oui, elle se ficherait de lui, il le fallait. Il le fallait…

Sa gorge était à présent si nouée qu'il pouvait à peine à respirer, et il ne parvenait plus à refouler les larmes qui lui embuaient la vue, rendant le visage d'Ashley légèrement flou.

« A… Ash… »

Pas elle, pas elle…

« Tu… tu aurais fait une marraine parfaite… »

La jeune femme esquissa un pauvre sourire, ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha difficilement :

« Ton… père… reparle… lui… p… pour t… ton bébé… »

Gibbs retint son souffle. Il n'avait presque plus parlé à son père depuis son entrée chez les marines, un choix qu'il avait clairement désapprouvé, et s'en était ouvert à Ashley. Depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Shannon, les filles cherchaient à le convaincre de reprendre contact avec son père, car elles partaient du principe qu'il fallait que l'enfant connaisse son grand-père. Et maintenant… maintenant…

« P… promis Ash… »

Elle lui sourit gentiment, ferma à nouveau les yeux.

« C… cool Gibbsou… »

Gibbs eut un pauvre sourire. « Si… si tu le dis… » Il essuya à la va-vite les quelques larmes qui s'étaient glissées sur ses joues.

« Ça va aller ma grande, ça va aller… » Il continuait de la serrer contre lui en répétant cela lorsqu'elle s'endormit paisiblement. Car oui, elle dormait, elle dormait sereinement, il ne pouvait en être autrement, sinon cela voulait dire que plus rien n'avait de sens, que sa vie entière venait de basculer pour quelques misérables heures. Juste le temps d'un trajet en avion… alors non, elle n'était pas morte, elle dormait, elle dormait juste, la tête posée contre sa poitrine, le teint certes pâle, mais elle dormait. Et elle était paisible, c'était tout ce qui importait. Après avoir traversé tant de difficultés autant dans sa vie professionnelle que personnelle, elle semblait enfin apaisée… DiNozzo Senior ne la toucherait plus, ne la ferait plus pleurer, il ne pourrait plus l'atteindre, elle pourrait enfin se reposer de ces longues et dures années. Elle pourrait…

Les doigts de Gibbs se crispèrent sur le corps inerte de sa meilleure amie. Oui, elle pourrait. Elle pourrait laisser derrière elle ces instants d'apparence interminables durant lesquels elle devait voir, parler, toucher son mari. Durant lesquels celui-ci, dans des accès de colère, osait proférer de telles choses qu'elle en débarquait à quatre heures du matin chez son seul secours, avec les enfants, si toutefois ceux-ci n'étaient pas déjà sur place. Ces moments durant lesquels elle était attablée dans la cuisine de Gibbs, en larmes, tentant tout son possible pour se calmer, puis calmer le marine, qui était près à foncer démolir le responsable de cette situation. Et alors il réalisait que le responsable, c'était lui. S'il avait été là au bon moment, même en se séparant d'elle, même en rencontrant quelqu'un d'autre, s'il avait juste su assurer son rôle d'ami, seulement de meilleur ami, alors les choses auraient été différentes. Alors il prenait Ashley dans ses bras pour la consoler, lui offrir juste une épaule, un soutien, une présence, comme il se l'était juré, comme il lui avait juré de faire. Car c'était à ça que c'étaient résumés leurs engagements : ne pas juger, mais toujours être présent. Eternellement. Et Ashley venait à l'instant de rompre cette promesse sacrée.

Lorsqu'on voulut la lui prendre, Gibbs ne bougea pas. Il ne fut tout simplement incapable. Il la garda ainsi jusqu'à la base, des heures plus tard, où il accepta enfin de la lâcher pour la déposer sur un brancard que l'on conduirait au centre hospitalier de la base, bien que ce fut inutile. Il se laissa choir sur une chaise devant le corps, refusant de le quitter, refusant même de penser – comme s'il en aurait été capable ! – et resta là pendant des heures, sans entendre ce qu'on lui disait. Son lieutenant vint le voir, lui parler, tenter de le faire bouger… en vain.

« Gibbs, s'il vous plaît… »

La voix avait des accents presque suppliants.

« Gibbs… écoutez, je… je comprends ce que vous ressentez, mais… ce doit être un pressentiment, je, je ne sais pas, mais… le fils aîné du capitaine… d'Ashley… il a appelé toute à l'heure, et encore maintenant. Il vous demande. »

Le marine leva lentement la tête vers son lieutenant. En dépit du mal qu'il avait à comprendre ce qui se produisait, il entendait et comprenait une chose, une seule : Tony le demandait. Tony. Il devait savoir, _sentir,_ que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il le demandait lui, plutôt qu'Ashley, comme s'il semblait savoir que ce n'était pas la peine. Lentement, en mode automatique, il se leva, suivit son supérieur jusqu'au téléphone, prit le combiné.

« J… Jethro ? »

De sa vie, Tony ne devait prononcer que quatre fois son prénom, et ces quatre fois, ce serait dans de pareilles circonstances. Et chaque fois, Gibbs devrait prendre sur lui pour ne pas se laisser envahir par le chagrin ou la peur. Et à chaque fois, il ne serait pas très convaincant.

« Salut la Terreur » dit-il, la gorge nouée à l'extrême, en tentant de jouer la comédie du marine enjoué de rentrer chez lui.

Mais en dépit des ses huit ans, Tony n'était pas stupide, loin de là, et il était déjà très instinctif. Trop, peut-être.

« M… maman ? » murmura-t-il, avec dans la voix toute la terreur que pouvait lui inspirer la réponse qu'il allait recevoir.

Gibbs aurait aimé mentir, mais il en fut incapable, et le silence qui s'ensuivit lui parut être le plus terrible qu'il ait vécu jusqu'à présent.

« J'arrive, la Terreur » dit-il finalement, la voix enrouée. « Je suis là dans une demi-heure, c'est promis. T'entend la Terreur ? »

« O… oui… »

« Ok. »

« Gibbs ? »

« Oui ? »

Il s'apprêtait à raccrocher, sa détresse submergée par la nécessité de se précipiter auprès du petit garçon.

« … fais vite… » Le murmure de Tony était plein de larmes contenues, plein de détresse qui manqua faire chanceler le marine et qui l'aurait sans doute fait s'il ne s'était pas déjà trouver dans un état pareil.

« Promis » parvint à articuler Gibbs en raccrochant.

Il regarda le lieutenant qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur échange. Lui-même semblait affecté de la perte d'Ashley, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller.

« Lieutenant… » commença Gibbs, mais l'autre le coupa.

« A titre exceptionnel, j'avance votre permission de douze heures. Déguerpissez. »

Le marine hocha la tête avec le peu de reconnaissance qu'il pouvait exprimer, marmonna un vague salut et partit aussi vite qu'il put. Il roula si vite qu'il fit monter son record d'infractions, et lorsqu'il parvint à l'immeuble qu'habitait DiNozzo et les enfants, il bondit presque hors de la voiture et ne s'embarrassa pas de l'ascenseur : il gravit les treize étages à pieds. Il sortit le double des clefs que lui avait fait Ashley deux ans auparavant, ouvrit la porte à la volée pour tomber sur DiNozzo Senior, en costume hors de prix, en train de siroter un cocktail. Devant l'entrée du marine, il se figea.

« Q… Que faites-vous ici ? » tonna-t-il, mais Gibbs n'y prêta aucune attention. Tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut le visage de ce môme de huit ans qui le regardait depuis l'étage supérieur, les yeux rougis, les mains tremblantes sur la rambarde de sécurité, incapable de prononcer une phrase et pourtant tentant de dire quelque chose, une seule chose, un seul mot qui en dépit de ses tremblements passait quand même ses lèvres, dans une litanie horrifiée : « maman. »

« Ashley est morte » s'entendit dire Gibbs.

Il ne vit pas DiNozzo Senior lâcher son verre qui alla s'écraser sur le sol il ne vit pas ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur et son teint pâlir subitement tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut ce gamin d'1m20 qui dévala l'escalier quatre à quatre, courut vers lui et se jeta à son cou en tremblant de sanglots contenus. Tout ce qu'il sentit, ce fut ses bras se resserrer sur le corps du petit garçon, les poings de Tony se crisper sur sa veste et tout ce qu'il entendit, ce fut sa propre voix, assurer, malgré la douleur, malgré les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux, ses poumons, sa gorge :

« Ça va aller la Terreur. Ça va aller, j'te le promets, t'entends ? J'te le promets la Terreur… »

#####

_Aujourd'hui._

Gibbs reprit brutalement pied dans la réalité lorsque son portable vibra dans sa poche. Peinant avec cette fichue technologie coincée au fond d'une poche trop profonde, il parvint finalement à prendre l'appel, qui venait d'Abby.

« Gibbs ! On a du nouveau sur Bellford ! »

« J'arrive. »

Il raccrocha, se leva précipitamment.

« Abby ! » dit-il simplement d'un ton sans réplique en se dépêchant.

Il ne voulait pas savoir où Ducky en était de son récit, ne voulait pas voir les visages des membres de son équipe à qui l'on racontait des morceaux entiers de sa vie, ne voulait pas croiser le regard de Keyes. Et par-dessus tout, il craignait de croiser à nouveau le regard de Tony avant qu'un peu de temps ne se soit écoulé, que les choses soient redevenues normales. Car alors… alors les souvenirs reviendraient. Les douloureux, ceux qu'il avait mis des années à occulter tout à fait de ses pensées. Ceux dont ils ne parleraient jamais parce qu'en dépit de tous leurs efforts ils étaient gravés dans leur regard et qu'ils savaient les voir. Ceux qui malheureusement marquaient la plus grande partie de leur histoire commune. Tony n'était de ce fait pas le seul à ne pas aimer se souvenir de cette période de sa vie. Pour Gibbs, se rappeler les épreuves et la complicité qu'il avait eues avec Tony ne lui faisait que prendre conscience une nouvelle fois de la rapidité – et la lâcheté, ou bien la stupidité, il ne savait pas – avec laquelle il avait tout perdu… Il préférait se concentrer sur le présent, les problèmes actuels qui pouvaient se poser. Ressasser, ça n'avait jamais été trop son truc.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le laboratoire d'Abby, il avisa rapidement Ryan, debout près de la porte, et Laura, loin derrière, sur ses gardes. Pas de trace de Tony. En même temps, cela aurait été étonnant, mais où pouvait-il être passé à présent ? Bon sang, il allait finir par s'arracher les cheveux avec cet imbécile !

« Abby, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme.

« Laura. Elle a accepté de dire – ou plutôt d'écrire – un truc à Ryan. Elle nous conseille d'aller parler à la femme de Bellford, elle dit que ça pourrait être instructif. »

« C'est vraiment ce qu'elle a dit ? » s'informa Gibbs en avisant l'adolescente qui se raidit davantage.

« Non » intervint Ryan en s'avançant. « Mais il vaudrait mieux que vous considéreriez la femme de Bellford comme une piste intéressante. J'ai déjà lancé une recherche sur elle, je peux te la montrer tout de suite, si tu veux. »

« Fais-moi plutôt un résumé » ordonna l'ex-marine.

« Rien de très intéressant si ce n'est qu'elle est particulièrement débrouillarde, intelligente, potentiellement violente et capable de faire ce type d'horreurs. Lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle a été arrêtée trois fois pour violence et condamnée deux fois, un truc assez rare, tu le reconnaîtras. Elle était mariée à Bellford depuis quatre ans, et s'était calmée depuis. »

« Comment ça, calmée ? » s'enquit Gibbs.

« Elle a fait un peu de trafic aussi, mais elle doit considérer ça comme des erreurs de jeunesse, parce qu'elle a arrêtée direct après son mariage. On parie combien que ça peut faire une bonne piste ? »

Le ton un brin ironique de Ryan ne lui échappa pas, mais il préféra ne pas relever. Quelque chose lui disait que, pour une raison qui n'avait rien à voir avec le NCIS, cette enquête allait prendre une importance inhabituelle pour le jeune surdoué. Cela avait sans doute un rapport avec les regards que le garçon lançait en direction de Laura de temps à autre, lorsqu'il pensait échapper à la vigilance de tous. Mais Gibbs avait été marine, et tireur d'élite, et en dépit de tous ses efforts, ce n'était pas un adolescent de dix-huit ans qui pourrait le berner. Même avec un QI de 168. Après tout, ce gosse était un Sciuto, et ceux-là, Gibbs commençait à y être habitué, depuis le temps…

Mais il devait reconnaître que la piste proposée par Ryan était tentante, et il ne pouvait pas la dénigrer, même si pour l'instant ses pensées étaient davantage dirigées vers autre chose. Autre chose à quoi il ne pouvait plus rien changer. Il devait garder ça à l'esprit. Oui, il ne devait pas l'oublier…

« Très bien, appelle McGee et Ziva et dis-leur de se rendre chez elle. Tu sais où est DiNozzo ? »

Ryan secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Pas vu depuis l'arrivée de Keyes. Pourquoi ? »

Mais Gibbs avait déjà quitté la pièce, et le garçon haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas vexé, depuis le temps, il avait l'habitude…

_Février 2001._

« Comment ça, tu ne peux pas accéder à son dossier ? » s'énerva Gibbs en foudroyant Tony du regard.

« Désolé patron, mais j'y suis pour rien s'il a protégé son ordinateur » rétorqua l'italien avec un brin d'insolence.

« Je t'ai laissé le choix ? » s'emporta l'ex-marine. « Trouve-moi ces infos, on en a besoin ! »

« Je suis pas informaticien ! »

Le directeur Morrow n'avait pas eu besoin de faire de communiqué au NCIS tout entier pour que l'ensemble des agents se fassent tout petits. Les éclats de voix entre Tony et Gibbs étaient fréquents depuis l'arrivée du plus jeune un an auparavant, et presque toujours aussi violent. Nulle ne comprenait la raison de la présence du jeune italien dans les locaux, ni de celle pour laquelle il restait, alors que ses rapports avec son patron semblaient à ce point chaotiques et aléatoires. Pourtant, en dépit de leurs fréquentes colères, leurs résultats étaient toujours aussi élevés et, lorsqu'ils étaient suffisamment calmes, ils paraissaient être sur la même longueur d'ondes, ce qui leur faisait gagner un temps précieux et rendait les autres agents un peu largués, trop conscients de ne pas être en mesure de suivre leurs résonnements à demi muets. Cependant, le pire était lors de ces éclats, bien trop fréquents, à la fin desquels l'italien quittait toujours les locaux sans un mot, parfois en claquant la porte de la cage d'escalier, se refusant à prendre l'ascenseur dans lequel son patron aurait pu le suivre et lui imposer une suite à leur échange de points de vue. Car alors la colère de Gibbs se déchaînait sur le NCIS et les agents n'avaient plus qu'une seule chance de survie : celle qui consistait à se planquer en attendant que la colère de l'ex-marine ne retombe. Généralement, cela n'arrivait pas avant le retour de DiNozzo, le plus souvent le lendemain, avec un retard d'un bon quart d'heure, parfois plus.

Mais aujourd'hui, ça tonnait quand même fort, et Abby n'était pas là pour les calmer, comme elle le faisait bien souvent, car elle était restée chez elle, atteinte d'une grippe carabinée. Et manque de chance, Tony avait eu une mauvaise semaine et ne se sentait pas capable de supporter la colère injuste de son patron.

« Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à demander son aide à Ryan, il s'y connaît, lui ! » cracha-t-il en quittant son bureau, furieux. Il n'en pouvait plus de Gibbs, de ses éclats de voix perpétuels et de leur mésentente qu'aucun d'eux ne parvenait à calmer. Trop de choses demeuraient non-dites, trop de thèmes restaient non-abordés, et ce n'était pas évident tous les jours de composer avec leur passé tourmenté et chargé. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, Gibbs le savait, et il fulminait. L'homme qu'ils avaient arrêté était coupable d'un double meurtre, tous le savaient, mais la preuve demeurait inaccessible, cachée au fin fond de l'ordinateur du prévenu, là où deux experts avaient déjà échoués et que Tony avait tout naturellement été incapable de trouver cette fameuse preuve, qu'il savait, _sentait_, être là.

Après le départ de l'italien, Gibbs reporta sa colère sur les pauvres autres agents de l'équipe, des stagiaires arrivés moins de deux semaines plus tôt et qui à coups sûrs ne tiendraient pas jusqu'à Pâques. Lorsqu'ils eurent quittés le bureau eux-aussi, aux bords de la crise de larmes, l'ex-marine reporta son attention sur le portable que lui avait procuré Tony quelques jours plus tôt, après qu'il eut cassé le précédent. Après une brève hésitation, il composa le numéro de chez lui. Depuis quelques jours, Abby et Ryan y avaient élus domicile, la jeune femme étant bien trop faible pour rester dans son appartement, et Gibbs préférant la garder près de lui afin d'être sûr qu'elle se repose. On était en semaine, mais il était parfaitement inutile d'appeler l'école dans l'espoir d'y joindre le garçon de dix ans : cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y allait plus. Comment aurait-il pu s'adapter dans une classe d'élèves de seize à dix-huit ans ? Ça lui aurait été impossible, aussi suivait-il des cours par correspondance, ne se rendant au lycée que pour les examens.

Le garçon décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

« Allo, résidence Gibbs ? »

En dépit de la situation, l'ex-marine esquissa un sourire.

« C'est moi. »

« Gibbs ! Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? »

« Dis-moi, tu pourrais me pirater un ordinateur ? »

« Ça dépend, chuis pas un pro, tu sais… » fit remarquer le petit garçon d'une voix incertaine.

« Je sais que je dépense un fric ahurissant dans ton matériel chaque mois, et que tu as été capable de me piquer deux cents dollars sur mon compte à Noël pour payer le cadeau d'Abby. »

« Q… que… c'est ta faute d'abord ! » rétorqua Ryan. « Je croyais que t'avais oublié, t'avais qu'à pas me dire que t'avais déjà acheté quelque chose ! »

« Peu importe » coupa l'ex-marine. « J'ai besoin de ton aide, il faut que t'essaie de me pirater l'ordinateur d'un pro, et le plus vite possible. Personne n'a réussi, et il faut que j'ai trouvé ma preuve pour ce soir, c'est très important Ryan. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite, avant de demander :

« D'acc, je viens comment ? »

« J'arrive. »

Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Gibbs avait récupéré le garçon chez lui, ordonné à Abby de rester au lit et l'avait même enfermé dans la maison pour être sûr qu'elle ne bouge pas. Lorsqu'il fit entrer le garçon dans les bureaux du NCIS, Ryan ouvrit des yeux étonnés grands comme des soucoupes, et s'il trouvait son excitation adorable, il n'avait pas le temps de le laisser découvrir ce nouvel environnement.

« C'est là » dit-il en lui montrant l'ordinateur du prévenu, que Tony avait descendu dans le bureau d'Abby.

« La vache, c'est un super truc ! » s'exclama Ryan en se précipitant sur l'appareil. « J'ai combien de temps, dis ? »

Gibbs jeta un regard à sa montre.

« Deux heures. »

« Génial ! »

Rien n'excitait plus Ryan que de se voir lancer un défi impossible, et c'est avec entrain qu'il se lança dans l'exploration de l'ordinateur.

« Gibbs ! » Le cri de Morrow n'avait pas manqué lorsque, une demi-heure plus tard, il avait découvert Ryan en train de pianoter sur le clavier. « Puis-je savoir ce qu'un gosse de huit ans fait dans le labo ? »

« Il a dix ans. »

« Et alors ? Depuis quand faisons nous garderie ? »

« Depuis que ce gosse est à même de nous fournir les preuves que nous cherchons ! »

Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été tout seul. Il avait bien fallut deux heures et demi à Ryan pour découvrir ce que tous cherchaient avec avidité, et la demi-heure de trop avait faillit leur être fatale. Si Tony n'avait pas été là… l'italien avait attendu à la sortie du bureau du NCIS, mut par un pressentiment, et avait suivit le prévenu lorsque celui-ci était sortit. Mais en dépit de son retard, c'est avec un cri de joie que Ryan avait accueillit Gibbs et le directeur Morrow dans le labo, après leur avoir affirmé au téléphone qu'il avait trouvé. Jamais le labo n'avait été aussi bordélique. Ryan avait dédaigné le plan de travail sur lequel étaient d'ordinaire posés les éléments que devait analyser Abby pour s'installer à même le sol, l'ordinateur branché sur une rallonge, lui assis en tailleur devant. Un grand sac de chips, qu'il avait emporté de la maison, était ouvert, à demi éventré, à côté de lui, et il y piochait sans se soucier le moins du monde de salir le clavier, trop focalisé qu'il était par les découvertes qu'il faisait. De l'autre côté s'entassait une pile de bouquins d'informatiques qu'il avait subtilisé dans l'armoire du fond, dont sa sœur lui avait donné la clef, avec au-dessus une carte routière qu'il n'arrêtait pas de consulter, comme pour s'assurer d'un itinéraire.

« Ça y est ! Ça y est ! » ne cessait-il de crier, fou de joie. « Regarde Gibbs, c'était tout con ! C'était tout con ! Il avait installé les dispositifs de sécurité les plus importants sur les fichiers les plus inutiles, et le truc que tu cherches, il était là, sous notre nez depuis le début, planqué juste comme il fallait pour qu'on le voit pas ! Regarde ! C'est ses relevés de comptes, hein ? »

« C'est ce qu'y a marqué » fit Gibbs, sentant qu'il ne couperait pas à une petite participation.

« Eh ben non ! » s'écria Ryan en se jetant sur le clavier. Il jubilait. « REGARDE ! C'est… ? »

« Des relevés de comptes » dit Morrow, mais le garçon bondit littéralement sur place en secouant la tête si vite de gauche à droite que durant un instant Gibbs se demanda s'il n'allait pas se faire un torticolis.

« NON ! Pas du tout ! 'ga'dez ces chiffres, là ! Ils ont rien à faire là, j'ai vérifié avec l'informaticien qu'a testé toute à l'heure, ils n'ont rien à faire au milieu de ses dépenses ! »

« C'est un code ? » s'enquit Morrow.

« Des coordonnées ! » hurla presque Ryan, surexcité.

« 74 la… » commença Gibbs, mais déjà le petit garçon s'était tourné sur le côté, avait saisis la carte routière et la lui tendait.

« J'ai reporté les coordonnées, c'est la croix verte. »

C'était ainsi que Gibbs s'était retrouvé, dix minutes plus tard, en train d'enfreindre une nouvelle fois le code de la route, en conduisant comme un fou vers l'endroit indiqué par Ryan. Celui où reposait le corps de la seconde victime, une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans. Celui vers lequel se rendait à coup sûr ce fou, ce monstre… Un vieux parc désaffecté car à moitié brûlé et jumelé avec une décharge publique, au fond duquel il avait enterré le corps de la jeune femme.

Mais, lorsqu'il était arrivé, c'était une scène toute autre qui l'attendait à celle qu'il s'était imaginé. L'homme au visage de dément n'était pas en train de déterrer à la va-vite le corps de sa malheureuse victime, il était allongé par terre, le visage dans la poussière, les mains menottées dans le dos, et Tony était assis à côté de lui, l'air essoufflé, une légère coupure sur le haut du bras.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » s'exclama Gibbs en abaissant son arme.

« Mon boulot, patron » répliqua l'autre avec toute l'insolence dont il pouvait faire preuve. « Maintenant si tu permets… » Il fit mine de se lever, mais l'ex-marine le saisit par l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y t'es arrivé au bras ? »

« C'est rien, il avait un couteau. » L'italien le lui montra, posé près de la tombe. « Il est à toi » ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard à l'homme à demi assommé à côté de lui. Il se dégagea de la poigne du plus âgé et commença à s'éloigner.

Mais Gibbs n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il le saisit par le poignet, lui fit faire volte-face afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. On y voyait de la colère, sans doute la même que dans son propre regard.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? » s'informa l'ex-marine avec agressivité.

« Ce qui me prend ? Ce qui me prend ? » s'emporta Tony. « T'as tout fait pour que je vienne bosser avec toi, pour qu'à nouveau on se parle, et qu'est-ce qui se passe, en fin de compte ? Je te sers de boniche, de punching-ball lorsque t'es de mauvaise humeur… t'en as pas plus à foutre de moi qu'avant ! »

Gibbs se sentit pâlir. Etait-ce visible ? Il n'en savait rien, mais espérait de tout cœur que non.

« Je croyais que ce sujet était clos ! » s'écria-t-il, hors de lui.

« Il l'est ! Il l'est même on ne peut plus clos : t'auras ma démission dès demain ! »

« Parfait ! » hurla l'ex-marine en le relâchant. « Ça me fera des vacances ! »

« A moi aussi ! » cria Tony en s'éloignant.

###

Gibbs se secoua mentalement en continuant d'arpenter les couloirs de l'agence à la recherche de l'italien. Pas de ça. Il y avait plus urgent. Il ne pouvait de toute façon plus rien changer à son passé. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était apporter toute l'aide possible à Tony, maintenant. Ne pas le laisser tomber. Jamais.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ici l'Auteur ! (attention, ça rigole pas, vous avez vu la majuscule ?)**

Salut, salut ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, j'ai vraiment adoré. Désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais ma connexion Internet à des bugs, et mon emploi du temps a été horrible ces derniers temps.

Alors, j'avais dit que les explications sur Ryan arriveraient plus tard, mais j'ai en fait changé l'ordre des chapitres, dans un souci premier de faire avancer l'enquête sur Bellford et les infos sur Laura. Du coup, j'en suis indirectement venu à révéler quelques détails de la vie de Ryan, et même si il y aura un peu de Tony/Gibbs dans ce chapitre, ce ne sera pas le principal sujet, désolé. Néanmoins il faut en passer par là, car même si le passé de ces deux-là et le rajout de Ryan peuvent sembler de prime abord ne rien changer du déroulement de la série, c'est tout le contraire ! Ainsi, dans les flash-back à venir, ne vous étonnez pas si certains reprennent des épisodes de la série – principalement la saison 1 pour le moment, c'est la seule que j'ai sous les yeux, et je ne connais pas les autres par cœur bien sûr certains éléments clefs, comme la mort de Kate ou le départ de Gibbs vont être vécus un peu différemment, et je peux commencer à les traiter dès maintenant, ça devrait aller :-). Et puis comme vous l'avez tous constaté, les rapports de Gibbs et Tony sont un peu chaotiques, et j'ai déjà écris un certain nombre de flash-back (de l'enfance de Tony comme des premières saisons de NCIS) dans lesquels on voit leurs rapports évoluer, à eux ainsi qu'à Abby et Ryan – que c'est officiel, j'aime beaucoup décrire, à cause de son côté fantaisiste propre aux Sciuto, et de son innocence.

Sinon une autre précision d'ordre pratique : j'ai placé le déroulement temporel des saisons selon ce qui doit se rapprocher de leur tournage. Dans le cas contraire, dites-vous simplement que j'ai pris une liberté de plus.

Ainsi, la **saison 1** se retrouve à cheval sur **2002 et 2003**. De ce fait, la **saison 8**, lors de laquelle se déroule ma fic, se situe à cheval sur **2009 et 2010. **Tony, arrivé au NCIS deux ans avant le début de la série, est donc arrivé en 2000.

Autre précision, j'ai nommé, les dates de naissances ! (de mon cru, je préviens, mais qui devraient vous faciliter la tâche durant certains flash-back pour vous faire une idée de l'écart d'âge de certains personnages et de leur âge au moment de certains évènements) :

Ashley : née le 25 août 1947

Gibbs : né le 20 octobre 1952

Shannon : née le 3 février 1955

Tony : né le 8 septembre 1975

Peter : né le 16 août 1979

Abby : née le 2 juillet 1981

Ryan : né le 17 avril 1991

**5**

Gibbs arpentait les couloirs du NCIS depuis presque dix minutes, en était à son sixième appel infructueux sur le téléphone de Tony, lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin, debout contre le mur, dans un recoin de la salle d'autopsie désertée. L'italien avait les yeux mi-clos, et paraissait calme de prime abord – mais Gibbs le connaissait trop pour se laisser prendre.

« Alors, on joue les déserteurs ? » balança l'ex-marine en s'arrêtant devant lui.

« Patron… » soupira Tony. « Pourquoi tu me retrouves toujours ? »

« … »

Tony ouvrit totalement les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de son patron. Sa question se passait de toute réponse.

« Oublie » lâcha l'italien. « Je voulais pas dire ça. »

L'ex-marine restait obstinément silencieux, mais il n'était pas plus mécontent que cela, en fait, il se contentait de se comporter de manière habituelle, attendant patiemment que Tony dise de lui-même ce qu'ils savaient tous les deux. Mais, comme il s'y attendait aussi, le plus jeune se contenta de le regarder longuement. Ils se connaissaient bien assez pour ne pas avoir à s'encombrer de paroles. Dans ce cas, Tony en était toujours étonnamment avare.

« Ziva et McGee sont partis interroger la femme de Bellford. Tu peux les rejoindre, si tu veux. »

« T'as rien d'autre à me confier ? »

« De la paperasse… ou une discussion avec Keyes. Je crois qu'il souhaiterait des explications » répondit Gibbs.

L'italien soupira. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant, et pourtant…

« J'ai pas vraiment le choix, hein ? » fit-il en jetant à son patron un regard suppliant.

« Pas tellement. Ryan s'occupe de chercher des infos. Il ne te reste plus qu'à parler à Keyes. »

C'était dit d'une voix neutre, mais Tony savait parfaitement que Gibbs le poussait littéralement à aller parler avec son ancien mentor. D'ordinaire, il aurait davantage insisté pour qu'il se mette au travail, mais là, parce que cela le concernait, il remettait les choses à plus tard.

« Moi aussi, je vais faire des recherches. »

Non, maintenant, il ne voulait pas. Il ne _pouvait _pas. Plus tard, peut-être, mais là… là, non.

« Pas de problème » répondit Gibbs d'un ton banal.

Il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et s'éloigna vers l'ascenseur, le jeune italien sur les talons, l'air ailleurs.

°0°0°0°

Ziva et McGee faisaient route depuis presque une dix minutes lorsque la jeune israélienne aborda enfin le sujet qui occupait leur esprit à tous les deux.

« Tu savais, toi, que Tony et Gibbs se connaissaient avant de bosser ensemble ? »

« Non » avoua McGee en secouant la tête. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était visible… on dirait vraiment qu'ils ne se connaissent que professionnellement parlant, je, je sais pas trop quoi en penser… »

« Moi non plus » grogna Ziva en faisant une embardée qui fit pousser une exclamation horrifiée à son partenaire. « C'est bien ce qui m'agace ! J'ai épluché vos dossiers, j'en ai constitué de nouveaux, et je n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'un passé commun ! J'ai mal fait mon travail ! »

« Ziva, ce n'est pas en provoquant un accident que tu te sentiras mieux ! » affirma McGee en s'accrochant à son siège.

Plusieurs klaxons hurlèrent à leurs oreilles alors que la jeune femme zigzaguait entre les voitures.

« J'aurais dû le voir ! »

« A… arrête Ziva ! » hurla presque McGee. « Ralentis ! »

« Je suis énervée » se justifia l'agent.

« C'est pas une raison pour nous faire tuer ! »

« Je ne vais pas nous tuer » rétorqua la jeune femme, les yeux au ciel, en frôlant un camion citerne.

Il ne manquerait plus que ça pour parfaire sa journée, vraiment…

Le temps d'arriver chez William Bellford, Ziva paraissait un peu calmée et Tim avait eu le temps de prier une bonne centaine de fois toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait de bien vouloir lui épargner la vie, à lui ainsi qu'à sa coéquipière folle du volant. Même Gibbs ne conduisait pas de la sorte sans bonne raison, et le jeune homme en vint à regretter le trajet du matin. Au moins le conducteur était alors dans son état normal – si Gibbs pouvait un tant soit peu être considéré comme « normal » - et n'avait pas dans l'envie de se défouler. L'idée d'annoncer la nouvelle d'un décès et de poser quelques questions avec une Ziva dans cet état ne lui plaisait pas plus que s'il avait fallut qu'il aille se pendre.

Lorsqu'il descendit de la voiture, ce fut pour se trouver devant un décor de jardin pour le moins particuliers. Le jardin n'était pas véritablement ce que l'on pouvait appeler « entretenu », la voiture garée devant la maison avait le pare-choc avant défoncé. Les deux agents échangèrent un regard, puis McGee sonna à la porte. Au bout de quelques instants, une jeune femme vint ouvrir. Grande, blonde, séduisante, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Elle devait avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans, peut-être un peu plus.

« Bonjour » se présenta Tim. « Agent spécial McGee et David, du NCIS. Vous êtes la femme de William Bellford ? »

« Oui » répondit la jeune femme. « Amanda Bellford. Vous… vous avez retrouvé Will ? »

La voix était pleine d'espoir, et Tim ne put s'empêcher d'échanger un regard avec sa coéquipière.

« Nous sommes désolés, mais il a été retrouvé son corps ce matin. Visiblement, il est mort dans la nuit. »

La jeune femme se figea, les regarda tour à tour, présentant des difficultés certaines à respirer.

« Je… j'arrive pas à y croire… W… Will… »

« Je sais que le moment est mal choisi » dit Ziva d'un ton apaisant « et que cela va être dur mais nous aurions besoin que vous répondiez à quelques questions. Nous pouvons rentrer ? »

« O… oui… » hoqueta la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'ils se furent installés dans le salon, les habituelles présentations de condoléances suivirent, ainsi que le « nous sommes désolés » et le « nous compatissons ». Même s'il le disait sincèrement, McGee avait tellement la sensation de se répéter, et celle, encore plus terrible, que cela devenait facile d'annoncer une mort, qu'il en vint à se poser la question, comme cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent, s'il était tout à fait humain. Toutes ses phrases étaient devenues mécaniques et, malgré lui, il avait la sensation que ce n'était une bonne chose. Devenir de plus en plus insensible à la détresse humaine n'était définitivement pas une réaction saine. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour se questionner de la sorte.

« William avait-il des ennemis ? » commença Ziva.

« N… non, pas à ma connaissance » répondit difficilement la jeune femme. « Il était très apprécié à son travail, et il avait des amis, des très bons amis, qu'il avait gardé depuis des années. Personne ne lui aurait fait le moindre mal. »

« Même pas vous ? » hasarda l'israélienne.

Il y eut un bref silence tendu.

« P… _quoi _? »

« Nous avons cru comprendre que vous et William aviez des… divergences d'opinion » répondit McGee. « Et que vous aviez fait quelques erreurs par le passé. »

« Q… Que cela soit bien clair pour vous » hoqueta Amanda Bellford, entre larmes et colère. « J'ai fait des erreurs, certes, mais elles ont pris fin après ma rencontre avec Will. Je n'ai plus fait la moindre chose répréhensible depuis ! Je… il… il m'a sorti de là, il m'a offert une chance, lui et sa famille m'ont soutenu pour que je ne recommence pas. Je me suis calmé, j'ai arrêté la drogue et toutes ces histoires, je vous en donne ma parole ! » Elle avait de la peine à retenir ses larmes, à présent. « Peu… peu de gens m'auraient accordé leur confiance avec le passé que j'avais. Eux, ils l'ont fait ! »

Elle darda sur les agents son regard brillant de larmes, les mettant au défi de la contredire.

« Jamais – jamais vous m'entendez ? – je n'aurais trahi la confiance de mon mari et de ma belle-famille, quels que soient nos rapports. Et quoi que l'on vous ait dit sur nous, j'aime… j'aimais Will. »

Elle renifla, écrasa les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et Ziva et McGee échangèrent un bref regard. Ne pas se laisser attendrir était une question d'habitude. Elle pouvait aussi bien être celle qui avait ordonnée le meurtre de son mari ou bien une veuve bel et bien éplorée.

« Lorsque vous avez fait ces erreurs » reprit Ziva, « aviez-vous des ennemis ? »

« O… oui, quelques uns. Mais dans ce genre de travail, on se fait toujours des paquets d' « amis » ou d'ennemis. En réalité, on ne peut compter réellement que sur soit. Si l'on fait trop confiance aux autres, on risque de se faire doubler. »

« Serait-il possible » s'enquit McGee, « que l'une de vos anciennes « connaissance » de travail n'ait décidé de se venger pour une quelconque raison, et ait alors décidé de s'en prendre à William ? »

Amanda secoua la tête.

« Cela m'étonnerait, j'ai… Will avait décidé qu'il n'était pas prudent de rester trop près de mes anciens associés. Nous sommes partis quelques temps en France, puis en Italie. Nous ne sommes revenus qu'il y a deux ans, et je n'ai jamais reçu la moindre intimidation, ou même la moindre visite. »

°0°0°0°

Ryan grogna. Il n'aimait pas les ordinateurs du laboratoire du NCIS, il n'y pouvait rien. Ceux qu'il appréciait, c'étaient ceux que Jenny avait accepté de lui offrir pour son seizième anniversaire, moins d'un mois avant sa mort, et qu'il avait « actualisé » comme il disait, dès qu'ils avaient été un tant soit peu dépassés. Comme Gibbs le lui avait dis des centaines de fois ces dernières années, il dépensait un fric ahurissant dans le matériel informatique de l'adolescent. Celui-ci conservait toujours sa chambre chez l'ex-marine, qui s'était transformée depuis son départ en un véritable entrepôt où reposait toute sorte de matériel usagé, de rechange, abîmé ou récupéré. Depuis qu'il possédait sa propre voiture et son permis, Ryan faisait fréquemment des allers-retours entre l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa sœur et la maison de son mentor pour y récupérer ou y déposer du matériel. Dans sa chambre, de taille modeste, il n'y avait qu'ordinateurs, écrans, télé… que ce fut autour de la tête de lit ou sur le mur à sa gauche, il avait entreposé tous ses CD, ses DVD, ses livres d'informatique, de programmes en tout genres, de mécanique, de science physique, d'astronomie, de mathématique, de philosophie, du peu de littérature qu'il possédait (placé dans un unique carton qui lui servait de table de chevet), de politique, de criminologie sur de multiples étagères. Son large bureau croulait sous le poids des deux ordinateurs qu'il y avait entreposé, tous deux en parfait état de marche, et de la pile impressionnante de dossiers posée à côté. Au-dessus du bureau, fixé au mur, se trouvait un grand tableau blanc auquel Ryan avait fixé à l'aide de bouts de ficelles deux feutres vert et bleu, et sur lequel il reportait régulièrement les données de ses recherches. Le garçon avait instauré ce système lorsque Gibbs avait commencé à lui ramener du « travail » du NCIS. Voir les choses écrites au-dessus de lui l'aidait à réfléchir. Sa penderie occupant l'un des deux murs restant, il n'avait rien entreposé devant, mais avait en revanche installé, de part et d'autre de la fenêtre plusieurs écrans de télé reliés à deux rallonges devant lesquelles reposaient une demi-douzaine de télécommandes. Grâce aux multiples langues qu'il parlait, l'adolescent, lorsqu'on exigeait de lui de vérifier le flot d'informations transmises par les différents médias, allumait une à une les télévisions qui, suite à des modifications de sa part, captait chacune des canaux différents, et pouvait donc vérifier les informations des différents pays dans pas moins de six langues différentes.

Mais, et c'était bien là le problème, Ryan n'avait pas son matériel. Il avait certes dévalisé les stocks du NCIS et du FBI pour se concocter sa chambre telle qu'elle était, mais ici, il n'avait pas tout à fait les mêmes possibilités, à commencer par les télés. Et puis, dans un souci de ménager la sensibilité de chacun, il s'arrangeait pour ne pas faire d'ombre aux autres. Il n'y avait aucun risque avec sa sœur, mais vexer McGee était une hantise qui ne le quittait pas ou très rarement, et c'était encore pire avec les autres informaticiens de l'agence. Surtout depuis l'arrivée de Vance… « Léon » ! Après avoir cherché à les séparer les uns des autres – en lui disant entre autre de retourner au lycée pour jouer avec ses potes et laisser les adultes travailler, une humiliation que l'adolescent ne lui pardonnerait sans doute jamais – l'homme n'avait accepté qu'avec de profondes réticences de le laisser revenir, et encore, après de nombreuses disputes et batailles. Ryan se souvenait comme si c'était hier du mal que Gibbs avait eu à récupérer Tony, déjà… L'italien lui non plus ne semblait pas être un grand ami du nouveau directeur, et il était celui des agents qu'il avait souhaité le moins voir revenir auprès de l'ex-marine.

Mais on ne pouvait gagner contre Leroy Jethro Gibbs lorsqu'il s'agissait de son équipe, et Tony – même lui – était revenu. Après les autres, certes, et avec quelques difficultés, mais il était revenu. Ou plus exactement, Gibbs était allé le récupéré et l'avait fait revenir sans se soucier de ce qu'en penserait Vance. Pour lui cependant, les choses avaient été autres. Vance ne voulait pas d'un adolescent dans les pattes, à l'instar de Jenny à son arrivée. Mais si elle s'était finalement rendue compte rapidement de l'atout que représentait le garçon, Vance avait lui préféré s'en passer. Hors de question qu'il s'encombre d'un adolescent de seize ans, même surdoué. Gibbs, même après le retour de Tony dans l'équipe, n'était pas parvenu à faire changer le directeur d'avis. Il continuait à se faire aider de Ryan à l'occasion, lorsque même l'idée de faire enrager son directeur ne pouvait compenser les risques que représentaient les suspects. Et puis, un beau jour, il avait fallut une nouvelle fois collaborer avec le FBI et, comme à chaque fois que c'était le cas, Fornell les avait rejoint au NCIS. Il avait salué tout le monde, essayé de paraître calme lorsqu'Abby lui avait claqué une bise sur la joue en guise de bonjour et avait déclenché malgré lui l'hilarité de Gibbs et Tony en rougissant légèrement. Vance était venu le saluer à son tour mais Fornell, par une habitude que sa mise au courant n'avait pas modifiée, avait balayé l'assemblée du regard puis détaillé Vance avec insistance.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose, agent Fornell ? » avait demandé le directeur, légèrement froissé.

« Un ado surexcité de seize ans et demi » avait répondu l'autre avec évidence.

« Je pense savoir de qui vous parlez » avait dit Vance après une brève hésitation marquée par la surprise, « mais il ne travaille plus pour le NCIS. Mêler un enfant à des enquêtes criminelles, pour quelque raison que ce soit, n'est pas ma politique. »

« Vous savez que cet enfant, comme vous dites, est capable de vous battre à n'importe quel jeu de stratégie ou de déduction en tout juste assez de temps pour en apprendre les règles, et avec jusqu'à cent points d'avance ? Et qu'il lui est arrivé de faire un meilleur score au stand de tirs que certains de vos agents ? » avait laissé tomber Fornell, l'air de rien. « Et enfin, qu'il est autant naïf et fragile que Gibbs est enfant de chœur. »

Tony, Abby et Gibbs avaient échangés des regards intrigués teintés d'amusement tandis que Vance perdait de son flegme.

« Où voulez-vous en venir, agent Fornell ? » avait-il demandé avec agacement.

« Au fait que, peut-être ne vous l'a-t-on pas dit, mais je ne travaille qu'avec Ryan. »

« Vous travaillerez avec l'agent Gibbs, vous y gagner amplement au change » avait asséné Vance d'une voix dure.

Fornell s'était alors tourné vers l'ensemble de l'équipe, l'air impressionné, et avait lancé à l'ex-marine :

« J'ignorais que vous aviez à ce point fait des progrès que vous puissiez à présent pirater la CIA sans laisser la moindre trace ! »

« Il y a des jours où je m'étonne moi-même » avait répondu Gibbs en souriant.

Le manège commençait sérieusement à énerver Vance, qui sentait bien que l'on se jouait de son autorité comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Lorsqu'il avait compris, devant les mines goguenardes des agents, qu'il ne pourrait pas remporter cette victoire, cela lui avait fait l'effet d'un mauvais coup à l'estomac. Il n'avait pas la moindre autorité, même dans son agence…

« Très bien » avait-il cédé. « Appelez donc ce Ryan, qu'il vous vienne en aide ! »

A peine avait-il tourné les talons que Fornell, sans se préoccupé qu'il pût l'entendre, avait hélé un adolescent malingre aux cheveux noirs qui avait jaillit de l'escalier de service, un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Bienvenue à la maison ! » avait clamé Ziva.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était rivé sur l'ordinateur du laboratoire de sa sœur, à la recherche d'informations, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de ce que Vance pouvait penser de lui. De toute manière, il avait déjà sa petite idée là-dessus : l'homme ne l'aimait absolument pas, ne lui adressait pratiquement jamais la parole et, lorsqu'il devait avoir affaire à lui, se bornait à lui donner du « Monsieur Sciuto » qui sonnait nettement plus comme ironique et rabaissant que respectueux. Enfin, ce n'était pas pire que ce qu'endurait Tony, obligé lui d'y avoir affaire bien plus souvent que lui. Chaque fois que l'italien se voyait contraint de se montrer plus ou moins amical avec Vance, cela manquait de dégénérer. Le directeur l'aurait d'ailleurs renvoyé depuis longtemps s'il n'avait pas eu la garantie d'y perdre Gibbs et sans doute l'intégralité de l'équipe. Ryan était presque sûr que Vance en avait déjà touché deux mots à l'ex-marine lorsqu'il était revenu avec Tony, mais il ne doutait pas de la réponse qu'avait pu lui faire Gibbs : si Vance virait Tony de l'agence, ou essayait encore de l'envoyer loin de lui, lui-même donnerait sa démission, et il pouvait compter sur les Sciuto pour le suivre. Ainsi que sur Ziva pour demander sa mutation au MOSSAD, et McGee à la police scientifique. Et puis, même s'il ne pouvait le supporter, Ryan savait que l'une des meilleures manières d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Vance était encore de lui rappeler l'offre d'emploi que Fornell lui renouvelait environ tous les mois. S'il était un jour à nouveau question de dissoudre l'équipe et qu'il faille mettre à leur directeur une certaine pression, l'adolescent était certain que Tobias accepterait d'embaucher sa sœur également. Perdre deux éléments au profit du FBI, leur éternel rival, n'était même pas envisageable pour Vance, et il ferait alors, certes contraint et forcé mais tout de même, tout ce que ses agents voudraient.

Vance n'était pas idiot, cela, Ryan devait en convenir. Et c'est pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais eu à en venir à de telles extrémités. Mais, au cas où leur directeur ferait des siennes, l'adolescent avait depuis longtemps prévu le pire Cheval de Troie qu'il ait vu de sa vie, en prévision du pourrissage intégral de l'ordinateur de l'homme. Celui-ci l'ignorait, mais le jour où cela tournerait mal, il ne tarderait pas à s'en apercevoir et à s'en vouloir, Ryan s'en était fait le serment.

Assise à côté de lui, Laura piquait tranquillement des chips dans le paquet que le garçon avait posé sur le bureau, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il travaillait. Pendant que lui-même épluchait les dossiers de William Bellford et de ses camarades marines, la jeune fille l'observait sans paraître trop mal à l'aise, comme si, les heures passant, elle se laissait de plus en plus apprivoisée par le jeune garçon. C'était plus rapide que pour Malcom, comme une version accélérée.

« _Tu as quel âge ?_ »

La phrase écrite par Laura était inscrite sur le papier épais d'un carnet de dessin qu'elle venait de sortir de l'une des ses poches si profondes de sa veste et qu'elle présentait présentement sous le nez de l'adolescent, comme pour s'assurer d'une réponse. Ryan esquissa un petit sourire derrière lequel il dissimula sa surprise : ainsi donc, la petite l'appréciait déjà au point de lui poser des questions ! Il se détourna quelques instants de son écran. Ainsi donc, comme il le pensait, la patience payait toujours. La patience et, sans fausse modestie, il devait admettre ce que beaucoup lui répétait depuis des années : lorsqu'il le voulait, il pouvait mettre les gens en confiance. _Vraiment_, en confiance.

« Dix-huit ans » répondit-il. « Et toi ? J'ai vu que t'avais presque quatorze ans. Tu fais jeune ! »

Nouvel haussement d'épaules. Mais il avait parfaitement raison, elle paraissait avoir douze ans, à peine plus.

« Dis-moi, t'as des amis ? »

« _Keyes _» inscrivit l'adolescente.

« Et à part lui ? »

Il y eut un bref instant d'hésitation puis…

« _Jamy_. »

« C'est qui ? » s'enquit Ryan tout en continuant de pianoter sur son ordinateur.

« _Il a douze ans. Keyes l'a dans une de ses classes. Il est mignon_ » ajouta-t-elle après un bref instant d'hésitation, et un petit sourire timide vint orner son visage alors qu'elle rougissait.

Ryan ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour lorsqu'il jeta un œil sur ce qu'avait écrit Laura.

« _Et il est comme moi. _»

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers elle, interpellé. Le visage de Laura s'était à nouveau fermé, comme si elle en avait trop dit – ou écrit ! – et le regrettait amèrement.

« Enfant placé ? »

Laura secoua la tête négativement.

« _Sa mère bosse tout le temps. Elle est alcoolique. Pas de père._ »

« Je vois… » marmonna sombrement Ryan. « C'est un protégé de Keyes ? »

La jeune fille hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Puis, après ce qui sembla être un temps de réflexion, elle sortit de la poche de son blouson une photo cornée sur laquelle apparaissait Malcom, un bras autour de chaque enfant, juste devant son établissement. Visiblement, c'était Laura qui tenait l'appareil. Elle paraissait détendue, heureuse. L'autre enfant était grand pour douze ans, avec des cheveux clairs, presque blonds, des yeux noisette et un visage d'ange. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, apparemment très heureux lui aussi, et l'une de ses mains s'employait à ébouriffer les cheveux blancs de son mentor. Préconisant de revenir sur un terrain moins glissant que son statut familial, Ryan décida de la taquiner.

« Ouah, il est mignon, en effet ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un peu trop d'entrain. « Et dis-moi, c'est ton petit-copain ? »

« _NON _! » protesta Laura, rougissante, en écrivant des majuscules de la taille de la feuille. _« L'est trop jeune ! »_

« Bah ! » fit Ryan en haussant les épaules. « Tu verrais la personne avec qui je suis… on a deux ans d'écart, je suis l'aîné, et j'en suis pas mort. »

« _T'as une petite amie ?_ » s'enquit Laura et il vit distinctement son regard se lever brièvement vers lui avec au fond ce qu'il lui sembla être une lueur déçue.

Allons bon ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il soupira intérieurement. C'était très mignon, mais franchement voué à l'échec. Et pas à cause d'une trop grande différence d'âge, il le jurait ! Mais il ne se faisait guère d'illusions, et il valait mieux détromper Laura avant qu'elle ne se fasse des films.

« Je suis déjà casé, désolé ! » lança-t-il en levant les bras d'un air coupable.

Il distingua clairement l'éclair de déception prononcé qui filtra dans le regard de l'adolescente, mais il fut bref, plus qu'il ne l'avait craint, avant que Laura ne hausse à nouveau les épaules. Un peu rassuré de la voir prendre l'information avec résignation – qui, à la mine et au comportement de la jeune fille, avait l'air d'avoir été durement acquise – Ryan reporta son attention sur l'écran, et fronça les sourcils. Quoi encore ?

Un dossier spécial FBI ? Ce devait être la fameuse affaire pour laquelle Bellford avait témoignée, celle qui faisait que Tobias le connaissait… Le dossier lui était évidemment interdit d'accès, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait aucun moyen de le lire pour autant. Néanmoins, l'idée de pirater le FBI lui déplaisait. A ses yeux, ç'aurait été comme un coup dans le dos porté à son agent Fornell préféré, comme il l'appelait lorsqu'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Et il ne faisait jamais ce genre de plan à un ami, ça non. Aussi, il n'avait plus tellement le choix. Laisser Abby ou McGee pirater le fichier revenait au même – après tout, Tobias ne le prévenait-il pas lorsqu'il savait que l'un de ses collègues s'acharnait sur leurs dossiers secrets à eux ? D'un geste résigné, Ryan sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa à la va-vite le numéro de l'agent du FBI. Celui-ci décrocha dès la seconde sonnerie.

« Ryan, qu'est-ce que je peux encore faire pour toi ? »

Le ton était légèrement ironique, mais le jeune homme ne s'en préoccupa pas. Ou si, plus exactement : cela le fit sourire.

« J'aurais besoin d'éplucher le dossier que toi et tes potes avaient faits sur l'affaire dans laquelle Bellford vous a aidé, mais je n'y ai pas accès. »

« Depuis quand c'est un problème pour toi ? »

« Je préférerais que tu me donnes toi-même le dossier, ça m'éviterais d'avoir à vous pirater » rétorqua Ryan en souriant plus largement.

Il entendit Fornell soupirer.

« C'est pas vraiment gagner. Mon directeur est sur les dents, on a de grosses affaires en ce moment. La moitié du service est en train de devenir fou, autant te dire que même si je n'attends que de pouvoir intervenir, il serait préférable que vous boucliez cette affaire tous seuls comme des grands. Je n'avais pas vu de bazar pareil dans mon bureau depuis des années. »

« Ce qui veut dire que ça sera d'autant plus simple pour toi de tout me faxer sans te faire prendre. T'inquiète pas, je ne crierais pas ça sur les toits que c'est toi qui me l'as donné, tu me connais. »

« Comme si je ne te faisais pas confiance » grommela Fornell et le garçon l'entendit pianoter quelque chose sur un clavier. « Tu te doutes bien, quand même, que ce n'est pas mon principal problème ? »

« Avec toi, je ne sais jamais » se justifia l'adolescent de manière éhontée.

« Sale gosse, va… »

Il y eut plusieurs bruits caractéristiques de l'ordinateur de Fornell, que Ryan, à force d'y opérer des changements lors de ses temps libres, commençait à connaître par cœur, puis l'agent du FBI reprit la parole :

« Ca devrait arriver sur ta boîte mail d'ici quelques minutes. Je te serais reconnaissant d'effacer le mail dès que tu auras copié le fichier, merci. »

« C'est moi qui te remercie, Tobias » rétorqua sincèrement l'adolescent. « Y a des jours où je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi. »

« Question stupide, tu piraterais absolument toutes les agences et elles voudraient toutes ta peau ! »

« C'est parce qu'elle vaut de l'or ! » affirma Ryan, tout sourire.

Tobias Fornell éclata de rire.

« C'est ça, Ry. Allez, va faire joujou, et préviens-moi si tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant. »

« Compte sur moi. A plus. »

Laura lui adressa un regard interrogateur, et Ryan sourit encore davantage.

« C'est un agent du FBI avec qui on est amené à travailler régulièrement. Il me connaît depuis des années. C'est pas pour me vanter, mais avec un QI comme le mien, on trouve du boulot très tôt… »

_Mars 2003._

C'était l'affaire du Colonel Ryan, que Gibbs avait connu des années auparavant et qui, après avoir mystérieusement disparu en Irak, était réapparu sous une fausse identité aux Etats-Unis, déclenchant de ce fait une opération de grande envergure entre les différences agences, et notamment le NCIS et le FBI, pour parvenir à le retrouver et à s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un traître ayant orchestré la mort des marines qui l'accompagnait dans un but encore obscur. Depuis, de nouveaux éléments étaient entrés en compte, comme l'assassinat d'un suspect du Colonel Ryan, que l'homme jurait ne pas avoir tué, mais dont il avait enregistré l'interrogatoire. Au NCIS, la tension était presque palpable – pour qui s'y connaissait. Gibbs était particulièrement sur les nerfs et par voix de conséquence, particulièrement désagréable. Tony ne savait pas très bien comment réagir, se doutant qu'apporter son soutien à l'homme, même de manière discrète, pourrait re-déclencher des hostilités qu'il pensait – espérait – enterrées. Dans le doute, craignant de faire plus de mal que de bien, il se tenait légèrement à distance, prêt néanmoins à intervenir si besoin était.

Fornell venait d'apparaître dans leur champ de vision, avec deux de ses agents, et un lot de gobelets de café. Gibbs, où qu'il soit, n'en était pas encore revenu. En revanche, Ryan, lui, était là. Il était assis nonchalamment sur le bureau de Gibbs, et la chemise bleue qu'il portait – qui lui tombait presque jusqu'aux genoux et dont il devait retrousser cinq fois les manches pour dégager ses mains – n'était visiblement pas plus à lui que son perchoir.

« J'ai pensé à vous prendre du café » fit remarquer Fornell en tendant un des gobelets à Kate.

« C'est ce que le FBI considère comme une excuse ? » s'enquit la jeune femme.

« Plutôt comme une offre de paix » sourit légèrement l'agent, avant de porter son attention sur le gamin de onze ans qui battait des jambes, visiblement désireux d'attirer l'attention. « Oui, jeune Sciuto ? »

« Et moi, t'as pensé à m'apporter un truc ? »

La question avait fusée, enfantine, et elle engendra plusieurs types de réaction.

« Ryan, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup l'agent Fornell que tu dois le tutoyer comme si vous étiez du même âge. Tu dois lui témoigner un minimum de respect » dit Kate d'un ton pédagogue.

« Je sais pas si c'est vraiment nécessaire » commenta Tony, mais Ryan se récria, jouant de sa voix encore fluette :

« Mais il le sait que c'est pas un manque de respect, il est vache, mais moi je l'aime bien ! »

Cette déclaration surprit tout le monde, même Fornell qui le dissimula cependant sous un sourire amusé. Et, en réponse à la question du garçon, il lui tendit un gobelet de thé glacé.

« J'ai dû prendre mangue, il n'avait plus parfum pêche. »

« Mm. Pas grave, j'te pardonne » diagnostiqua Ryan en avalant une rasade du breuvage. « Par contre, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, t'es vache par moment. T'es même très vache. Le travail d'équipe entre agence, tu sais ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? C'est pas comme si on était des monstres ou des incapables. »

« Attends une seconde ! » s'exclama Kate. « Comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant de tout, toi ? Tu n'es là que depuis deux heures ! »

Ryan lui adressa un regard calme de par-dessus son gobelet et répondit, comme si c'était une évidence, en désignant Fornell :

« Parce que je suis allé fouiller dans son ordinateur. »

« Tu es allé _quoi_ ? » répéta la jeune femme.

« Ben ouais, Gibbs m'a dit de me renseigner le mieux possible et de toutes les manières possibles, et comme je connais un peu l'ordinateur de Fornell, je suis allé farfouiller dedans. Et t'as vu, en plus je le lui ai dit, j'ai joué franc-jeu ! » ajouta-t-il alors que l'agent du FBI avait du mal à garder son sérieux. « Pas comme certains ! » acheva-t-il férocement en dardant sur Fornell un regard lourd de reproches.

C'est sur ces mots que Gibbs fit son apparition et qu'après quelques échanges tendus, il demanda à Kate, Ryan et Tony de distraire leurs invités pendant que lui et Fornell allaient discuter en privé.

« A votre place, je m'inquiéterais pour mon patron » dit l'un des deux agents du FBI.

« Pourquoi ça ? » s'enquit Kate.

« Vous ne connaissez pas l'agent Fornell. »

« Nous avons déjà eu à travailler avec lui… » commença Catlin.

« … et nous ne l'aimons pas beaucoup » acheva Tony en jouant avec le croissant que lui avait donné Fornell.

L'autre les regarde brièvement avant de plonger dans son café.

« Alors vous le connaissez. »

Toujours juché sur le bureau de Gibbs, Ryan secoua la tête.

« Moi, je l'aime bien ! »

…

_« Gibbs ne joue jamais. »_

_« Nous non plus. Si je découvre qu'il aide Ryan, je le fais arrêter pour complicité de meurtre. »_

Ce n'était pas à ce Ryan auquel il pensait, mais c'était bien ce gamin de onze ans qui l'attendait devant l'ascenseur. Ducky n'avait pas accepté de le laisser entrer avec les autres, et ce n'était pas faute pourtant d'avoir tempêté. Le visage fermé, le garçon attendait, sans le quitter du regard. Se doutant que le garçon souhaitait parler mais se refusant à discuter avec lui pour l'instant, il continua à avancer dans l'intention de monter directement dans l'ascenseur. Mais s'était sans compter sur le fait que Ryan l'attrape par la manche.

« Faut qu'on parle, Fornell. »

« Ecoute, jeune Sciuto, ce n'est pas le moment… » dit-il en tentant de se dégager, mais le gamin possédait une force étonnante pour sa petite taille.

« Faut qu'on parle, _maintenant_. »

Les autres agents s'étaient immobilisés, en attente d'un ordre. Fornell plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'ébène de l'enfant. Il ne lui avait jamais vu un regard si dur, si adulte. Et à présent qu'il semblait de marbre, ses traits enfantins et ses manies amusantes semblaient appartenir à une autre personne. Comprenant qu'il n'y couperait pas, Fornell fit signe à ses agents de monter dans l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparus, Ryan, sans un mot, entraîna l'adulte dans l'escalier.

« N'arrête pas Gibbs. »

« Ecoute, Ryan, tu ne comprends pas… »

« N'arrête pas Gibbs » répéta l'enfant d'une voix dure.

« Si ce n'est pas moi, ce seront mes collègues. Nous savons qu'il va le protéger, et qu'il sait où il est… »

« N'arrête pas Gibbs. »

« Tu as écouté à la porte ? »

« N'arrête pas Gibbs. »

Ryan s'était immobilisé dans l'escalier, le forçant à son tour à s'arrêter, et une fois encore il réalisa que le visage qu'il avait en face de lui ne pouvait pas être celui du garçon accro au thé glacé et au piratage informatique. C'était impossible…

« Ryan, même si je l'arrête, s'il n'a rien à se reprocher, tout ira bien pour lui, et il sera remis en liberté… »

Le regard d'ébène le transperçait avec dureté, avec froideur, sans ciller.

« Ne l'arrête pas. »

Fornell soupira.

« Je n'aurais peut-être pas le choix. »

Un nouveau sentiment passa dans les yeux noirs : la colère. Sans un mot, le garçon le relâcha et dévala les marches quatre à quatre, retournant à la salle d'autopsie sans prêter attention aux appels de l'homme.

…

« Même si j'en ai envie, je ne les laisserais pas vous tirer dessus, Gibbs » lança Fornell en pointant son arme sur le Colonel Ryan.

Non. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus revoir le dégoût dans les yeux du petit Ryan Sciuto, et parce qu'il ne laisserait pas un homme se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Mais, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, le regard du petit garçon avait pris pour lui une importance qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Alors il le lui ramènerait, et sans égratignure, si possible.

…

Le Colonel Ryan se trouvait de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée. Les médecins avaient diagnostiqués une schizophrénie paranoïaque due à un traumatisme qui remontait à treize ans, lors de la mort du lieutenant Cameron. Les autres s'étaient dispersés, laissant Gibbs seul devant la vitre. Seul… ou presque. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, plus discret que jamais, presque invisible, Tony ne le quittait pas des yeux. Depuis le début de cette enquête, l'état de Gibbs le préoccupait. Et lorsqu'il avait évoqué le manque de confiance de son patron comme la raison qui le faisait les tenir à l'écart, il y croyait vraiment. Parce que vu leur passé si tourmenté, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné. Blessé, certes, mais pas étonné.

Au bout de longues minutes, lorsqu'il apparut que Gibbs éprouvait quelques difficultés à respirer que Tony n'était pas assez naïf pour croire liée à l'air filtré du bâtiment, le jeune homme, hésitant, fit un pas en avant, puis deux, et enfin, se trouva juste derrière son patron. Il hésita une nouvelle fois. Il n'était pas à l'aise, il ne l'était toujours pas, comme si jamais il ne pourrait redevenir proche de Gibbs. Pourtant, il aurait tant aimé lui apporter son soutien ! Même bref, même à peine perceptible…

Il aurait aimé. Vraiment aimé.

Au lieu de ça, il restait immobile, derrière Gibbs, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Au bout de quelques instants qui lui parurent une éternité, l'ex-marine se tourna lentement vers son agent senior, l'air trop perturbé pour lui paraître dans son état normal. Ses yeux étaient voilés par la peine et des souvenirs si terribles qu'il ne s'en ouvrirait jamais à personne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, DiNozzo ? »

« Je t'attends » dit simplement l'italien.

« Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu m'attendes » répliqua Gibbs d'un ton cassant. « Va-t-en. »

Tony resta immobile, impassible, sous le regard de son patron. Il ne bougerait pas, ça non.

« Laisse-moi » ordonna à nouveau l'ex-marine, plus durement. « LAISSE. MOI. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'écria Gibbs en perdant son calme.

Le jeune homme n'avait rien perdu de son calme, et c'est presque toujours aussi paisible qu'il répondit :

« Parce que moi, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser tomber. »

Les yeux de Gibbs s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise, et il resta incrédule, à regarder Tony durant de longues secondes. Avant de finalement détourner le regard. Et d'accepter, sans mot dire, la liste des pizzas proposées par la Royale Pizzeria, placée à quelques pâtés de maisons de chez lui, que l'italien lui tendait. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir pour l'heure. Et en même temps, c'était porteur de toutes les promesses de soutien dont Gibbs pouvait rêver, et il le savait. Il ne le savait que trop.

« Je conduis » annonça le jeune homme au bout de quelques minutes, alors que l'ex-marine s'était à nouveau tourné vers son ancien ami.

La réponse vint, atone, étouffée.

« J'arrive. »

…

A quelques couloirs de là, Fornell attendait le petit Ryan. L'agent du FBI avait appelé au bureau du NCIS pour que le garçon vienne le rejoindre et accepte de lui adresser la parole, et Abby avait consenti à le déposer devant l'hôpital. A présent, Ryan était debout, sa polaire brune trop grande, qu'il avait également « empruntée » à Gibbs, flottant, ballottée par les rafales de vent. Il laissa Fornell s'approcher de lui sans reculer ni le foudroyer du regard, et prit la petit bouteille de thé glacé qu'il lui tendait avec un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement. Fornell soupira.

« Ecoute, je t'avoue qu'arrêter Gibbs n'était pas nécessaire. »

Ryan le jaugea sans répondre.

« J'aurais peut-être dû te parler comme à un adulte plutôt que te dire que tu ne comprendrais pas. Mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses très bien comprendre tous les travers des agences et des enquêtes dans lesquelles certains tentent de protéger leurs connaissances accusées à tort ou à raison par une autre agence. Je n'ai fait que ce pour quoi je suis payé. »

« … »

Ryan était toujours aussi silencieux, et ne le quittait toujours pas du regard. Inspirant profondément, Fornell acheva :

« Je m'excuse, jeune Sciuto. »

Il y eut un bref silence, puis…

« Tu peux pas t'excuser toi-même. Linguistiquement, t'as tout faux. »

Un mince sourire se fraya sur le visage de l'agent du FBI, alors que Ryan avalait une rasade de thé glacé. Il fit une légère grimace.

« C'est de la pêche. »

« Il n'y avait plus de mangue. Et puis je croyais que tu préférerais la pêche, c'est ce que je prends habituellement. »

« Mouais. T'es pardonné » diagnostiqua Ryan en vidant d'un trait le contenu de la bouteille.

Le sourire de Fornell ne témoignait pas du poids qui venait de se lever de ses épaules. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce gamin étonnant, déluré et doté d'un génie qui ne faisait plus aucun doute, il avait découvert une folie omniprésente durant ses week-ends et ses instants de libre, lorsque Ryan envahissait sa boîte mail et son téléphone pour tester toutes sortes de farces idiotes ou pleines d'intelligence, qui pouvaient parfois se révéler utiles dans le déroulement d'enquête.

Et se priver de ces instants de folie, il ne pouvait déjà plus l'envisager. Il l'ignorait, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Ryan était un Sciuto. Et s'ils rendaient les autres complètements fous, les Sciuto étaient terriblement attachants.

Beaucoup trop, même.

°0°0°0°

_Aujourd'hui._

« Laura ? » demanda Ryan en imprimant le dossier envoyé par Fornell après avoir effacé le mail.

La jeune fille releva lentement la tête du carnet à dessin qu'elle avait sorti de son sac et dans lequel elle crayonnait depuis quelques minutes.

« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans la forêt à une heure pareille ? Les flics t'ont retrouvée à quoi ? Six, sept du mat' ? Tu vas souvent te promener si loin si tôt un dimanche matin ? »

L'adolescente se raidit immédiatement, et Ryan se tourna vers elle en lui agitant une main sous le nez.

« Eh ! Je vais pas te manger, P'tite Laura. »

Il la prit doucement par les épaules, sensible à la panique qu'il faisait naître malgré lui chez elle. Il plongea son regard d'ébène dans le sien, apaisant, et lui murmura tout bas :

« Je vais pas te faire de mal, d'accord ? Tu me fais confiance, hein ? Sinon, tu ne me parlerais pas, j'ai raison ? Alors, crois-moi, t'as rien à craindre de moi. Seulement, comme t'as pas l'air de vouloir dire à quiconque, Keyes compris, ce que tu fichais sur une scène de crime, je me dis que ce serait pas mal que tu me le dises au moins à moi. Sinon, certains mauvais esprits pourraient te cataloguer chez les suspects. Tu comprends ? »

Laura hocha la tête, mais elle semblait encore hésiter. De plus, les tremblements causés par le contact de Ryan augmentaient en intensité, tant et si bien que le jeune garçon la relâcha, craignant qu'elle ne prenne réellement peur. Finalement, après quelques minutes, elle écrivit d'une main tremblante :

_« Je m'étais barrée de mon centre. Je voulais aller loin des gens, j'en pouvais plus. Je voulais voir mon frère. Je suis tombée sur le corps en sortant de la forêt. »_

« P'tite Laura, t'es dans un tel état qu'on te prendrait presque pour une SDF » signala Ryan. « Tu t'es fait la malle de ton centre quand, dis-moi ? »

_« Vendredi soir »_ avoua Laura après une hésitation.

A mesure qu'elle se confiait, elle se ratatinait de plus en plus, redevenant l'ombre terrifiée que les agents avaient ramassée sur la scène de crime. Le garçon ne doutait que la désinvolture à laquelle il avait eu droit était une exception, une exception dont il ne savait pas encore qu'elle ne s'était pas produite depuis longtemps, et qu'elle ne se reproduirait pas avant longtemps. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que peu à peu, pour une raison mystérieuse, il la perdait, de la même manière qu'elle lui était réellement apparu quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Laura ? Laura, ça ne va pas ? »

L'adolescente reprenait ses allures de gamines terrifiées, paraissant de plus en plus jeune. En dépit de sa jupe plutôt courte, elle remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine avant de les recouvrir de sa veste et de les entourer de ses bras tremblants. Elle appuya son menton sur ses genoux, de plus en plus pâle, ses yeux voilés par la peur.

« Laura ? » paniqua Ryan.

C'est à cet instant que Malcom Keyes apparut à la porte du laboratoire, escorté par Gibbs. Il marqua un bref temps d'arrêt devant le spectacle qu'offrait la fillette, recroquevillée sur son siège, tremblante, avant de se précipiter sur elle.

« Laura, Laura je suis là, tout va bien, tout va bien, calme-toi… » dit-il d'une voix apaisante en s'agenouillant devant elle. « Que c'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il à l'adolescent avec colère. « Je vous avais dit de faire attention ! »

« Mais il ne s'est rien passé de particuliers ! » se récria Ryan alors qu'Abby apparaissait dans leur champ de vision. « On a parlé, c'est tout ! Enfin, je veux dire, elle a écris ! Elle m'a donné quelques détails, quelques informations, et puis elle a commencé à trembler ! »

Le marine et la jeune gothique se précipitèrent vers eux, inquiets. Malcom, en revanche, semblait plus serein.

« Ce n'est pas si surprenant… » dit-il plus calmement en caressant doucement les cheveux de la fillette. « Chut, Laura, chut… ça arrive lorsqu'elle rencontre quelqu'un qu'elle apprécie instinctivement, et à qui elle commence à se confier. Elle décrète plus ou moins consciemment au bout d'un moment qu'elle est allée trop loin et qu'elle s'est mise en danger, et alors elle se retrouve dans cet état. J'y ai eu droit, la première fois que je l'ai vu. D'après sa psy, c'est à la fois un mécanisme de défense et un de punition, parce qu'elle s'en veut de s'être mise dans une telle situation. Généralement, chaque fois qu'elle est pleinement sûre d'elle et qu'elle parle, elle nous fait une petite crise semblable peu de temps après. »

« Vous semblez avoir l'habitude » commenta Gibbs en regardant Laura avec toujours autant d'inquiétude.

« J'y ai eu droit très souvent » répondit l'enseignant en entourant délicatement la fillette de ses bras. « Tout va bien Laura, tu es en sécurité… tout va bien… »

« Je croyais qu'elle ne parlait à personne hormis vous ? » fit remarquer Ryan, secoué.

Malcom hocha la tête en continuant de murmurer des paroles d'apaisement à la petite.

« C'est le cas. Même à sa psy, elle ne dit rien. Le plus souvent, elle finit par m'appeler pour me dire que Laura n'a toujours pour elle aucune confiance et que je dois rappliquer. Ça va Laura, tout va bien… d'accord, d'accord, je te lâche ! » ajouta-t-il devant les tremblements de panique de plus en plus prononcés. « Là, ça va ? » s'enquit-il en lui prenant simplement le poignet.

La fillette leva les yeux vers lui, toujours aussi tremblante, hocha imperceptiblement la tête et même de là où il était, Ryan pu voir les larmes briller dans son regard avant de rouler le long de ses joues.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut !**

**Désolé pour ce chapitre un peu court qui se termine, je pense, de manière à vous énerver un petit peu peut-être, mais c'est comme ça, je suis l'auteur, je décide ! Sinon, que dire… ? oui, je sais, le dernier chapitre ne parlait que peu de Tony et de Gibbs, j'en suis désolé, mais il avait son utilité pour lancer celui-ci, qui ne parle pour ainsi dire que d'eux. Et puis, ayant rajouté Ryan à l'équation, il m'apparaissait normal de présenter un peu quels étaient ses rapports avec Fornell, qui aura également son importance dans cette fic.**

**Si vous voulez un fond sonore pour un moment précis de ce chapitre que vous reconnaîtrez sans doute, vous pouvez écouter la chanson «Now or Never» de Hight School Musical 3, qui, même si l'on aime pas, donne bien le ton de ce que je voulais rendre – et que j'ai fait avec plus ou moins de succès. **

**Je n'ai à l'heure actuelle pas de connexion Internet chez moi, ce qui fait que mes postages seront aléatoires durant quelques temps, j'en suis le premier désolé. Normalement, le prochain chapitre, déjà écris, devrait être posté avant la fin de la semaine, mais je ne garantis rien. **

**En tout cas bonne lecture et reviews, please !**

**6**

_Alors même qu'ils quittaient la maison d'Amanda Bellford, et que McGee regardait vaguement le quartier, Ziva sentit son instinct s'affoler. Elle balaya rapidement les environs d'un regard alerte, aperçut la voiture grise, celle au bout de la rue, et comprit en un quart de seconde. Elle saisit son collègue par le bras et le poussa violement dans la pelouse alors même qu'elle se jetait à plat ventre. L'instant d'après, une rafale de balles frappait à l'endroit exact où ils s'étaient tenus tous les deux. La jeune femme sortit son arme, visa à peine, laissant à ses réflexes le soin de faire le reste, et toucha la carrosserie du véhicule qui démarra en trombe. _

_« McGee, tu n'as rien ? »_

_« Non, ça va, merci » répondit l'autre en se redressant. « La vache, comment t'as vu ça ? »_

_« Question d'entraînement. »_

_La jeune s'empara de son portable et composa à la va-vite le numéro d'Abby._

_« Abby, on vient de nous tirer dessus devant chez Bellford. J'ai le début du numéro de la plaque, et le modèle, essaie de voir à qui ça peut appartenir, s'il te plaît. »_

_« On vous a tiré dessus ? Vous allez bien ? » s'affola aussitôt la jeune gothique. _

_Ziva soupira._

_« Oui, on a rien, à part peut-être un peu de boue sur nos vêtements. S'il te plaît Abby, trouve-moi cette voiture. »_

_Et, après que la jeune scientifique lui ait répondu par l'affirmative, elle raccrocha et rejoignit McGee, en train de ramasser les douilles de l'autre côté de la rue._

°0°0°0°

« Gibbs, ralentis. »

L'ex-marine ne répondit pas, donna un violent coup de volant pour éviter un camion qui klaxonna à n'en plus finir et continua à rouler à une vitesse qui dépassait de beaucoup la limite autorisée. Cramponné à son siège, l'italien répéta avec un soupçon d'angoisse :

« Gibbs, ralentis, s'il te plaît ! »

« Non. »

« Si tu crois un seul instant que nous tuer en voiture sera une bonne conclusion pour cette journée ô combien merdique, je te jure que non ! »

Malgré lui, Gibbs esquissa un faible sourire.

« On peut dire que tu ne perds pas le Nord. »

« Ma plus grande qualité, patron ! » Puis, semblant se souvenir de la vitesse à laquelle ils roulaient, l'italien reprit : « Gibbs… ! »

Résigné, les yeux au ciel, l'ex-marine ralentit légèrement. Avant de sourire du soupir de soulagement de son agent et de lâcher :

« Et je te signale que la journée n'est pas finie. »

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu me fais faire des kilomètres supplémentaires, tu trouves ça hilarant de me faire jouer les esclaves. T'es au courant que normalement l'esclavagisme est aboli ? »

« Pas dans mon équipe, DiNozzo ! »

Tony secoua la tête, désespéré. Il avait un peu de mal à croire que tout ce qui c'était passé au cours des quatre dernières heures était réel. Les coups de feu que l'on avait tirés sur Ziva et McGee lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de chez Bellford. La crise de Laura. Ce que Gibbs et lui avaient découvert en début d'après-midi en se rendant à la base où avait travaillé Bellford et en interrogeant son équipe et ses supérieurs. Ce que Ryan avait appris dans les fichiers du FBI.

William Bellford avait aidé le FBI a démantelé un trafic de drogue particulièrement important quelques années auparavant, un trafic auquel était mêlés plusieurs anciens collègues de sa femme. L'affaire s'était soldée par l'arrestation et la condamnation de trois d'entre eux, sur cinq concernés. Le quatrième avait été arrêté l'année passée pour un casse raté et était toujours en prison, le cinquième répondait au nom de Fabrice Smirrway et vivait à une cinquantaine de kilomètres du centre de Washington.

Tony avait une théorie : Smirrway avait découvert où vivait les Bellford, appris qu'Amanda, ancienne collègue et amie, était la femme de celui qui avait failli l'envoyer en taule, et avait choisi de se venger, avec ou sans elle. Plutôt avec, d'après l'italien. En effet, lui et Gibbs avaient appris dans la journée que Bellford avait eu des aventures lors de précédentes permissions dont il n'avait pas parlé à sa femme. Peut-être celle-ci avait-elle fini par découvrir le pot aux roses, peut-être avait-elle elle-même reprit contact avec Smirrway et avaient-ils commandité l'assassinat de Bellford. Peut-être. En tout cas, il avait été établi par Abby que la voiture d'où avait été tiré les coups de feu contre Ziva et McGee appartenait à un certain Barney McWalters, ami d'enfance de Smirrway et colocataire jusqu'à il y a peu. En effet, il avait choisi de s'engager dans l'armée huit mois auparavant et avait vendu sa voiture, mais au noir visiblement, car il n'existait aucune trace de sa vente quelque part. Ziva avait passé coup de fil sur coup de fil pour avoir finalement le chef de McWalters au téléphone, qui lui avait faxé tous les renseignements possible sur le jeune homme, puis McWalters en personne, qui lui avait appris qu'il n'avait pas vendu sa voiture avant de partir et l'avait laissé à son colocataire qui lui l'avait vendu, à il ne savait qui. Il pouvait l'affirmer, Smirrway lui avait transféré l'argent de la vente sur son compte. Ne restait plus qu'à vérifier que la vente de la voiture avait bien eu lieu.

Ils leur restaient presque quarante kilomètres à faire pour pouvoir aller vérifier ça, avaient embarqué des cargaisons de cafés, de sodas et de pizzas, et ruminait chacun de son côté les évènements de la journée, conscients, trop conscients même, de ce que cela soulevait, des problèmes que cela allait sans doute engendrer, alors qu'ils avaient mis déjà des années à les enterrer. Et recommencer une telle lutte contre eux-mêmes et leur passé les épuisait d'avance. Et pourtant, l'idée commençait à faire son chemin que c'était là une étape inévitable.

Au bout de quatorze kilomètres, Gibbs se risqua à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Tu as parlé à Keyes ? »

La réponse tarda un peu, Tony ayant laissé son regard se perdre au-dehors.

« Pas encore. »

La voiture doubla un camion et bifurqua vers une route moins fréquentée, quittant de ce fait la bourgade qu'ils traversaient depuis quelques minutes.

« Tu comptes lui parler ? »

« Pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème que je prenne mon temps ? » rétorqua doucement Tony.

« Repousser cette conversation ne te servira à rien. »

« Sans doute » concéda l'italien. « Mais je ne me sens pas prêt à lui faire rattraper les dix ans qu'on a perdu. Je… » il hésita un bref instant avant d'achever : « … je suis trop content de le revoir. »

Gibbs émit un bref signe de tête et, presque malgré lui, Tony laissa échapper une petite phrase, minuscule, aux conséquences si importantes que jamais d'ordinaire il ne se serait risquer à la prononcer. Jamais. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour ordinaire, et peut-être parce qu'il sentait confusément qu'il fallait que cela sorte, qu'ils devaient parler tous les deux, s'expliquer, se justifier peut-être, l'italien lâcha, d'une voix à peine audible :

« Il a été le père que je n'ai jamais eu. »

Et Gibbs sentit soudain qu'on lui broyait le cœur avec un étau.

« Tony… » commença-t-il, mais le souffle lui manquait.

Le coup était injuste, injuste et dévastateur. Et Tony qui poursuivait, envahi par l'angoisse de ce dans quoi il se jetait à présent à corps perdu…

« Il faut qu'on parle, Gibbs… »

« Non » dit l'ex-marine d'un ton sans appel en donnant un brusque coup de volant qui fit klaxonner de colère un automobiliste sur leur gauche.

« Si » affirma Tony avec toute la conviction dont il était capable. « Il le faut Gibbs, encore plus maintenant. »

« Plus tard alors. »

Mais Tony ne pouvait pas s'arrêter à présent, car il savait que s'il le faisait, il n'aurait sans doute jamais le courage de revenir là-dessus…

« S'il te plaît Gibbs » dit-il à voix basse, comme une supplique.

L'ex-marine chercha à dissimuler son trouble de son mieux, mais se donna une cruelle impression d'échec lorsqu'il sentit les yeux de son agent le détailler. Sans doute son état était-il visible, mais après tout, cela n'aurait rien eu de surprenant : c'était, depuis près de vingt ans, la première fois que Tony lui demandait _vraiment _quelque chose. Pas une broutille, non, une chose importante qui témoignait de sa fragilité dissimulée que seul lui et Malcolm auraient pu déceler…

Se sachant perdu, incapable de refuser cette requête à l'italien, Gibbs fixa son regard sur un point lointain. Il n'aurait pas la force de le regarder, s'il fallait qu'ils discutent, ça il le savait.

« Très bien » dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait normale, « qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on se dise ? Tu n'as jamais voulu de père, cela il me semblait que c'était entendu, et maintenant, alors que tu viens de revoir Keyes après dix ans durant lesquels vous vous étiez perdus de vue, tu annonces qu'il a été le père dont tu rêvais ! Excuse-moi si je suis un peu perdu. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était le père dont j'avais voulu » s'emporta légèrement Tony. « J'ai dit qu'il était celui que j'avais eu ! Je, je ne compte pas relancer le débat éternel de mon enfance » poursuivit-il en cherchant ses mots, « mais… le, le prétendant qui était le mieux placé pour bénéficier de ce titre n'a pas été capable… il a… »

Tony avait la gorge nouée à l'extrême, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter là, pas après tout le chemin qu'il venait déjà de parcourir, pas même si Gibbs avait déjà deviné la fin de sa phrase et que ses jointures livides, crispées sur le volant, le mettaient profondément mal à l'aise.

« … il n'a pas su rester » acheva-t-il finalement avec peine.

Cela fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard à Gibbs, qui sentit presque la lame s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Il aurait pu hurler, foutre à Tony la trempe de sa vie, mais il resta figé, le regard rivé sur la route, conscient, malgré toute sa douleur et sa colère, que son agent avait raison. Oh bien sûr, Tony avait été le meilleur et le pire des gamins possible, il lui avait fait du mal comme lui avait pu en faire involontairement, jusqu'à ce que ce soit lui, l'adulte, qui commette la véritable, l'irréparable erreur qui avait menée leur relation au bord de l'abîme et avait failli l'y précipiter à jamais. C'était lui le responsable, il le savait, cette pensée ne le quittait pas, jamais, pas un seul instant ou presque, lui ressassant son échec, sa lâcheté, son incompétence… Shannon et Ashley avaient eu tort : il avait été le pire père de la création.

Exactement comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Tony ajouta :

« Arrête ça Gibbs. »

« Arrêter quoi ? » parvint à demander l'ex-marine.

« Arrête de t'en vouloir, tu es loin d'être le seul coupable. Je ne t'ai pas facilité la vie, je le reconnais. On a commit notre lot de grosses bourdes, tous les deux. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que… que Malcolm a su être là, et que même si je n'en voulais pas, il a été là. Il a été ce père, Gibbs, et je l'ai perdu. J'ai pas su rester, moi non plus. Après… après Peter, je me suis fait la malle. Tu m'as fait cette proposition, tu t'es souvenu de moi et… et j'ai choisi. Plus ou moins. »

« Je parie que certains jours tu regrettes » ironisa pitoyablement Gibbs, la gorge trop serrée pour pouvoir émettre davantage de mots.

Tony esquissa un piètre sourire.

« La seule chose que je regrette vraiment, c'est de ne pas avoir su garder le contact. J'ai été pitoyable. »

Il y eut un silence, long silence durant lequel les deux agents regardèrent la route, tentant d'oublier de leur mieux leurs paroles et leur présence mutuelle, jusqu'à ce que Gibbs lâche d'une voix tout juste audible :

« Alors on a été deux, Tony. »

Flash Back

_Mai 1993._

Le gymnase était rempli à craquer de parents, de frères, de sœurs, d'oncles, de tantes, d'amis élèves ou extérieurs au lycée, qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : la finale de ce match de légende, le dernier de la saison, celui qui scellerait pour les joueurs les plus âgés la fin de leur carrière dans leur équipe respectives. La fin de celle d'Anthony DiNozzo, notamment. Dans quelques mois, il aurait dix-huit ans et entrerait à la fac, délaissant pour toujours cette équipe qui l'avait vu grandir, cet entraîneur et ces joueurs qu'il appréciait, au profit de ses études de policiers. Mais pour l'heure, il lui fallait battre son record, aller jusqu'au bout de ce pari qu'il s'était fait, de cette promesse qu'il avait scellée avec Peter : gagner son dernier match, et voir sa photo et celle de ses amis trôner à côté de la coupe dans le bureau de l'entraîneur pour toujours. Immortaliser son équipe.

Il restait quinze minutes. Quinze minutes pour réaliser son rêve. Il se tourna vers Peter, assis sur le banc des remplaçants. Du haut de ses treize ans le garçon paraissait ridicule devant les terminales, mais il était rapide, extrêmement rapide, et prenait de vitesse la plupart des joueurs adverses. Mais ce n'était pas la figure stressée de son frère qu'il cherchait, alors qu'il revenait sur le terrain après une brève pause. Peter se leva néanmoins pour le rejoindre, visiblement lui aussi à la recherche de quelqu'un.

« Arrête de regarder partout comme ça » lui ordonna sèchement Tony.

« Je ne regarde pas partout » assura Peter en tendant le cou pour apercevoir la porte d'entrée du gymnase.

« Arrête ! » s'emporta le plus âgé en le secouant par l'épaule.

« Lâche-moi ! » protesta Peter en se débattant.

« Eh, du calme ! » s'interposa Malcolm en les séparant.

Il saisit Peter par le t-shirt et maintint Tony d'une main. Malcolm arborait un t-shirt aux couleurs de l'équipe, à demi dissimulé par sa veste, et il avait les cheveux en bataille, souvenir d'un réveil difficile. Refusant que Tony ne conduise dans l'état de stress qui était le sien, il avait décidé de les emmener au match tous les deux, mais avait dû pour cela se lever plus tôt que prévu et lui qui n'avait jamais été du matin, il le ressentait cruellement à présent.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit-il, sa patience mise à rude épreuve par son réveil trop matinal.

« Il attend Gibbs ! » éructa Tony avec dégoût en désignant son frère d'un geste. « Il a pas encore compris, ce con ! » Il adressa à Peter une grimace furieuse. « Il viendra pas, abruti ! Il a bien mieux à faire, il doit être en Amazonie ou je ne sais quoi ! T'as plutôt intérêt à faire une croix dessus tout de suite ! »

« Tony ! »

La voix de Malcolm claqua avec une telle brutalité, si inhabituelle, que Tony ravala la marée d'insultes qu'il s'apprêtait à déverser et se tourna vers son ancien professeur.

« Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton » ordonna sèchement l'enseignant. « Et oublie tout ça une seconde, d'accord ? »

« Il viendra, vous croyez ? » demanda Peter d'une petite voix qui fit douter Malcolm de son discours.

Comment aurait-il pu répondre, lui qui n'en savait rien, pas le plus petit rien ? Il se tourna vers le plus jeune, et le prit par les épaules en le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme si cela pouvait faire une différence…

« Ecoute Pete, je ne sais pas s'il va venir, et franchement, ce n'est pas le principal. Ce qui importe, c'est que vous rejoigniez vos copains en train de se faire quelques paniers, que vous repreniez votre match et que vous vous donniez à fond. C'est la dernière année où toi et Tony pourrez figurer sur la photo de l'équipe triomphante, alors quoi qu'il se passe durant ces dernières quinze minutes, il faut que vous vous défonciez, les gars ! »

Peter le regarda un moment sans répondre, puis il hocha simplement la tête, compréhensif. Déçu, mais compréhensif. Il n'avait pas le choix, quelque part. L'entraîneur voulait le faire jouer quelques minutes, comme il le leur avait promis, à lui et à Tony, et il ferait tout pour que son frère soit fier de lui.

Le garçon sourit brièvement à Malcolm et, sur un geste de celui-ci, rejoignit l'entraîneur, qui commençait à s'impatienter de leur retard. Tony s'apprêtait à lui emboîter le pas lorsque Keyes le retint par le bras.

« Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui » plaida l'enseignant d'une voix apaisante, celle-là précisément que Tony adorait et détestait à la fois, parce qu'elle pouvait le calmer dans toues les situations et en même temps qu'elle le poussait invariablement à obéir à Malcolm, quelle que soit la situation.

« Il est stupide ! » se justifia Tony. « Il… il croit au Père Noël, il… ! »

« Tony… » souffla sereinement Malcolm en l'empêchant de partir. « Son absence ne doit rien changer, tu es d'accord ? »

« Elle ne change rien ! » assura l'adolescent.

Cela aurait pu passer, si Keyes ne l'avait pas si bien connu que cela.

« Tony » reprit-il pesant ses mots et en le prenant par les épaules. « C'est ton match, ne l'oublie pas. Peu importe qu'il soit là ou non, c'est ton dernier match, ton ultime chance de victoire ici, alors ne la gâche pas. » Il ancra son regard dans celui de l'italien. « Ne la gâche surtout pas, d'accord ? »

Tony le regarda longuement, avant qu'un éclat de détermination n'illumine finalement son regard.

« D'accord. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis » assura Tony en se dégageant pour rejoindre son équipe.

Lorsqu'il fut remonté dans les tribunes et sûr que les garçons ne pouvaient pas le voir, Malcolm sortit de sa poche son téléphone portable et composa à la va-vite le numéro de Gibbs, qu'il avait mémorisé peu de temps auparavant. Le match reprit alors qu'il tombait sur la messagerie. Suivant le ballon des yeux et l'aîné des DiNozzo qui n'avait pratiquement pas quitté le terrain depuis le début du match, l'enseignant débita à la boîte vocale :

« Allo Gibbs, c'est Keyes. Vous aviez assuré à Peter que vous seriez là, et je tiens à vous préciser qu'il reste un quart d'heure avant la fin du match, aussi j'aimerais bien que vous vous dépêchiez un peu, si ça ne vous ennuie pas. Dans le cas contraire, je vous demande sincèrement d'arrêter les faux espoirs. S'il vous plaît. »

La voix de Malcolm n'était pas cassante ou même agacée : elle était lasse, passablement lasse. Cela faisait deux ans déjà, et il n'avait pas noté d'amélioration réelle. La chambre d'ami était devenue celle des garçons, ils avaient pris la peine de s'acheter un placard, conscients plus ou moins qu'il y avait peu de chances pour que Gibbs revienne un beau matin pour les ramener chez eux comme il l'avait promis. La première de ses promesses qu'il n'avait pas tenues, la première d'une longue lignée de déceptions. La première des véritables déchirures. Malcolm n'aurait su dire avec certitude ce qui, dans ce nouveau rôle qu'il avait accepté de jouer au départ pour seulement quelques jours, voire quelques semaines, était le plus difficile. Le regard incrédule de ses amis et collègues lorsqu'il déposait les garçons à l'école le matin en venant travailler, les pleurs de Peter, réguliers, inconsolables et déchirants, ou bien les longs silences de Tony lorsqu'il n'était pas au milieu de ses copains ? De son rôle d'enseignant, de pseudo mentor, ou de tuteur provisoire, lequel lui donnait le plus la sensation d'avoir échouer ? Ce n'était pas très difficile : le dernier. Il n'était pas fait pour s'occuper des deux jeunes DiNozzo, ce n'était pas son rôle. Il aurait pu, bien sûr, téléphoner à Gibbs pour lui annoncer qu'il en avait marre et allait déposer les enfants dans un orphelinat, voire pire, chez leur père, mais s'il y avait souvent pensé, il n'était pas parvenu à mettre en pratique. Il savait quelle conclusion Tony en tirerait : celle d'un abandon. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose à quoi il pouvait se résoudre.

Il regarda attentivement les passes, dribbles, défenses de Tony, le suivit des yeux, applaudit plus fort que les autres lorsqu'il parvient à marquer un panier à trois points et hurla des encouragements à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Comme toujours, en somme. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas exactement un match habituel et que la force de l'habitude lui faisait surprendre, à de brefs moments, les regards furtifs de Peter vers la porte. Quant à Tony, la négation totale qu'il faisait de cette dernière suffisait à lui faire comprendre que cette absence de présence demeurait tapie dans son esprit.

L'entraîneur envoya Peter remplacer un de ses co-équipiers, et le benjamin de l'équipe redonna, par son énergie débordante, un coup de fouet à l'équipe. Certes il lui manquait de la technique et des centimètres, mais il courait partout, rattrapant tous les ballons possibles et obligeant les autres à courir plus vite pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

L'équipe de Tony n'était plus menée que de deux points, et il restait moins de cinq minutes de jeu. C'était encore faisable, Keyes commençait à le savoir, depuis le temps. Mais même si le tandem que formaient Tony et Peter ne travaillait jamais aussi bien que dans l'urgence, il commençait franchement à douter. Leurs adversaires étaient de taille, même Anthony paraissait de petite carrure à côté.

Et puis, sans qu'il comprenne sur le coup, Malcolm vit se produire sous ses yeux la seule chose à laquelle il n'avait pas songée en envisageant d'accompagner les enfants.

Alors qu'il sautait pour récupérer le ballon lancé par son ami Chase, Tony se tourna vers les paniers adverses et, par extension, vers la porte d'entrée. Et, enveloppée d'un ample manteau qui ne dissimulait pas son bras en écharpe, à peine reconnaissable, il le vit.

Gibbs.

Il était venu.

Tony réalisa en retombant sur le sol.

_Il est venu assister au__ match._

Il dribbla plusieurs joueurs adverses, traversa le terrain en les évitant sans difficultés notoires et ne lança pas non, _jeta_ le ballon de toutes ses forces dans le panier. Alors que les applaudissements retentissaient tout autour de lui, Malcolm discerna sans mal la rage qui déformait les traits de l'adolescent qui ignora superbement les félicitations de son équipe pour darder sur Gibbs un regard meurtrier.

_Et t'imagines peut-être que je vais hurler de joie, connard ?_

Tony se précipita sur le ballon dès que celui-ci fut relancé, et heurta violement le numéro 14 de l'équipe adverse, l'étalant aux pieds de l'arbitre qui émit un sifflement strident.

« Eh Tony, du calme ! » lui lança Chase en le rejoignant. « Pas la peine de les tuer ! »

Il avait dit cela en plaisantant et ne pouvait imaginer une seule seconde la haine qui hantait son ami, mais Peter, le premier instant de surprise passé, pouvait voir. Il voulut faire signe à Gibbs mais s'abstint, sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être à cause des yeux flamboyants de son frère, alors que le penalty de leurs adversaires se soldait par un succès.

A nouveau il se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille, récupérant le ballon aux mains mêmes de ses coéquipiers sans prêter garde à leurs protestations incrédules, visant le panier mais regardant l'ex-marine avec toute l'agressivité dont il était capable. Et chaque écart de conduite, chaque coup, chaque jet violent du ballon était pour lui.

_Alors, on se souvient de nous ? On vient jouer les gentils tuteurs ?_

Il s'imaginait quoi, exactement ? Qu'il allait lui sourire ? Lui hurler à quel point il était heureux de le voir ?

_Je te hais, Gibbs ! JE TE HAIS ! _

Tony bondit pour rattraper un ballon adverse avec une fureur et une force dont il ne se serait pas cru capable et, alors que ses mains se refermaient sur le ballon, il sentit quelque chose se déchirer dans sa jambe, à la hauteur du genou, et presque aussitôt, une douleur fulgurante le traverser. Il s'écroula sur le sol, gémissante de douleur, une main sur son genou, l'autre repliée contre lui, tenant toujours ferment le ballon de ses doigts crispés. L'arbitre siffla de toutes ses forces alors que l'intégralité de l'équipe et quelques adversaires se précipitaient vers Tony. Malcolm bondit littéralement de son siège pour se précipiter vers l'adolescent qui se tordait de douleur.

« Tony ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Appelez une ambulance ! » ordonna-t-il à l'entraîneur, debout derrière lui, qui s'exécuta aussitôt.

Alors qu'il tenait fermement Tony par l'épaule, Malcolm se tourna vers la porte d'entrée. Figé, le regard rivé sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Gibbs paraissait soudain livide, même à cette distance. Sans doute avait-il compris. A moins de deux minutes de la fin de son dernier match, Tony venait de commettre une erreur qu'il ignorait encore irréparable, il venait de tirer un trait involontaire sur sa carrière de basket-ball, à cause de lui. Et parce que le regard pourtant vide de reproches de Malcolm lui fit comprendre ce qu'il n'avait pas réussit à deviner par lui-même, Gibbs ne resta pas. Il ne jeta même pas un dernier regard à Peter, pourtant entièrement occupé par son frère, et lâchement, tourna les talons. L'enseignant, figé, écartelé entre son rôle de mentor et celui d'adulte qui aurait mille fois aimé que l'ex-marine reste, vienne même les rejoindre, fit un choix : il ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Il resta auprès de Tony jusqu'à ce que l'ambulance n'arrive, assura à Peter qu'il viendrait le chercher mais que pour l'heure, le garçon devait achever ce match, jouer pour deux, et accompagna l'adolescent à l'hôpital. Ce fut lui qui, le premier, entendit le verdict des médecins. Cette blessure n'était pas catastrophique en soit, Tony pourrait à nouveau courir, et remarcher correctement, cela ne poserait pas le moindre problème, non. Mais plus jamais le jeune homme ne pourrait envisager de se lancer dans une carrière professionnelle en tant que joueur de basket. Et si le garçon avait toujours affirmé vouloir entrer dans la police, Malcolm savait parfaitement qu'il avait toujours vu également sa vie future partagée entre ça et le basket, et qu'il s'était toujours dit qu'en cas de problème à la fac, il aurait une solution de replis. A présent, il n'en avait plus.

Ce fut à lui, Malcolm, son ancien enseignant, de lui annoncer ça. A lui de ramasser les morceaux lorsque, en dépit de ses efforts, Tony laissa échapper quelques larmes. A lui enfin d'expliquer la situation à Peter, revenu gagnant de son match. A lui de parler à l'entraîneur et à l'équipe pour tenter d'expliquer le comportement de l'adolescent, pour tenter d'apporter réponses et explications là où ce n'était pas à lui de répondre et d'expliquer. A lui d'aider Tony à recouvrer le moral, à lui de le soutenir durant sa période de rééducation, à lui enfin de le reprendre chez lui et de lui faire faire ses révisions pour les examens, en faisant presque comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ce fut à lui, Peter, de courir comme jamais, de hurler plus fort que les autres sa présence, de récupérer des ballons improbables, de marquer pour la première ses paniers sans Tony derrière lui pour le soutenir, le corriger, lui crier ses erreurs et lui faire les meilleures passes dont il pouvait rêver. Ce fut à lui de refuser d'être remplacé, de rappeler, avec toute la conviction dont il était capable, que ce match scellait la saison et les années lycées de la plupart d'entre eux. Ce fut à lui, enfin, de faire la dernière passe, celle qui, décisive, arriva jusqu'à Chase, placé au milieu du terrain. Le seul autre joueur que Tony à pouvoir réussir à chaque fois ses paniers à trois points. Et ce fut lui, et non Tony, qui fut félicité par l'entraîneur alors que, sous ses yeux réprobateurs, l'équipe soulevait Chase pour le porter en triomphe dans toute la salle. Et ce fut enfin lui, que, pour faire bonne mesure, l'entraîneur souleva sur ses propres épaules en rappelant du regard que lui, le benjamin de l'équipe, avait amplement contribué à leur victoire.

Mais ce ne furent pas eux qui, tremblants, rendirent leur déjeuner sur le bord d'une petite route en rentrant sur Washington. Ce ne furent pas eux qui durent, durant les jours, les semaines suivantes, supporter leur image, alors que la sienne lui donnait envie de vomir. Ce ne furent pas eux qui, avec un retard inacceptable, réalisèrent le poids de leurs erreurs, et comprirent que plus jamais il ne leur faudrait concevoir l'espoir que les choses soient comme avant. Ce ne furent pas eux qui comprirent soudain qu'ils avaient tout gâché.

Tout perdu.

Fin Flash Back

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence complet, rompu seulement par les passes de boissons et de parts de pizzas. La nuit était d'un noir d'encre, et Gibbs roulait vite, comme à l'accoutumée. Pas plus vite que d'ordinaire, cependant, et avec un certain calme qui tranchait avec son état réel et permettait à Tony comme à lui de profiter du silence de l'habitacle. Ils auraient pu, peut-être même dû, être plus énervés, vouloir s'engueuler vertement ou bien se dire leur quatre vérités, mais ils savaient qu'ils avaient déjà fait beaucoup et cela suffisait, actuellement.

Aussi, lorsqu'ils atteignirent la maison bancale, perdue l'orée d'une forêt, où habitait Smirrway, ce fut avec la force de l'habitude qu'ils quittèrent la voiture pour aller frapper à la porte. Ils s'étaient bien sûr attendu à un accueil glacial, en raison de l'heure ô combien tardive – ou matinale, tout dépendait du point de vue – mais Smirrway vivait apparemment seul et il n'existait de ce fait aucun risque de déranger femme ou enfants. Cependant, il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel accueil. Car si l'homme avait vraiment quelque chose à se reprocher, une telle réaction laissait peu de place à l'imagination.

« Agents fédéraux » énonça Gibbs en sortant sa plaque. « On aimerait vous poser quelques questions. »

Tout d'abord, il n'y eut rien. Puis, brusquement, quelque chose traversa la fenêtre aux volets ouverts et percuta Tony à l'épaule. Avant même d'avoir pu se mettre à couvert, l'objet ménager – probablement un ustensile de cuisine – fut remplacé par le bruit caractéristique du fusil de chasse que l'on charge.

Gibbs saisit l'italien et le poussa sans ménagement contre la porte, hors de portée de l'arme. Au même instant la détonation se fit entendre et l'ex-marine ressentit une douleur cuisante dans l'épaule. Il chancela, vit Tony sortir son arme et tendre dans le même temps la main vers lui pour le mettre à l'abri, se sentit lui-même lever son arme vers la fenêtre, tirer et, au même instant, su que quelque chose lui arrivait dessus, quelque chose dont il savait avec certitude qu'elle visait le cœur…

…

**C'est toujours moi ! Désolé de cette fin, mais c'était nécessaire. Un petit mot quant au chapitre suivant : ce ne sera pas à proprement parlé un chapitre, mais un Interlude qui couvrira certains souvenirs. J'espère pouvoir vous le faire lire bientôt, alors à plus !**


	7. Interlude 1 : Souvenirs saison 1

**Salut, salut !**

**Merci pour les reviews et bonne nouvelle : je peux poster ! Bon, rapidement, je préviens : non, Tony/Gibbs n'est pas un simple rapport enfant/parent, c'est bien plus compliqué que ça mais désolé, les explications profondes sur leurs problèmes relationnels devront attendre encore un peu, et il est possible que cet Interlude amène encore quelques questions supplémentaires, mais c'est comme ça !**

**Tant que j'y suis, je vous préviens qu'ici, si Tony et Gibbs sont le centre de l'attention, on croise également Abby et Ryan, qui ont, je le répète, leur importance et même leur propre Interlude – mais pour plus tard, hein !**

**Interlude 1 : Souvenirs saison 1, première partie**

_Fin Septembre 2002._

« … même les flics new yorkais ont leur propre avion. »

« Avec trente-six cents du kilomètre, tu rêves ! »

« C'est humiliant » fit Tony en posant les bagages près du tapis roulant du scanner de l'aéroport.

Il avait appelé Gibbs moins d'une heure auparavant pour lui annoncer le décès d'un Marine à bord d'Air Force One, et leur avait trouvé en quatrième vitesse un vol pour rejoindre l'avion au Kansas.

« Le NCIS ? Jamais entendu parler » fit le responsable de la sécurité après avoir jeté un œil à la carte de Gibbs.

« Ça, c'est humiliant » rectifia l'ex-marine en se tournant vers Tony qui opina, atterré.

« NCIS, est-ce que ça a un rapport avec CSI ? »

« Seulement si vous êtes dyslexique ! » rétorqua l'italien. « Tu sais Gibbs, si j'en touche deux mots à Abby et Ryan, je suis sûr qu'en deux temps trois mouvements… »

« NON. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par le refus catégorique de son patron. Il était pourtant près à parier que leurs petits surdoués se feraient une joie de les aider, même si ce qu'il entrevoyait comme solution incluait une prise de risque certaine. Celle de leurs emplois, ni plus ni moins.

« C'est bon, vous contournez les détecteurs de métal, mais vous laissez vos bagages. »

« Attendez, vous nous laissez monter armés à bord mais vous scannez nos bagages ? » fit Gibbs, sans comprendre.

« Bah oui, vous avez des permis pour les armes, pas pour vos bagages » répondit l'officier avec sérieux.

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard consterné et, alors qu'il déposait les affaires sur le comptoir, Tony sentit son portable vibrer. Bataillant un instant sous le regard amusé de Gibbs, l'italien parvint enfin à prendre l'appel.

« Ry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais au bureau ? Morrow a accepté ? »

« Nan ! » rit le garçon. « Je testais simplement mon Brouilleur ! »

« Son quoi ? » s'informa l'ex-marine, alerté par les cris de victoire qu'il percevait d'ici.

« Son Brouilleur » répéta Tony, « c'est son nouveau jouet. Ça lui permet de faire croire qu'il téléphone d'un numéro alors qu'il en utilise un autre. On a pas fini d'en entendre parler. » Gibbs eut un demi-sourire et émit un bref signe de tête.

« Denis ! » les interrompit Ducky depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. « Ces bagages sont à moi ! »

« Ah ! Vous auriez dû le dire tout de suite que vous bossiez pour le Docteur Mallard » sourit le responsable. « Lui, il a un permis bagage ! »

Les deux agents un nouveau regard, agacé, cette fois, et récupérèrent leurs affaires rapidement alors que Ducky leur disait de se presser.

« Ecoute, Ryan, là je peux pas te parler, on a enfin réussi à embarquer » débita DiNozzo à vive allure. « J'te rappelle plus tard, d'acc ? »

« Ok, ça marche ! »

…

Ils venaient enfin d'arriver au NCIS, et avec le corps, qui plus est ! Seul manquait à l'appel Tony, que Fornell et ses agents avaient balancé hors de leur véhicule après l'avoir découvert. Le directeur Morrow était en ce moment même en train de discuter avec ses homologues du FBI et de la CIA, et Gibbs venait de croiser Gerald qui l'avait averti, l'air amusé, qu'Abby s'était rendue à une soirée visiblement très arrosée et que de ce fait, il avait laissé un message sur son portable. Il avait ajouté qu'à titre exceptionnel, le directeur avait laissé Ryan envahir le laboratoire de sa sœur et y camper, se doutant bien des problèmes que le contraire lui aurait apportés.

« Tu ferais bien de rentrer, Gibbs » dit doucement Ducky. « D'aller dormir. »

Au lieu de ça, Gibbs se saisit d'un rouleau de papier qui traînait là pour s'en servir d'oreiller, et s'installa sur l'une des tables d'autopsie. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'ex-marine laissa échapper :

« Ducky… pourquoi est-ce qu'Abby va à des soirées comme ça ? »

« Jethro… » soupira le docteur en éteignant la lumière. « Tu ferais mieux de dormir. »

Mais il savait quand son vieil ami ne voulait pas lui obéir, et sentait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces jours.

« Elle y va si souvent » dit Gibbs au bout d'un moment, si bas qu'il put à peine l'entendre.

« Si j'avais son âge, moi aussi j'en profiterais… » tenta Ducky, mais ce fut en vain.

« Je suis responsable d'elle, Ducky, responsable… »

« Elle est majeure, Jethro. Et elle n'est pas irresponsable. Dans deux heures tout au plus, elle sera là, j'en suis sûr. »

Gibbs ne répondit pas et referma son portable, qu'il avait ouvert sur son répertoire pour laisser un message sur le numéro de la jeune gothique. Il n'était pas habitué à ça. Les adolescents et jeunes adultes, en particuliers lorsqu'ils combinaient QI d'au moins 160 avec excentricité et goût prononcé pour des fêtes mal fréquentées et des cercueils en guise de lit. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à des jeunes de cet âge, et la perspective de mal agir avec Abby le taraudait toujours. Il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Pas cette fois. En même temps, elle et Tony n'avaient pratiquement rien en commun, et les rapports qu'ils entretenaient avec leur patron étaient assez dissemblables également, et surtout bien plus complexe dans l'un des cas. Bien sûr, Gibbs n'était le père d'aucun des Sciuto et, comme autrefois, quand Tony le lui rappelait avec hargne, il ne devait pas l'oublier. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Ça, il n'y arrivait pas.

Et il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

_Une semaine plus tard._

_« … tu es sûr d'avoir été flic à Baltimore ? »_

_« Hinhin » fit Tony, ironique._

Cette simple phrase lui tournait dans la tête. Il y en avait pourtant eu d'autres, des remarques moqueuses, et l'enquête c'était bien déroulée, sans d'autres problèmes que sa chute imprévue en parachute et son genou qui faisait à présent des siennes. Ils avaient échangé les mêmes regards qui leur épargnaient des paroles inutiles, il y avait eu ces remarques à demi-mot sur sa chute, ce « mon grand » qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter. Il y avait eu cette entente quasi magique qu'ils pouvaient avoir parfois, et qui devait tout au travail. Tout, oui, parce que Tony se refusait à ce que quoi que ce soit de leur ancienne vie ne vienne se mettre en travers de la relation qu'ils étaient parvenus à reformer. Il ne voulait pas recommencer.

Alors pourquoi cette remarque le hantait-elle ?

Question stupide. Parce qu'elle lui rappelait ce qui était arrivé à Peter. Et parce que ça faisait trop mal, il n'y pensait jamais.

Tony eut un soupir bref, avisa sa montre. Abby était peut-être encore au labo, il ne savait pas. Il venait de laisser son patron dans la salle principale, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser. L'ascenseur était trop rapide pour qu'il puisse se décider avant d'arriver en bas. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il souhaitait, s'il voulait ou non parler à Abby. Elle, elle connaissait mieux Gibbs que lui, d'après ce qu'il pouvait constater tous les jours. Non qu'il souhaitât retrouver avec lui la complicité de son enfance, mais il aurait peut-être aimé avoir peut-être un peu plus que ce qu'il n'avait, même si cela constituerait une sorte de torture car cela ferait ressurgir des souvenirs enfouis pour de bonnes raisons.

Il savait tout ça, pourtant lorsqu'il dû se décider, ce fut pour le laboratoire d'Abby.

« Ah, ah ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant arriver. « Encore là Tony ? »

« Faut croire » lâcha DiNozzo. « Où est Ry ? »

La jeune gothique lui désigna le dessous d'un bureau contre le mur, où se trouvait un amas de couvertures au cœur duquel on devinait la présence du garçon de onze ans. Sa respiration était régulière et, en s'approchant pour vérifier son sommeil, Tony put constater qu'il semblait serein. C'est bon, il dormait.

« Un problème ? » s'informa Abby.

« Pourquoi ? J'ai pas le droit de passer te voir juste comme ça ? » répliqua l'italien.

« Tony » fit la jeune femme avec insistance, un sourire aux lèvres. « Il est plus de onze heures et t'as eu une dure journée, alors dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'amène. En plus, t'as le genou défoncé » ajouta-t-elle avec un regard éloquent vers la jambe que le jeune homme ménageait de son mieux.

L'italien laissa son regard traîner sur les différents recoins de la pièce, hésitant. Les confidences, ce n'était pas son truc. Mais la jeune femme le savait, et elle ne comptait pas le laisser se défiler.

« Tony, j'aime pas quand t'as ce regard » dit-elle doucement en le prenant par les épaules. « Dis-moi ce qui va pas, j't'en prie. Je m'inquiète. »

L'italien prit une inspiration avant de lâcher, les yeux toujours fixés sur un point imaginaire.

« J'ai l'impression par moment de ne pas connaître mon patron. »

Abby ne connaissait réellement Tony que depuis deux ans, mais elle savait déjà suffisamment de choses sur le jeune homme pour savoir combien cela lui avait coûté d'avouer ça. Et ce que cela sous-entendait.

« Tony » dit-elle en le regardant intensément. « Eh, regarde-moi s'il te plaît. Voilà » sourit-elle doucement. « Ecoute, j'aurais besoin que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout, et que tu ne cherches pas à m'interrompre. Je ne sais pas tout de votre histoire, à Gibbs et toi. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que vous avez beaucoup perdus, tous les deux – si, crois-moi Tony ! » insista-t-elle en le voyant prêt à protester. « Et je crois que c'est normal, que tu ne saches pas grand-chose et que tu ais peut-être le sentiment de ne pas le connaître. Tu n'as plus envie de souffrir, et lui non plus. Mais ce n'est pas parce que vous avez été trop proches que vous avez souffert, et ça, il faut que tu le comprennes. »

« On est pas fait pour se supporter, j'ai l'impression » marmonna Tony en détournant le regard.

Abby lui saisit le menton et le força à la regarder.

« Ne dis jamais ça. Vous êtes les seuls capables de travailler comme ça, c'est du jamais vu, encore plus quand on connaît votre passé ! La seule chose – la seule, t'entends ? – c'est qu'il ne faut pas que vous essayez de redevenir trop proches trop vite. »

« Lorsqu'on était proches Abby, on s'en est mangé plein la figure, à t'entendre au moins autant l'un que l'autre. »

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça recommencera ! » s'exclama la jeune femme. « Il faut que tu lâches du leste, Tony ! Sinon, je te jure, vous allez finir pas vous faire vraiment du mal ! Je supporte plus de vous voir être complices, puis soudain vous ré-éloigner l'un de l'autre parce que l'un de vous a fait une remarque qui n'a pas plus à l'autre ! Je vous adore, tous les deux ! » s'emporta Abby. « Sans vous, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait ! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, les gars ! Vous m'avez offert le seul espoir que j'avais de m'en sortir ! Je veux pas vous voir souffrir, et même si Gibbs ne l'avouera jamais, je sais bien qu'il ne supporte pas cette situation. La seule solution qui existe, elle inclue que vous vous parliez ! »

Tony la regarda longuement avant de pousser un infime soupir.

« Je déteste quand tu as raison. »

Abby lui sourit tendrement et lui passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant.

« Mais j'ai _toujours_ raison, Tony ! »

_Octobre 2002._

Gibbs, Tony et Kate venaient à peine de rentrer dans leurs quartiers, la cabine que le capitaine du _Foster_, le bateau sur lequel avait travaillé quelques temps le jeune Russel MacDonald, objet de leur enquête. Ils avaient découvert la passion du jeune marin pour le jeu en ligne et Abby venait de s'atteler à quelques recherches, mais l'italien commençait à se poser des questions. Tenter de réduire un maximum le temps des recherches était facilement possible, mais encore fallait-il que Gibbs donne son accord. En même temps, ce serait l'occasion de faire faire connaissance à Kate de leur jeune surdoué. Jusqu'alors, l'ancien agent de la CIA n'avait jamais rencontré le jeune phénomène de l'équipe, celui-ci ne venant pour ainsi dire jamais au bureau et, lorsque cela arrivait, restait dissimulé dans le bureau de sa sœur pour que personne ne le voit. Déjà que le directeur ne l'admettait quand cas d'urgences…

« Ryan ? » demanda simplement l'italien.

L'ex-marine le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

« Il pourrait aider » concéda-t-il, « mais à la condition que personne ne sache au bureau que l'on aura fait appel à lui » ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Kate, qui avait al désagréable impression que quelque chose lui échappait.

« Je ne dirais rien » assura-t-elle néanmoins, consciente que sa réponse influencerait quelque peu les évènements.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard, puis Tony se leva et entreprit de brancher la seconde liaison automatique qu'Abby avait instauré sur leur ordinateur : celle de Ryan. Quelques instants plus tard une fenêtre de Web Cam apparut, et de l'autre côté de l'écran, le visage ensommeillé d'un enfant de onze ans, les cheveux noirs ébouriffés lui tombant sur les yeux, le teint pâle, vêtu d'un ample pyjama à rayures apparu. Il bâilla allégrement avant de saluer l'italien, visiblement à peine levé.

« Salut Ry ! » claironna l'autre, amusé. « Alors, on a découché ? »

« La ferme » grommela le garçon en se frottant les yeux.

« Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas vraiment découché ? » s'informa Gibbs en se plaçant à côté de son agent.

« Comme si j'avais l'âge… ! Non, la connexion Internet a fait des siennes, j'ai bataillé avec jusqu'à pas d'heure pour la rétablir. Et puis c'est les vacances, je vous signale ! J'ai le droit de faire la grâce matinée ! »

« Ryan » signala Tony avec un large sourire, « il doit être à peu de choses près midi et demi à Washington. »

« Et alors ? » rétorqua l'enfant. « Je te demande à quelle heure tu te lèves, toi, lorsque tu ne bosses pas le lendemain ? Est-ce que je te demande même la raison de tes cernes le matin ou de tes retards ? Non, alors camembert ! »

« Ah, ah… » fit mine de rire l'intéressé avant de perdre son sourire. « C'est pas drôle, abruti. »

« Ça c'est toi qui le dit ! »

Gibbs, qui réprimait son amusement de son mieux, jeta un bref regard à Kate, qui observait la scène, sûre d'avoir manqué une explication quelque part.

« Kate » annonça-t-il solennellement, « je te présente Ryan Sciuto, onze ans, petit frère d'Abby et hack… »

« Hacker » compléta Tony.

« … de son état » acheva l'ex-marine. « Il nous aide de temps à autre. Ryan, je te présente Caitlin Todd, notre dernière recrue. »

« Ravi » fit l'enfant en tendant sa main vers l'écran.

« Euh… de même » répondit la jeune femme en lui adressant un vague signe de la main.

« On aurait besoin que tu aides Abby à sillonner le net à la recherche d'un jeu MMORPG sur lequel était inscrit un certain Russel MacDonald » expliqua l'italien. « Il y jouait pas mal, apparemment. »

De l'autre côté de l'écran, Ryan fronçait les sourcils.

« T'es conscient de ce que t'es en train de me demander, j'espère ? »

« Moi non mais lui sans doute » répondit Gibbs à sa place. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que t'as aucune idée du nombre de jeux en ligne, ni du nombre de joueurs, ni quoi que ce soit, et je pourrais continuer ainsi longtemps si je n'étais pas sûr qu'Abby ne t'avais pas déjà fait ces précisions. Trouver un tel truc peut prendre des jours. »

« Appelle Abby et répartissez-vous le travail. Un site chacun. »

« C'est pas UN site Gibbs, c'est des centaines chacun ! » s'exclama Ryan, consterné. « Et j'exagère à peine ! »

« Apparemment, MacDonald n'était pas polyglotte » glissa Kate en se penchant pour mieux voir l'écran. « Ça devrait t'aider. »

Le garçon poussa un profond soupir.

« Ok, j'appelle Abby et je vois avec elle. Mais je persiste Gibbs, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu me demandes. »

« Si c'est à ta consommation de carburant que tu fais allusion, mais ça sur le compte de DiNozzo. »

« EH ! » protesta aussitôt l'intéressé. « Pourquoi ça ? »

« Moi ça me va » sourit innocemment Ryan. « Tu vas douiller Tony, t'as pas idée ! » ajouta-t-il en coupant la communication.

L'italien se tourna vers Gibbs, horrifié.

« Mais t'es dingue ! T'as conscience de ce que ça va me coûter ? »

« Prends ça comme un juste retour des choses pour toutes les fois où tu t'es servi de ses talents de piratage pour réduire le nombre de tes retards avant des inspections du directeur » rétorqua Gibbs en se levant.

« T'as fait ça ? » fit Kate en écarquillant légèrement les yeux. « Et personne n'a compris ? »

« Eh, ne te fies pas aux apparences, Ry est une pointure. Il pourrait pirater presque n'importe quoi sans se faire prendre, et ça fait un an qu'il s'entraîne avec les programmes du bureau pour améliorer sa technique, alors un peu de respect, s'il te plaît ! » Il se tourna à nouveau vers Gibbs. « Il va me ruiner ! »

« T'as qu'à arrêter de l'obliger à te couvrir. Kate, va reparler à l'infirmière, voir si elle peut te donner la liste des blessures qu'elle a eu à soigner ses derniers temps, et qui pourraient ressembler à une blessure à l'arme blanche. Tony, appelle Ducky. »

S'exécutant avec l'air d'être conduit à l'abattoir, Tony ne pu couper au regard moqueur de Kate.

« Rigole pas, Ryan ne carbure qu'au thé glacé. Il en boit plus en bossant que Gibbs ne consomme de cafés à la journée ! »

_Début Décembre 2002._

Tony dégustait tranquillement un imposant sandwich, nullement gêné par les turbulences que causait la tempête, lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil que Gibbs, qui dormait depuis le début du voyage, s'agitait. Lui, Kate et l'italien avaient pris un avion militaire pour rejoindre la Colombie où ils allaient entreprendre le sauvetage d'un marine, et depuis leur décollage, la tempête n'avait pas diminuée en puissance. Les premières heures, Kate avait été au bord de la nausée en permanence puis, à sa demande, Tony lui avait offert un somnifère, histoire qu'elle puisse sommeiller quelques heures.

Il devait être cinq heures du matin à Washington, et lui continuait de lire son journal sportif. S'il n'était pas en proie au mal de l'air, il se trouvait dans l'incapacité totale de dormir, un inconvénient dont ne souffrait plus sa coéquipière. Il lui jeta un bref regard et réajusta la couverture qui ne la recouvrait presque plus. Inutile qu'elle tombe malade en prime, cela risquait de lui donner deux fois plus de boulot à abattre une fois de retour au bureau.

Il reporta son attention sur Gibbs, dont le visage était à présent barré d'un pli soucieux. L'ex-marine s'agita quelques secondes, visiblement en proie à un cauchemar, avant que Tony ne se décide à lâcher son journal et son sandwich pour se lever. Il s'assit à côté de son patron, un peu hésitant. Il ne savait pas tellement quoi faire, leurs rapports étaient encore si chaotiques…

« Gibbs ? » l'appela-t-il doucement en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Gibbs ? »

L'homme ouvrit les yeux, sursautant de manière imperceptible. Il se tourna vers son agent, papillonna des yeux et demanda d'une voix rendue pâteuse par le sommeil :

« Quoi ? »

Tony marqua un infime temps d'arrêt, hésitant.

« Cauchemar ? »

L'autre s'apprêtait à nier mais, se doutant que ce serait inutile, hocha légèrement la tête. Et, comme cela leur arrivait parfois, ils n'eurent pas besoin de parole pour se comprendre. Tony sut, au regard de son patron, qu'il s'agissait de Shannon et de Kelly. Il n'y avait qu'elles pour le mettre dans un tel état, au point qu'il cède au lieu de le contredire. Il ne chercherait pas à le blâmer, lui-même avait un comportement identique à l'égard de Peter. Mais, si Pete avait déjà donné des cauchemars à Gibbs, celui-ci ne s'en était jamais ouvert à qui que ce soit, Tony l'aurait su.

Il hésita à nouveau avant de se caler contre la cloison en adressant un regard insistant à Gibbs. Bien sûr, l'homme était aussi fier que lui, mais il était ébranlé, épuisé mentalement et physiquement, et Tony pouvait voir, au fond de son regard, un chagrin tel qu'il n'en était pas descriptible. Aussi, il pouvait très bien regagner sa place à côté de Kate – ou bien resté là où il pourrait être utile, si cela recommençait. Or son choix était déjà fait. D'un infime hochement de tête que seule l'habitude lui permit de déceler, Tony vit Gibbs accepter son aide distante, et il se cala à nouveau confortablement contre la cloison.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Gibbs, abruti de fatigue, tanguait en fonction des secousses, et sa tête heurta l'épaule de Tony.

« Pas une bonne idée » dit l'italien avec un sourire en redressant la tête de son patron.

« Je… sais… » répondit Gibbs en tentant de se pencher de l'autre côté.

La vision de Shannon, souriante, et de Kelly jouant au ballon s'imposa à lui et il frémit intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à ça, maintenant ? La réponse était claire pourtant : si Kate n'avait pas fait cette remarque sur ses mariages, jamais le souvenir douloureux de son épouse et de sa fille ne serait revenu le hanter. La jeune femme n'y était pour rien, mais elle lui faisait indirectement un mal dont elle n'avait aucune idée.

Une nouvelle secousse le projeta contre Tony. Luttant contre la fatigue, il rouvrit les yeux alors que le jeune homme le saisissait par les épaules pour le redresser. Il nota au passage que l'italien prenait la situation avec un certain amusement teinté d'une amertume qui, depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme au NCIS deux ans plus tôt, ne le quittait presque jamais lorsqu'ils ne devaient se parler que tous les deux.

« Je sais bien que t'es fatigué, mais faudrait quand même que t'y ailles mollo, Gibbs. Sinon, dès que tu seras à nouveau dans ton état normal, tu vas le regretter… »

« La ferme… »

« Tu veux un somnifère ? »

« J'ai l'air… d'en avoir besoin ? » demanda Gibbs en refermant les yeux.

Dieu qu'il était épuisé… Faire des nuits blanches n'avaient rien de bien surprenant ou d'inhabituel pour lui, mais il dormait peu et mal depuis le début de l'enquête – bon, d'accord, depuis bien plus longtemps que ça, au moins depuis dix jours – et n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis quarante-huit heures. Or, s'il devait mener une opération de sauvetage dans les heures à venir, il avait intérêt à être en forme…

« Ça évitera peut-être les cauchemars. »

« Non… merci… »

« Comme tu voudras. »

Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'est qu'il dorme. Qu'il dorme, et qu'il cesse de penser à Shannon…

« Gibbs ? »

« Hm. »

Il sentit confusément que Tony le calait sur le côté, et cela lui déplût. Il n'avait plus deux ans, bon sang !

« Arrête… »

Tony n'eut pas à répondre, une nouvelle secousse plus importante que les autres le fit presque basculer par terre. Il jeta un regard à son patron, qui n'entrouvrit un œil que pour l'observer moqueusement, et se ré-adossa. Quelques instants plus tard, la tempête faisait à nouveau tomber Gibbs contre lui, coude à coude et tête contre épaule.

« C'est pas une bonne idée » dit encore Tony avec cet éternel sourire amusé et amer.

« Je sais, ça me plaît pas plus qu'à toi… »

« J'en suis sûr » approuva le jeune homme.

Il se redressa légèrement, sans cependant repousser à nouveau Gibbs. Il était évident qu'il n'arriverait à rien. L'homme était exténué et la tempête – ou le destin, allez savoir ! – se plaisait à le lui remettre systématiquement dans les pattes. Il appuya la tête contre la cloison de l'appareil, perdu dans ses pensées. La fameuse conversation dont Abby lui rabattait les oreilles depuis des semaines n'était toujours pas arrivée, ni lui ni Gibbs n'ayant apparemment décidé de la provoquer et ne s'étant tenu à son idée. Lui-même ne souhaitait pas foncièrement discuter avec l'ex-marine de leur situation. Ce n'était pas son domaine, et puis il se sentait mal rien qu'à l'idée d'aborder le sujet. Quelque part, en dépit de ses longues heures de réflexion, il ne savait pas lui-même s'il souhaitait vraiment retrouver la complicité d'autrefois. Il craignait trop que cela ne s'envenime et que leurs rapports ne se dégradent à nouveau. Et en même temps, les instants d'entente magique étaient monnaie courante entre eux, puisqu'ils se comprenaient la moitié du temps sans avoir à parler. Et puis, ils savaient suffisamment de choses l'un sur l'autre pour ne pas avoir à communiquer autrement que par regards et gestes, la plupart du temps. Une chose d'apparence insignifiante qui en disait pourtant suffisamment long était l'attitude qu'avait Gibbs devant un document au caractère d'écriture trop petit lorsqu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Certes, c'était le plus souvent avec exaspération, mais, sans que Tony ne fasse la moindre réflexion, il finissait invariablement par lui tendre le document en question. Et lorsque l'un achevait les phrases de l'autre lors d'un interrogatoire ou d'une discussion, cela ne choquait plus personne. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi donc ne pouvaient-ils_ vraiment_ s'entendre ? Pour quelle raison fallait-il que leurs rapports ne se détériorent à la moindre remarque ? Pourquoi, alors que leur masque trompait tout le monde, fallait-il qu'ils soient aussi sensibles aux remarques qu'ils se balançaient l'un et l'autre à longueur de journée ? _Pourquoi ?_

Tony se secoua mentalement, s'installa plus confortablement et songea, au moment où il appuya brièvement et de manière quasi-imperceptible sa tête sur celle de Gibbs, que la dernière fois qu'une telle chose s'était produite, il n'avait que quinze ans, et il ne s'était rendu compte que trop tard que ce serait le dernier geste qu'ils auraient l'un pour l'autre. _« Ni pense pas »_ se morigéna-t-il. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'y pouvait rien…

« Dors » murmura alors la voix ensommeillée de Gibbs, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées. « Dors, c'est un ordre. »

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'italien, de ce sourire étrange qu'il n'avait qu'avec Gibbs.

« Ok, patron. Bonne nuit. »

« C'est ça, toi aussi. »

Tony dormit peu, mais au moins il était sûr que Gibbs avait dormi, lui. Et, lorsqu'il vit Kate s'agiter, il s'empressa de repousser son patron et de regagner sa place, ni vu, ni connu. Et il continua, au réveil de l'ex-marine, à jouer l'éternel rôle qu'il endossait depuis deux ans. Peu lui importait, au bout du compte. Une seule chose, au moment de son réveil, comptait réellement : le fait que Gibbs semblât frais et dispo, près à mener mille et une interventions de sauvetage. Et le fait, au moment où Kate se rendit 'aux toilettes' de l'avion grâce au sac plastique offert généreusement par l'ex-marine, que son regard croisa celui de son patron et que durant un instant – bref certes, mais tout de même – il lui sembla qu'ils n'étaient plus tout à fait collègues, amis de travail ou bien agents et membres d'une même grande famille. Il lui sembla qu'ils étaient à nouveau plus que ça, ce plus que ça qu'ils n'avaient été que durant son enfance, à l'époque où, en dépit de leur mésentente déjà persistante, ils étaient si proches que rien ne pouvait s'insinuer dans leur relation. A l'époque où le refrain de Tony, comme quoi Gibbs n'était pas son père et que de toute façon, il n'en avait pas besoin, n'avait pas encore fait de ravages. Et là, dans cet avion qui volait vers la Colombie dans un ciel enfin paisible, Tony ne put manquer l'éclat qui illumina un instant les yeux de l'ex-marine et lui dit tout ce que l'homme ne dirait jamais à voix haute. Il ne retint que l'essentiel, ce qui, à son avis, comptait plus que tout.

_Merci._

Et il se prit à croire que, dans les pensées de l'ex-marine, un _'la Terreur'_ était venu s'ajouter au remerciement.

_Janvier 2003._

« Il y a une raison pour les avoir décapitées, Abby ? » s'informa Tony devant le stock impressionnant de poupées qu'ils avaient détourné de sa trajectoire afin de récupérer la balle qui s'y était logée.

« C'est pour pouvoir les étudier » répondit tranquillement la jeune gothique.

« Mais, celle qui avait la balle était pratiquement sur le dessus, et tu as vidé toute la caisse » fit remarquer l'italien.

« Ben… c'était assez rigolo » avoua Abby avec un sourire en posant cérémonieusement une des têtes avec les autres.

« Et elles sont nues » insista l'agent.

« Je trouve pas que ça fasse si bizarre que ça » lâcha la voix innocente de Ryan.

Le garçon venait d'apparaître dans le bureau, les bras chargés de chips, de sucreries et de boissons, avec sur le dos une chemise grise si grande qu'elle lui tombait sur les genoux et qu'il devait retrousser six fois les manches pour dégager ses mains. Son jean était celui, éternellement rapiécé, qu'il mettait quand il venait au NCIS, et visiblement, le t-shirt blanc qu'il avait enfilé sous sa chemise n'était pas plus à lui que cette dernière.

« C'est parce que toi aussi, t'es bizarre » rétorqua Tony en piquant un paquet de chips au garçon. « Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que Morrow ne voulait pas te voir traîner ici. »

« Il a un gros problème informatique » annonça le gamin avec un large sourire. « Apparemment, l'un de vos petits génies profite de son temps libre pour charger des tas de vidéos et d'images… osées, on va dire. Il a chopé des tas de saloperies sur le Net, et certaines ont été concoctées par des pros, du coup, Morrow a appelé à la maison pour savoir si je pouvais venir aider ses petits informaticiens. »

« Et ça avance ? »

« Pas trop mal, je dois dire » répondit Ryan en tendant son soda à sa sœur.

« Ça te gêne pas, de voir du porno toute la journée ? » insista néanmoins Tony.

Après tout, Ryan n'avait que onze ans…

« Je passe mon bac à la fin de l'année » rappela le garçon en lui adressant un regard insistant. « Je crois que je suis assez mûr pour éviter de me laisser abstraire lorsque je travaille. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'en voyais vraiment tout le temps, je n'ai qu'à éliminer les fichiers. Peu importe ce qu'ils contiennent, ce qui importe c'est de les détruire. Je n'y fais pas très attention. »

« Te laisser quoi ? » s'exclama l'italien en faisant une grimace d'incompréhension.

Ryan soupira et commença à jouer avec l'une des têtes de poupées.

« Distraire, si tu préfères. »

« Je le savais, je trouvais juste surprenant que tu l'emploies » affirma l'agent.

« C'est ça, on va faire comme si je te croyais… »

« Chut ! » intima Abby. « Silence les gars et Ry, pas touche à ces poupées, je m'apprête à pratiquer ma première autopsie. »

Elle leva cérémonieusement la petite pince qu'elle tenait dans la main, retourna la tête de plastique qui se trouvait devant elle et retira lentement la balle fichée à l'intérieure pour la lever à la lumière, triomphante.

« On applaudit bien fort, s'il vous plaît » dit-elle avec sérieux.

Ryan s'exécuta tandis que Tony se courbait dans une sorte de petite révérence.

« Ducky est au courant que tu fais ça ? » s'enquit Gibbs en pénétrant dans le labo. Il avisa soudain le plus jeune alors que Tony se redressait précipitamment. « Ryan, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'étais sur le point de la faire analyser » répondit Abby. « Quant à ta deuxième question, le directeur a un problème assez important d'informatique, et toute aide est la bienvenue. Il a réquisitionné Ry ce matin. »

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel. Décidemment, les Sciuto n'avaient pas finis d'envahir le NCIS…

« Bon, Abby, je veux voir une maquette modélisée de sa trajectoire. Et vite » crut-il bon d'ajouter, alors que c'était parfaitement inutile.

« Je m'grouille ! » lança la jeune femme en disparaissant de l'autre côté du laboratoire.

Gibbs reporta son attention sur les jouets.

« Pourquoi toutes ces poupées sont nues ? »

« Me regarde pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien » se défendit Tony. « Ce doit être… gothique. »

Sur ces mots, l'italien quitta la pièce. Resté un moment immobile devant toutes ces têtes de plastique décapitées, Gibbs avisa du coin de l'œil Ryan qui s'empiffrait.

« Tu n'es pas censé bosser ? » s'informa-t-il.

« La loi interdit aux enfants de bosser trop d'heures pas jour, surtout si on prend en compte le fait que je suis supposé étudier » répondit Ryan en engloutissant un muffin au chocolat. « J'ai droit à un quart d'heure de pause toutes les heures, et Morrow peut pas exiger de moi que je travaille plus de cinq heures dans la journée. En plus, si ça continu, il va devoir me payer. Comme pour le moment ça m'intéresse pas des masses… »

« … parce que tu es parfaitement capable de pirater un compte en banque » compléta Gibbs avec un regard appuyé, faisant référence au 'vol' qu'avait commis le garçon presque deux ans plus tôt sur son propre compte en banque pour payer un cadeau de Noël à sa sœur – qu'il ignorait que Gibbs avait déjà acheté. Deux cents dollars s'étaient volatilisés sans que quiconque hormis Gibbs ne réalise que ce n'était pas lui qui avait opéré ce virement sur un compte inexistant que Ryan avait depuis légalisé.

Imperturbable, le garçon poursuivit.

« … je l'ai laissé me payer mon casse-croûte. »

Gibbs regarda la quantité ahurissante de nourriture, haussa un sourcil, songea qu'il n'était définitivement pas au bout de ses surprises avec ce drôle d'oiseau, et quitta à son tour le labo.

Au moment de passer la porte, il lança par-dessus son épaule :

« Et j'aimerais bien que tu me rendes ma chemise, un de ces jours ! »

« Mais elle est extra ! »

« Je sais bien, c'est la mienne ! »

Il avait besoin d'un bon café, ces gosses allaient le désespérer…

°0°0°0°

_Le soir même._

« T'aurais pu demander des couverts ! »

« Ce sont des couverts » signala Kate avec un sourire moqueur.

« Non, ce sont des baguettes » protesta Tony en laissant à nouveau tomber ses nouilles. « La prochaine fois qu'on décide de manger chinois, tu t'assures qu'ils n'ont pas oublié les couverts, les vrais. »

Tous deux étaient assis sur leur siège respectif, autour du bureau de la jeune femme, tandis que Ryan avait préféré s'installer _sur_ le bureau, juste à côté de l'ordinateur, son propre repas – chinois également – sur les genoux. Abby était restée travailler au labo et Ducky était reparti. Gibbs était quant à lui sortit se prendre un énième café, et ne devrait pas tarder à les rejoindre. Ayant dépassé son cotât d'heures de travail par jour, le garçon s'était octroyé une pause bien méritée en dépit du travail qui croulait toujours.

Tandis qu'elle lui tendait une soupe, Tony se tourna vers le garçon.

« Ry, dis-moi ce qu'il y a dedans. »

« C'est une soupe, Tony. Y aura rien de plus ou de moins que d'habitude. »

« Ry, dis-moi ce que c'est. Si je mange, ou si je mange pas » insista l'italien.

En soupirant, la garçon posa son propre dîner et attrapa la soupe. L'intégralité du texte imprimé sur son contour était en chinois. Fronçant les sourcils, Ryan se pencha sous la lampe de bureau de Kate, marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante plusieurs mots incompréhensibles avant de rendre la soupe à Tony en hochant la tête.

« C'est bon, tu peux y aller. Rien à quoi tu sois allergique. »

« Tu… tu sais lire le chinois ? » s'exclama Kate, les yeux exorbités.

« Bof… » fit Ryan en haussant les épaules. « Je commence juste, alors à part quelques mots… mais Tony adore me forcer à montrer que je connais mon vocabulaire. »

La jeune femme continuait cependant à le regarder comme s'il venait de lui pousser un troisième bras.

« Dis-lui combien de langues tu parles » dit Tony avec amusement, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Ryan.

Le garçon secoua la tête avant d'énumérer, vaincu, sachant que l'italien ne le lâcherait pas :

« Je parle couramment anglais, français et italien – plus la langue des signes. J'apprends le chinois et l'espagnol, et j'aimerais bien commencer le russe. »

« P… pardon ? »

« Tony, j'espère pour toi que ce n'est ma soupe ! » lança Gibbs en surgissant de l'ascenseur.

Tony jeta un regard horrifié à Kate tandis que Ryan retenait de son mieux son début de rire.

« Il avait pas commandé une soupe, quand même ? »

« Si ! » sourit Kate.

« Saleté ! »

_Le lendemain soir._

_« Toujours pas de snipper potentiel » annonça Tony depuis sa voiture en engloutissant son sandwich._

_« Tant fait pas, tu seras le premier à le savoir » lui dit Kate en fixant son patron qui jouait les recruteurs chez les marines._

_« Non, ce sera Gibbs. Il a gardé son gilet pare-balle, rassure-moi ? »_

_Kate se pencha discrètement pour apercevoir le gilet glissé sous le bureau._

_« Il a dit qu'il était trop visible sous sa chemise. »_

_« Pu… si ce dingue ne le tue pas, je m'en charge ! » s'exclama Tony. « Mais quel crétin ! »_

« Gibbs ! »

L'ex-marine se retourna pour faire face à l'italien. Il était tard, Kate était partie depuis une heure déjà, et les Sciuto avaient eux aussi réintégrés leur appartement. Les locaux du NCIS étaient pour ainsi dire vides, mais apparemment, Tony l'avait attendu. Il se glissa entre les portes de l'ascenseur que Gibbs s'apprêtait à prendre, et le plus âgé sentit qu'il ne quitterait pas le bureau sans avoir parlé avec son agent, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et cela ne manqua pas. Dès que les portes se furent refermées, Tony donna un fort coup sur le tableau de commande de l'appareil qui se stoppa immédiatement, lumières éteintes.

« Tu comptais le mettre, ce foutu gilet ? » explosa l'italien. « Ou bien il était là juste pour la déco ? »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Gibbs, sentant la colère monter en lui à mesure que le ton de son agent montait également.

« T'aurais fait quoi, si la vitre n'avait pas arrêté cette balle ? »

« Je me la serais prise en pleine tête ! » s'énerva l'ex-marine. « Un gilet pare-balle ne m'aurait été d'aucune utilité ! »

« Et c'est une raison valide, peut-être ? Il aurait aussi bien pu viser le cœur ! T'es inconscient ou quoi ? »

« La vitre l'a arrêtée ! » cria Gibbs, hors de lui. « Il n'y a aucune raison d'en reparler, alors arrête immédiatement de hurler ou je te colle à la maintenance pour les six mois à venir ! »

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! » hurla Tony en poussant son patron contre la cloison de l'ascenseur.

L'ex-marine le repoussa, mais visiblement l'italien était hors de lui. Il lui administra un coup de poing en pleine figure, auquel Gibbs répondit par un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Plié en deux sous le choc, Tony ne pu éviter le coup suivant. Bien sûr, il était parfaitement inutile, Gibbs le savait, mais il était furieux, furieux comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps envers quelqu'un qui ne fut pas un criminel, alors il frappa tout de même, laissant libre cours à sa colère. Son pied heurta le genou droit de Tony avec toute la violence dont il était capable, et à l'instant même où il vit l'italien s'écrouler sur le sol de la cabine en contenant de son mieux un cri de douleur, il fut submergé par la culpabilité. C'était le genou fragile de l'agent, celui auquel il s'était blessé des années auparavant…

L'ex-marine se laissa tomber à côté de son agent et voulut le prendre par l'épaule, mais le jeune homme se dégagea violement.

« Fous… moi… la… paix… » parvint-il à articuler, le souffle coupé.

Mais lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser, ce fut en gémissant légèrement de douleur, et Gibbs pu voir ses yeux briller de larmes contenues. Lui-même avait la mâchoire douloureuse, mais il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas comparable à ce qu'endurait le jeune homme.

Tony ne pu même pas se mettre à quatre pattes, il retomba sur le sol aussitôt que son genou dû être sollicité. Incapable de se retenir et faisant fit des protestations injurieuses de son agent, Gibbs le prit sous les aisselles et l'aida à se relever. Il l'appuya contre la cloison et vit le jeune homme détourner les yeux pour qu'il n'y voie pas davantage les larmes de douleur. Se sentant de plus en plus mal, l'ex-marine voulut redémarrer l'ascenseur, mais Tony lui saisit le bras, l'en empêchant. Gibbs se tourna vers lui, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front.

Il attendit cependant une explication qui ne vint pas. Tony avait toutes les peines du monde à esquisser le moindre geste sans perdre l'équilibre, aussi se retenait-il à Gibbs, qu'il ne lâchait pas, et au mur, sans quitter son patron du regard. Sans même ciller, comme s'il souhaitait lui faire comprendre quelque chose de spécifique. Mais malheureusement, si d'habitude l'autre agent le comprenait très bien, il n'avait là aucune idée de ce que l'italien voulait lui dire.

Ou alors si.

Lorsqu'il vit briller dans ses yeux une réelle inquiétude, il comprit que les larmes n'étaient pas toutes dues à son genou. Jamais Tony ne le lui dirait, mais s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi agressé, aussi… il aurait compris, et accepté, la colère de Tony, le réel sentiment d'impuissance et d'inquiétude que le savoir sans gilet pare-balle à jouer les cibles humaines pour un snipper dégénéré et psychopathe avait pu lui procurer.

Lui et Tony se cherchaient désespérément, comme inconsciemment avides de créer un ersatz de ce qu'ils avaient partagés par le passé. Mais ils avaient peur, terriblement peur, au moins autant l'un que l'autre, et Gibbs faisait souvent son possible pour les ré-éloigner lorsque la complicité s'installait trop rapidement. Il ne voulait pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs. Il ne voulait pas tenter de renouer une relation aussi destructrice que celle qu'ils avaient eue. Tony n'avait pas de père, n'en avait jamais voulu et n'en avait pas besoin. Lui l'avait lâchement laissé tomber au moment où peut-être il aurait été encore possible de sauver leur amitié, au moment sans doute où le garçon avait eu le plus besoin de lui – ou presque… De quel droit s'imposerait-il aujourd'hui dans un rôle qu'il avait été incapable de tenir convenablement plus de quelques jours en vingt ans ?

Il plongea malgré lui son regard dans celui du jeune italien. Et, comme dans une sorte d'état second, passa une main dans la chevelure désordonnée du jeune homme, qui ne protesta pas. Lorsqu'il le prit par la nuque et que leurs fronts se rencontrèrent, celui de Tony semblant s'appuyer sur celui de son patron légèrement plus petit, il ne protesta toujours pas. Il ferma simplement les yeux pour que les sentiments qui y filtraient ne soient plus visibles. Et malgré la douleur, malgré leur bagarre toute proche, il se sentit plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps et laissa librement couler la seule larme qui parvint à franchir la barrière de ses paupières, et pour laquelle Gibbs ferma les yeux, ne souhaitant pas la voir. Ne souhaitant pas être celui qui serait à l'origine de cette larme et qui la verrait. Anthony DiNozzo ne pleurait plus depuis longtemps. Plus depuis Peter.

« La prochaine fois » murmura doucement Gibbs, « je garderais mon gilet pare-balle. Je te le promets. »


	8. Note et réponses aux reviews

**Salut, salut,**

Il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre, j'en suis désolé, et peut-être même trouverez-vous cette note inutile, mais je tenais à assurer, en dépit de l'énorme retard que j'ai accumulé, que je n'abandonnais pas _Father Unknow_, puisque j'en suis même à très clairement envisager la suite. Bref, je ne chercherais pas d'excuses introuvables et me contenterais de vous dire que mon accès Internet à été plus que compromis ces dernières semaines et que je viens tout juste de sortir de mes examens. De plus, j'éprouve quelques difficultés à achever le chapitre 7 (je ne compte pas l'Interlude comme un chapitre) alors même que le suivant est déjà terminé depuis longtemps ! En effet, je n'étais pas satisfait du premier résultat et la réécriture prend un peu plus de temps que prévu. Néanmoins, elle est en bonne voie, et histoire de me faire pardonner, je vous jure de poster très rapidement la suite – car on arrive presque à la fin !

Eh oui, j'ai 11 chapitres à l'heure actuelle, Interludes compris, et ceux-ci sont déjà écrits en totalité. Il y en aura un sur l'adolescence d'Abby et sa rencontre avec Gibbs et Tony, et un autre, qui lui retracera plusieurs instants clefs du passé de Tony, de sa naissance à son entrée au NCIS (en gros). Avec enfin les explications attendues, promis !

Bref, maintenant que je me suis fais pardonné (j'espère), je vais en profiter pour répondre aux reviews de tous, reviews qui très honnêtement m'ont vraiment touchées, j'ai adoré. Donc, voilà, voilà :

**Sirius08 :** merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait très plaisir, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être parvenu à obtenir le résultat que je voulais, notamment pour le final. Honnêtement c'est un chapitre qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps dans l'écriture de certaines scènes, car je voulais vraiment être satisfait de chaque mot. Autant te dire que ta review m'est apparue absolument géniale ! Pour ta remarque vis-à-vis de l'épisode 'Bienvenue en Enfer', j'y avais pensé, mais en fait je préfère garder cette scène pour plus tard, dans un flash-back, par exemple… Sinon, en ce qui concerne Peter, eh ben… tu verras bien, et assez vite je pense. Je vais faire en sorte de poster le restant des chapitres d'ici à la fin du mois.

**Coco6-3-9-1 :** Merci beaucoup, même chose que pour Sirius08. Quant à savoir la raison de leurs difficultés, c'est à venir, mais pas tout de suite, ils vont avoir un peu plus urgent à gérer, tu verras… :-)

**Washington-Jones **: Cela faisait longtemps dis donc ! Ravi de te revoir en tout cas. Et au moins aussi ravi de constater que tu as apprécié le chapitre 7, sur lequel, très honnêtement, j'ai pas mal bossé avant de pouvoir poster :-s… Bref, tes compliments font chaud au cœur, même si je les trouve légèrement exagérés (mais ça fait vraiment très plaisir !). Un autre point dont je voulais te parler : loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre, mais tu es la seule à m'avoir dit apprécié Ryan et franchement ça fait tout aussi plaisir que le reste ! L'idée de le rajouter à l'équation m'était très importante mais ça m'arrive encore de douter à ce sujet, car cela inclus pas mal de modifications vis-à-vis de l'équipe originelle, et je comprendrais que ça puisse rebuter. BREF, merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de le trouver si 'excellent', pour te citer, et j'espère que tu apprécieras autant la suite.

Merci d'être venu jeter un œil, rendez-vous d'ici à samedi (si je n'ai pas posté d'ici là, autorisation de râler accordée), et bonsoir à tou(te)s !

Kael.


	9. Chapter 7

**Salut.**

Je sais, un retard pareil, c'est à la limite de l'impardonnable, et ma petite note de l'autre jour n'y changera rien. Si ça peut vous rassurer, le chapitre suivant est intégralement terminé et je le posterais sans doute dans trois ou quatre jours.

En espérant que ça vous plaise,

Bonne lecture et reviews, please !

Kael

**7**

Gibbs bascula la tête la première dans l'herbe, heurté avec violence par Tony, et capta le sifflement de la balle au-dessus de sa tête. Il entendit un cri de douleur, et se tourna aussitôt vers son agent étendu derrière lui, pour constater avec soulagement que ce n'était pas lui qui avait crié. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il vit une tache sombre s'étendre au niveau de la clavicule gauche de l'italien. Celui-ci avait la mâchoire crispée, les doigts serrés sur le manche de son arme et la veste de Gibbs, qu'il avait agrippé en le poussant hors de portée du tir.

« Tony ! Ça va ? »

L'intéressé émit un rire bref, chargé d'ironie et de douleur.

« Si je te disais oui, tu me croirais ? Va plutôt t'occuper de Smirrway, on verra le reste après. »

Cette idée ne plaisait absolument pas à l'ex-marine, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il lui fallait en priorité s'assurer de leur sécurité en allant vérifier que Smirrway n'était plus en état de les attaquer. Il regarda encore Tony, hésitant, avant de se précipiter vers la fenêtre. Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur lui apprit ce qu'il voulait savoir en cet instant précis, en cet instant où le déroulement de l'enquête n'avait plus la moindre importance pour lui : Smirrway était étendu sur le sol de ce qui devait être sa cuisine, une balle dans la poitrine, la respiration erratique. A la vue de la mare de sang qui s'écoulait déjà sur le carrelage, Gibbs ne douta pas un seul instant de la mort imminent de l'homme, et rien n'aurait pu, dans cet instant, lui plaire davantage. Jetant un regard à Tony, toujours étendu dans l'herbe, il s'empara de son téléphone et hurla vertement sur la standardiste des urgences qui lui répondit, lui ordonnant qu'une ambulance soit sur place dans la minute si elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il lui fasse bien comprendre l'utilité de son rôle – à sa manière, s'entend.

Il entendit Smirrway pousser un râle pitoyable et s'en désintéressa totalement, revenant auprès de son agent. Il l'aida à s'asseoir en lui permettant de s'adosser contre lui, ignorant leur distance coutumière durant quelques instants. Le sang coulait à flots de la blessure de l'italien, que Gibbs découvrit avec précaution. Il ne pu retenir une grimace à la vue de la plaie et pria intérieurement toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait pour que l'ambulance fasse vite. Il s'y connaissait suffisamment pour trouver la blessure alarmante, et que ce soit Tony qui fut touché… Tony, et non lui, qui n'avait que cette égratignure à l'épaule… enfin, c'était un peu plus qu'une égratignure, il fallait en convenir…

« Et c'est reparti… » lâcha Tony d'un ton las, les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna l'ex-marine en le redressant de son mieux contre lui.

« Gibbs, je te connais » lui rappela l'italien avec un sourire moqueur. « Quand t'as ce regard là, c'est que tu culpabilises. »

« Je ne culpabilise pas. »

« C'est ça, Pinocchio. »

La douleur n'avait jamais empêché Tony de continuer ses traits d'humour, mais Gibbs aurait préféré là qu'il s'abstienne.

« C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je me faisais tirer dessus » poursuivit-il.

« Pourquoi, ça devrait faire partie de la normalité ? »

Tony leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

« C'est bon Gibbs, je ne suis pas mourant, encore ! Si c'était le cas, j'arrêterais de te charrier. »

« Quel dommage alors, ça m'aurait fait des vacances » ironisa l'ex-marine.

Ils échangèrent un sourire moqueur et Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ah la la, le preux chevalier Gibbs a encore frappé ! C'est fou ce que t'es sentimental, quand tu t'y mets ! »

Cela ne manqua pas, l'italien se prit une tape à l'arrière de la tête.

« Eh ! Je suis blessé, je te signale ! »

« T'es pas mourant, non ? » lança l'autre, vaguement amusé.

Tony secoua la tête, peiné.

« La vache, les parrains c'est plus ce que c'étaient ! »

Le sourire de Gibbs se figea et ses yeux rieurs perdirent leur éclat. Il ne voulait pas retourner sur ce terrain, mais il ne pouvait non plus réfréner la sensation de chaleur qui s'était insinuée dans sa poitrine au moment où le plus jeune avait prononcé le mot « parrain ». Ce n'était pas non plus comme si c'était anodin. En fait, c'était tout le contraire, et c'était presque pire que s'il ne lui avait rien dit. Et, pour la énième fois depuis quelques heures, Gibbs se sentit repartir brièvement en arrière.

Il revit le jour où, à la maternité, Ashley lui avait demandé s'il voulait être le parrain d'Anthony, et où il avait accepté, ne sachant quoi dire pour lui faire comprendre ce que cela pouvait représenter pour lui, alors que leur relation était au plus bas. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce jour, ce jour qui avait changé sa vie, l'avait bouleversé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Comment aurait-il pu deviné à l'époque que ce 'oui' ému influerait à ce point sur le restant de ses jours ? Car il voyait mal comment définir autrement Tony, il n'y avait qu'à voir les habitudes qu'il avait prises depuis quelques années…

**°0°0°**

_« Salut ! » lança Tony d'un ton guilleret en poussant la porte d'entrée. _

_Il s'était exclamé si fort que même vautré sur le canapé en train de potasser une revue maritime, Gibbs ne le manqua pas. Il leva les yeux au ciel, tourna une page du magazine. L'air de rien, Tony se rendit à la cuisine, piqua une bière dans le frigo et s'assit sur la table. _

_« Tu n'as pas de frigo à toi ? » s'enquit la plus âgé._

_« C'est beaucoup moins drôle quand je me sers dans ce que j'achète moi-même. »_

_« Beaucoup moins cher aussi, j'imagine… »_

_« Quoi ? » s'offusqua l'italien. « Où vas-tu chercher que je ne dévalise ton frigo que dans un but économique ? »_

_« Dans tes aveux de l'autre jour sur le prix que coûte désormais les packs de bière. »_

_Tony fit mine d'être scandalisé puis hausa les épaules et avala une rasade de bière. Il leva la tête vers le plafond et adressa une prière silencieuse au 'Dieu de la boisson' en exagérant ses mimiques afin d'être sûr que Gibbs les voit. L'ex-marine ne doutait pas un seul instant que tout ce cirque avait pour but de le déconcentrer, mais il ne comptait pas revenir sur un compromis établi de longue date : Tony était autorisé à faire son cinéma à propos des bières quand bon lui semblait, dans la mesure où il le faisait en silence. C'était la seule alternative qu'avait trouvé son patron aux éloges interminables du jeune homme. Jeune homme qui balaya la pièce des yeux avant de lancer un regard accusateur à l'ex-marine qui n'avait toujours pas levés les yeux._

_« Leroy Jethro Gibbs, qu'as-tu fait d'Abigaïl et Ryan Sciuto, supposément hébergés par tes soins durant ce week-end ? »_

_« Pour paraphraser Ryan il y a dix minutes, il a touché à mon bateau, du coup je l'ai étranglé, et comme Abby ne voulait rien avoir à se reprocher, elle a préféré me laisser seul le temps de régler ce petit détail. » _

_« Je vois » fit Tony avec un grand hochement de tête._

_« Arrête, on dirait ces chiens en plastique à l'arrière des voitures » lâcha Gibbs, toujours sans lever les yeux de sa revue. _

_L'autre cessa immédiatement, termina sa bière. _

_« Tu as prévu quoi pour l'anniversaire d'Abby ? » s'enquit-il au bout de quelques instants. « Parce qu'honnêtement, je ne vois pas quoi lui prendre, cette année. »_

_« Comme tous les ans. »_

_« Oh, ça va, hein ! Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir de super-géniales-excellentissimes bonnes idées à chaque fois ! »_

_Gibbs leva un œil au-dessus des pages de sa revue et darda sur lui son regard impénétrable._

_« Oui bon, je te l'accorde, l'an dernier j'ai fait une gaffe ! » concéda l'italien de mauvaise grâce. « Mais elle l'a plutôt bien pris, non ? »_

_Gibbs leva un sourcil, médusé._

_« Bien pris ? Elle a faillis te casser le nez, non ? »_

_L'italien fit la moue : ce n'était pas encore demain la veille qu'il admettrait devant quiconque que la jeune gothique de vingt-six ans avait bien faillis l'envoyer à l'hôpital l'année passée pour une 'simple broutille' selon lui, mais qui sur le coup avait été très mal interprété par Abby et lui avait coûté cher._

_Préférant changer de sujet, Tony lâcha, l'air de rien :_

_« On invite Jess ? »_

_Gibbs fronça légèrement les sourcils._

_« Si tu veux mon avis ce n'est pas vraiment l'idée du siècle. Tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ça. »_

_« Ouais, sauf que si on attends qu'ils se bougent, ils se déclareront le jour de la saint glin-glin ! » rétorqua Tony. _

_« Te voilà jouant les Cupidons » commenta l'ex-marine, sarcastique, en se levant._

_L'italien fit mine de se vexer, mais déjà l'autre avait dévalé les marches de l'escalier qui menait à la cave. Depuis le temps, Tony savait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire : que Gibbs ne réapparaîtrait sans doute pas avant le soir et qu'il était fortement déconseillé d'aller le déranger sans très, très bonne raison. Resté seul, il songea un moment aux paroles de son patron. Bon, il avait probablement raison, laissé ces deux-là gérer leurs affaires était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de plus sage, mais ça le rendait complètement malade de les voir se tourner autour de la sorte – enfin, il n'était pas sûr pour l'autre, mais en ce qui concernait le sien, il n'y avait aucun doute – et ne rien oser faire. Cette histoire traînait en longueur. Et même si Jess était un peu jeune, Tony n'attendait que la déclaration qui, il en était presque sûr, les rendrait tous les deux bien plus heureux._

_Oh oui, tellement plus heureux…_

**°0°0°**

L'italien ouvrit lentement les yeux sur un mur d'un blanc immaculé qu'il l'aveugla presque aussitôt. Oh bon sang, qu'il avait mal à la tête… Et cela empira encore lorsqu'il entendit clairement une voix familière l'appeler.

« La ferme » grommela-t-il en faisant appel au peu de force qui lui restait.

« Content de te revoir, DiNozzo » ironisa la voix de son patron.

L'italien soupira intérieurement et se fit violence pour ouvrir légèrement les yeux. Il aperçut alors le visage de l'ex-marine sur sa gauche, penché vers lui, un sourire moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Gibbs, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans 'la ferme' ? »

L'autre sourit de plus belle et s'enquit :

« Alors, comment ça va ? »

« Sans doute comme quelqu'un qui a l'impression que son bras est passé sous un rouleau compresseur et qu'un éléphant s'est assis sur sa tête » suggéra Tony en fermant brièvement les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière trop violente.

« Donc tout va bien. »

« Donc tout va bien » confirma l'italien.

Il y eut un long moment d'un silence serein, avant que la voix de Gibbs ne s'élève à nouveau dans la petite pièce trop blanche.

« Tu es un imbécile, DiNozzo. »

« Je suis ton agent » rétorqua l'italien du tac au tac.

« Pour mon plus grand malheur. »

« La faute à qui ? »

Tony entendit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de son patron, et cela lui arracha une certaine satisfaction. Néanmoins, c'était dans un souffle qu'il demanda :

« Quelle heure il est ? »

« Quatre heures et demi du matin. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, je me suis… »

« … endormi dans l'ambulance ? » acheva Gibbs. « Oui, apparemment, tu avais du sommeil en retard. » Il marqua une courte pause avant de poursuivre : « Les médecins disent que tu as eu de la chance, la balle n'a rien touché de vital. Par contre, tu es interdit d'opération de terrain_ et_ de conduite pour les prochaines semaines. »

Tony émit un grognement qui aurait très bien pu passer pour celui d'un chien. Il n'y avait rien qui l'énervait plus au monde que l'inactivité forcée. Déjà lorsqu'il avait attrapé ce satané virus – qui pouvait donc encore être atteint par la peste, de nos jours ? – et qu'il s'était trouvé en arrêt maladie, il avait faillis devenir fou. Six semaines, on lui avait dit. Au bout de quatre, il était revenu au bureau, ne supportant plus de tourner en rond dans son appartement. Bon d'accord, pas vraiment dans son appartement à lui, plutôt dans la maison de Gibbs. Comme en plus, les Sciuto y vivaient encore à cette époque, il devait supporter Ryan chaque jour du matin au soir, et la surveillance dont l'entourait le gamin avait plusieurs fois manqué le conduire à un massacre. Seule la pensée de la vengeance d'Abby l'avait retenue. Et un peu celle de Gibbs, aussi.

Il se tournait légèrement, dans une piètre tentative d'échapper à la lueur agressive des néons, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette familière.

« Alors Tony, on a encore voulu jouer au héros ? » lança la nouvelle venue avec un large sourire moqueur.

« Un peu de respect pour les grands blessés, agent David » ordonna très sérieusement l'italien.

« T'es pas à l'affiche de la mort, que je sache » rétorqua Ziva en se laissant tomber sur le rebord du lit.

Malgré lui, Tony émit un demi-sourire moqueur.

« On dit l'article de la mort, Ziva, pas l'affiche » rectifia-t-il d'une voix fatiguée. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

L'israélienne se tourna vers Gibbs, espérant peut-être qu'il ne réponde à sa place, mais c'était peine perdue, et il le lui fit bien comprendre, d'un simple regard. Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme prit une inspiration et lâcha, cherchant ses mots et tâchant visiblement de les trouver au plafond ou sur les murs :

« Eh bien… il semblerait, Tony, qu'en dépit des apparences vous ayez tous les deux obtenus des informations et… »

« Et t'étais inquiète pour moi » compléta Tony en rouvrant les yeux.

Il souriait largement et fit un clin d'œil coquin à sa co-équipière.

« Ainsi donc, Ziva David ne resterait pas de glace devant le charme de son cher coéquipier, le grand, le beau DiNozzo ? »

C'en était trop, à la fois pour Gibbs et pour Ziva. Tandis que l'ex-marine baissait les yeux sur une revue pour dissimuler son demi sourire franchement amusé, la jeune femme se levait, un sourire féroce sur le visage.

« C'est ça, fais-toi des films, DiNozzo. Mais n'oublie surtout pas de m'appeler lorsque tu seras en état que je te remette les idées en place, je le ferais avec plaisir. » Elle se tourna vers son patron et demanda simplement : « Café ? »

L'homme acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et Ziva sortit de la chambre aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue.

« Elle a battu son record de vitesse sur notre territoire » lâcha Gibbs en tournant une page de sa revue.

« J'ai toujours su qu'elle était folle de moi » commenta Tony avec son habituel air de planer devant cette conclusion.

Gibbs sourit malgré lui et secoua la tête, atterré.

« Tu es désespérant, DiNozzo. »

« Et fier de l'être ! Non mais regarde-là, tu ne vas pas me dire le contraire : elle s'inquiétait. Si on y ajoute quelques autres indices, j'en arrive à la seule conclusion possible : elle est folle de moi. CQFD. »

« McGee aussi est venu » signala alors Gibbs.

Le sourire de Tony se figea instantanément et il marqua un temps d'arrêt, avant de reprendre, l'air désolé :

« Bah, là ce n'est pas pareil, notre Timmy était juste mort d'inquiétude pour son modèle sur Terre. »

« Rien que ça ? »

Gibbs n'arrivait pas à dissimuler son amusement, à présent. Il avait très rapidement su que la blessure de Tony ne lui serait pas mortelle, mais tout de même, il préférait le voir comme ça plutôt que n'avoir que ses certitudes, certitudes qui pesaient bien peu lourd dans ce genre de cas.

« Et notre affaire ? » s'enquit soudain Tony.

Gibbs replia sa revue. On passait aux choses sérieuses…

« Smirrway est mort avant que les secours n'arrivent. »

« Et la voiture ? Il l'avait encore, ou il l'avait vendu ? »

Gibbs attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Lui-même ne supportait pas de devoir attendre sans savoir mais à l'heure actuelle, il n'avait pas tellement d'autres possibilités.

« Elle n'était pas sur place, mais j'ai fait parvenir l'arme et tous les renseignements possibles à Abby, et c'est bien le couteau de Smirrway qui a servi à tuer Bellford. »

« Il avait encore le couteau ? » s'étonna Tony.

Son patron hocha la tête.

« Caché dans sous son lit, accroché à une latte avec un morceau de scotch. »

« Donc c'est lui qui a tué Bellford » conclut Tony. « Affaire classée ! »

Mais Gibbs dardait sur lui son regard impénétrable, et l'italien sentit sa joie retomber.

« Ton instinct te dit que ce n'est pas fini, c'est ça ? »

« Il manque la voiture. Et je commence à avoir des doutes quant à la culpabilité de sa femme. »

« Pourquoi t'es pas allé la chercher, alors ? »

L'ex-marine leva les yeux au ciel.

« Parce que j'étais là ! J'ai envoyé McGee vérifier. »

« Je croyais qu'il était là ? » fit remarquer Tony, complètement largué.

« Je l'ai renvoyé au bureau dès qu'il a vu que t'étais vivant. J'ai laissé Ziva rester ici… »

« Parce qu'elle était folle d'inquiétude » revint Tony à la charge, un large sourire peint sur le visage.

« … parce qu'on aura besoin d'un taxi pour repartir » acheva Gibbs en ignorant délibérément le commentaire de l'italien.

Celui-ci remarqua pour la première fois le bandage qui lui entourait l'épaule et lui immobilisait le bras. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait et Tony savait parfaitement quoi en tirer comme conclusion : il ne serait pas le seul à être interdit de conduite pendant quelques temps.

« J'ai prévenu Keyes » dit encore Gibbs, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

Tony était pour le moins étonné : il était rare – et généralement inquiétant – d'entendre son patron parler autant d'un seul coup. De plus l'annonce le laissait un peu mal à l'aise, en proie à une multitude de sentiments qui se battaient en lui. Il ne savait pas plus à présent que toute à l'heure ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pour cette histoire. Comment gérer, que dire, comment le dire? Malcolm Keyes appartenait à un passé révolu, enfermé depuis longtemps à doubles tours dans un coffre verrouillé qui contenait toutes son enfance et son adolescence. Et depuis qu'il en avait jeté la clef, dix ans plus tôt, il avait espéré ne jamais plus en entendre parler. A présent il se trouvait confronté à cette idée, cette terrible idée qu'il lui faudrait affronter son passé, le subir à nouveau et réapprendre (ou bien apprendre, tout simplement ?) à vivre avec.

« Et ? » demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres, incertain de vouloir savoir.

« Il était soulagé de savoir que tu n'étais pas mourant, et espère pouvoir passer te voir toute à l'heure. »

Cette simple phrase fit prendre conscience à Tony d'un détail qu'il avait oublié de demander.

« On est dans quel hôpital, exactement ? »

« Aucune idée » avoua sincèrement Gibbs. « Quelque part à dix minutes de chez Smirrway. »

Tony hocha vaguement la tête et le regretta amèrement : la pièce se mit à danser tout autour de lui alors qu'une barre de douleur se formait au niveau de son front. Ce fut précisément cet instant que choisit le téléphone de Gibbs pour émettre une sonnerie stridente. Heureusement l'agent décrocha rapidement, soulageant ainsi l'italien qui râlait sur les effets de la morphine qu'on lui avait administré. Il haïssait ce truc. Bien qu'il n'y fit pas une allergie véritable, il ressentait quand même de nombreux effets indésirables chaque fois qu'il y avait droit.

« Gibbs, j'écoute. »

« Comment va Tony ? » s'écria Abby avec tant de puissance que, sans le moindre haut-parleur, Tony l'entendit aussi bien que si elle lui avait crié dans les oreilles.

« Il risque d'aller moins bien si tu l'assourdis » lança l'intéressé en direction du téléphone. « Je suis vivant, inutile de hurler ! »

« Abby » ajouta précipitamment Gibbs pour couper court aux effusions de joie de la jeune femme, « tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Yep » lâcha-t-elle, un peu déçue de ne pouvoir hurler son bonheur de savoir l'italien conscient. « McGee et moi on a fouillé un peu partout en espérant trouver quelque chose, on a trouvé ! Sur une vidéo de surveillance d'une station service qui se trouve à moins de quinze kilomètres de chez Mme Bellford. C'est bien la voiture de Smirrway, sûr de sûr, on peut compter sur McGee ! »

« Je comprends plus rien » lâcha Tony d'un ton misérable.

Gibbs lui adressa un geste pour qu'il se taise, mais déjà Abby le reprenait au vol :

« T'es drogué ou quoi ? Y a pas tellement d'explications possibles, si tu veux mon avis ! Elle et Smirrway étaient bien de mèche et après la mise en scène d'hier, lorsqu'il a attaqué Ziva et McGee, il lui a rendu la voiture en l'abandonnant dans un coin, lui ou elle aura changé les plaques d'immatriculation et elle l'a gardé le temps de s'en débarrasser. Là où je bloque, c'est que je ne vois pas tellement d'endroits, sur la route qu'elle a prise, où elle pourrait abandonner la voiture sans se faire voir. »

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Gibbs se redressa brusquement.

« Laura l'a vue. Elle va sans doute chercher à la faire taire. »

« Mais… si c'est Smirrway qui l'a tué, pourquoi elle voudrait s'en prendre à Laura ? » s'écria Tony en pâlissant légèrement.

L'ancien marine échangea avec lui un regard teinté d'incompréhension, jusqu'à ce que finalement il se lève subitement.

« Laura les a vu tous les deux. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de s'en débarrasser, ou bien ils n'ont su que trop tard qu'elle était là. Quoi qu'il en soit, Amanda Bellford sait qu'elle est partie avec nous, soit parce que Smirrway le lui a dit après nous avoir vu, soit parce qu'elle nous a vu. Et si elle a noté nos noms… »

« … elle va aller vérifier chez chacun d'entre nous en espérant que Laura ne sera pas au bureau ou rentrée chez elle » acheva Tony, livide.

« Mais c'est débile ! » hurla Abby dans le téléphone. « C'est le meilleur moyen de se faire prendre ! »

« Elle s'en fout, visiblement » rétorqua Gibbs. « Abby, reste au bureau. Appelle Ducky et Palmer et dis-leur de te rejoindre sur-le-champ. Si McGee est encore là, qu'il aille vérifier chez lui, et qu'il fasse attention, elle a l'air de n'avoir plus rien à perdre. » Il raccrocha et ouvrit la porte à la volée. « Ziva ! On lève le camp ! »

Tony eut tout juste le temps de lui crier de le laisser venir qu'il avait refermé la porte derrière lui d'un geste brusque. Sans poser de question, la jeune israélienne le suivit en courant puis, alors qu'il lui lançait les clefs de la voiture, le devança. L'ancien marine composa à la va-vite le numéro de portable de Ryan, qui malgré l'heure matinale, décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

« Squispass ? » Il étouffa un bâillement. « T'as vu l'heure ? »

« Ryan, il y a des risques pour qu'Amanda Bellford soit la deuxième tueuse de son mari, et qu'elle veuille à tout prix faire taire Laura ! » débita Gibbs à toute vitesse en montant dans la voiture.

Ryan se redressa brusquement sur son lit, alerte. « Mais c'est suicidaire, comme manœuvre ! » C'était idiot, impensable, il devait leur manquer un indice… quelque chose qui expliquerait pourquoi Amanda Bellford serait prête à tout risquer pour faire taire une gamine qui n'avait de toutes façons aucune envie de parler… Il devait y avoir quelque chose, forcément… L'adolescent se leva, entreprit d'une main de fouiller dans le premier tiroir de sa commode dans lequel il rangeait toujours un pistolet automatique – on ne grandissait pas au milieu d'agents du NCIS à moitié fêlés sans garder quelques séquelles – et s'avança vers la fenêtre, dont il écarta l'un des rideaux.

_Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autre, un truc que Laura n'aurait pas dit…_

Eh merde, c'est pas vrai…

« Gibbs ? » dit lentement Ryan sans quitter le véhicule des yeux, « j'ai. En plein milieu de l'allée. Elle correspond à la description de Ziva et McGee. » Il marqua une brève pause avant de lâcher : « Attends… je crois qu'elle bouge… elle a dû me voir… »

L'instant d'après, le garçon comprit de quoi il en retournait et se jeta au sol.


	10. Chapter 8

**Salut.**

Voici donc la suite, avec un peu d'avance. Je suis désolé pour les fans inconditionnels du Tony/Gibbs mais ce chapitre traite davantage de Ryan, puisqu'il s'agit de la suite directe du précédent. Rassurez-vous, l'Interlude spécial souvenirs d'enfance est pour bientôt, ainsi que les explications sur leurs rapports un peu chaotiques, et celles sur Peter. Cependant il faut bien achever cette enquête, donc navré, il va falloir en passer par là. Dites-vous que ce chapitre est nécessaire pour la compréhension de la suite, et notamment des deux derniers chapitres.

**coco6-3-9-1 :** voila la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise, et merci pour ta review.

**sirius08**** :** la note au-dessus t'es plus ou moins adressée. Je sais que tu préfères les instants Tony/Gibbs, mais j'espère quand même que ce chapitre te plaira. En tout cas merci pour la review.

**Washington-Jones**** :** ah ah ah ! Je réponds à ta review directement dans ce chapitre ! Tu vas devoir poster !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et review, please !

Kael

**8**

_« Gibbs ? » dit lentement Ryan sans quitter le véhicule des yeux, « j'ai. En plein milieu de l'allée. Elle correspond à la description de Ziva et McGee. » Il marqua une brève pause avant de lâcher : « Attends… je crois qu'elle bouge… elle a dû me voir… »_

_L'instant d'après, le garçon comprit de quoi il en retournait et se jeta au sol._

Juste à temps. La vitre explosa dans un vacarme assourdissant et la balle tirée par Amanda Bellford alla se ficher dans le mur derrière l'adolescent.

« Ryan ! » s'écria Gibbs à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je vais bien ! » répondit l'autre en se mettant précipitamment à quatre pattes. « Mais j'aimerais autant que tu rappliques vite, je vais pas tarder à avoir de sérieuses raisons de paniquer ! »

Bon, inutile de se poser trente-six questions, ce n'était pas le moment, il aurait tout le temps de se demander ce qui était passé par la tête de cette femme plus tard. Il avança jusqu'à la porte puis, une fois dans le couloir, se remit debout et se précipita vers la chambre d'amis, d'où sortait déjà Laura, paniquée. Il l'attrapa sans ménagement en passant un bras autour de ses épaules et la poussa dans l'escalier.

« Malcolm ! Réveillez-vous ! » hurla-t-il en déboulant dans le salon.

Il saisit le kit main libre qui traînait sur la table et s'empressa de le brancher à son téléphone, qu'il fourra dans sa poche avec précipitation. Il ne s'était pour ainsi dire jamais trouvé directement en contact avec les suspects ou les meurtriers, se bornant à régler tous les problèmes informatiques qui pouvaient se poser et prenant plaisir à s'entraîner le week-end sur les cibles dont se servaient les agents pour leurs exercices de tirs. Mais ce n'était jamais que la troisième fois qu'on lui tirait dessus, et il n'y était absolument pas habitué. Et, s'il lui fallait calculer, il n'avait eu à brandir son arme en situation réelle qu'une demi-douzaine de fois, et n'avait pas eu à tirer la moitié du temps. C'était l'avantage et l'inconvénient d'être entraîné, d'être surdoué… mais de ne jamais avoir véritablement eu à pratiquer. Pourtant il savait quoi faire, il savait amplement.

Ils étaient chez Gibbs, et Amanda Bellford était garée dans la rue, devant eux. Elle ne pouvait connaître la sortie de secours, ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre qu'elle entre, bien que Ryan doutât qu'elle aille frapper à la porte. Du coin de l'œil, il fit signe à Malcolm, tout juste levé mais parfaitement réveillé, d'emmener Laura vers le fond de la maison, et il se plaqua contre le mur, tendit le cou par la fenêtre pour distinguer le véhicule, et soudain, un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Gibbs continuait de parler, de lui assurer que Ziva conduisait et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder mais il commençait à sentir la peur monter en lui alors que, d'un geste rendu mécanique par l'angoisse, il vérifia le chargeur de son pistolet. Sa respiration se bloqua quelques secondes avant de repartir de plus belle, complètement affolée. Il en était sûr.

Il ne restait plus la moindre balle.

Et jamais, jamais, il ne s'en était servi sans les remplacer aussitôt.

Il se souvint brusquement d'un jour, des mois auparavant, où il avait entendu Vance s'énerver après Gibbs alors qu'il venait de découvrir que lui, le gosse surdoué dont il ne voulait pas, non seulement squattait délibérément ses locaux, mais en plus était en possession d'une arme à feu. Un délit passible d'une lourde amende, selon le directeur. Il avait trouvé proprement inadmissible qu'un enfant d'alors dix-sept ans soit en possession d'un pistolet automatique, et avait exigé que cela cesse immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention sur le coup, car il était sûr que l'ex-marine ne l'écouterait pas, et il en avait eu la certitude peu de temps après, lorsqu'il avait dû, pour la troisième fois de son existence, se servir de son arme contre une cible vivante. Il avait eu la naïveté de croire que cette histoire s'était arrêtée là. Et s'il devait reconnaître que la détention d'une telle arme par un garçon de son âge pouvait être dérangeante voire répréhensible, il aurait tout donné, à cet instant précis, pour que Gibbs n'est pas fait cas de l'avis de son directeur.

« Gibbs… » lâcha-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

« Barricade-toi avec les autres, on arrive ! »

« La prochaine fois que tu vides mon chargeur, sois gentil, préviens-moi avant. »

Aussitôt, il fit demi-tour, rejoignant Malcolm et Laura à l'arrière de la maison, son pistolet toujours à la main. Il n'avait pas le temps de descendre à la cave chercher d'autres munitions, quand bien même il en existât dans cette maison dont il pu se servir, et savait à présent que leur seule chance de salut était de sortir sans être vu et de bondir dans la voiture. Il n'aurait plus qu'à téléphoner à Ziva et à Fornell depuis le véhicule pour les avertir. S'il y avait bien un jour où le FBI pouvait se rendre utile et lui renvoyer l'ascenseur pour tous les bugs qu'il avait éliminé de leur système informatique depuis des années, c'était aujourd'hui.

« Je te rappelle dès que j'ai prévenu la cavalerie » dit précipitamment l'adolescent en raccrochant.

Il avisa les deux autres, terrifiés. Bon, il l'était tout autant, sinon plus alors que se dessinait dans son esprit le plan le plus idiot qu'il n'ait jamais concocté. Mais il était le seul ici à avoir déjà vu de près des armes à feu, à savoir s'en servir et à vivre avec des agents du NCIS depuis dix ans. Et comme il était également le seul ici capable de faire bouger ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu le FBI, il ne voyait pas tellement comment il pouvait déléguer la responsabilité de leur situation à Malcolm.

« Ecoutez » dit-il à voix basse, « la porte est fermée à clef mais je l'ai vu sortir de la voiture, on a que quelques secondes. Vous prenez la porte là-bas et vous courez sans vous retourner jusqu'à la voiture, d'acc ? Pas de question, pas d'hésitation. Je conduis alors attendez moi, mais dix secondes, pas plus. Compris ? Ok, alors go ! »

Aussitôt l'enseignant et la jeune fille se ruèrent sur la porte que leur désignait Ryan, tandis que lui rebroussait chemin en tentant vainement de faire abstraction du bruit d'explosion de la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Si jamais il y pensait, il réaliserait sans nul doute la folie de son geste et se retrouverait dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas songé à tout ça quelques secondes plus tôt d'ailleurs ? Parce qu'il s'était laissé aller à la panique ? Il fallait qu'il se calme, ou bien elle aurait raison de lui et causerait sa perte ! Il fallait qu'il se concentre, mais qu'il évite également de trop penser à ce qu'il était en train de faire à l'instant, car ça aussi, cela pouvait causer sa perte…

Il parvint au salon en quelques secondes et se jeta à plat ventre derrière le canapé. Là, elles devaient être là, il le fallait… YES ! Il attrapa le sachet noir et commença à se redresser, avant de plonger dans le couloir derrière lui. Amanda Bellford tira sa première balle depuis l'autre bout de la pièce alors même que Ryan fermait d'un coup de pied la porte qui les séparait. Il se releva et détala plus vite que jamais, heurtant de plein fouet son issue de secours sans même penser à ralentir. Merde ! Ebène ! Il l'avait oublié !

Il traversa le bout de jardin en farfouillant dans le sachet, et y trouva finalement, au milieu des billes de plombs, les deux balles qu'il y avait planquées. Personne, pas même Gibbs, n'aurait songé à fouiller sous le canapé, et c'était une chance. Ayant saisit les balles entre deux doigts, l'adolescent renversa derrière lui le contenu du sachet, conscient que dans la demi obscurité, si l'autre décidait de le suivre à la trace, elle risquait fort de marcher dessus. Cela leur ferait gagner quelques précieuses secondes.

Il adressa un signe à Malcolm, qu'il distinguait mal dans l'obscurité, mais savait déjà dans la voiture, et lui montra la dernière fenêtre de la maison, au premier étage. La seule pièce qu'il n'avait pas pensé à vérifier en partant…

Ryan ne prit même pas une seconde pour réfléchir, il s'y précipita. Si jamais cette folle furieuse décidait de faire des dégâts à la maison par dépit ou il ne savait quoi, Ebène, malgré toute son intelligence, risquait d'en pâtir, et ce n'était pas quelque chose que le garçon pourrait un jour se pardonner.

« EBENE ! » hurla-t-il sous la fenêtre.

_Faites qu'il soit réveillé, faites qu'il le soit !_

La fenêtre s'ouvrit lentement sur Ebène et Ryan, tout à son soulagement, aperçut à peine Bellford s'élancer dans le jardin et, comme il l'avait espéré, s'étaler violement de tout son long en marchant sur une bille de plomb. Au même instant, Malcolm bondit derrière le volant et démarra la voiture, fonçant vers l'adolescent, en tentant au passage d'éviter la femme étendue sur le sol.

« SAUTE ! » hurla Ryan à Ebène, qui, après une brève hésitation, s'exécuta.

L'adolescent le reçu dans les bras et sauta à l'intérieur de la voiture, dont l'enseignant lui avait ouvert la portière du passager avant. Il la claqua derrière lui et tendit Ebène à Laura, assise à l'arrière.

« ROULEZ ! » hurla-t-il à Malcolm qui s'exécuta.

La voiture fit un bond en avant et traversa la palissade de bois des voisins sans difficulté.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'exclama Malcolm en dévalant la rue à toute vitesse.

« C'est Ebène, mon chimpanzé ! » rétorqua Ryan en jetant un regard à Laura qui serrait à présent l'animal contre elle, sans la moindre crainte, dans un geste de protection. « Un cadeau pour mes seize ans ! » Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et se tourna à nouveau vers Malcolm. « Bougez-vous, je conduis ! »

« Quoi ? T'es fou ? »

« Bougez ! » ordonna sèchement l'adolescent en empoignant le volant. « Allez ! »

L'adulte se détacha et glissa de son mieux vers la banquette arrière le temps de laisser Ryan s'installer à la place conducteur, puis s'attacha à la place passager. Aussitôt, la vitesse du véhicule augmenta prodigieusement et l'adolescent effectua un virage en épingle à cheveu et s'engouffra dans une ruelle en pente à plus de cent kilomètres.

« Mais, mais arrête ! Ralentis ! » hurla Malcolm.

« Vous êtes fou ? Vous avez vu sa voiture ? Elle nous aura rattrapé dans vingt secondes si on ne speed pas ! Cramponnez-vous ! » hurla-t-il en faisant faire un tel bond à la voiture que lui-même manqua se prendre le volant en pleine figure.

Comme pour lui donner raison, la voiture de Bellford apparut en haut de la pente et Ryan appuya à fond sur le champignon. Il pianota d'une main sur son téléphone sous le regard affolé de Malcolm et composa le numéro de Fornell. Comme l'heure le laissait supposer, l'homme ne décrocha pas tout de suite.

« Il nous rattrape » cria Malcolm en jetant un regard en arrière.

« Je sais ! » répondit Ryan en donnant un brusque coup de volant pour éviter la collision avec le pare-choc avant de l'autre voiture.

Seulement, comme les autres allaient rapidement s'en rendre compte, la nouvelle direction de la voiture n'était pas une route à proprement parler. Plutôt un escalier piéton menant à une rue en contrebas. Laura hurla, Malcolm aussi, en déversant un flot de jurons, Ebène grogna, aimant peu d'être autant secoué, et Ryan serra les dents en négociant difficilement son arrivée dans cette ruelle dépourvue d'éclairage. Son dérapage s'acheva dans le portail en bois de la maison face à eux, et l'adolescent laissa échapper son téléphone, les mains crispées sur le volant.

« Eh merde… ! »

« Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! » hurla Malcolm en se cramponnant à son siège. « Mais qui t'as appris à tenir un volant ? »

« Vous avez déjà vu Gibbs conduire ? » demanda simplement Ryan en passant la cinquième.

L'adulte se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Oh oui, il avait déjà vu Gibbs conduire… et il savait qu'il avait toutes les raisons du monde de s'inquiéter ! Il ne risquait pas d'oublier la fois où le marine avait manqué faire faire un infarctus à une de ses collègues un peu âgée en débarquant à deux cents à l'heure dans le parking parce que Tony était tombé en escaladant le toit et s'était cassé un bras. Ce jour-là, lui-même avait eu peur. Très peur.

Ryan regardait partout, de plus en plus affolé. Il avait perdu son téléphone ! L'arme, il avait toujours, mais pas moyen de remettre la main sur son portable ! Et dans le rétroviseur, l'autre voiture venait d'apparaître. Fébrile, l'adolescent jeta un regard en arrière, attrapant dans le même temps son pistolet, qu'il avait coincé contre la portière.

« Regarde la route ! » hurla Malcolm, qu'une image de leur voiture percutant un mur venait de frapper de plein fouet.

Ryan s'exécuta en tendant néanmoins son arme à l'enseignant.

« Qu… que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? » s'exclama celui-ci, les yeux écarquillés.

« Penchez-vous par la fenêtre et tâchez de viser ! »

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

« J'en ai l'air ? » répliqua férocement le garçon.

Livide, Malcolm se saisit de l'arme et, comme un automate, sans vraiment réaliser, se pencha par la fenêtre dont Ryan, d'un geste brusque, venait d'abaisser la vitre. Légèrement tremblant, Keyes se pencha, tâchant de se remémorer les rares fois où il avait expérimenter le tir à la carabine dans les fêtes foraines, et les difficultés qu'il avait eu à toucher sa cible. Il avait toujours été piètre tireur, ce n'était pas maintenant, dans ce bolide qui fonçait au milieu des habitations, avec autant de risques et d'émotions, qu'il allait être à même de viser correctement ! Il prit néanmoins une inspiration, leva l'arme, visa – si l'on puit dire – la roue avant la plus proche de lui, se heurta un instant à la résistance du pistolet, pressa finalement la détente et sentit son bras repartir en arrière au moment de la libération de la balle.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, elle n'atteignit pas la roue, mais le capot, dans lequel elle effectua un trou à peine perceptible à cette distance. Se forçant à calmer ses tremblements, Malcolm fit une seconde tentative, mais cette fois la balle n'atteignit même pas la voiture.

« Alors ? » s'enquit Ryan.

« Roule ! »

Serrant les dents, il effectua un dérapage pseudo contrôlé qui manqua les envoyer dans la devanture d'une grande surface, parvint à éviter de justesse un réverbère et, alors qu'il gagnait une route droite, plongea la main au sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » s'exclama Malcolm, toujours livide.

« J'ai perdu mon portable ! » lâcha l'adolescent, une note de panique dans la voix. « J'en ai besoin, c'est urgent ! »

Vociférant en essayant de ne pas heurter le tableau de bord avec les coups de volants brutaux que donnait Ryan pour tenter de semer leur poursuivant, Malcolm se pencha pour tâtonner à la recherche du téléphone, sans succès. Il commençait réellement à paniquer, d'autant que Ryan continuait d'accélérer en manipulant le volant violement pour tenter de gagner du terrain.

« Mon portable ! »

« Je le trouve pas ! »

Soudain, sa main heurta un objet rectangulaire.

« Je l'ai ! »

« Envoyez ! » hurla Ryan en tendant la main.

Il lança l'appel automatique du dernier numéro composé et poussa pratiquement un cri de soulagement lorsque Fornell décrocha.

« Hm… Ry ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? »

« J'ai la femme de Bellford aux trousses et elle veut nous faire la peau ! » hurla l'adolescent.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama l'agent du FBI en se redressant brutalement sur son lit.

« Je suis avec Keyes et Laura, en voiture, et on a une cinglée aux trousses ! Elle veut faire taire Laura ! Gibbs est en route mais il sera pas là avant des heures alors HELP ! »

« T'es où ? »

« On est où ? » s'écria Ryan en jetant un œil au rétroviseur.

Malcolm se pencha sur le côté.

« Je ne vois pas de nom de rue, mais on est près d'une usine et on a dépassé un pont et… »

Une balle traversa la vitre arrière, Laura hurla de peur et tous se baissèrent, terrifiés. Ryan manqua à nouveau se prendre le volant dans la figure et regarda, horrifié, le trou circulaire dans le pare-brise laissé par la balle qui venait de traverser toute la voiture.

« TOBIAS ! » hurla-t-il, au bord de la panique.

Mais à l'autre bout du fil, l'agent du FBI s'était déjà levé.

« Je vois où vous êtes, j'arrive ! »

« Magne ! » implora l'adolescent en donnant un brusque coup de volant sur la droite.

La voiture effectua un dérapage non contrôlé et fit presque un demi-tour sur elle-même. Leur poursuivant les dépassa sans réussir à freiner à temps. Ryan redémarra en trombe et fila en direction du pont à toute vitesse. Il venait soudain d'avoir une idée. Une idée terrible, qui n'était sans doute pas la meilleur qu'il avait eu de sa vie, mais la seule qui lui venait à l'instant.

_Décidément, c'est la soirée ! _eut-il le temps de penser, consterné.

« Malcolm ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda l'adulte, les mains crispées sur le tableau de bord.

« Regardez dans la boîte à gant, il doit y avoir une corde ! »

L'homme le regarda, stupéfait.

« Quoi ? »

« Faites-le ! » cria Ryan en négociant un virage en épingle à cheveu.

L'autre les rattrapait, et ils étaient encore à vingt mètres du pont. Seulement vingt mètres.

Malcolm extirpa de la boîte à gant une corde d'environ un mètre et s'empressa de la dérouler.

« Attachez-la à la poignée de la portière ! » ordonna Ryan. « Et l'autre bout, au volant ! »

« Quoi ? »

« MALCOLM ! » hurla soudain Laura à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

L'enseignant s'exécuta alors que, l'air de rien, Ryan ralentissait progressivement. Amanda Bellford se rapprochait vite, elle était à maintenant moins de dix mètres d'eux. 'Ce n'est pas assez' songea l'adolescent en ralentissant encore un peu.

« Passez à l'arrière » ordonna-t-il sèchement à Malcolm qui s'exécuta sans protester. Ryan jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et expliqua : « Quand je vous le dirais, vous ouvrirez la portière de droite et vous sauterez en marche, compris ? Et merci de ne pas oublier Ebène. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Keyes, sûr d'avoir mal entendu.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'essayer de contester Ryan Sciuto, à non. Il se tourna brièvement pour lui décocher un regard noir tellement féroce que bien qu'il ait presque pris l'habitude, fut un temps, des humeurs de Gibbs, il ne chercha pas à protester davantage. Les noms de ceux qui l'avaient élevé étaient presque marqués sur le front de l'adolescent et on l'aurait cru directement apparenté à l'ex-marine avec une facilité presque terrifiante. Derrière eux, la voiture les avait rattrapés et entreprenait de les doubler. Dents serrées, mains crispées sur le volant, Ryan la suivait des yeux, la respiration rendue saccadée par l'angoisse. Lorsqu'elle se trouva à leur niveau et qu'il pu voir le sourire sadique et satisfait de Bellford, il hurla :

« Maintenant ! »

Il entendit la portière arrière s'ouvrir et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur alors que Malcolm et Laura, Ebène dans les bras, sautaient du véhicule pour atterrir durement sur le goudron. Priant pour que l'autre n'ait rien vu, l'adolescent entreprit d'accélérer. A son grand soulagement, Amanda Bellford mit aussitôt le pied au plancher pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Ryan, les doigts tremblants, détacha sa ceinture de sécurité en avisant l'endroit du pont auquel il pensait depuis le début, celui qui était marqué « en travaux » et interdit à la circulation. Un pant de la barrière de sécurité surmontant le fleuve était en effet en réparation à la suite d'un accident survenu peu de temps avant. S'il avait de la chance, une voiture lancée à pleine puissance passerait au travers sans le moindre problème. Restait juste à avoir de la chance.

Ryan appuya de toutes ses forces sur la pédale de l'accélérateur, aussitôt imité par la jeune femme. Ils étaient tous les deux à au moins cent vingt kilomètres heures, et approchaient du point final de cette poursuite. L'adolescent se baissa pour éviter les tirs de revolver dont l'abreuvait Bellford, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la route, laissa son cerveau analyser la situation comme il en avait l'habitude, avec ce détachement et cette vitesse qui lui était propre, eut le temps de se traiter de sombre idiot et se jeta sans plus attendre sur la portière côté passager. Dans le même mouvement il actionna la poignée d'ouverture et bascula bras en avant sur la route.

L'ouverture de la portière tira un grand coup sur la corde accrochée au volant, qui fit une brusque embardée sur la gauche, percutant de plein fouet l'autre véhicule. Les deux voitures passèrent au travers du cordon de sécurité, heurtèrent ce qui restait de la rambarde, la voiture de Ryan se souleva sous le choc tandis que l'autre se déportait inévitablement hors du pont, et, comme au ralenti, comme dans les films d'action que Tony pouvait regarder en boucle, toutes deux basculèrent dans l'abîme.

Ramassé sur lui-même, tout ensanglanté, Ryan était immobile au milieu de la route, meurtri par sa chute et les roulades qu'il avait effectuées involontairement. Ses plaies le brûlaient atrocement, il avait l'impression d'avoir été traîné sur le bitume avec une force suffisante pour lui arracher la peau, ce qui se rapprochait malgré tout assez de la réalité. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se produire, ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. C'était comme un rêve, et pourtant la douleur, presque insupportable, était bien réelle. Terriblement, horriblement réelle. _J'ai sauté d'une voiture en marche, alors que j'avais accéléré le plus possible dans si peu de temps._ Cette phrase tournait ben boucle dans son esprit, alors qu'il serrait ses bras en sang contre sa poitrine. Ses bras, ses mains, ses genoux, son dos même, étaient couverts de sang, de plaies brûlantes dues à sa chute. Tremblant, des larmes de douleurs noyant ses yeux, il se redressa avec peine et tituba jusqu'à l'endroit de la chute. Jeta un regard par-dessus les vestiges de la rambarde de sécurité et sentit son cœur se pincer à la vue de l'endroit où les deux véhicules avaient plongés. Il venait sans doute de causer la mort d'une femme, une femme qui aurait encore eut de belles années devant elle si cette nuit n'avait pas existée. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il était fier, loin de là.

Il ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi Laura et Keyes ne le rejoignaient pas, où se trouvait Ebène, dans quel état leur chute les avait-elle laissé. Les yeux fixés sur l'étendue d'eau rendue presque noire par la nuit, il demeura immobile, les yeux perdus sur la surface de l'eau. Il attendait quelque chose, un signe, un corps épuisé, essoufflé, mais bien vivant, en pleine lutte pour sa vie, un corps épuisé qui remonterait tant bien que mal à la surface et nagerait, au bord de l'évanouissement, jusqu'à une rive sur laquelle il se hisserait avec peine, à bout de force.

Mais ce signe ne vint pas.

Il resta là un moment, un de ces instants qui paraissent à la fois n'être qu'une poignée de secondes et durer pourtant des siècles, et ne se détourna du fleuve qu'au moment où retentit le rugissement des moteurs des voitures du FBI, arrivées trop tard, et celui, bienvenue, d'une ambulance. L'une des voitures s'immobilisa dans un crissement de pneu à quelques mètres de lui et Fornell en descendit en courant. Il le saisit par les épaules et se retint de justesse de le serrer dans ses bras : Ryan était dans un état qui ne le permettait pas vraiment, et puis, il avait tout de même dix-huit ans…

« Merci Forni » murmura Ryan avec un faible sourire en appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'agent du FBI.

Celui-ci réalisa alors à quel point l'adolescent tremblait. De peur, de douleur, de fatigue peut-être, là n'était pas la question. Il était épuisé, et il tremblait. Sans plus réfléchir, Fornell le serra maladroitement contre lui en prenant garde à ne pas toucher ses blessures. Les gestes rendus saccadés par la douleur, Ryan referma ses mains sur le dos de Fornell, et enfouit son visage dans les replis de la veste de l'homme. Ses larmes de douleur et de peur dévalèrent son visage et s'écrasèrent sur le tissu. Quoi qu'il ait pu vivre jusqu'à ce jour, il venait d'avoir la peur de sa vie.

« Tu as assuré, Ryan » murmura Fornell avec conviction.

Mais, incapable de se contenir, l'adolescent laissa échapper d'une voix tremblante :

« Il y a au moins dix mètres de vide, plus le choc, et je ne l'ai pas vu remonter… »

Ainsi donc, le gamin pensait à cette femme. Il encaissait aussi la course-poursuite, c'était normal, mais Fornell trouvait déroutant de sa part d'éprouver de la peine pour celle qui avait failli le tuer. En même temps, il devait bien admettre que pour un gamin de dix-huit ans, même surdoué et plus ou moins entraîné, cela devait être traumatisant. L'adulte ferma brièvement les yeux avant de repousser doucement Ryan. Ce faisant, il l'empoigna par les épaules.

« Jeune Sciuto, regarde-moi » ordonna-t-il en lui redressant la tête, qui n'était que larmes. « Tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu as bien agis, mieux que beaucoup de gens nettement plus âgés que toi. Regarde » ajouta-il en désignant Keyes et Laura, que deux ambulanciers avaient pris en charge. « Ils sont vivants. Toi aussi. »

Ryan acquiesça faiblement, renifla.

« Tu as assuré. »

Le garçon sourit avec amusement devant ce terme qui semblait si peu approprié à Fornell, hocha la tête avec plus de conviction et, alors qu'il observait un ambulancier tenter de s'occuper d'Ebène, passablement récalcitrant, il répéta, sincère : « Merci. »

Un peu mal à l'aise, Fornell lui administra une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de l'entraîner vers l'ambulance.

**5h0****8**

**De :** Fornell

**A :** Gibbs portable

Pas la peine de s'affoler. Ryan va bien, Laura et Keyes aussi. Amanda Bellford morte.

**5h09**

**De : **Gibbs portable

**A : **Fornell

Merci.

…

_La suite en fin de semaine._


	11. Chapter 9

**Salut.**

Je sais, je sais, vous attendez plutôt les explications sur Tony et Peter et ça va arrivé dans… (regarde son chapitrage) 2 chapitres exactement. Seulement je voulais planter un peu le décor vis-à-vis des Sciuto. Je préviens tout de suite, ceci est un Interlude partiel. Il n'est pas complet, mais c'est voulu, la dernière partie est en cours de (fin) d'écriture, mais il me paraissait plus judicieux de couper à cet instant plutôt que de continuer jusqu'à pertpét'. J'ignore encore de quelle manière je présenterais la fin, et à quel moment exactement, mais j'y réfléchis. En attendant, sachez que le chapitre suivant est presque terminé et qu'on y retrouve dans la joie et la bonne humeur (pas pour tout le monde malheureusement, mais vous verrez ça dans ledit prochain chapitre) toute la petite bande (comme ça y aura pas de jaloux).

**PinkBlueGreen :** si tu passes par là, sache que tes reviews font très plaisir et que je t'en remercie beaucoup, et que je suis ravi de compter parmi tes auteurs favoris.

**Coco6-3-9-1 :** et oui, c'était le moment de bravoure et de gloire de ce cher Ryan.

**WJ :** Ryan est sauvé, comme promis, et voilà une partie de son enfance.

Donc, ci-joint la première partie des souvenirs d'enfance des Sciuto, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Review, please ! :-)

Kael,

**9**

Interlude Abby/Ryan

_**Mars 1992.**_

Abigaïl Sciuto avait dix ans et demi lorsque ses parents, deux sourds-muets de leur état, profondément adorables, et sa belle-mère, une jeune femme sympathique avec qui tous s'entendaient bien, avaient eu un terrible accident de la route qui avait mis un terme à leurs rêves d'une vie pour leurs enfants autre que celle, pauvre, qu'ils leur avaient offerte jusqu'à présent.

Abigaïl était une jeune fille indépendante, pleine d'intelligence et particulièrement débrouillarde qui, dès l'annonce de cette mort atroce, avait pris sur elle de sécher ses larmes avec rapidité et efficacité, se promettant de s'octroyer un moment de temps pour pleurer – mais plus tard. En attendant, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de son demi-frère Ryan, à peine assez âgé pour se redresser mais parfaitement en état de faire savoir son envie de se restaurer ou bien de protester pour une quelconque raison. Et puisque personne, ni l'assistante sociale, ni le banquier, exécuteur testamentaire de ses parents, ne semblaient d'humeur à aller chercher des couches propres, elle se leva, Ryan bien caler contre elle, et entreprit d'aller farfouiller dans la sale de bain. Elle déposa doucement le bambin sur la table à langer et plongea dans le placard tout proche.

« Du calme Ry, ça vient, du calme mon grand, chut, chut, chut… je suis là… »

Elle trouva enfin le talc, laissé négligemment sous une pile de serviettes.

« Chut, Ry, chut, chuuut… »

Mais le petit en cessait de hurler, de pleurer, de battre des bras et des pieds, et la fillette bataillait durement pour réussir à le changer. Elle avait des larmes plein les yeux, mais elle refusait de les laisser couler. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller devant les autres, ces adultes qui ne semblaient pas en avoir grand-chose à faire d'elle et de son demi-frère. Elle ne voulait pas leur donner l'occasion de compatir faussement sur son sort – ou véritablement, ce n'était pas là la question. Ce qui était la question, c'est qu'il était impensable de se laisser aller maintenant. Pas maintenant…

« Ry, s'il te plaît… » supplia la fillette, les premières larmes roulant sur ses joues. « J't'en prie… »

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » demanda l'assistante sociale depuis le salon.

« Non ! » cria Abigaïl.

Ça y est, Ryan était changé, et rhabillé, mais il continuait à pleurer. Ses courts cheveux noirs ébouriffés plaqués sur son visage humide de larmes, Abigaïl serra son petit frère contre elle.

« Chut, Ry, chut… »

Bientôt, il fallut préparer les valises, et la fillette ne parvint pas à envoyer promener l'assistante sociale qui insista pour l'aider. Puis, monter dans la voiture et être emmenés de bureau en bureau, de responsable en responsable, jusqu'à échouer dans un orphelinat de seconde zone en attendant que l'on découvre quelqu'un à même de s'occuper d'eux. Une découverte qui ne fut pas très longue à faire, en dépit de l'exigence de la jeune fille de rester avec son frère. En effet, moins de trois jours après leur arrivée, la jeune Abigaïl fut reçue chez le juge qui lui annonça solennellement qu'il avait trouvé un tuteur qui l'acceptait elle et son petit frère.

« Tu devrais être ravie, ton frère et toi restez ensemble. »

Mais « ravie » n'était pas exactement ce que pensait la fillette. Elle venait d'atterrir dans une famille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, chez un oncle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, et qui avait déjà trois enfants à lui, dont un bébé à peine plus vieux que Ryan et une jeune fille plus âgée qu'elle – mais autrement plus mignonne, comme il ne cessait de le lui répéter. C'était un homme gras, qui aimait la bière et les filles plus jeunes que lui, superficielles et peintes comme des perroquets. Sa femme s'était fait la malle huit ans plus tôt, en laissant derrière elle deux enfants qui étaient encore en bas âge, pour aller batifoler avec un jeune homme beau, qui l'aimait mais ne souhaitait pas assumer la garde de ses rejetons. Depuis, cet homme, qui répondait au nom de Raoul, avait eu un autre enfant, dont il avait la garde à mi-temps.

Abigaïl s'était aussitôt entendu avec Ben, le seul garçon qu'avait eu Raoul, et qui n'avait que deux ans et demi de plus qu'elle. La grande et belle Fiona, en revanche, lui était profondément antipathique. Les deux filles avaient presque cinq années d'écart et ne pouvaient s'entendre, notamment parce que Fiona ne s'intéressait qu'à son apparence et aux garçons et déléguait à la plus jeune toutes ses corvées – comme la vaisselle et le bébé. Ainsi, Abigaïl Sciuto se retrouvait à devoir tenir la maison (« C'est un travail de femme ! » avait affirmé Raoul à l'arrivée des Sciuto) et à s'occuper de Ryan et de Violaine, une charmante enfant de deux ans.

Ben était un garçon aux cheveux châtains foncés et au teint pâle, qui ne s'habillait pas avec de la marque, ne supportait pas les sweat-shirts ou les jeans et ne s'habillait qu'avec des pantalons de velours, des chemises et des pulls simples et confortables, souvent sombres, par-dessus lesquels il enfilait généralement une veste de bonne qualité, de deux tailles trop grande. S'il n'était pas le meilleur de sa classe, il demeurait l'un des éléments sûrs de son école. C'était un garçon discret, qui passait la plupart de son temps enfermé dans sa chambre et se laissait envoyer promener par sa sœur aînée avec ce qui semblait être une réelle indifférence. Cette distance, cependant, qu'il s'efforçait de conserver vis-à-vis des réflexions de Fiona, le faisait accepter sans réagir des centaines de remarques blessantes et d'insultes. Abigaïl ne supportait pas cette situation, mais les rares fois où elle avait tenté de s'interposer, Fiona avait faillit la tuer. Non que la plus jeune soit influençable, mais la seule fois où elle avait tenue tête les choses avaient dégénérées, et elle avait manqué casser le nez de Fiona. Raoul était arrivé sur ces entrefaits, et, voyant que l'on menaçait le fruit de ses entrailles, un sursaut de paternité l'avait secoué et il avait pris la défense de sa fille, envoyant Abigaïl heurté le plancher violement. Il avait exigé qu'on ne le dérange plus avec tout ce bruit, avait privé sa « protégée » de télé pour une semaine et l'avait enfermée dans sa chambre, qu'elle partageait avec les deux bébés.

Ce jour-là, Ben avait adressé à Abigaïl un regard à la fois reconnaissant et désolé, et la fillette était sûre que c'était lui qui avait glissé discrètement une part du repas dans la chambre alors qu'elle sommeillait. Par la suite, Abigaïl ne s'était plus opposée à Fiona, se contentant de l'éviter et, quand elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de la croiser, de l'ignorer.

…

Un soir, alors qu'elle vivait là depuis presque un mois, Ben vint la trouver alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle, surveillant les deux cadets du coin de l'œil pendant que Raoul disputait une partie de poker dans son « bureau » avec ses amis. Ryan n'arrêtait pas de pleurer pendant que Violaine criait.

« 'rrête ! » beuglait la petite.

« Violaine, s'il te plaît, tais-toi » supplia Abigaïl en essuyant une assiette. « Ry, par pitié… »

Soudain, les sanglots de Ryan se calmèrent. Surprise, la jeune fille se retourna et aperçut Ben, Ryan dans les bras, en train de le bercer.

« Salut Abby » sourit l'adolescent. « Comment va ? »

« Ça irait mieux si je n'avais pas toutes ces fichues corvées à effectuer. »

« Désolé » fit Ben avec un petit sourire bancal. « Fiona exagère. »

« Et ton père aussi ! C'est quoi ce délire, comme quoi y a que les filles qui doivent bosser ? A quelle époque croit-il qu'on soit ? »

Ben lui sourit gentiment, berça encore un peu Ryan, lui donna une peluche en forme de lion et le reposa dans son parc. Il donna ensuite un petit bout de chocolat à Violaine avant de se tourner vers Abigaïl.

« T'as raison, c'est injuste. Aide-moi à faire mon devoir de science physique pour lundi, et je te retire la corvée de repas de ce soir, et j'assure la lessive pour la semaine. »

« Comment est-ce que je pourrais t'aider pour tes devoirs, c'est toi le plus âgé ! »

« Tu es un génie, ne nie pas, j'ai vu ce que tu avais fait de mon brouillon de devoir la semaine dernière. Ça ne peut être que toi, Fiona est nulle en science et mon père est incapable de s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à son poker. Allez, vas-y, accepte. Ça te fera gagner une heure. »

Abby hésita quelques secondes avant de lâcher un « d'accord » surprit et réjouit. Aussitôt Ben s'attela à la tâche, et il ne fallut guère plus de deux minutes à la jeune fille pour comprendre que son camarade était un pro du fourneau. Il semblait s'y connaître bien assez en tout cas pour se désespérer de l'état de la cuisine et des ustensiles. La pauvreté des placards le fit râler si fort qu'Abby ne put retenir un rire.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais filé de coup de main avant, si t'aime autant la cuisine ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il préparait une sauce au poivre en pestant contre les courses qui n'avaient été faites qu'à moitié.

« Je te croyais meilleure cuisinière » répondit l'autre sans lever les yeux.

Abby leva les yeux de la vaisselle et le regarda avec insistance.

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Pas du tout. Et puis, Fiona m'aurait charrié éternellement si elle avait su que je cuisinais. »

« Elle n'est pas au courant ? »

« Personne ne l'est » répondit simplement Ben. « Tu me passes ce bol, s'il te plaît ? Merci. Que dirais-tu d'un peu de crêpes, pour le dessert ? Ou bien un flan, peut-être ? Je peux même faire un gâteau, si tu veux. »

Le garçon farfouillait à présent les placards, à la recherche d'aliments.

« Pour le repas, ce sera rôti et haricots verts. J'aurais aimé y ajouter des pommes de terre, mais il semblerait que ce soit trop demander. On ira au marché demain, après les cours. Pour l'entrée, y a rien, désolé. Si encore j'avais des tomates, mais là… »

Abby se planta devant lui, menaçante. En dépit des deux ans et quelques qu'ils avaient d'écart, ils faisaient pratiquement la même taille.

« Pourquoi t'es si serviable, tout d'un coup ? »

Ben avait toujours été le plus sympathique de la maison, celui avec qui elle pouvait discuter, mais jamais encore il n'avait désobéit de la sorte à la règle qui disait que chacun faisait ses corvées seul.

Le garçon eut l'air embarrassé, il hésita visiblement encore quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Fiona part en pension à la fin de la semaine, et papa a trouvé un autre emploi, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne sera pratiquement plus dans nos pattes. En gros, il n'y aura personne pour venir me dire ce que je dois à tout prix faire et ec que je dois à tout prix éviter. »

« Fiona s'en va ? »

« Ouais. Mauvais résultats scolaires, papa en a marre de dépenser du fric pour rien dans un établissement privé du coin, alors il l'expédie à deux cents bornes. »

« Elle est dans le privé ? Raoul a les moyens ? »

« Nan, c'est ma grand-mère. Elle a décrété que comme toute jeune fille moderne qui se respecte, elle devait recevoir une éducation irréprochable et suivre des cours dans des établissements privés. Du coup, pour éviter les problèmes, papa fait ce que grand-mère lui demande. Tu la verrais, une vraie terreur ! Normal qu'il fasse profil bas. »

Abby écarquilla les yeux, outrée.

« Mais _toi_, tu es en public, comme moi ! »

Ben haussa les épaules avec fatalisme, puis retroussa ses manches.

« Ouais. Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux pour le dessert ? »

Cette journée marqua un tournant dans l'amitié des deux enfants. Après cela, Abby trouva en Ben un précieux allié pour les corvées, un très bon cuisinier et un bon ami. Au début, Abby trouvait le revirement de Ben un peu trop brusque pour être sincère, mais bientôt elle comprit que le garçon disait vrai : l'envoie de Fiona en pension lui rendait le sourire, et l'absence de son père semblait le rendre plus heureux encore.

Comme il l'avait dit, il ne tarda pas à entraîner Abby au marché dès la fin des cours, et ceux au moins trois fois par semaine. Même lorsqu'il n'achetait rien, il éprouvait le besoin de voir les produits, de savoir quel pouvait en être l'usage, et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne feuillette un livre de cuisine pour y apprendre un nouveau plat. Il passait des heures en cuisine et ne paraissait satisfait que lorsqu'Abby lui avait donné son appréciation. La jeune fille allait de surprise en surprise, et devait bel et bien constater le changement d'attitude du garçon lorsque son père était dans les parages. Il n'était alors plus question que de voitures, de courses sportives et de jeux brutaux, alors même que jamais Abby ne l'avait vu se battre et le savait d'une totale nullité dans tout ce qui touchait au sport.

La vie s'organisa ainsi pour la jeune Abby, dans un appartement miteux de New York dans lequel son tuteur se fichait bien qu'elle reste, du moment qu'il touchait l'aide financière qui lui était assurée avec la garde des enfants Sciuto. Raoul ne s'occupait pas d'elle, mais Abby n'en était pas si malheureuse. Elle apprenait la langue des signes à Ben, s'occupait de Ryan, allait en cours, faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin, avait un toit et un repas tous les jours.

C'est cependant le jour de son onzième anniversaire, début juillet, que Ben l'a surprit le plus.

Il avait finis les cours plus tôt qu'elle pour la dernière journée et était allé se promener dans le centre, avant de revenir l'attendre à la sortie du collège pour aller ensuite chercher les deux petits à la crèche. Mais, lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu devant la grille, Abby avait cru rêver. Elle avait jusqu'alors un style assez mal vu par la plupart, alliant chaussures de marche avec jupe assez courte, le tout dans des teintes sombres. Elle aurait aimé se démarquer par un style plus prononcé, loin de ces t-shirts couleur crème qui étaient les seuls qu'elle possédait, mais Raoul était du genre avare, et l'aide financière qu'il recevait pour les deux orphelins étaient le plus souvent dépensée dans des cigares dont l'odeur donnait la migraine aux enfants, et en bières, dont ils ramassaient les cadavres une fois Raoul endormi. Jamais il n'achetait quoi que ce soit aux Sciuto.

Aussi, lorsqu'elle vit Ben, les bras chargés de sacs provenant de magasins de mode, elle manqua s'étouffer de surprise. L'aîné détestait faire les boutiques, et acheter des vêtements. Ce ne pouvait être que pour elle. Elle se précipita sur lui, un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Il s'en souvenait, il n'avait pas oublié !

« Joyeux anniversaire, Abby ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un demi-sourire en lui tendant les paquets.

Le premier contenait une jupe noir sur laquelle étaient imprimés en gris clair des motifs de roses, et un t-shirt noir uni. L'autre sac contenait lui la paire de bottes sur laquelle Abby avait littéralement flashée trois semaines plus tôt en faisant les magasins. Une paire de bottes noires brillantes avec des semelles légèrement compensées et des attaches argentées. Un ample sweat-shirt noir avec une tête de démon imprimée sur le devant venait compléter le tableau.

« C'est… c'est génial ! » hurla la fillette en lui sautant au cou. « T'es génial, Ben ! T'es super extra ! »

« Abs, tu m'étrangles ! C'est pas grand-chose, arrête ! » protesta le plus âgé en riant malgré lui, titubant sous le poids de la fillette.

Abby sautillait sur le chemin du retour, transportée de bonheur. Certains parents qui avaient vu la fillette défaire ses cadeaux à la sortie de l'école s'étaient fait la réflexion que pour une enfant de cet âge c'était tout de même des vêtements bien trop vulgaires et agressifs, et que jamais eux-mêmes ne permettraient à leur progéniture de s'habiller de la sorte. Mais tous deux s'en fichaient bien, et lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la crèche, pas une des nourrisses ne fit une réflexion, alors même qu'Abby ne cessait de sortir ses nouveaux vêtements pour jouer avec et pousser des exclamations enjouées.

Le soir, Raoul ne daigna même pas faire de commentaire, ce fut exactement comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Et peut-être, sans nul doute même, était-ce vraiment le cas. L'homme acheva la soirée enfermé dans son bureau avec ses amis, à disputer ses habituelles parties de poker. Ben haussa les épaules, retourna dans la cuisine et en revint avec un énorme gâteau au chocolat, sous les yeux écarquillés de la fillette. Sur le gâteau trônait une énorme bougie marquée du chiffre 11 et une inscription « ABS A ONZE ANS ! » en chocolat blanc.

« La… la vache ! C'est toi qui l'as fait ? »

« Ouaip » fit simplement Ben, fier de son effet. « Je voulais pas que papa le voit, alors… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase : Abby lui avait à nouveau sauté au cou en hurlant de joie.

Ils coupèrent de minuscules parts pour Ryan et Violaine, et lorsqu'enfin ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, il ne restait plus une miette du gâteau, et il était bien plus de minuit. Ce soir-là, Ben n'alla pas dormir dans sa chambre : il campa sur un matelas au pied du lit d'Abby, et tous deux discutèrent à voix basse durant des heures en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller les petits.

_**1993.**_

Le 16 avril de cette année là, à la suite d'une violente dispute avec son père, Ben récolta un œil au beurre noir. Outrée, Abby et lui attendirent que Raoul se soit affalé sur son lit, ivre mort, pour agir. Ils plièrent bagage, faisant rentrer tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dans deux minuscules valises, prirent leur cadet respectif dans les bras et, aux alentours de deux heures du matin, quittèrent en silence l'appartement pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

Le 19 avril, ils rencontrèrent sur leur route un adolescent de dix-huit ans qui leur déclara être partit de chez lui pour réfléchir et faire le point. Il se servait fréquemment de son téléphone pour appeler chez lui et donner de brèves nouvelles, sans jamais dire quoi que ce soit sur ses compagnons de route, qui cherchaient désespérément à se faire oublier, et évitaient les postes de police comme la peste, de peur que les avis de recherches ne finissent par les faire repérer. Les villes aussi, tant qu'à faire. C'était leur nouvel ami qui se chargeait des courses lorsqu'ils leur fallaient se ravitailler, se servant de l'argent que lui avait offert sa famille.

Le 27 avril, après des jours d'errance, ils s'établirent près d'un lac, construisirent un abri et commencèrent à créer de nouvelles règles pour leur communauté étrange. L'aîné de cette petite bande continua de se charger des achats de toutes sortes, et trouva bientôt un travail comme aide dans une ferme des environs. Il n'était pas beaucoup payé, mais cela était suffisant pour lui et ses camarades. Ils ne tardèrent pas à déménager dans une vieille remise abandonnée, qu'ils nettoyèrent et aménagèrent selon leurs besoins.

Le 18 mai, suivis puis dénoncer par un commerçant de la ville voisine, les enfants furent appréhendés par la police. Abby, Ben, Ryan et Violaine furent laissés sous la garde des policiers jusqu'à ce que leur tuteur ne vienne les chercher, et leur ami interrogé pour enlèvement. Finalement, les témoignages de Ben et Abby finirent par disculper l'adolescent, et après avoir entendu la raison de leur fugue, l'assistante sociale ôta leur garde et celle des bambins à Raoul. En quelques heures, ils furent envoyés dans deux familles d'accueil différentes, heureusement domiciliées à moins de dix kilomètres l'une de l'autre, et possédant le même établissement scolaire pour les collégiens et lycéens.

Le garçon fut relâché et l'on vint le chercher. Un homme de haute taille, aux cheveux grisonnants, l'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture. Abby, qui était encore au commissariat, eut le temps de lui demander son numéro de téléphone. Il ne répondit pas.

Il ne leur avait pas donné son prénom, juste son diminutif. Pas de nom non plus. Pas de numéro. Pas d'adresse. Et il ne lui avait rien demandé comme renseignement, pas plus qu'à Ben.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Abby n'en entendit plus parler.

_**Septembre 1995**_

A quatorze ans révolus, Abigaïl était un parfait modèle de jeune fille indépendante, intelligente, au style très… 'particuliers' et au caractère très affirmés. En un mot, l'exacte opposée de son meilleur ami Ben. Ben qui se trouvait présentement dissimulé derrière un pan de mur au détour d'un couloir de son lycée, d'une belle couleur tomate.

« Oh allez, elle va pas te manger ! » s'exclama Abigaïl, impatiente.

Mais cela ne sembla pas tellement rassurer l'adolescent. Il était vêtu simplement, d'une chemise de lin que lui avait offert sa cadette à l'occasion de la rentrée, d'un jean ordinaire et cultivait une attitude et un style très sage. Autant dire que lorsqu'on le croisait en compagne d'Abigaïl, le contraste était saisissant. La jeune fille en effet s'était confortée dans le style gothique au point que la directrice elle-même lui ait déjà déconseillé de porter certaines de ses affaires au sein de l'établissement. _Trop provocant_, avait-elle dit.

« Honnêtement Bennie, qu'est-ce que tu risques ? »

« Une crise cardiaque » répondit automatiquement le garçon.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, désespérée. Bon, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !

Sans laisser à Ben le temps de protester, elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le groupe de filles qui discutaient devant les casiers, à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Abs ! » eut le temps de l'appeler Ben avant qu'elle n'aborde l'une d'entre elles.

Il ne put – et n'osa – suivre leur échange, mais lorsqu'Abby revint, elle souriait largement.

« T'as rencart vendredi soir à la sortie des cours ! »

« J… t'es malade ! » s'exclama Ben en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux, encore très courts.

Il souriait largement.

Et ça valait tous les remerciements.

_**Octobre 1998**_

Ce n'était pas la première fois de sa vie qu'Abby se heurtait à un élément perturbant, voyait ou subissait quelque chose de difficile, mais c'était bien la première fois que cela allait jusque là. Depuis sa fugue, cinq ans plus tôt, sa vie avait été en dents de scie, tantôt plus favorable, tantôt ardue, comme si elle cherchait à la faire décrocher. Si elle n'avait pas été Abigaïl Sciuto et n'avait pas possédé son sens de l'humour, elle n'aurait sans doute pas tenu le choc. Elle et Ryan s'étaient battus pour rester ensemble, même si les adultes avaient tendance à ne pas trop faire cas de l'avis d'un enfant de sept ans, quand bien même il venait de les battre aux échecs à plates coutures pour la troisième fois d'affilée. On s'émerveillait de leur intelligence, à l'un comme à l'autre, mais elle ne leur était d'aucune utilité face aux services sociaux, qui avaient d'autres considérations. Le désert familial qui était le leur ne les avaient pas empêché de séparer définitivement les deux Sciuto de Ben et Violaine presque trois ans auparavant. Il avait fallut attendre que Ben fasse des prouesses en cuisine, au point d'émerveiller son chef, pour qu'il soit assez payé pour récupérer la garde de sa sœur et s'installer seul. Néanmoins, son domicile demeurait à plus de vingt-cinq kilomètres de celui des Sciuto, et ils se voyaient rarement.

Leur nouvelle famille d'accueil n'était pas foncièrement désagréable, mais Abby avait déjà vu mieux et elle se trouvait presque perpétuellement en désaccord avec la mère de famille, une femme à l'esprit étonnamment étroit, au point qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu de tels. Ryan avait même lancé l'idée, un soir, de faire une étude comparative entre les différents membres de la maison, puis d'étendre cette étude aux autres familles, afin de voir combien de personnes – et principalement de femmes – se trouvaient être aussi étroites d'esprit que cette femme-là.

Ce calcul pseudo savant les avait occupé quelques temps, mais rapidement il avait fallut trouver autre chose. Il n'y avait rien de prévu dans cette maison pour deux surdoués, et Ryan n'en pouvait plus de se voir proposé de jouer aux voitures. Alors Abby avait pris un abonnement à la bibliothèque du coin, et elle avait commencé à y emmener son frère dès que possible. Tandis que lui dévorait _L'île au trésor_,_ 20 000 lieues sous les mers_,_ Harry Potter _et_ Les Chroniques de Narnia, _elle dévorait les livres sur toutes les formes de sciences, mais principalement les sciences qui avaient trait aux enquêtes de polices, un domaine qui la passionnait depuis toujours. Cette question 'Comment tout cela est-il arrivé ?' et ses variantes : 'qu'est-ce qui a produit ça ?', 'que peut-on faire avec ça ?'ne cessaient de s'imposer à elle depuis des années. Son intelligence lui avait permis de sauter trois classes et elle avait passé ses examens avec succès depuis longtemps, mais s'inscrire en université lui était impossible. En effet, elle avait obtenu une bourse, mais il lui fallait devenir pensionnaire et laissé Ryan derrière elle, un sacrifice qu'elle n'était absolument pas prête à faire.

Alors elle étudiait. Dans son coin, de son mieux, tout en éduquant Ryan.

C'était dans ces conditions qu'elle avait rencontré Stan. Plus vieux qu'elle de trois ans, il passait lui aussi le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque afin d'étudier et de rattraper son retard pour réussir ses examens. Il était fils de marine, très fier de cela d'ailleurs, plutôt beau garçon et – chose rare !- aimait le côté un peu loufoque de la jeune fille, son intelligence hors pair et son style vestimentaire que l'on regardait pourtant avec des yeux ronds. Au fil des jours, elle en était venue à l'aider pour ses devoirs de physique, et même à effectuer de longues recherches Internet sur tel ou tel sujet qu'il devait traiter dans une rédaction pour lui faciliter la vie. En contrepartie, Stan passait tout son temps libre avec elle, l'emmenait au cinéma, au cirque, en boîte de nuit même, et adorait tellement Ryan qu'il s'arrangeait pour toujours l'emmener avec lui dans la mesure du possible. Lorsque Stan avait fini par réussir avec succès ses examens, Abby et Ryan avaient été invités à fêter sa réussite chez lui, où ils avaient rencontrés ses parents, des personnes tolérantes et sympathiques qui avaient su juger l'adolescente sur le fond et non la forme.

Après cela les Sciuto étaient devenus des habitués de la famille Arams, que Ryan avait rebaptisé en plaisantant 'la famille Adams' sans que les intéressés ne s'en vexent. Stan et Abby avaient commencé à traîner beaucoup plus ensemble sans Ryan, qui restait souvent avec la mère du jeune homme, et, de flirt en flirt, avaient finis par établir une relation stable comme il peut rarement en être d'une relation à dix-sept et vingt ans. Stan partait à la rentrée pour la fac, mais celle-ci n'était pas très loin et ils avaient prévus de se voir aussi souvent que possible. Mais, comme pour mieux marquer à quel point les Sciuto étaient appréciés avant que les enfants ne soient séparés, les Arams les avaient invités à les accompagner dans le Montana durant le mois d'août. Cela avait été un mois de pur bonheur. Un mois durant lequel il n'avait plus existé de famille d'accueil, d'impossibilité d'études, de complications quelconques. Et à la fin des vacances, la mère de Stan avait même laissé entendre que, si Abby le souhaitait, elle et son mari pouvaient voir à faire jouer leurs relations pour lui obtenir une dérogation pour son université. La jeune fille n'avait su que dire, mais les Arams s'étaient bien passés de réponses, et, après d'interminables coups de fils, des lettres à n'en plus finir et deux ou trois rendez-vous, ils avaient finis par obtenir gain de cause, et Abby avait pu effectuer sa rentrée en université, avec Ryan. Tous deux s'étaient vus attribuer un minuscule studio et dans la journée le garçonnet se rendait au collège deux rues plus loin, au vu de ses capacités qui déjà ne lui permettaient plus de rester au cours élémentaire.

Les Arams avaient été une bénédiction, et Stan le premier amour d'Abby.

Sauf que ce qui avait été un rêve jusqu'ici venait de se changer en cauchemar de la pire espèce.

Car là, dans cette allée en retrait du cinéma où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, Abby venait de découvrir, le souffle coupé, les jambes flageolantes, le corps inanimé de Stan, les yeux fixés sur un point imaginaire, révulsés, le teint cadavérique. Malgré toute son intelligence son cerveau refusa d'analyser la situation, de l'accepter comme s'il avait s'agit d'un simple fait sans conséquence pour le monde qui était le sien. Mais c'était là toute la nuance : ça avait des conséquences, de terribles conséquences. La jeune fille se laissa glisser sur le sol humide de l'averse de la matinée, incapable de comprendre, d'agir…

Stan…

Pas lui aussi…

« Abby ? »

C'était la voix de Ryan, qui l'attendait devant le cinéma, au cas où Stan arriverait. Ce n'était son genre d'être en retard, c'est pourquoi l'adolescente était partie faire un petit tour pour voir s'il n'était pas dans une rue adjacente. Mais son petit frère, son Ryan, ce bambin de sept ans attendait à quelques mètres et elle était sûre qu'il viendrait bientôt voir ce qu'elle fabriquait. Elle le savait.

« Abby ? »

Elle déglutit avec peine, se força au calme, sécha rapidement ses larmes du plat de la main et, faisant appel à toute sa volonté, se redressa en titubant légèrement.

Elle retrouva le petit garçon au seuil de l'allée et se félicita de s'être relevée à temps.

« Ryan, écoute-moi bien, tu vas être très obéissant » commença-t-elle doucement. « Tu vas aller voir le monsieur qui vend les billets et lui dire que c'est moi qui t'envoie et que je veux que tu restes avec lui pour le moment, d'accord ? Moi, je vais passé un coup de fil et je reviens. »

Soucieux, comprenant bien que quelque chose lui échappait mais acceptant de se montrer obéissant, Ryan hocha la tête et entra dans le cinéma. A peine avait-il disparut de son champ de vision qu'une larme se faufilait sur la joue d'Abby. Prenant une profonde inspiration la jeune fille se redressa, avança comme une somnambule jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique qui se trouvait au bout de la rue et, sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, appella calmement la police et raconta à la standardiste tout ce qu'elle avait vu, quelle était son adresse, quelle était l'identité de la victime… On lui recommanda de rester sur place, d'attendre les forces de police. Elle acquiesça, privée de toute volonté.

Elle alla retrouver Ryan, lui proposa de lui payer une séance, mais le garçonnet refusa, sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose et refusant de se laisser mettre de côté. Il accepta le jeu de mots croisés que lui tendait le guichetier et passa le temps ainsi jusqu'à ce que les policiers, tout juste arrivés, ne requièrent l'aide d'Abby. Alors seulement il délaissa ses mots croisés pour suivre sa sœur du regard. Le guichetier le connaissait, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné : sept ans à peine, et déjà un adulte. Il essaya d'écouter, mais le guichetier veillait, et dû finalement se contenter d'attendre, assis sur les marches du cinéma, de voir revenir sa sœur. Sa grande sœur qui n'avait jamais parue aussi petite, aussi fragile qu'au moment où elle revint, une trentaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir visiblement parlé à toutes sortes de personnes différentes arrivées à différents moments, et parmi lesquelles deux hommes aux cheveux grisonnants, qui continuaient d'observer Abby. Le plus jeune des deux les regarda même longuement lorsque la jeune fille vint prendre la main de son petit frère pour l'entraîner loin de tout ça, pour rentrer chez elle… Mais avait-elle encore un chez elle ? Normalement, elle aurait due rentrer chez les Arams après sa soirée, une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis que Mme Arams la réclamait à grands cris tous les week-ends. Mais rentrer à cette heure-ci impliquait questions, inquiétude de voir que Stan ne l'accompagnait pas et… Et.

La terrible vérité. L'innommable vérité.

Le souffle coupé, Abby s'arrêta au milieu de la rue. Une douleur fulgurante lui perçait la poitrine et elle tomba à genoux.

« Abby ! »

Ryan se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, l'enveloppa de ses bras. Il ne voyait pas son visage qu'elle gardait baissé, mais il savait. Son pressentiment, qui l'avait assiégé dès qu'il l'avait appelé dans la rue avant qu'elle ne téléphone, ce terrible pressentiment venait de lui faire comprendre, au-delà des mots, au-delà de la raison, que quelque de terrible était arrivé à Stan. Et il comprenait, sans l'avoir voulut, que c'était quelque chose de définitif. Définitif et cruel.

« T'en fais pas, Abby, j'suis là, j'suis là Abby… » murmurait-il doucement à son oreille. « Ça va aller… »

« Excusez-moi… »

C'était le plus jeune des Cheveux Gris. Il se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur du garçonnet et demanda, doucement, comme quelqu'un qui a l'habitude des enfants :

« Vous voulez que je vous redépose ? »

Ryan faillit lui faire remarquer qu'il était inutile de le vouvoyer lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'adressait autant à lui qu'à Abby. Réalisait-il seulement qu'elle n'était pas en état de répondre ?

« On doit rentrer chez les Arams » révéla Ryan, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

L'homme marqua une pause, surprit. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Vous vivez chez eux ? »

« Pendant les week-ends » répondit le petit garçon. « La semaine on est au studio prêté par la fac. Mais le week-ends on passe voir Mme Arams pour qu'elle ne soit pas toute seule. »

Avec un mari embarqué en mission depuis un mois qui n'avait pas de permission avant Noël, c'était compréhensible de se sentir un peu seule et de souhaiter de la compagnie, Jeune Cheveux Gris ne pouvait le contester.

« …eux… pas… » hoqueta Abby d'une voix éraillée. « Non… »

Ryan resserra son étreinte. Retourner maintenant voir les Arams était au-dessus des forces de sa sœur, au-dessus des siennes.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Jeune Cheveux Gris ne reprenne la parole :

« Il y a un hôtel pas loin, je peux vous y déposer. Ta sœur pourra se reposer, à moins qu'elle ait besoin de voir un médecin… »

Il se pencha un peu pour voir le visage de la jeune fille mais elle s'était recroquevillée sur le sol humide.

« Médecin » dit résolument Ryan.

L'homme prit délicatement la jeune fille par les épaules et, avec l'aide du petit garçon, l'a remit debout. Il ne chercha pas à savoir par quel miracle un enfant de son âge semblait si sérieux, si sûr de lui. Il se contenta de les faire monter dans sa voiture sans prêter attention au regard lourd de menace de son mentor.

« Ce ne sont que deux gosses, Frank » tenta-t-il en passant devant lui.

« C'est ça le Bleu, c'est ça. »

**A suivre**

…

Re ! C'est encore moi ! Juste pour rigoler – ou plus exactement pour faire mon intéressant – voici un extrait du chapitre suivant (où vous comprendrez pourquoi quand toute la bande est réunie, certains le vivent moins bien que d'autres) :

_« I'll believe I can fly… »_

_Tobias Fornell ferma brièvement les yeux. Du calme, du calme… Il avait l'habitude, non ? Ce n'était pas exactement comme si ce type de situation ne s'était jamais produit ?__ […] _Faites qu'Abby arrive vite_, supplia-t-il mentalement. Elle serait sans doute la seule capable de faire taire DiNozzo. Lui en tout cas avait baissé les bras depuis longtemps. C'est qu'il chantait mal, en plus !_

_« I'll __believe I can touch the sky… »_

_Bon, tout compte fait, il n'attendrait pas Abby. __Une note encore, et il le tuait immédiatement, tant pis si Gibbs faisait la gueule._

Voilà, voilà ! A bientôt !

Kael


	12. Chapter 10

**Salut !**

Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est plus court, mais que voulez-vous ? Il faut bien couper quelque part ! Donc ici nous retrouvons un peu tout le monde (j'entends dans les personnages principaux) et j'espère que cela vous plaira. Sinon, je pars demain pour un peu plus de quinze jours sans accès Internet, donc je ne pourrais pas poster la suite avant le début du mois d'août, désolé.

Rien avoir ou presque : j'ai posté également un OS traitant de Ryan, Abby, Tony et Fornell, qui s'appelle** « Une journée ordinaire ». **Si vous avez l'occasion, passez y jeter un œil, ça parle des douces joies de la journée quotidienne d'un certain agent du FBI lorsque Ryan, Tony et Abby y mettent leur grain de sel plus ou moins volontairement… en fait c'est un peu dans le même esprit que le début de ce chapitre.

Sinon, je n'ai pas répondu personnellement à chaque review, comme souvent, et je n'ai pas tellement le temps de le faire là, donc sachez simplement que cela m'a fait très plaisir !

Bonne lecture,

Kael

**10**

« I'll believe I can fly… »

Tobias Fornell ferma brièvement les yeux. Du calme, du calme… Il avait l'habitude, non ? Ce n'était pas exactement comme si ce type de situation ne s'était jamais produit ?

« I'll believe I can touch the sky… »

Oui, mais bon, il faut dire ce qu'y est, DiNozzo chantait horriblement mal. Ryan, il pouvait encore le supporter, il chantait juste, et même très bien, mais l'autre hurluberlu… Et voilà qu'ils attaquaient le couplet, à présent !

Se massant les tempes pour tâcher de se calmer, Fornell se demanda, pour la énième fois en dix minutes, ce qu'il fichait là. Ryan allait relativement bien – selon lui, ce qui, vu son comportement parfois très 'DiNozzo' n'était pas vraiment une référence –, cet abruti de Tony était parvenu à semer les médecins de son hôpital et à rentrer en taxi (il avait failli assassiner Gibbs par portable interposé en lui expliquant que s'il avait bien voulu revenir le chercher il aurait pu économiser une coquette somme de dollars, sacrifiée dans le kilométrage du taxi), et il était supposé pointer au FBI dans moins d'une heure. Alors la question se posait : que faisait-il là ?

La réponse était pourtant relativement simple : Gibbs n'était pas encore rentré de sa réunion urgente d'avec Vance, qui avait appris la situation en arrivant au bureau ce matin, et il avait spécifiquement interdit à Ryan de quitter la chambre d'hôpital qu'on lui avait assignée. Comme Tony ne se faisait pas d'illusions quant au sort que lui réservait son patron pour être sorti de l'hôpital de la sorte, il avait jugé préférable de rester dans le domaine médical et tenait présentement compagnie à l'adolescent, avec qui il avait entonné son hymne à la survie, 'I'll believe I can fly', un choix que l'agent du FBI n'était pas sûr de jamais comprendre.

_Faites qu'Abby arrive vite_, supplia-t-il mentalement. Elle serait sans doute la seule capable de faire taire DiNozzo. Lui en tout cas avait baissé les bras depuis longtemps. C'est qu'il chantait mal, en plus !

« I'll believe I can fly,

I'll believe I can touche the sky,

I think about it every night and day,

Spread my wings and fly away... »

Fornell inspira à fond. Tout compte fait, il n'attendrait pas Abby. Si DiNozzo avait le malheur de lui sortir encore la moindre note, il le tuait sur-le-champ, et tant pis si après ça Gibbs lui faisait la gueule.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsque celle qu'il espérait voir arriver depuis vingt bonnes minutes fit son entrée, en ouvrant la porte à la volée, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter DiNozzo – et le faire taire !

« Anthony DiNozzo Junior ! » hurla-t-elle avec tellement de colère que même Fornell fit un écart pour lui laisser le champ libre.

Inutile de dire que le principal concerné venait d'exécuter un repli stratégique contre le mur.

« Abby, je suis content de te v… »

« Y a pas de Abby qui tienne ! » le coupa sèchement la jeune scientifique. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de quitter l'hôpital dans cet état ? Tu veux me faire avoir une attaque ou quoi ? »

« Mais… »

« La ferme ! »

L'italien referma immédiatement la bouche, jeta un regard de détresse à Ryan qui leva les mains en signe d'impuissance, un large sourire peint sur le visage. Il allait pouvoir assister à un massacre en règle, et pour une fois ce ne serait pas le sien…

Abby s'avança, un doigt menaçant sous le menton de Tony.

« Je te jure sur ma tête que si tu n'étais pas blessé je t'aurais déjà frappé à tel point que tu m'aurais demandé de t'achever sur le champ » gronda-t-elle. « Et que si jamais je te surprends à refaire la même chose, je te tue dans la minute, c'est clair ? »

L'italien déglutit.

« Très clair. »

Contenant difficilement son amusement – et son soulagement – Fornell salua poliment Abby, de loin. La jeune femme avait pris la surprenante habitude de lui faire la bise chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, quelque chose qui le mettait généralement assez mal à l'aise. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait aucun risque, car la colère d'Abby n'était pas retombée et se trouvait à présent dirigée vers son frère cadet.

« Et toi ! Plutôt que d'attendre les renforts, fallait que tu joues à Rambo, c'est ça ? Tu comptes me rendre aussi folle que lui ? »

Eberlué, Ryan se recroquevilla en dardant sur sa sœur un regard anxieux.

« Un QI de 168 et tu te mets à réfléchir comme Tony ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? »

Appuyé contre le mur, Fornell songea avec un demi sourire qu'il aurait presque pu prévoir du pop corn. Depuis le temps qu'il les connaissait, il se demandait souvent comment il était possible à cette équipe de fonctionner sans trop d'accrocs. La réponse était pourtant évidente et s'imposait clairement : entre Gibbs et Abby, DiNozzo et Ryan avaient malgré tout intérêt à faire attention à leurs faits et gestes.

« Sauter d'une voiture qui roule à plus de cent km/h ! » rugit Abby. « Tu aurais pu te tuer, sombre idiot ! Tu sais quelles étaient tes chances d'en réchapper vivant ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? »

« Mais… je… on… » bredouilla Ryan. « J'avais pas le choix ! »

« On a toujours le choix » assena sa sœur en le foudroyant du regard.

Ryan s'apprêtait à protester mais referma subitement la bouche, apparemment vaincu. Sans doute était-il un peu trop fatigué pour se prêter au jeu d'une dispute sans nul doute magnifique, mais épuisante. On ne gagnait jamais avec Abby, à moins de s'appeler Gibbs. Et encore, il n'y avait aucune garantie…

« Vous avez croisé Keyes et la petite ? » s'enquit alors Fornell, créant une diversion plus que bienvenue.

Tandis qu'Abby se tournait vers lui, Tony et Ryan lui adressèrent un sourire de franc remerciement. L'italien alla même jusqu'à joindre les mains dans une prière.

« Ils sont légèrement blessés » répondit la jeune gothique. « Un peu choqués, aussi. Il paraîtrait que Malcolm n'avait pas vu quelqu'un conduire de la sorte depuis des années. » A ces mots Tony ne put retenir un léger sourire. Il se souvenait de maints exemples de traumatismes routiers infligés à Keyes.

« Ebène est adoré par la moitié du service » poursuivit Abby avec un sourire attendri. « C'est génial que vous ayez pu le garder ici ! »

« Remercie Mr l'agent du FBI » lâcha Ryan avec amusement. « Il a réussi à le leur faire garder parce qu'il a prétendu que c'était très important d'un point de vue sécurité de témoins. »

Abby se tourna vers Fornell, les sourcils froncés, surprise.

« Une problème, mademoiselle Sciuto ? » s'enquit l'intéressé avec calme.

« Aucun » répondit la jeune femme en plissant les yeux. « C'est juste que vous ne nous avez pas habitué à ce type de solutions. Vous aurait-elle été soufflée ? »

« Pas le moins du monde » assura Fornell.

« Hm… »

Elle se tourna brusquement vers Tony, semblant oublier l'agent du FBI pour l'instant.

« Et dis-moi, ne devrais-tu pas profiter de l'occasion pour aller discuter avec Keyes ? »

Tony se figea subitement, comme ramené violement à la réalité. Il s'apprêtait à sortir une excuse lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur son patron. A peine l'avait-il vu que Gibbs se rua sur l'italien qui fila se tasser derrière la chaise laissée près du lit. Il empoigna le dossier de son mieux et leva le meuble, les quatre pieds pointés vers l'ex-marine.

« Je t'avais interdit de quitter l'hôpital ! » vociféra Gibbs en tâchant de contourner l'arme improvisée. « Et tu n'es pas supposé faire de l'exercice avant des semaines. Pose cette chaise ! »

« Lorsque j'aurais l'assurance de ne pas en mourir ! » rétorqua Tony en reculant contre le mur.

« Arrête » s'interposa patiemment Abby. « Je l'ai déjà enguirlandé, pas la peine. »

La colère de Gibbs sembla retomber au contact de la gothique, mais le regard furieux qu'il adressa à Tony avant de se tourner vers Ryan en disait long sur les représailles. Elles seraient peut-être longues à venir, mais il y en aurait, l'italien pouvait en être sûr.

« Alors, Ry ? On a joué les héros ? » s'informa-t-il en jaugeant les blessures de l'adolescent.

Le garçon lui adressa un sourire fugitif.

Depuis plusieurs heures qu'il était là, Ryan avait eu droit à sa dose de morphine, qui seule pouvait lui permettre de tenir allongé sur le dos, où se trouvait une partie de ses blessures. L'installer sur le côté était tout aussi difficile en raison de ses bras et de ses jambes bien amochés, aussi le peu de choix avait eu raison du médecin qui s'était occupé de lui. Néanmoins, la douleur était très atténuée, et en semblait plus le gêner outre mesure. Ce qui ne faisait pas moins de lui une espèce de momie à demi embaumée : bras, mains, épaules, dos et jambes étaient parsemés de bandages.

« Avec succès, parait-il. »

« C'est une certitude » le reprit Fornell avec un froncement de sourcils. « Merci de ne pas remettre ceci en question une nouvelle fois. »

Ryan esquissa un bref sourire peu convaincu, auquel il joignit néanmoins un hochement de tête à peine perceptible.

« Bon » reprit-il en se tournant vers Gibbs. « Et Vancy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

L'ex-marine sourit avec amusement à la mention du surnom de son directeur. Il n'y avait qu'un Sciuto pour en trouver un pareil.

« Que c'était une affaire conclue avec panache, et qu'il saurait se rappeler de ton savoir-faire. »

« Et mon pistolet automatique, il saura s'en rappeler aussi ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Gibbs et celui-ci retint un nouveau sourire avec peine. Il fallait s'en douter, Ryan ne pouvait pas oublier ce 'détail' comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt. Après tout, ç'aurait pu lui coûter la vie : une seule balle bien placée au moment où Amanda Bellford pénétrait dans la maison, et il n'y aurait pas eu de course poursuite.

« Tu vas avoir droit à ton autorisation » annonça l'ex-marine.

« Chic, chic, chic, chic » fit l'adolescent, sarcastique. « Comme ça j'aurais plus besoin de ma réserve perso. »

Gibbs fronça les sourcils, intrigué, et il n'en fallut pas plus à Ryan pour prendre un ton professoral et expliquer :

« J'avais planqué deux balles au milieu d'un sac de billes, et j'avais mis le sac à l'un des seuls endroits où tu ne serais pas allé vérifier. » Il lui adressa un petit sourire victorieux. « Je suis intelligent, je te rappelle. »

La chose à ne pas dire.

« Uniquement quand ça t'arrange ! » bondit aussitôt Abby.

Les yeux au ciel, Ryan tenta de la raisonner, oubliant un instant l'habitude qu'il avait de toujours faire profil bas avec son aînée.

« Tu comptes m'en vouloir encore longtemps ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas eu le choix ! Et puis pourquoi tu me cries dessus comme ça ? Je te signales qu'eux » (il désigna Gibbs et Tony), « ils risquent leur vie tous les jours ! Tu ne les engueules pas pour autant à chaque fois ! »

« Toi t'es mon frère et tu as dix-huit ans, alors t'es gentil, mais tu arrêtes de te comparer à des agents compétents ! »

« Pas tous » glissa simplement Gibbs avec un regard appuyé à l'adresse de Tony, qui lui répondit d'un rire forcé.

« Très drôle, patron. »

Fornell ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de demander si sa présence était encore tout à fait nécessaire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois à la volée pour laisser entrer une adolescente aux cheveux blonds parsemés de mèches. Ryan se redressa presque immédiatement.

« Laura ! Tu vas bien ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête avant de scruter les différents visages. _Des adultes,_ songea Ryan. _Encore et toujours les adultes…_

« Et Malcolm ? » questionna-t-il à nouveau, dans une tentative désespérée de lui arracher un mot.

Il n'y avait guère que ce nom, 'Malcolm' qu'elle avait prononcé en sa présence, et elle était alors submergée par la panique.

L'adolescente mis la main à plat et la secoua, dans un geste de 'moyen' facilement compréhensible. Puis elle se tourna vers Tony et le montra du doigt. Surpris, l'italien la dévisagea avant de se tourner vers Ryan, qui ne quittait pas Laura des yeux.

« Il veut le voir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça simplement.

Tony sembla se raidir presque immédiatement, clairement mal à l'aise. Mais le regard qui lui adressa Gibbs ne lui laissait pas tellement d'opportunités de retraite.

« D'accord » lâcha-t-il d'un air incertain. « C'est entendu. J… j'arrive. » Mais comme il semblait que Laura ne comptait pas bouger, il demanda : « C'est quoi le numéro de sa chambre ? »

A l'aide de ses doigts, elle lui désigna la chambre 26. L'italien déglutit avec difficulté avant de sortir de la pièce. Il n'avait pas parcouru deux mètres que Gibbs le rejoignait. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'énervement sur son visage, plutôt un calme dont Tony aurait bien voulu, à l'instant.

« Tu comptes lui parler ou bien te réfugier à la cafétéria ? » s'enquit l'ex-marine.

« Lui parler » répondit l'italien après un bref instant d'hésitation. « Mais la deuxième option est tentante. »

Ils traversèrent le couloir lentement, Gibbs calquant son pas sur celui de son agent, qui semblait vouloir retardé l'évènement à tout prix.

« Tu devras bien lui parler à un moment où à un autre. »

« Sauf que la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé à l'hôpital… »

Tony n'acheva pas sa phrase et partit subitement d'un rire nerveux.

« Ce n'est pas la dernière fois » assena Gibbs en tâchant d'ignorer l'étau qui lui broyait les entrailles.

Cette fameuse dernière fois, lui aussi s'en souvenait. Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais l'oublier.

« Cette fois, il n'y aura pas de mauvaises nouvelles » poursuivit-il avec peine, sans toute fois rien en laisser paraître.

Tony esquissa un demi-sourire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre 26, échangèrent un regard.

« Je ne vais pas discuter » annonça Tony après un bref silence. « Juste voir s'il va bien, échanger deux ou trois banalités… » Il hésita, incertain. « La vraie discussion, ce sera pour plus tard. »

Gibbs hocha la tête avec un demi-sourire satisfait.

« D'accord. »

Tony prit une brève inspiration et poussa la porte.

Ce n'était pas seulement la porte de la chambre de Keyes. C'était aussi la porte de son passé.

Un passé auquel il avait depuis longtemps cessé de penser…

…

_Alors, une petite review ?_


	13. Interlude 2 : souvenirs d'enfance, Tony

**Yo !**

D'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard inexcusable – admirez la tournure de phrase – et à vous dire que je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, loin de là. Simplement je manquais de temps et certains aspects de ce chapitre m'ont donné du fil à retordre. Vous verrez par vous-mêmes. Suite à la fin du dernier chapitre, j'imagine que vous vous doutiez que vous aurez droit à un Interlude sur les souvenirs d'enfance de Tony, non ? En tout cas, vous voilà prévenus. J'ignore quand je pourrais poster la suite, mais j'espère que ça ne tardera pas trop.

Sinon, en ce qui concerne les reviews, je suis désolé de ne pas y répondre, je manque de temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, elles font vraiment plaisir et merci beaucoup de les avoir écrites. J'espère que ce chapitre conviendra à tout le monde, et merci d'être venu lire.

Kael

**Interlude souvenirs d'enfance **

_**Juin 1981.**_

« Gibbs ! » appela la voix haut perchée du petit garçon en se précipitant sur le marine, alors qu'il venait à peine de pénétrer dans la maison. « Gibbs ! Viens voir, viens voir ce que j'ai fait ! »

L'homme n'eut même pas le temps d'embrasser sa femme avant de se recevoir un boulet de canon miniature dans les jambes, les cheveux d'un châtain clair totalement ébouriffés, le t-shirt tâché de terre et les genoux d'un beau marron gadoueux. Shannon secoua la tête en souriant, Peter dans les bras. On était samedi, et Ashley avait dû s'absenter pour le week-end pour allez tenir compagnie à DiNozzo Senior lors d'une réception mondaine avec ses plus gros donateurs, à presque deux cents kilomètres de là. Elle avait laissé les enfants à Shannon le matin même.

« Gibbs, allez, viens, viens ! »

« Deux secondes, La Terreur, laisse-moi arriver. »

« Mais viens, viens j'ai préparé une super surprise ! »

Gibbs échangea un regard avec Shannon tandis que le petit garçon lui tirait sur le pantalon.

« Tu ferais bien d'y aller » lui glissa-t-elle en l'embrassant furtivement, « il y a passé la journée. »

Gibbs soupira intérieurement, déposa les sacs qu'il avait avec lui devant le canapé en s'excusant d'un sourire de ne pas pouvoir les ranger et suivit Tony dans le jardin. Le petit garçon l'entraîna au fond, là où les arbres de la forêt toute proche avaient peu à peu repris leur territoire. Le marine discerna dans les arbres des branches bizarrement entrelacées, des bouts de bois ornés de morceaux de tissus de couleurs chatoyantes, et des planches qui devaient bien faire la taille de Tony avaient été disposées en cercle contre les arbres, créant une sorte de petite pièce dans laquelle Gibbs se trouva entraîné. Il dût pour cela se baisser et passer sous une arche de branches. L'intérieur de cette pseudo cabane étrange était tapissé de tissus et décoré par des t-shirts de foot, de base-ball et une veste de marine, le tout suspendu à des branches. Les planches étaient partiellement peintes de couleur rouge vif, avec pour l'une d'entre elles des bandes jaunes un peu tremblantes. Une couverture avait été placée au centre de cet espace, ainsi que deux coussins aux couleurs délavées et une boîte de gâteaux. Une pile d'images de films découpées dans des magazines était posée juste à côté, ainsi que des vieux clous et un marteau.

« Alors, que c'est que t'en penses ? » demanda le petit garçon, surexcité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses » corrigea Gibbs en souriant. « C'est bien, c'est vachement bien La Terreur ! Mais dis-moi, tu ne vas pas clouer toi-même toutes ces images, non ? »

« Nan » répondit Tony en secouant la tête, « Shannon a dit qu'y fallait que j'te demande de le faire, mais qu'elle voulait pas que je m'en occupe, que c'était dangereux. »

« Et elle a parfaitement raison. Eh ben, ça va vous faire un sacré terrain de jeux, à tes copains et toi ! »

Le petit garçon secoua la tête à toute vitesse, et s'exclama en escaladant une branche pour s'y asseoir :

« Mais non, gros bêta, c'est pas pour les copains c'est pour nous ! »

« Nous ? » répéta Gibbs.

« Bah oui, nous deux ! » ajouta Tony en les montrant alternativement d'une main intégralement rouge pétante, un reste de sa séance de peinture, à n'en pas douter. « Comme ça on aura not' cabane rien qu'à nous, on pourra jouer aux cartes, et dessiner, et jouer au basket, et à pleins d'autres trucs ! Et Pete, et Shannon et maman y pourront pas rentrer, pace que ce sera qu'à nous et qu'y faudra un mot de passe pour rentrer et que le mot de passe, y a que toi et moi qu'on le connaîtra ! »

A mesure qu'il s'emballait, Tony agitait les bras, perdait ses mots et s'embrouillait dans des temps qu'il maîtrisait pourtant plutôt bien d'ordinaire, et Gibbs n'aurait pas été étonné de le voir employé des mots italiens. En effet, DiNozzo Senior parlant bien mieux sa langue natale que l'anglais, il ne s'exprimait pratiquement qu'ainsi chez lui, ce qui expliquait que le petit garçon parlât aussi bien anglais qu'italien.

Mais Gibbs était trop touché par ce qu'impliquaient les paroles de Tony pour s'arrêter aux fautes qu'il avait put commettre.

« T'es d'accord, hein ? Ça va devenir (italien) not' cabane à nous (italien) ! Rien qu'à nous (italien) ! »

« Bien sûr » murmura Gibbs en lui ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux. « Bien sûr, La Terreur, ça va devenir notre cabane, rien qu'à nous. Et c'est quoi le mot de passe ? »

Tony se redressa fièrement :

« C'est Picsou ! »

Gibbs fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Pourquoi Picsou ? Tu arrives à lire les BD, toi, maintenant ? »

« Nan » répondit Tony avec évidence, « mais Picsou c'est un peu comme Gibbsou, alors ça sera ça not' mot de passe ! »

_**1983.**_

L'année de la disparition d'Ashley, trois semaines après avoir récupéré Peter aux Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo Senior le déposa devant la maison du marine, sans même avoir prévenu, avec un mot à l'encontre de Shannon (Gibbs étant reparti en mission) :

_Je passerais le chercher dimanche soir. _

On était lundi matin. Interdite, la jeune femme accueillit le garçonnet qui sauta au cou d'un Tony totalement désarçonné par ce revirement de situation. Senior n'avait-il pas dit qu'il voulait récupérer la garde définitive de Peter parce qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour lui, alors que Tony était déjà pourri ? Le garçon n'avait pas oublié ces mots, gravés en lui comme dans la pierre, porteurs d'une tristesse et d'une violence qu'il ne comprenait pas. Senior avait bien sûr toujours accordé plus d'attention à Peter qu'à lui, mais il avait su également passer du temps avec lui. Jusqu'à ce que…

Le garçon bloqua immédiatement le cours de ses pensées, refusant à chercher plus loin.

Son papa était méchant, il l'avait abandonné. Car c'était bien ça qu'il avait fait. Il avait voulu conserver la garde de Peter, mais pas la sienne.

Il avait été méchant.

…

Le dimanche soir, après une semaine excellente qui n'avait amenée aucune réponse quant au brusque changement de Senior, il vint chercher Peter et le ramena chez lui. Le mercredi suivant, sans crier gare, Peter téléphone au domicile des Gibbs pour parler à son frère. Interloqué, Tony discourra avec lui une quinzaine de minutes, incapable d'assimiler l'idée que Senior lui avait laissé se servir du téléphone pour l'appeler_ lui_.

Le lundi suivant, en ouvrant la porte d'entrée pour aller chercher le journal, Tony tomba nez à nez avec son frère cadet, souriant, l'air plus heureux que jamais. A nouveau, il nota la présence du mot qui définissait le même jour de récupération.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent de la sorte, sans que jamais Senior n'aperçoive Tony, qui restait obstinément dissimulé derrière les rideaux de sa chambre lorsqu'il pénétrait dans le jardin pour venir chercher son fils cadet. Jamais il n'aperçut l'aîné.

Le 25 Décembre, sans prévenir, alors que Shannon et lui-même se trouvaient autour d'une lettre de Gibbs leur racontant qu'il pensait beaucoup à eux et serait de retour au début du mois de février, un petit ange sonna à la porte. Seul au milieu de la neige avec dans les bras un énorme paquet cadeau, Peter semblait être le plus heureux des enfants de quatre ans alors qu'il sautait au cou de Shannon, en oubliant au passage de donner le paquet à son frère, qui le reçut sur le pied. En le levant pour mieux le voir, Tony constata qu'une partie de l'emballage était déchiré et que plusieurs cassettes vidéo apparaissaient déjà. Il écarquilla les yeux devant les titres. Certains étaient ceux de cassettes que sa mère lui avait achetées, d'autres ceux des films qu'il cherchait.

« C'est le Père Noël qui a déposé ça pour toi ! » clama Peter en sautillant de joie. « Il s'est trompé d'adresse ! »

Tony ne prononça pas un mot. Cela faisait longtemps déjà qu'il ne croyait plus au Père Noël.

Lorsque Senior vint rechercher Peter le matin du 31 Décembre, il ne sortit pas pour le voir.

…

Le 8 Janvier, alors que Tony était en classe, Shannon fut conduite à l'hôpital où elle accoucha d'une fillette peu après son arrivée. Mme Marshall, la directrice de l'établissement, vint chercher le garçon en début d'après-midi pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Mais il ne paraissait pas ravi. En effet : il n'avait aucun moyen de se rendre à l'hôpital, et aucun endroit où dormir si jamais Shannon ne pouvait rentrer !

Il en était là dans ses pensées lorsque Mme Marshall annonça que l'hôpital avait également fait prévenir DiNozzo Senior, à la demande de Shannon, et que celui-ci, en voyage d'affaires, avait envoyé son majordome chercher Tony à l'école. L'homme était déjà arrivé et s'était garé devant le parking. A l'arrière de la voiture on devinait Peter.

En dépit de l'évènement, Gibbs n'eut pas le droit de rentrer plus tôt, la mission qu'il effectuait alors étant de bien trop grande importance, et Tony se serait retrouvé à la rue le soir même si le majordome de son père n'avait pas ordonné que son ancienne chambre lui soit préparée. Pendant les trois jours où il revécut sous le toit de sa petite enfance, Tony n'osa questionner les rares adultes qu'il croisa, et il ne vit jamais Senior.

…

Durant la permission de Gibbs, Senior fit amener Peter par son majordome, et le marine ne put jamais échanger avec lui le moindre mot, l'homme faisant en sorte de ne jamais l'entr'apercevoir plus de trois secondes. Rageur, Gibbs chercha à joindre au téléphone Senior, afin de s'expliquer avec lui et de bien comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes « à quoi il jouait », mais il n'y parvint pas.

Senior continua de faire comme si les Gibbs et lui avaient la garde partagée de Peter, ne cherchant pas davantage que cela à voir Tony qui, chaque fois qu'il entendait la voiture approcher courait se cacher derrière les rideaux pour voir si c'était bien son père qui amenait Peter et, lorsque c'était le cas, il gardait les yeux fixés sur sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparut de son champ de vision. Lorsque c'était le majordome, le garçon se détournait de la fenêtre avec une certaine déception.

…

Au mois d'août, quelques jours après l'anniversaire de Peter, que le majordome de Senior leur avait amené pour l'occasion, Tony se cloîtra dans sa chambre en refusant obstinément de sortir. Ni Shannon ni Gibbs, qu'il joignait alors par téléphone, ne parvint à le convaincre de profiter du beau temps du dehors. Occupée à gérer Kelly, la jeune maman ne pouvait lui accorder toute l'attention qu'elle aurait voulue, et se sentait horriblement impuissante face à la situation. Lorsque le petit Peter lui fut amené, le 25 août, conformément à l'organisation de Senior, Tony refusa tout net de quitter sa chambre. Il y était depuis vingt-quatre heures et rien ne paraissait capable de la lui faire quitter.

Après une dizaine de minutes de négociations inutiles, Shannon redescendit avec Peter, au bord des larmes. Moins d'une minute plus tard, un coup sec frappait la porte d'Anthony.

« J'ai dit que je ne sortirais pas ! » cria le garçon avec colère.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis :

« Junior. »

Le ton était ferme, mais également las, et ne sonnait pas comme un appel ou un ordre. Interdit, Tony quitta le plafond des yeux et se redressa à demi sur son lit. Cette voix, il ne l'avait plus entendu depuis près d'un an.

« Qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante, sans bouger.

Nouveau silence, et à nouveau ce ton las, comme fatigué d'une interminable bataille qui ne trouve pas de fin.

« Sors, Junior. Ça ne sert à rien. Sors de là. »

Les larmes aux yeux, Tony se leva brusquement, empli d'une telle colère qu'il n'en avait encore jamais éprouvée.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, t'as rien à faire ici d'abord ! Je veux pas te voir et je veux pas que tu me parles ! Fiche-moi la paix ! »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, uniquement ponctué par les sanglots étouffés du petit garçon. Puis par le bruit de pas de Senior dans l'escalier, et celui du moteur de la voiture qui redémarrait.

« Le premier anniversaire de maman sans maman » hoqueta Tony à travers ses larmes, en regardant la voiture s'éloigner dans la rue.

_**Septembre 1984.**_

« Jethro ! » appela Shannon depuis la cuisine. « Téléphone ! »

Le marine la rejoignit en achevant d'enfiler sa chemise. Il était tôt, à peine neuf heures, et lorsqu'il était en permission, l'homme ne se gênait pas pour faire la grasse matinée, mais aujourd'hui il avait dû se réveiller à six heures pour calmer les cris et les pleurs de Kelly. Gibbs prit le téléphone que lui tendait sa femme.

« Allo ? »

« Mr Gibbs ? C'est la directrice de l'école élémentaire. C'est à propos d'Anthony. »

En moins de dix minutes, Gibbs avait raccroché le téléphone, bondit dans la voiture et parcourut le chemin jusqu'à l'école en commettant pas moins de trois infractions. Il rejoignit Mme Marshall au milieu de la cour de récréation où elle l'attendait, et suivit son bras qu'elle tendait vers le haut. Au-dessus de la cantine, adossé contre le toit, le petit garçon de neuf ans semblait à demi endormi, les yeux à peine entrouverts. Il n'avait ni sac ni manteau, on aurait dit qu'il était juste sortit de sa salle de classe pour escalader le toit vieillot du bâtiment le plus mal en point de l'école.

« Depuis combien de temps est-il là-haut ? » demanda Gibbs.

« Presque vingt minutes. Il n'a rien dit, mais je me doute bien qu'il n'y a qu'à vous qu'il acceptera de parler. »

Le marine remercia la vieille femme d'un hochement de tête et, tandis qu'elle retournait à son bureau, prit l'échelle qu'elle avait sortie et entreprit de rejoindre le jeune DiNozzo. Durant son ascension et son installation près de lui, le garçon ne cilla pas, ne sembla même pas remarquer qu'il approchait. Une fois bien installé, Gibbs leva les yeux vers le parc qui s'étendait devant eux.

« La vue est pas mal » commenta-t-il.

Silence radio.

« Dis-moi la Terreur, tu n'as pas séché d'interro au moins ? »

Le petit garçon secoua la tête de gauche à droite, le regard toujours fixe. Gibbs soupira.

« Ecoute, je sais que c'est dur… »

« La première rentrée sans maman » dit Tony d'une voix atone.

Le marine soupira. Finalement, il passa une main dans les cheveux du garçon, les lui ébouriffant machinalement. Bien des années plus tard, il se ferait la réflexion que, peut-être, les choses entre Tony et lui avaient commencées à se compliquer à cet instant, lorsque le petit avait vécu le premier anniversaire de sa mère après sa mort, seul parce qu'il n'était pas sorti de la journée et que lui-même n'était pas présent. Peut-être, oui, était-ce à ce moment qu'avait commencé leur éloignement mais l'ex-marine ne savait pas, ne saurait probablement jamais, puisque Tony et lui n'en parleraient pas par la suite. Tout ce qu'il aurait, ce sont des suppositions.

Mais pour l'heure, il ne voyait que le petit garçon impassible, au regard perdu sur le parc.

« Ecoute, Tony… » Gibbs n'alla pas plus loin, non seulement parce qu'il cherchait ses mots, mais surtout parce que le petit avait pris sa main dans la sienne, sans toutefois le regarder. En fait, il n'avait pas bougé, rien exprimé, sinon ce simple geste qui en disait pourtant si long.

Gibbs regarda l'enfant avant de refermer sa main sur la sienne, la faisant presque disparaître.

Il n'y avait rien à dire.

_**Noël 1984.**_

Ce soir-là, il n'était pas d'actualité que Peter se rende chez les Gibbs, Senior ayant préféré le garder pour ce jour et ne le leur envoyer que pour le Jour de l'An. Néanmoins, Tony eut la surprise de découvrir sr le rebord de sa fenêtre une toute nouvelle cassette vidéo, agrémentée d'un mot bref :

_Il n'est pas si difficile de se glisser dans la maison d'un marine, particulièrement lorsqu'il est sortit au cinéma. Ton père a acheté ceci pour toi, mais n'a pu te l'apporter en main propre,_

_Alfonso, le majordome _

Tony referma les doigts sur l'objet avec des gestes mécaniques et, sans plus le regarder, le fourra sous son lit. Il y jetterait un œil chaque soir pendant des mois sans jamais l'utiliser.

_**Avril 1985.**_

**Une violente dispute opposa Gibbs à Senior, alors que celui-ci venait rechercher Peter. Le marine, en permission depuis moins d'une journée, était parvenu à surprendre l'homme d'affaires qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'esquiver. Cloîtré dans sa chambre, Tony capta quelques brides :**

**« … voir ton fils ? »**

**C'était la voix de Gibbs.**

**« Il ne veut pas m'adresser la parole ! »**

**« Et il a bien raison, tu n'en as jamais voulu ! »**

**« Je t'interdis… »**

**Tony referma la fenêtre en silence et s'allongea sur son lit en se bouchant les oreilles.**

**A partir de cet instant, Peter ne vint plus chaque semaine.**

**Seulement, de temps en temps, le bambin de cinq ans semblait « rencontrer » Tony de manière providentielle, lorsqu'il était au parc, ou rentrait de l'école, par exemple. Senior n'était jamais là, se bornant à envoyer son majordome chercher Peter partout et le forçant à le trimballer dans toute la ville en fonction des déplacements de l'aîné des enfants. **

_**Septembre 1986.**_

Il faisait gris, comme un jour de rentrée d'automne, un de ses jours où personne, et encore moins les enfants, ne voulaient se rendre en classe pour leur rentrer. Tony broyait du noir, taciturne, les mains enfoncées le plus profondément possible dans ses poches, le regard balayant les environs avec indifférence, il était appuyé contre la grille. Personne ne le remarquait, et il semblait ne remarquer personne. Gibbs l'avait déposé quelques minutes plus tôt et l'avait laissé, embarrassé de devoir rejoindre la base alors qu'apparemment le garçon ne se sentait pas très bien. Une nouvelle année, de nouveaux problèmes, d'après ce que le marine pouvait en juger. Deux semaines plus tôt, Senior avait à nouveau refusé que Peter ne passe quelques jours de vacances chez les Gibbs, et cela ferait bientôt deux mois que les garçons ne s'étaient pas vus. Bien sûr, personne ne pouvait empêcher Tony de se faufiler jusqu'à la classe de Peter lorsque tous avaient le dos tourné, mais voir le petit garçon seul à seul plus d'une poignée de minutes était presque impossible, en dehors des quelques rencontres « providentielles » qui s'étaient considérablement espacées ces dernières semaines. Tony n'en avait pas parlé à Gibbs, de crainte que celui-ci ne s'énerve après Senior et de fasse accidentellement cesser ces rencontres.

Maussade, le garçon se traîna mollement jusqu'à le rang que formait sa nouvelle classe devant un homme de haute stature, qui devait avoisiner la quarantaine et avait déjà des cheveux presque entièrement gris, qui surmontait un visage taillé à la serpe.

_**2 Décembre 1986.**_

En quatre mois, Keyes avait appris à connaître les Gibbs et l'environnement de Tony. Le garçon lui parlait encore assez peu et préférait ne pas trop se confier, mais il n'avait encore jamais rencontré DiNozzo Senior, que Gibbs lui avait vaguement décrit lors d'une brève entrevue, et ce qu'il en avait compris ne lui rendait pas le père de Tony très sympathique. Néanmoins, il s'était juré de rester en-dehors de cette histoire. Cela ne le concernait nullement, et il estimait déjà en faire beaucoup pour son élève, qui, il devait s'en souvenir, n'était que l'un des enfants de cette école.

Il en serait sans doute resté là si Mme Marshall, la directrice de l'école élémentaire, n'avait pas passé un coup de fil un après-midi pour lui signifier qu'elle avait un « léger problème d'ordre de présence » concernant un certain garnement de onze ans.

« Elle veut vous parler » annonça la standardiste en tendant le téléphone à Keyes, qu'elle avait fait appeler.

Surpris, l'enseignant prit l'appareil tandis que la femme quittait la pièce pour vaquer à ses occupations. C'était la récréation et il comptait bien profiter des quinze minutes de paix que lui offrait cette pause salutaire. Visiblement, il s'était fourvoyé.

« Mr Keyes ? »

« Oui » confirma l'enseignant. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

A l'autre bout du fil, Mme Marshall demanda d'un ton banal :

« Je me demandais si par hasard vous n'aviez pas un certain absent dans votre classe. Un élève qui serait parti déjeuner et aurait oublié de revenir en cours, par exemple. »

Keyes ferma les yeux, atterré.

« Il est chez vous ? »

« Parfaitement, et depuis midi, si je puis me permettre » signala la directrice. « J'ai cru comprendre qu'il est devenu un expert en escalade des toits et des arbres, en tout cas suffisamment pur faire le mur de chez vous et rentrer dans mon domaine. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il voulait voir son frère à tout prix. Si vous pouviez avoir l'extrême amabilité de venir le chercher en fin de journée, je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissante. »

Tout d'abord, Keyes crut à une plaisanterie. Pour quelle raison irait-il chercher Tony ? Les Gibbs ne pouvaient-ils le faire eux-mêmes ? Il n'avait pas souvenir d'être devenu la nouvelle référence du garçon. Mais malgré son désir de le signaler, il ne parvint pas à prononcer ces simples mots. Il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était lui, que la directrice venait d'appeler. Lui, et personne d'autre. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Shannon était bien à la maison, et Gibbs devait rentrer cette semaine, d'après ce qu'il avait crut comprendre. Alors pourquoi…

« Il ne veut parler qu'à vous » ajouta alors Mme Marshall, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Machinalement, Malcolm passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de lâcher, résigné :

« Très bien, gardez-le jusqu'à 17h, je passerais le chercher. »

« Aucun problème » assura la vieille directrice avant de raccrocher.

A cet instant, Malcolm Keyes songea que le jeune Anthony DiNozzo allait constituer l'un des plus gros problèmes de sa carrière. La seule chose qu'il ignorait encore, c'était à quel point.

Car lorsqu'il vint le chercher à l'heure prévue, le garçon parut tellement soulagé de le voir que cela lui serra le cœur. Que lui était-il donc arrivé pour qu'il en arrive là ? Calme, l'enfant lui désigna le bureau de la directrice alors qu'il achevait de dire au revoir à un bambin d'environ sept ans, aux cheveux clairs et au visage poupin. Se faisant la réflexion que ce visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose, Keyes frappa à la porte du bureau et entra sans attendre la réponse. La vieille directrice était assise derrière un imposant meuble de chêne, l'air un peu absent.

« Mr Keyes, je suppose ? » fit-elle en lui serrant la main.

L'homme se contenta d'un hochement de tête, et Mme Marshall se rassit en soupirant.

« Fermez la porte, je vous prie. »

Sans mot dire, Malcolm s'exécuta. Il ne savait pas ce que la directrice allait lui dire, mais il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle ait quelque chose de très important à lui communiquer. Il connaissait ce type de regard, de soupir, cet air un peu fatigué et anxieux à la fois, propre aux gens d'expérience : ceux de sa grand-mère avaient bercé son enfance et il en gardait un souvenir très précis.

Après un ultime soupir, Mme Marshall leva enfin les yeux vers lui.

« J'ai pas mal discuté avec Anthony, et j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez particulièrement investi auprès de lui. Une initiative pour le moins surprenante, au degré qu'il parait. » Elle fit une brève pause pour le détailler, et Malcolm se surprit à se sentir particulièrement mal à l'aise. « Je connais bien son histoire, et j'avoue que voir qu'on lui porte de l'attention me rassure, mais je dois vous signaler tout de même que vous risquez de le tenir à l'écart des enfants de son âge et que cela pourrait encore porter préjudice à son développement en classe, comme cela a pu être le cas, pour d'autres raisons, lorsqu'il était dans mes classes. »

Nouvelle pause. Malcolm ne comprenait plus grand-chose à cette situation, mais il ne parvenait pas à prononcer le moindre mot, comme un enfant prit en faute qui se trouve trop nerveux pour assurer sa défense.

« Bref » poursuivit Mme Marshall, imperturbable. « Là n'est pas la question. Si je vous ai appelé, c'est parce que, quel que soit votre comportement auprès d'Anthony, il n'y a qu'à vous qu'il souhaite s'adresser pour le moment. Et même si je réprouve catégoriquement le fait de trop se mêler des affaires de mes élèves, je ne vois pas très bien comment les choses pourraient évoluer sans un minimum d'investissement. » Elle darda son regard inquisiteur sur un pauvre Keyes totalement perdu. « Je crois que vous avez-vous aussi eu droit à un petit spitch à la rentrée, concernant la séparation pour le moins étrange des frères DiNozzo ? »

Soudain, cela lui revint. Evidemment que le gamin aux cheveux clairs lui était familier, il l'avait déjà croisé, et sa photo figurait dans le carnet de correspondance de Tony !

« Quoi que puisse penser les Gibbs » poursuivit Mme Marshall, « et quand je dis 'les', je pense surtout à Mr Gibbs » précisa-t-elle avec un regard appuyé, « Anthony ne peut pas continuer ainsi. C'est la troisième fois qu'il fait le mur en une semaine et que je le retrouve devant l'une de mes classes, à attendre son frère. Quoi que puisse en penser les intéressés, il faut organiser une rencontre afin de dissiper les conflits. »

Les yeux de Malcolm s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il comprenait lentement où sa confrère voulait en venir.

« Vous n'espérez quand même pas que je vais… » commença-t-il, avant d'être coupé abruptement.

« Non. Je vous demande simplement de contacter les Gibbs » expliqua la directrice. « Je ne peux pas décemment les appeler pour leur parler de cela, dans la mesure où je n'ai presque plus le moindre contact avec eux. Donc, je requiers votre aide, Mr Keyes. »

…

Même si Mme Marshall avait seulement demandé son aide à Malcolm, celui-ci avait très rapidement compris qu'il irait beaucoup plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé en le contactant. En effet, le soir même il téléphona à Mr DiNozzo.

D'abord il ne sut que dire. Comment devait-on s'adresser au père d'un élève que l'on avait jamais vu et qui semblait si peu s'investir auprès de son fils ? C'était une expérience assez nouvelle et… un peu dérangeante, aussi. Comme l'était de se charger de Tony comme il le faisait, au fond.

« Ecoutez, monsieur, je suis l'instituteur de votre fils Anthony et je… en fait j'ai remarqué un certain nombre de problèmes avec lui, et il m'inquiète. »

Alors que son interlocuteur ne semblait pas réagir à sa présentation – qu'il venait tout de même, dans le stress, de répéter trois fois – il semblait que le mot « Anthony » ait éveillé son attention.

« Junior ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Malcolm en soupira presque de soulagement. Finalement, DiNozzo ne lui compliquait pas autant la tâche que les dires des Gibbs avaient pu le lui laisser présager.

« Eh bien, il n'arrête pas de faire le mur pour aller voir son frère, et il parait morose… Il ne parle presque pas, et c'est de pire en pire. Il… enfin je crois que cela lui ferait du bien de discuter avec vous et de voir son frère plus souvent, et je me disais que peut-être vous accepteriez de rencontrer Mme Gibbs avec moi et Tony, et P… »

« Non » coupa Mr DiNozzo d'un ton qui n'était pas trop sec pourtant. « Pas avec les Gibbs. Si vous voulez me rencontrer, cela sera seul, ou avec Junior. Mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille me voir. Il refuse de m'adresser la parole et… »

Même s'il fit beaucoup d'efforts pour que cela ne s'entende pas, l'homme d'affaires ne put totalement masquer la fêlure dans sa voix. Cela acheva de mettre Malcolm profondément ml à l'aise, aussi s'empressa-t-il de reprendre, sans laisser à DiNozzo Senior l'occasion de finir sa phrase.

« Très bien, si vous voulez, je le ferais venir, il acceptera sans problème… »

L'autre ne sembla pas convaincu, mais Malcolm obtint tout de même un rendez-vous pour le samedi suivant, à quatorze heures.

En raccrochant il songea qu'il venait de faire une grosse bourde. Et pour une bonne raison : il n'avait aucune raison de convoquer Tony à une heure pareille, et Shannon risquait d'avoir des doutes. Sans compter qu'il allait devoir convaincre Tony, ce qui à son avis ne serait sans doute pas le plus simple…

…

En fait si. Le garçon se laissa convaincre avec réticence, mais cela fut néanmoins plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il devrait juste faire croire à Shannon que le garçon participait à une sortie scolaire et ne rentrerait pas avant la fin de l'après-midi. Il se força à contacter Mme Marshall pour lui dire que cela avait marché, puis passa des heures à se demander si c'était une bonne idée. Il savait que s'impliquer de la sorte était une erreur, et qu'agir dans le dos des Gibbs était une manière peu sympathique de parvenir à ses fins. Rendez-vous fut donc pris devant la grille de l'école, et le jour J, Malcolm et Tony se tenaient debout devant les portes du hall. Ils avaient mangé dans la classe, puis tournés en rond en faisant semblant de s'occuper.

Mais à présent il était 14h15 et Senior n'était toujours pas là. Maussade, les poings serrés au fond de ses poches, Tony faisait mine de s'en moquer, les yeux pourtant rivés sur le virage au bout de la rue, d'où devait arriver la voiture de son père.

« Il y a de la circulation, ce n'est pas sa faute… » tenta Malcolm du bout des lèvres, mais le garçon le coupa sèchement.

« Il a oublié, vous voulez dire. »

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Keyes s'enferma dans le silence. C'est à cet instant précis qu'une interminable limousine s'avança dans la rue, faisant immédiatement sursauter Tony. Le véhicule se gara juste devant la grille et DiNozzo Senior en descendit.

Il avait peu changé depuis la dernière fois. Les cheveux sombres, soigneusement coiffés au-dessus de sa tête large qui n'avait rien à voir avec le visage fin de son fils, il était vêtu d'un costume hors de prix et tenait un dossier ouvert à la main. Les yeux rivés dessus, il les leva à peine vers son fils et Malcolm sentit le garçon se crisper. Oh non, par tous les saints, faites que Senior ne gâche pas tout…

« Junior » dit enfin Mr DiNozzo en refermant son dossier pour accorder toute son attention à son fils. « Tu as grandi. »

Les poings serrés à l'extrême, Tony hocha vaguement la tête.

« Vous avez déjà mangé ? » s'enquit l'homme d'affaires.

« Oui » confirma simplement Malcolm en gardant un œil attentif sur son élève.

« Dans ce cas, où voulez-vous aller ? »

L'enseignant crut d'abord à un mirage auditif. L'autre se fichait de lui, ou quoi ? Comment pouvait-il envisager de reprendre contact avec son fils s'il ne faisait pas davantage d'efforts ? Ce qui leur était arrivé n'était pas banal, et il allait bien falloir qu'ils recollent les morceaux. Ce qui exigerait un minimum de bonne volonté de leur part.

« Fête foraine » finit par dire Tony d'un ton un peu trop dur.

« Très bien » approuva Senior en faisant signe à son chauffeur. « Montez. »

Une fois installés dans la voiture, l'enfant et l'enseignant eurent droit à toutes sortes de questions qui sonnaient malheureusement un peu faux, comme un numéro répété par un acteur de seconde zone. Il apparut très vite que l'adulte était au moins aussi mal à l'aise que son jeune fils, et ne savait pas très par quel bout prendre le problème. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis si longtemps ! Mais, alors que se succédaient les questions banales sur la scolarité de Tony, ses amis, ses hobbies, le garçon se dérida un tout petit peu, et l'échange prit un tour plus détendu.

Ils arrivèrent à la fête foraine après quelques minutes, et avec le recul Malcolm songerait qu'il s'agissait là du véritable atout de cette sortie : en payant les participations de Tony à toutes sortes de jeu, du train fantôme en passant par le tir à la carabine et les fléchettes, le garçon se détendit peu à peu, allant même jusqu'à sourire avec franchise lorsque Malcolm, qu'il avait convaincu de monter avec lui dans le train fantôme, fit un bond à la vue d'un homme grossièrement déguisé en loup-garou, qui leur sauta dessus dans un virage.

Senior se renseigna sur les récents progrès de Tony au basket, et approuva même la décision de l'entraîneur de l'incorporer à l'équipe de juniors de l'école.

« Peut-être pourrez-vous venir le voir en match un jour » glissa discrètement Keyes alors que les deux DiNozzo s'étaient lancés dans un débat sur la meilleure équipe d'amateurs de l'Etat.

Senior hocha imperceptiblement la tête, en lâchant du bout des lèvres :

« S'il veut, pourquoi pas. »

Tony, qui avait fait mine depuis l'intervention de l'enseignant de ne pas écouté, frémit. Il leva rapidement les yeux vers son père, sembla évaluer la situation le plus brièvement possible, puis, comme une réaction honteuse qu'il se devait de dissimuler au maximum, acquiesça d'un infime mouvement de tête. Un sourire discret mais sincère s'étala sur le visage de Senior, et Malcolm sut alors qu'il venait de réussir la première étape de ce pari totalement fou que Mme Marshall et lui s'étaient fixés.

Et lorsque, une heure plus tard, Senior se risqua à ébouriffer les cheveux de Tony après que celui-ci ait gagné une cassette de Magnum au tir à la carabine (un des lots les plus difficiles), l'enseignant esquissa malgré lui un sourire emprunt de fierté. Fierté devant ce garçon qui finalement était parvenu à aller au-delà de ses espérances. Plus tard, alors que Tony était parti s'acheter une glace payée par son père, celui-ci se tourna vers Malcolm.

« Merci de ne pas le laisser tomber » dit-il simplement, de but en blanc.

Désarçonné, l'homme ne sut que répondre, mais déjà Senior enchaînait :

« Junior n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance ces dernières années, et j'y suis pour quelque chose, ça je n'en doute pas. Il a besoin que l'on s'occupe un peu de lui pour réussir à grandir, et vous avez fait semble-t-il un bon travail de conseiller jusqu'à présent. Mais quoi que vous puissiez penser de moi, quoi que l'on ait pu vous dire, je vous suis très reconnaissant d'être passé outre. » L'homme d'affaires fit une pause brève, le temps de reprendre son souffle, avant de poursuivre : « J'aimais sa mère. Je l'aimais sincèrement, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Vous comprenez, je n'étais qu'une solution pour que son fils ne soit pas un bâtard. Oh, je ne dis pas qu'à sa place je n'aurais pas agis de la même façon, mais vous comprenez, cette situation a fait que nos rapports se sont dégradés assez rapidement. J'admets qu'au début je ne voulais pas vraiment de Junior, et c'est pourquoi j'avais tellement envie d'avoir un enfant avec elle… Mais ça n'a rien arrangé. Vers la fin, nous nous détestions avec acharnement, et si vous ajoutez à cela le fait que je n'ai jamais pu m'entendre avec Gibbs… Peut-être me prenait-elle vraiment pour le méchant de l'histoire, peut-être voulait-elle juste s'assurer que je n'influe jamais vraiment sur les garçons, mais elle lui a fait promettre de me les retirer. »

Senior inspira profondément, les yeux brillants. Debout à côté de lui, frissonnant dans l'air glacial, Malcolm ne savait quoi dire. Il s'était refusé à se laisser influencer par les propos des Gibbs, mais devait reconnaître que le portrait fait par le marine ne l'avait pas tellement motivé de prime abord pour être sympathique à l'encontre de Senior. Mais la vérité lui revenait soudain avec la puissance d'un boulet de canon : il n'existe jamais une seule vérité. Le point de vue du parrain de Tony n'était pas objectif, ne l'avait même jamais été tout à fait, car il avait toujours eu une dent contre l'homme d'affaires. Alors peut-être qu'au fond, DiNozzo Senior n'était-il pas aussi horrible que ça… Peut-être avait-il véritablement de l'affection pour ses garçons…

Comme s'il avait capté ses pensées, Senior reprit, les yeux rivés sur Tony qui faisait toujours la queue :

« Vous savez ce que je lui ai dit lorsque je suis venu reprendre son frère ? Qu'il n'était pas mon fils, que je pouvais encore sauver Peter mais que lui était pourri, irrécupérable. Et le pire c'est que j'étais sincère ! Tony avait tellement été influencé par Gibbs et Ashley qu'il ne voulait déjà plus me voir, et moi, j'étais persuadé qu'il était trop tard pour regagner sa confiance. Alors je n'ai même pas essayé. »

Malcolm ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir, mais le garçon venait enfin d'obtenir sa glace et revenait vers eux.

« J'ai eu tort » acheva Senior dans un souffle. « Sur toute la ligne. »

« Vous n'êtes pas… » tenta désespérément Malcolm alors que Tony n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Il l'ignore » murmura Anthony DiNozzo. Puis, plus bas encore : « S'il vous plaît. »

Et alors que le garçon les rejoignait pour poursuivre la conversation interrompue lors de son départ, Malcolm adressa un regard fugace à Senior, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se tairait.

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard, il était temps de rentrer. Les DiNozzo se saluèrent d'une poignée de mains presque formelle qui détonnait avec leur lien, mais peut-être pas tant que ça. Il restait tant de choses à reconstruire… ! Malcolm et Tony prirent le bus pour rentrer, et alors que le garçon admirait la cassette qu'il avait gagné, l'enseignant, le regard perdu dans le paysage, songeait que Senior lui apparaissait étrangement plus sympathique en dépit de ses révélations sur comment il avait perçu Tony à son arrivée dans sa vie. Malgré lui, Keyes comprenait. DiNozzo était un homme, il avait couru pendant des années après un rêve qui n'avait jamais vraiment abouti, s'était sentis trahi et désespéré, et avait alors agi de manière dramatique, certes, mais humaine.

Et quoi qu'il ait pu en dire, il n'en restait pas moins le père de Tony.

_**16 Décembre 1986.**_

« Monsieur Gibbs ! » appela Keyes depuis la grille, en faisant signe au marine de le rejoindre.

L'homme fronça les sourcils en s'approchant. Que c'était-il donc encore passé ? Tony ne s'était tout de même pas encore battu ? Et d'ailleurs, où était-il ?

« Vous avez deux minutes ? » s'enquit l'enseignant. L'autre hocha la tête. « Voilà, j'ai réussi à inclure Tony dans le spectacle de Noël de cette année. Les enfants jouent une pièce de théâtre, et puis il y a la chorale qui va chanter, et Anthony l'accompagnera. Le directeur est d'accord pour qu'il se joigne aux autres même maintenant, mais je vais avoir besoin de votre autorisation pour le faire participer aux répétitions, et il est possible qu'il soit obligé de venir et qu'il termine tard samedi, dans ce cas je vous le ramènerais, bien entendu. »

« Que… attendez, Tony dans un spectacle scolaire ? »

« Oui, il accompagnera la chorale. »

« Mais il ne sait pas jouer ! »

« Il m'a dit que sa mère lui avait appris un peu la batterie » expliqua Keyes. « Comme il a l'air de bien se débrouiller, je me suis dit que ça lui ferait du bien de se joindre aux autres enfants. Pour un garçon aussi bavard, ne pas parler de la journée est plutôt dur… »

« Il a accepté ? » s'enquit encore Gibbs, ahuri.

L'enseignant eut du mal à réprimer un sourire satisfait, et n'y parvint d'ailleurs qu'à moitié.

« Il n'attend plus que votre réponse. »

Gibbs resta interdit quelques instants avant de sourire franchement.

« C'est oui, bien entendu ! »

…

« Viens par là, t'es tout décoiffé… »

« Pas touche ! » fit Tony en le menaçant de ses baguettes de batterie.

« Mais… »

« Approchez encore ce peigne de moi, et vous vous mangez un coup de baguette ! »

« Mais arrête, on dirait que tu t'es peigné la semaine dernière ! » s'exclama Malcolm en descendant de sa voiture.

Il rejoignit Tony de son côté du véhicule et entreprit de lui aplatir de la main les cheveux du petit garçon. L'effet fut immédiat : l'adulte fit un bond en arrière pour éviter une baguette qui lui siffla aux oreilles. L'homme réprima un sourire amusé et s'écarta pour le laisser descendre de voiture. Le spectacle avait lieu dans une école voisine de la leur, et Keyes, après avoir longuement répété avec le petit garçon et les autres enfants participants, avait jugé inutile de le renvoyer chez lui pour moins d'une demi-heure. Aussi l'avait-il directement accompagné au spectacle, auquel il avait juré d'assister. Certes, sa promesse s'était effectuée sous la menace d'un coup de baguette, mais peu importait. En vérité, lui-même ne tenait pas spécialement à n'être qu'un accompagnateur et à partir aussitôt le gamin déposé. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait eu mieux à faire…

…

La dernière chanson de la chorale scolaire s'acheva en triomphe, alors que Tony frappait avec force sur sa batterie pour finir en beauté. Son t-shirt de deux épaisseurs en raison du froid, légèrement trop grand, avait les manches retroussées pour lui permettre de jouer plus facilement, son immense sourire qu'il adressait malgré lui davantage à Malcolm qu'aux Gibbs. Sous les projecteurs, ses cheveux étaient presque blonds, et ses yeux verts, plus pétillants que jamais. Les applaudissements des parents couvrirent sans mal le cri de joie qu'il poussa en levant ses bras en signe de triomphe. Son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il vit Johanna s'avancer vers lui et l'entraîner vers le devant de la scène pour qu'il puisse saluer avec les autres, et il était d'un beau rouge brique au moment de se pencher devant la salle alors que la jeune fille, s'étant emparée d'un des micros, lançait :

« Bravo à Tony pour nous avoir accompagné ! »

Il en tremblait encore en rejoignant le couloir voisin, les baguettes toujours à la main. A l'autre bout du long couloir, ce n'était pas Gibbs qui l'attendait en écartant les bras, fier de lui, mais bien Malcolm.

« Alors ? J'avais pas raison ? T'as assuré Tony ! »

« Ça été un triomphe ! » cria l'enfant en se précipitant vers lui. « Vous aviez raison, j'ai réussi ! »

Et, sans réfléchir, Tony se jeta à son cou, l'étranglant à moitié. Malcolm resta interdit, sans réaction, envahi par un soudain malaise. Il ne fallait pas oublier que ce geste était quelque peu déplacé, que ce n'était pas de cette manière que l'enfant, aussi volubile fut-il, aurait dû se comporter à son égard. Même si les dernières semaines les avaient considérablement rapprochées, l'expansivité soudaine de Tony avait quelque chose de dérangeant, de vraiment très, très dérangeant, et Keyes en avait le feu aux joues.

Aucun d'eux ne vit le marine, debout à l'entrée du couloir, rayonnant mais soudain mal à l'aise. Il avait le sentiment confus que, quelques mois plus tôt encore, ç'aurait été à son cou que Tony se serait pendu sans réfléchir. A moins que… il fallait en convenir, il n'avait plus sauté au cou de son parrain depuis des lustres, en fait depuis si longtemps que Gibbs ne s'en souvenait même plus. Pourquoi soudain cela lui paraissait-il si important, si poignant, si… alors que durant des mois, la question du rapprochement de Tony d'avec l'adulte ne lui avait pas posé le moindre problème ? La réponse était stupide : il avait été parti en mission avant la rentrée scolaire et n'était guère revenu plus de trois jours en novembre, ce qui expliquait peut-être qu'il ne s'était pas senti supplanté par l'enseignant. C'était ridicule, il en avait conscience, mais il lui semblait que Keyes lui volait quelque chose, l'affection du petit garçon, et cela lui procurait une sensation de vide au creux de la poitrine. Comme un gouffre que rien ne pourrait jamais combler.

Car devant lui, à quelques mètres, Tony paraissait aux anges, à présent debout face à Malcolm, parlant avec animation, les bras en l'air, les baguettes toujours à la main, s'agitant, sautillant. Il n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec cet enfant si craintif que le marine avait appris à élever. A la vérité, cela lui paraissait présentement être deux enfants totalement différents, et il en concevait une douleur dans tout son être. Il ne vit de ce fait pas Shannon arriver derrière lui avec Kelly dans les bras. Il ne la remarqua que lorsqu'elle fit signe à Tony et que celui-ci se précipita vers eux en criant de joie.

« Vous avez vu ? Vous avez vu ? »

Il embrassa fort Shannon sur la joue et serra si fort le cou de Gibbs que le marine eut l'impression qu'il allait le lui arracher, surtout qu'il mit quelques secondes de trop à le prendre dans ses bras. Juste le temps de jeter un regard à Malcolm et de voir l'enseignant les regarder, eux quatre, l'air vraiment ravi. Le marine ravala la remarque qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, se rappelant que c'était le spectacle de Noël, qu'il était en présence de dizaines d'enfants et de Shannon, la seule femme encore vivante à être à même de lui foutre la trempe de sa vie, et enfin qu'il n'était plus un adolescent colérique mais un père de famille tuteur de son filleul et de son petit frère.

Et la dernière chose qui l'arrêta fut le large sourire et le signe de la main que Tony adressa à Keyes lorsque Shannon décréta qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

« Joyeux Noël monsieur Keyes, bonne vacances ! »

« Toi aussi Tony, à dans quinze jours ! »

_**Janvier 1987.**_

Il neigeait à gros flocons et Gibbs, pour l'une des seules fois de son existence, conduisait relativement lentement. Assis à la place du passager avant, Tony était dressé sur son siège, visiblement impatient d'arriver. Il arborait son sweat-shirt à imprimé flocon de neige, cadeau de Shannon, et avait mis dans son sac à dos le ballon de basket offert par Gibbs. Le marine avait beau aimé la tranquillité, l'absence de babillage du garçon le troublait et lui donnait cette impression amère de ne pas être la personne vers qui le petit se tournait. Gibbs ne se faisait pas d'illusions : celui que le petit était impatient de retrouver n'était autre que Keyes. Et cela, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, lui était proprement insupportable, le rendait presque malade, physiquement malade. Il avait toujours, à l'instar du jour du spectacle scolaire, cette sorte de jalousie dormante, prête à se réveiller à chaque fois qu'il voyait Tony se réjouir de le revoir. En particulier aujourd'hui, alors que le garçon tenait une large boîte rectangulaire, cadeau de Noël de Keyes. Lorsqu'il s'était étonné que Tony fasse un cadeau à l'enseignant, Gibbs avait espéré un peu de soutien de la part de Shannon, mais s'était au contraire heurté à son attendrissement.

« Franchement Jethro, tu ne trouves pas ça mignon, toi, la manière qu'ont les enfants d'aimer sans la moindre barrière, enfin, je veux dire, sans se poser de questions, complètement, innocemment ? »

« Hm… »

« Arrête, c'est vraiment adorable ! Et puis, venant de Tony, c'est presque inespéré… »

C'est vrai que le garçon était particulièrement refermé sur lui-même depuis la mort d'Ashley et sa séparation d'avec Peter, et des centaines de fois le marine avait souhaité voir cet aspect de sa personnalité s'effacer, mais pas ainsi, pas avec cette impression de ne plus avoir d'importance auprès de lui. Pas avec le sentiment de s'effacer de la conscience de Tony en même temps que sa réserve. D'autant que cette année, Tony ne lui avait rien offert.

Bien sûr, Gibbs savait qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir – les finances d'un enfant de onze ans ne lui permettant pas de faire des cadeaux à tout le monde en période de fêtes – mais se voir relégué au second plan derrière Keyes, à qui Tony avait pris la peine d'acheter quelque chose, le rendait d'autant plus jaloux et déçu, comme un profond sentiment d'insignifiance.

Ils arrivèrent devant la grille de l'école, et le scénario que Gibbs redoutait se mit en place : Keyes attendait adossé à la grille, les bras chargés d'un énorme paquet, emmitouflé dans un large manteau gris qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux. A la vue de la voiture du marine, il esquissa un sourire et Gibbs dû se faire violence pour s'arrêter devant lui et ne pas continuer plus loin. A côté de lui, Tony s'était redressé sur son siège et s'agitait. Lorsque le véhicule se fut arrêté, il bondit littéralement de son siège et lança par-dessus son épaule un « Bouge pas ! » qui étonna Gibbs autant que le voir courir vers Keyes lui serra le cœur. Bien sûr, il ne lui sauta pas au cou – devant toute l'école, ce n'était pas un comportement que l'on pouvait juger normal vis-à-vis d'un enseignant et Tony le savait parfaitement, aussi s'en abstint-il – mais la joie qui transparaissait sur son visage enfantin valait bien la plus visible des démonstrations d'affection. Gibbs le vit tendre son paquet à Keyes, et celui-ci lui donner à son tour celui qu'il portait, visiblement plus lourd et le plus grand. Sauf qu'au lieu de l'ouvrir ou de le remercier, Tony revint vers la voiture, souriant largement, et tendit le paquet au marine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'étonna ce dernier en le prenant.

« Je pouvais pas aller le chercher moi-même, c'est beaucoup trop loin » expliqua Tony. « Alors j'ai donné à Keyes l'argent que ça coûtait et je lui ai demandé de bien vouloir aller l'acheter pour moi. Ça te plaît ? »

Gibbs était figé, un bout du papier d'emballage marron dans les mains. Lui qui adorait le bricolage, il avait sous les yeux la boîte à outils nouvelle génération, celle que Shannon lui avait montrée dans la devanture d'un magasin spécialisé et qu'il s'était promis d'acheter dès que possible. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer combien cela avait coûté, ni comment un enfant de onze ans avait pu se procurer autant d'argent. Peut-être Shannon avait-elle participé, en y pensant, peut-être que Keyes aussi, mais ce qui lui clouait le bec, s'était surtout ce retournement imprévu. Lui qui s'était cru oublié de Tony, alors même qu'il avait offert un cadeau chacune à Shannon et Kelly, il découvrait en fait qu'il avait seulement trouvé un autre moyen de lui offrir son cadeau, et que celui-ci ayant été acheté par Keyes, il lui avait fallu attendre quelques jours supplémentaires.

« C'est génial » dit-il dans un souffle. « Merci Tony. »

Ce faisant, il ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon, se doutant que se faire embrasser sur la joue devant son école serait un affront sans pareille mesure. Tony lui sourit largement, prit son sac et, tout en lui adressant un signe de la main, s'éloigna vers la grille. Le marine sourit à son tour, emplit d'une joie peu commune, et démarra la voiture avec, tapie au fond de lui, de nouvelles certitudes : oui, Tony adorait Keyes et lui offrait un cadeau pour Noël. Mais non, lui, son parrain et tuteur, ne lui était pas encore insignifiant. Il comptait encore beaucoup, beaucoup plus que ne compterait jamais l'enseignant.

Il s'engagea sur la départementale en continuant de sourire.

A l'école, Keyes découvrait son cadeau, gauche, surpris, heureux.

_**Février 1987.**_

Fort de son succès auprès de la ville, la chorale scolaire se vit proposer de participer à un festival intercommunal le 16 de ce mois. Gibbs ne pourrait pas être présent, parti en mission de l'autre côté de la planète, et à moins de trois jours de l'évènement, Peter se trouva épuisé par une grippe carabinée qu'il ne tarda pas à passer à Shannon, qui dû faire garder Kelly par sa mère pour l'en préserver. C'est ainsi que Tony, miraculeusement épargné, se précipita le lendemain sur le parking professoral à la vue de la voiture de Keyes. L'homme se retrouva pris d'assaut à peine un pied hors du véhicule.

« Shannon est malade ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller au spectacle ! »

Il paraissait désespéré et Malcolm crut bon de dédramatiser.

« Même si elle ne peut pas conduire, tu n'as qu'à y aller avec le car de la chorale. »

« Complet » maugréa Tony. « Je me suis déjà renseigné. Ils ont à peine la place pour eux tous. »

La solution envisagée par le garçon s'imposa alors lentement à l'enseignant, qui espéra désespérément, durant une poignée de secondes, qu'il délirait. Enfin, il était son professeur, il ne pouvait pas…

Mais le regard implorant de Tony lui apprit qu'il pouvait.

« Ça va » soupira-t-il en empoignant son sac. « Je t'emmènerais. »

Tony lui offrit un large sourire soulagé en guise de remerciement et s'empressa de regagner la cour de récréation avant que l'on ne vienne à remarquer sa présence sur le parking.

Le jour même, en fin d'après-midi, alors qu'il avait soigneusement rangé ses affaires et s'apprêtait à quitter l'école, Malcolm fut appelé par la standardiste de l'administration. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait téléphoné chez le directeur en cherchant à le joindre. Il était plus qu'inutile de demander qui.

« Mme Marshall ! » s'exclama-t-il, faussement surpris. « Ça par exemple ! Si je me doutais… »

« Epargnez-moi votre cinéma, je vous prie » le coupa la directrice sans trop de brusquerie néanmoins. « Vous vous doutez bien que je ne vous appel pas pour échangez des banalités sur la pluie et le beau temps. Il s'agit d'Anthony. »

« Je me serais douté » commenta l'homme avec un bref soupir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? Il n'a pas séché les cours, récemment. »

Mais Mme Marshall semblait s'impatienter.

« C'est au sujet de son concert, après-demain. Il faut que son père soit présent. »

Malcolm resta estomaqué quelques secondes. Déjà, il avait du mal à comprendre comment elle avait pu être au courant, dans la mesure où Tony n'était pas repassé à l'école élémentaire récemment, et ensuite, il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle lui demandait.

« Je croyais que c'était vous pourtant qui souhaitiez rester en dehors des histoires de familles » lui rappela-t-il déboussolé. « Il me semble que vous m'avez suffisamment reproché de trop me mêler de la vie de Tony, non ? »

« Là c'est différent » contra la directrice, « et je ne crois pas de toutes manières vous devoir des comptes. Sachez simplement qu'il est très important que Mr DiNozzo aille voir Anthony. Il part juste après pour un long voyage, et il serait peut-être temps que vous cessiez de faire tampon entre eux. Reprendre un bon contact est encore la meilleure chose qui puisse leur arriver. »

Incertain de tout comprendre aux réelles intentions de sa confrère, Keyes acquiesça néanmoins et ne tiqua presque pas quand elle lui donna le numéro de DiNozzo Senior en lui ordonnant sèchement de l'appeler avant la nuit.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres » ironisa-t-il en raccrochant.

Il eut juste le temps de percevoir un soupir exaspéré et l'imagina sans mal en train de lever les yeux au ciel.

Puis il baissa les yeux sur le numéro de téléphone de DiNozzo Senior, resta immobile, figé dans son incertitude pendant quelques instants, avant de finalement reprendre l'appareil et composer la série de chiffres. Il n'ignorait pas le moins du monde qu'il allait bien au-delà de ce que l'on attendait de lui et qu'il outrepassait de beaucoup son droit, mais il ne pouvait faire marche arrière en dépit de son anxiété. Il s'agissait de Tony, et rien que pour lui, il pouvait bien faire un effort.

On décrocha à la cinquième sonnerie.

« Mr DiNozzo ? »

« Lui-même. »

Malcolm inspira profondément et se jeta à l'eau.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, je suis le professeur de votre fils Anthony, c'est au sujet du concert… »

…

Honnêtement, il n'aurait jamais cru que cela fut si facile. Malgré, semble-t-il, les tensions qui s'étaient pleinement reconstitués entre les deux DiNozzo ces derniers temps et le peu de nouvelles qu'en donnait Tony, Senior se trouvait dans la salle.

Oh, en retrait, bien entendu. Là où la lumière ne portait pas assez pour qu'on puisse le distinguer, mais il était là. Malcolm en savait quelque chose, puisqu'il s'était improvisé son voisin. L'homme d'affaires était impassible, mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas la scène où son fils aîné jouait de tout son cœur, accompagnant la chorale comme si sa vie ne dépendait. Malcolm devait bien reconnaître qu'il l'avait rarement vu aussi heureux depuis le mois de septembre, et il en ressentait une intense satisfaction.

Il chercha du regard Mme Marshall et, l'ayant trouvé, lui adressa un bref signe de tête ponctué d'un sourire victorieux auquel elle répondit avec bonne humeur. La vieille directrice paraissait ravie que tout ait bien fonctionné, et Malcolm se demanda, une énième fois, jusqu'où elle était prête à aller dans l'incompréhensible. Elle ne souhaitait pas trop se mêler des histoires de ses élèves, mais été prête à l'enrôler pour ce genre de manigances, dont en plus il n'avait pas osé parler à Tony. Ah, elle était un bel exemple, la grande directrice !

La dernière chanson s'acheva dans une slave d'applaudissements auxquels se mêla Malcolm, un large sourire aux lèvres. Ce fut précisément cet instant que choisit Senior pour se tourner vers lui.

« Passez le bonjour à Junior pour moi. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Malcolm, sûr d'avoir mal entendu.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas…

« Mon avion décolle dans moins d'une demi heure » expliqua l'homme d'affaires, mal à l'aise. « Je ne peux pas me permettre de le manquer. Je suis désolé. »

Senior paraissait sincère, mais c'était là une considération bien trop loin des problèmes de l'enseignant. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était que l'homme ne pourrait pas voir son fils alors même qu'il avait fait le déplacement. Etrangement, cela lui paraissait presque pire que s'il n'avait pas pu venir du tout.

« Mr DiNozzo… » tenta-t-il désespérément. « Vous ne pouvez pas… enfin… Tony va être tellement déçu ! »

Senior, qui avait attrapé son manteau et avait déjà posé une main sur la poignée de la porte qui menait à la rue, retint son geste et se tourna lentement vers l'enseignant. Il paraissait soudain incroyablement las.

« Malheureusement, la vie ne nous offre pas toujours ce que l'on veut, Mr Keyes. Junior le sait très bien. » Il marqua une brève pause, laissa errer son regard vers la scène où son fils saluait avec les autres, et lâcha : « Moi aussi, du reste. »

Et, sans laisser à Keyes le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Senior s'éclipsa.

C'est ainsi que l'enseignant se retrouva bredouille dans le couloir, cinq minutes plus tard, à côté d'une Mme Marshall défaitiste, entourés d'une myriade de parents réjouis.

« Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça » marmonnait la vieille femme avec insistance, comme si cela avait pu y changer quoi que ce soit.

« Peut-être aurait-il mieux valut se renseigner sur l'horaire de son avion » suggéra Malcolm d'un ton désespéré qui fit bondir sa collègue.

« Je suis directrice d'école élémentaire, pas agent de la CIA ! Vous auriez aussi bien pu vous en charger, lorsque vous l'aviez au téléphone, Monsieur Je-me-mêle-de-tout ! »

Force était de constater qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Impuissants, ils allaient donc devoir accueillir Tony et lui révéler la présence de son père durant le spectacle, ainsi que son approbation. A la demande de Keyes, Mme Marshall avait accepté de rester avec lui, même si l'idée d'être mêlée à ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Ils le virent arriver tout sourire, et taper énergiquement dans la main de Keyes qui n'eut pas la force de donner le change. Le sourire du garçon se figea immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? »

Les deux enseignants échangèrent un regard incertain, clairement mal à l'aise, et finalement Malcolm se jeta à l'eau. C'était à lui de l'annoncer à Tony, pas à Mme Marshall…

« Ecoute Tony » dit-il doucement en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, « nous avions demandé à ton père de venir te voir en concert ce soir, et il est venu. » Il prit Tony par les épaules, prévenant toutes formes d'une déception qu'il savait inévitable. « Il t'a trouvé super, mais… Mais il avait un avion à prendre, alors il a dû partir avant de passer te voir et… »

Le visage de Tony s'était décomposé, et l'éclat de bonheur pur qui régnait au fond de ses yeux quelques instants plus tôt s'était éteint. Senior était venu le voir, mais il était parti avant de le voir. Il était parti sans…

Une larme roula sur sa joue, qu'il écrasa bien vite d'un geste rageur.

« Putain fait chier… » lâcha-t-il avec colère sans prêter attention à son professeur qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

Mal à l'aise de voir son jeune protégé pleurer de la sorte, Malcolm raffermit sa prise sur les épaules frêles du garçon. Les baguettes de batterie toujours à la main, Tony continua de s'essuyer furieusement les larmes qui passaient malgré lui la barrière de ses paupières. Restée en retrait, Mme Marshall songea que Keyes allait faire une boulette, allait une nouvelle fois dépasser ses devoirs. Elle le sentait venir gros comme une maison, elle avait désormais assez d'expérience dans le domaine.

Et cela ne loupa pas.

« Ecoute, Tony, si tu veux… Je sais à quel aéroport décolle son avion, et je sais à quelle heure… »

Oh non, non, non, non…

« Alors si tu veux… »

Tony avait levé des yeux pleins d'un espoir irréel vers Malcolm, et Mme Marshall sut pertinemment, à cet instant, que Keyes irait jusqu'au bout de sa folle idée.

« Z'êtes sérieux ? »

Malcolm hocha la tête, et Mme Marshall ferma les yeux, adressant aux cieux une prière muette.

…

La voiture de Keyes effectua à un dérapage à peine contrôlé devant l'entrée de l'aéroport, et Tony en bondit, la parka de travers et le pull à la fermeture éclair montée à demi. Malcolm descendit à son tour et eut à peine le temps de fermer les portières avant que le garçon ne disparaisse au milieu de la foule. Il dut courir pour le rattraper sous le panneau d'affichage.

A peine avait-il rejoint le garçon que celui-ci s'était remis à courir : le seul jet privé qui décollait de cet aéroport partait dans moins de dix minutes et l'embarquement était sans doute déjà terminé.

« Eh, petit, arrête ! » cria un vigile en voyant soudain Tony foncer vers la porte vitrée qui donnait sur les pistes. « Monsieur, rattrapez votre fils ! »

Mais Malcolm n'eut même pas l'idée de détromper l'homme, au contraire. Il savait que c'était idiot, et dangereux, mais il fallait que Tony rattrape Senior, et ce même si laisser un gamin de onze ans courir au milieu des avions n'était pas dénué de danger.

« Monsieur ! Arrêtez ! » hurla le vigile en rattrapant Keyes.

Il l'attrapa à bras le corps juste à moins de dix mètres après les portes, et cria à l'adresse de ses collègues de rattraper Tony, mais le cri de Malcolm couvrit celui de l'homme.

« Dépêche-toi ! »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour motiver Tony, qui courait déjà à s'en arracher les jambes, vers le seul jet à des kilomètres à la ronde. Des employés s'apprêtaient à retirer la passerelle, et quelqu'un était déjà en train de fermer la porte.

« Attendez ! » hurla le garçon de toutes ses forces. « Attendez ! »

L'un des employés sembla l'entendre et se tourna vers lui, surpris, puis clairement ahuri. De part et d'autres, des avions manœuvraient tandis que les vigiles courraient toujours derrière Tony, qui ne les devançaient plus que de quelques mètres.

« Ne fermez pas ! »

Tony se trouvait presque au niveau de la passerelle quand l'hôtesse rouvrit la porte, alertée par le bruit. Le garçon saisit sa chance, en criant à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales :

« PAPA ! »

Le hurlement s'acheva dans un cri de surprise mêlée de douleur, lorsque les mains d'un vigile s'agrippèrent aux cols de sa parka et de son pull, l'étranglant à moitié. Tony s'extirpa de sa parka heureusement trop grande mais le vigile tira sèchement en arrière et il bascula sur le bitume, juste au pied des marches.

Le souffle coupé, le dos douloureux, il fallut quelques instants à Tony pour reprendre conscience de son environnement, et réaliser notamment que deux personnes se trouvaient désormais sur la passerelle, et que l'une d'elle répétait « Junior » avec surprise et inquiétude. Une seconde plus tard, le garçon comprenait enfin que son père s'était précipité hors de l'appareil et était agenouillé près de lui.

« Junior ? Junior, réponds-moi ! »

Le garçon se redressa difficilement sur les coudes, la respiration chaotique.

« Sa… lut… »

Senior l'attrapa par le bras pour le redresser véritablement, les yeux au ciel.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui te prends de courir comme ça en plein aéroport ? Tu veux te faire rouler dessus ? »

Tony patienta quelques secondes le temps de pouvoir à nouveau former une phrase compréhensible.

« Je… voulais juste… te dire… salut. »

L'homme d'affaires dévisagea son fils avec ahurissement, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu. De plus en plus calme, Tony parvint même à ajouter avec gaucherie :

« C'est sympa d'être venu ce soir. »

Senior regarda Tony avec attention, en proie à une émotion violente, puis reprit le contrôle de lui-même, et se releva en forçant le garçon à faire de même. L'homme d'affaires se tourna vers les vigiles et entreprit de leur expliquer que ce n'était pas si grave, et qu'il était inutile de punir d'une quelconque manière aussi bien son fils que l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Tony n'écouta rien ou presque, occupé à se masser le bras et à grimacer en constatant que son dos était particulièrement douloureux, et également à songer que son père ne lui avait encore rien dit de gentil alors que lui venait de traverser l'aéroport en courant pour ne pas le manquer. Cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Déjà, un homme en costume-cravate apparaissait en haut de la passerelle et rappelait à son père qu'ils avaient un horaire à respecter, qu'ils devait tous se rendre à une conférence à l'autre bout du pays et qu'il était particulièrement égoïste de retarder tout le monde pour un gamin de dix ans qu'il lui serait toujours possible d'appeler plus tard.

Senior jura en italien, et Tony comprit vaguement que ce n'était _absolument_ _pas_ sympathique. Cela lui donna une impression de chaleur réconfortante. Il s'en voulut simplement de ne pas comprendre en détail les paroles de son père, et se promit de travailler avec acharnement son italien afin de mieux comprendre à l'avenir ce que l'homme pourrait dire.

« Tiens » dit Senior en lui tendant sa parka. « Va rejoindre Keyes, il doit se demander ce que tu fabriques, et je dois y aller. »

La sensation de chaleur disparut, remplacée par un poids au niveau de la poitrine et un picotement reconnaissable dans les yeux.

Résigné, Tony hocha simplement la tête et ne protesta pas lorsqu'un des vigiles le prit par l'épaule pour le ramener vers l'aéroport. La tête basse, il avait parcouru une dizaine de mètres lorsque son père le rappela.

« Junior ! »

Il se tourna vers le jet et découvrit l'homme d'affaires immobile, toujours au pied de la passerelle.

« Ce… » Senior parut hésiter, puis il se jeta à l'eau, la voix un peu incertaine, gauche. « C'était bien joué, ce soir. Un vrai pro. »

Un sourire de joie pure et innocente se dessina sur le visage de l'enfant. Le vigile le poussa un peu devant lui, et Tony rejoignit l'aéroport sans quitter son père des yeux avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse dans l'avion. Les hommes qui l'escortaient le laissèrent au niveau des portes, et le garçon aperçut Keyes, debout près du bureau des vigiles, en train de se masser l'épaule. Tony sentit son sourire s'élargir, et tout en enfilant sa parka, il rejoignit son enseignant. L'idée de lui sauter au cou le titillait fortement, mais la grimace éloquente de l'homme, si elle acheva de le mettre de bonne humeur, lui fit bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'actualité de mettre son dos à l'épreuve.

« Arrête de sourire » ordonna-t-il d'un ton faussement vexé en attrapant le garçon par la parka.

« Je ne sourie pas » affirma Tony, un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les deux vers la sortie. « Juré » ajouta-t-il en levant la main gauche.

« Tu jures pas de la main droite, toi ? »

« L'autre bras me fait mal. »

« Et moi alors, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? Ces types ne sont pas très délicats, et je n'ai pas onze ans, moi. »

« C'est sûr » reprit Tony, goguenard. « L'âge, ça joue, hein Mr Malcolm ? »

L'enseignant passa un bras autour du cou du garçon dans un simulacre d'étranglement et l'attira vers lui en râlant à mi-voix, amusé malgré lui.

« Ménage ma susceptibilité, ou tu rentres à pied ! »

Mort de rire, Tony enserra d'un bras la taille de Keyes, l'autre main accrochée au bras qui faisait mine de l'étouffer, et tous deux quittèrent l'aéroport en ayant que vaguement conscience de ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir. Ils n'étaient plus seulement dans une relation maître/élève, ils étaient devenus complices. Et le garçon songea alors qu'il avait de la chance.

Il avait une seconde mère, une sœur, un petit frère.

Il avait Malcolm. Il avait Gibbs.

Et il avait son père.

...

_Voilà, voilà !_

Bon, tout d'abord je tiens à me ré-excuser de cette absence interminable – et impardonnable – et mettre au point certaines choses, notamment sur ma vision de Senior. Donc, bienvenue dans **le commentaire à l'utilité indéterminée sur les trois « pères » de Tony ****!**

Déjà, j'ai vu l'épisode de la saison 8 dans lequel il apparaît et j'ai adoré. Ensuite, comme dans tout couple qui se sépare, il existe toujours deux versions des choses, et à plus fortes raisons lorsque des enfants sont en cause. Donc non, **Senior** n'est pas le super grand méchant de l'histoire, il est simplement un père homme d'affaires qui a merdé à un ou plusieurs moments de sa vie et n'a pas eu la chance de créer une véritable complicité avec ses fils et le regrette amèrement, comme en témoignent ses efforts. Et je ne dénigre pas non plus Ashley : elle est simplement une mère qui a dû se rabattre sur le premier prétendant venu pour que son fils soit reconnu, et ce n'est pas véritablement pas amour qu'elle a agis, soyons clairs là-dessus. Donc, même si Senior l'aimait à sa manière d'un véritable amour, elle n'a jamais partagé pleinement ses sentiments, ce qui a pu altérer son jugement. Quant à Gibbs, dès le début son camp était choisi, il n'a jamais aimé Senior et ne pouvait de toute façon pas abandonner sa meilleure amie. Donc oui, Tony va continuer à voir son père, et tous deux, même s'ils n'auront pas toujours une véritable relation père/fils, entretiendront tout de même des rapports cordiaux et même un peu chaleureux à l'occasion.

Passons à **Malcolm**. Il est très investi – même clairement un peu trop – auprès de Tony, ce qui finira tôt ou tard par créer des tensions au sein de la famille agrandie du garçon. Parce que mine de rien, c'est qu'il passe pas mal de temps avec, Keyes… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais prévu avec eux un certain nombre de petits problèmes, que je ne pourrais malheureusement pas inclure dans la suite de cette Interlude. Donc je posterais sans doute ces passages sous forme d'OS sur l'enfance de Tony. Néanmoins, Malcolm réapparaîtra dans le chapitre suivant, qui couvrira la vie de Tony en gros de ses quinze à ses vingt-cinq ans, date de son entrée au NCIS. La présence de Keyes sera d'autant plus importante que les rapports entre Tony et Gibbs vont se dégrader à vitesse grand V. Sinon, il y aura probablement l'explication du trop gros investissement de Malcolm auprès du garçon dans le chapitre suivant, car oui, c'est pour une bonne raison que Keyes est comme ça. Et puis, il n'aura de toute façon pas vraiment le choix, il a commencé comme ça il devra terminer, parce que les DiNozzo auront encore besoin de lui ! (A croire qu'ils ne peuvent pas se voir sans médiateur).

Enfin, voilà arrivé le tour de **Gibbs**. Plutôt absent de ce chapitre, et pour une bonne raison. Il est marines, un métier très prenant, et n'est donc pas souvent présent. Ceci mis à part, Tony commence à retrouver une certaine assurance, et donc à s'éloigner de lui. Le petit garçon grandit, et même si c'est naturel, Gibbs en est blessé, d'autant plus que contrairement à Shannon, il a l'impression d'être peu à peu évincé de la vie de son filleul et remplacé par Keyes, qu'il prend même clairement comme une menace, comme vous l'aurez remarqué. Tony passe beaucoup de temps avec son (ancien) enseignant, et c'est plutôt lui qui lui donne un coup de main en cas de besoin. Donc, pour faire court, Gibbs est un peu jaloux, et ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant, ce qui va aussi constituer une part du changement de rapports entre eux. Vis-à-vis de Senior, il lui faudra beaucoup de temps avant d'accepter une autre version des faits que celle donnée par Ashley lorsqu'elle était vivante, et ses rapports avec DiNozzo père ne seront jamais très zen.

Enfin, je dirais espérer très franchement que ce chapitre vous aura convaincu que rien n'est jamais ni tout à fait blanc ou noir, et que désormais vous entreverrez un peu des problèmes à venir entre Gibbs et Tony.

Ah oui, et j'espère aussi que Malcolm et Senior vous conviennent ainsi, bref, que vous avez aimé et voudrez bien me donner vos avis. Merci d'avance !

Salut tout le monde, à plus,

Kael


	14. Interlude 3 : souvenirs d'enfance, suite

**Salut tout le monde.**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire est qu'il aura fallut du temps à cette fic pour trouver une fin acceptable qui puisse être postée. Je suis parfaitement conscient du retard inadmissible que j'ai pris avec Father Unknow, moi qui comptais en faire une fiction courte rapidement achevée. J'ai été vraiment très heureux de vos commentaires de la dernière fois, même si je n'ai pas pu répondre par manque de temps et de moyens. Je vous adore vraiment, parce que des reviews comme ça, c'est sans doute ce qu'il y a de mieux dans une fic.

Tout ça pour vous dire que ça y est, Father Unknow est achevé. Depuis déjà deux jours, mais je n'ai pu poster qu'aujourd'hui. Afin de ne pas vous infliger plus de retard, je posterais donc aujourd'hui le dernier Interlude et l'épilogue en même temps. Ces chapitres sont bien plus courts que l'Interlude précédent, j'espère que cela ne vous décevra pas trop, j'ai essayé d'être le plus concis possible et de ne pas trop en faire afin que ma fic puisse le plus s'inscrire dans la continuité – et la préquelle – de la série. (Mais c'est peut-être un peu prétentieux de ma part).

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic, en espérant qu'il vous plaise et réponde à vos attentes.

**11**

**Interlude 4 : souvenirs d'enfance suite**

**Octobre 1989.**

La poussée de croissance vertigineuse que fit Tony entre douze et quatorze ans prit tout le monde au dépourvu, à commencer par lui-même. Le plus surpris cependant fut sans doute Malcolm, lorsqu'il le vit s'avancer vers lui au mois d'octobre, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le parking professoral. L'homme ne l'avait pas vu depuis le mois de juin, Tony étant désormais au lycée, et lorsqu'il le revit pour la première fois, Keyes ne le reconnut pas tout de suite. Tony était désormais aussi grand que lui et avait perdu le visage d'enfant qui l'avait jusque-là caractérisé. Il paraissait être nettement plus vieux, comme si cela faisait trois ans, et non trois mois qu'il ne l'avait pas revu.

« Tony ! Bon sang, ce que tu as poussé ! » s'exclama l'homme en lui donnant une grande claque dans le dos.

« Neuf centimètres depuis juin » répondit l'adolescent avec une fierté à peine dissimulée.

Il se faisait l'effet d'être enfin un homme, ce que Keyes ne manqua pas de remarquer – et de détromper.

« Tu n'as même pas quinze ans, attends un peu avant de te pavaner. »

Et, d'un geste mû par l'habitude, il ébouriffa les cheveux coupés courts du jeune DiNozzo.

Au cours des trois dernières années, les choses avaient beaucoup changées pour les jeunes orphelins italiens, à commencer par le remariage catastrophique de Senior quatre ans auparavant, chose que Tony n'avait appris que tardivement, à l'âge de douze ans. Avoir été tenu à l'écart de cette réalité l'avait profondément vexé et entaché la nouvelle entente qui le liait à son père – provisoirement, fort heureusement. En fait, la raison pour laquelle Senior s'était remarié était la grossesse de sa conquête du moment, qui refusait que son fils ne soit un bâtard. Eh oui, encore un garçon. Le jeune Casey DiNozzo était né alors même que Tony fêtait son onzième anniversaire, dans une clinique du Missouri. Ce n'est qu'à deux ans cependant que le petit dernier de la fratrie avait été présenté à Tony et Peter, lors d'un week-end organisé par Senior, avec l'accord de Shannon. Depuis un an que l'aîné des garçons avait repris contact avec son père, elle avait fini être mise au courant et par se faire à l'idée que Tony soit de nouveau en relation avec Senior, et avait même pris l'habitude de couvrir les garçons lorsqu'ils partaient rendre visite à leur père. Car, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Gibbs devait être tenu le plus éloigné possible des DiNozzo. En effet, il voyait toujours d'un mauvais œil que l'homme d'affaires voient ses fils de manière régulière, et les enfants faisaient en sorte de ne jamais lui en parler lorsqu'il était présent à la maison – ce qui se faisait malgré tout assez rarement. Le marine partait des mois, et ses rares permissions ne duraient jamais plus d'une semaine.

Durant cette période, Tony se rapprocha considérablement de Senior, et les rapports qu'entretenaient alors les DiNozzo devinrent véritablement des rapports de père à fils. Cependant, la découverte de Casey avait ébranlé la confiance du jeune garçon et c'était une nouvelle fois auprès de Malcolm qu'il avait trouvé refuge.

« Il s'est remarié ! » avait-il crié avec fureur en revoyant Malcolm pour la première fois après la découverte de l'existence de Casey. « Il a refait sa vie, ce salaud ! Il a un gosse ! Ça fait deux ans et il ne m'avait rien dit ! »

Malcolm ne savait pas véritablement combien de temps il lui avait fallu ce jour-là pour calmer le garçon, mais il se souvenait avoir quitté l'école bien après la tombée de la nuit. Cependant, cela avait porté ses fruits, puisque Shannon l'avait appelé le lendemain pour le remercier d'avoir parlé avec Tony. Visiblement le garçon était rentré chez lui un peu plus détendu qu'il n'en était parti, et vu son état de nerfs, Malcolm ne se faisait pas d'illusion : il avait été invivable.

Mais tout cela n'était plus que du passé aujourd'hui, et Tony était à nouveau suffisamment calme pour accepter de voir non seulement son père mais aussi le jeune Casey. La mère du garçonnet restait cependant une des personnes indésirables de son entourage et il s'était jusque-là arrangé pour ne jamais avoir à la croiser, n'ayant toujours affaire qu'à la baby-sitter.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« C'est obligatoire pour vous voir, maintenant ? » rétorqua l'adolescent.

Keyes sourit en secouant la tête. Il connaissait si bien le garçon que ce que d'autres auraient pu prendre pour de l'impertinence n'était plus pour lui que sympathie et spontanéité.

« En fait, j'voulais savoir si ça vous disais un resto japonais jeudi soir » reprit Tony en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. « Shannon voulait vous remercier pour, eh ben… pas mal de choses, je crois. Gibbs est en permission depuis hier, et j'ai réussi à le convaincre de venir quand même, parce que vous voyez, y aura aussi mon père, et Gibbs veut pas tellement le croiser, mais il veut bien faire un effort et se tenir correctement si vous venez, et ça fait longtemps que Shannon voulait… Enfin… vous comprenez ? »

Malcolm se contenta d'un soupir.

« Réunion de famille houleuse ? » s'informa-t-il.

Tony secoua la tête énergiquement, affolé.

« Non ! C'est juste qu'on vous invite. Papa a dit qu'il venait parce qu'il vous doit aussi un sacré coup de main. On veut… bah… oh merde, vous comprenez très bien, alors c'est oui ou non ? »

L'adulte secoua la tête à nouveau avec un infime sourire. Oui, c'est vrai, il avait compris. Mais c'était marrant de voir Tony se démener pour tenter d'être clair dans ses propos.

« Bien sûr que je viendrais. Merci. »

_**Avril 1991. **_

Il faisait un temps pluvieux, et comme n'importe quels enfants de huit, onze et quinze ans, Kelly, Peter et Tony se révélaient parfaitement insupportables, enfermés qu'ils étaient dans la maison en compagnie de Shannon. La jeune femme ne savait plus très bien quoi faire avec eux, tant ils paraissaient désespérés à l'idée de rester coincés ici tout le week-end. Normalement, Gibbs ne devait pas rentrer de mission avant le mardi suivant et, suite à une punition bien méritée sur laquelle s'accordaient les deux hommes qui, seuls, pouvaient encore se gargariser d'avoir un tant soit peu d'influence sur Tony, le garçon s'était vu privé de sorties jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Cette interdiction d'aller traîner en compagnie de ses amis le rendait fou, mais il n'était pas encore venu le temps où il enverrait paître Gibbs ET Malcolm.

« Tu joues à la poupée, dis ? »

Tony leva les yeux de sa revue automobile pour aviser le bout de chou figé dans l'encadrement de sa porte avec agacement. Nul ne pénétrait plus dans sa chambre sans son autorisation préalable, sous peine de lourdes retombées, mais quand bien même Kelly n'aurait pas suivie cette règle à la lettre, l'adolescent n'aurait jamais levé la main sur elle. D'un, on ne frappait pas les filles. De deux, on ne touchait pas à Kelly. Ni lui ni personne ici n'oublierait le jour où la fillette était apparue en larmes à la grille de l'école, moins de deux ans auparavant, et des conséquences que cela avaient eue. Shannon travaillait tard et, comme chaque fois dans ces cas-là, Tony opérait le ramassage scolaire des Gibbs-DiNozzo.

…

Il avait récupéré Peter à la sortie de son cours de civilisation et était arrivé devant l'école élémentaire avec dix minutes d'avance. Lui et son frère avaient salué Mme Marshall et discuté un peu avec elle, avant de soudain apercevoir, au milieu de la marée d'enfants, leur Kelly, ses tresses blondes parsemées de brindilles, ses vêtements et son visage couverts de terre, en larmes, les genoux écorchés, boitillant légèrement, s'approcher d'eux en pleurant. La directrice était restée tétanisée quelques secondes avant de se précipiter à la suite des garçons pour entendre les explications de la petite. Apparemment, c'était Samantha Jennings, une élève de deux ans plus vieille, qui avait mis la petite dans cet état, avec l'aide de ses copines. D'après les dires entrecoupés de sanglots de Kelly, la fillette avait eu droit à un tel traitement en guise de représailles pour avoir défendue une fille d'une autre classe, que Samantha et ses amies traitaient de vache, d'éléphant, d'hippopotame et de monstre en raison de son surpoids.

« C'est qui, cette Samantha ? » avait alors demandé Tony en se redressant, la mâchoire crispée.

Il n'avait que treize ans et demi, et n'était pas un géant pour son âge, mais il avait rarement parut aussi menaçant. D'un doigt tremblant, Kelly lui avait désigné la petite pimbêche, une starlette blonde qui faisait des manières au milieu de ses copines, en attente d'une mère visiblement en retard.

« Pete, tu restes avec elle » avait-il ordonné en se redressant.

« Anthony, ne fais pas de… » commença la directrice, inquiète.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, car Tony avait marché jusqu'à ladite Samantha et l'avait saisis par le col de son beau t-shirt blanc, la soulevant de terre de sorte à ce que leurs visages soient face à face.

« Mais… mais arrête ! » hurla la fillette en se débattant, tandis que ses copines braillaient après l'adolescent.

Histoire de les faire taire, Tony darda sur chacune d'elles un regard noir digne de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, avant de revenir à Miss-Pimbêche-en-Chef.

« Tu te crois maligne à traiter les autres de grosses vaches et à t'en prendre aux petites filles ? » gronda-t-il avec colère, « Parce que laisse-moi te dire un truc, demi-portion : si ton cerveau n'était pas atrophié au point qu'aucun coup n'y changerait quoi que ce soit, je te jure que t'aurais déjà plus de tête. Alors que les choses soient claires : tu retouches à Kelly, tu t'en prends une, capito ? »

Dans un sursaut de stupidité doublée de peur, Samantha Jennings hoqueta :

« M… mon grand frère y va te taper si tu fais ça et c'est toi qu'auras plus de tête… »

Ce n'était pas une chose à dire à Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Luttant quelques secondes contre l'envie dévorante de la gifler à tour de bras, le garçon jeta un bref regard circulaire avant de laisser naître sur ses lèvres un petit rictus satisfait – et passablement inquiétant.

« Anthony ! » appela Mme Marshall, en vain.

Le jeune italien traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'une ravissante benne à ordures, traînant Samantha sans aucune douceur avant de la soulever à bouts de bras au-dessus de la benne, restée ouverte. Paniquée, la fillette protesta violement. Et c'est avec un sourire vengeur que Tony la jeta proprement au milieu des ordures, sous les exclamations horrifiées de l'assistance de mères de famille et d'enfants estomaqués.

« Tu sei una figlia di una cagna ! » cria-t-il avant de rabattre le couvercle sur la fillette.

Il se tourna vers Peter, resté près de la grille, et lui fit signe sèchement de le rejoindre. Le petit garçon s'exécuta rapidement et, sans se soucier le moins du monde des exclamations horrifiées qui fusaient autour d'eux, Tony lui ordonna de maintenir le couvercle fermé quelques instants. L'aîné saisit une poubelle remplie à ras bords de déchets de goûter, emballages pleins de restes de chocolat et de caramel et d'épluchures de banane, et rejoignit Peter près de la benne. Etait-ce la lueur dangereuse qui brillait dans les yeux du jeune DiNozzo, ou le fait que même la directrice n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour l'arrêter ? Quoi qu'il en soit, personne ne fit mine de vouloir stopper les deux frères dans leur punition méthodique.

Peter leva le couvercle de la benne et Tony y déversa sans ménagement le contenu de la poubelle sur Samantha, à en croire par les hurlements de la fillette.

« Referme » ordonna Tony, et Peter s'exécuta.

« Ouvre ! » hurla Samantha en pleurant. « Mon grand frère y va te casser la figure, et mon papa aussi ! T'auras plus de tête ! »

Tony attrapa son frère par l'épaule et le ramena vers Kelly et Mme Marshall, faisant fi du regard désapprobateur de la directrice alors que Samantha Jennings sortait en larmes de la benne, méconnaissable.

« Je vais me voir contrainte de téléphoner chez toi, c'est vraiment inadmissible » prévint-elle avec colère.

« Allez-y » dit Tony en haussant les épaules sans lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait rien fait véritablement pour l'arrêter. « Et dites que vous étiez dans votre bureau au moment des faits, ça vous fera ça en moins à régler. » Il se tourna vers Kelly, qui avait séché ses larmes et souriait à présent de toutes ses belles dents de lait, et lui tendit la main, à laquelle elle s'agrippa.

« Allez, Miss Paillette, on y va, Shannon a mis de côté le meilleur gâteau au chocolat que t'ai jamais vu. Dis au revoir à madame la directrice, et on rentre. »

« Au revoir Mme la directrice » dit docilement la petite.

Peter adressa un signe de la main à la vieille femme, qui le salua à son tour avec un sourire. Jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, Tony se contenta d'un bref signe de tête.

…

De ce jour, plus personne n'avait embêté ni Kelly, ni la fillette qui était victime des insultes de Samantha et de sa bande, ces dernières redoutant qu'elle ne fut elle aussi placée sous la protection des frères DiNozzo. Tony avait vu sa réputation empirer encore, mais cette fois-ci Gibbs l'en avait félicité, au grand dam de Shannon qui estimait que la situation aurait pu être réglée de manière différente, sans faire usage de la violence. Aussi, ce n'était pas maintenant, malgré son désir d'indépendance, qu'il se montrerait désagréable avec la petite.

« Kelly, ça t'as pas effleuré l'esprit que j'avais mieux à faire ? »

« Oh, allez, s'te plaît ! » s'exclama la petite avec une moue déçue.

« Pourquoi tu vas pas jouer avec Pete ? D'ailleurs, où il est ? »

« En train de téléphoner à Cole pour l'engueuler et lui dire que c'est un lâcheur de le lâcher pour la sortie de cet aprèm'. Quoi ? Pourquoi tu grimaces ? »

« Parce que » répondit Tony en se redressant, « si jamais Shannon ou pire, Gibbs, t'entend prononcer ce genre de mots, je suis mort. A l'avenir, souviens-toi que 'engueuler' je suis le seul à m'en servir, d'acc ? »

La fillette haussa un sourcil, pas convaincue pour deux sous.

_**Deux semaines plus tard.**_

Assis sur le siège de plastique bleu, le regard perdu dans l'immensité blanche des couloirs, Tony ne parvenait pas à assimiler la réalité de la situation. Tout cela n'était qu'une horrible plaisanterie, un cauchemar… Tout ça, cet accident, les paroles des docteurs et des infirmières, l'attente… tout ça, c'était un cauchemar, un terrifiant cauchemar, mais rien de plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses cheveux, qu'il portait courts, étaient poisseux de sang qui ne lui appartenait pas, son blouson et son pantalon de survêtement étaient tâchés de boue, de sang, déchirés, et il ne se rendait plus compte, tant il était nerveux, qu'il jouait avec ses doigts depuis des heures. Des heures, c'était bien ça. Malcolm parti en vacances, Gibbs en mission à l'autre bout du monde, Senior injoignable, en train de donner une conférence à Atlanta, il se trouvait seul dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, tremblant, nerveux, encore en état de choc. Les autres… il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Le bloc opératoire lui paraissait terriblement lointain, terriblement hostile. Il campait devant depuis des heures, refusant catégoriquement d'aller se reposer dans une chambre, tenant tête aux infirmières, s'étant même déjà pris de bec avec un médecin.

« Mon frère, ma cousine et ma tante sont là-dedans, je ne bougerais pas de là tant qu'ils ne seront pas ressortis ! » avait-il hurlé à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

On l'avait laissé là, sous la surveillance attentive d'une infirmière en poste au bout du couloir, et ce n'était désormais que l'inquiétude qui le tenait éveillé. Il était en effet d'une pâleur de craie, des cernes imposantes se formaient déjà sous ses yeux, il tremblait légèrement. Cet accident… Il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Ça lui paraissait tellement étrange, tellement surnaturel. Il revoyait le tonneau de la voiture dévalant la colline en percutant les arbres, il se revoyait poussant Peter hors de l'habitacle au début de la chute, pour tenter de le sauver. Il sentit la culpabilité l'envahir en revivant son expulsion de la voiture. Il avait jeté Kelly devant lui, et elle s'était mal réceptionnée. Il avait basculé en avant à son tour, avait percuté un tronc d'arbre. Il ne gardait qu'une seule chose en tête : il avait laissé Shannon. C'était sa faute à présent si elle se trouvait en soins intensifs, et c'était sa faute si Kelly s'y trouvait. Il l'avait poussé trop violement, elle s'était fait mal, très mal, il en était sûr.

Serrant les dents, il se tordait les mains à s'en briser les os ou presque. Il avait quinze ans, ne cessait d'assurer qu'il était en âge de se débrouiller seul, qu'il n'avait pas besoin des adultes, et pourtant il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il souhaitait pour l'instant : que Gibbs revienne. Qu'il lui dise quoi faire, quoi penser, quoi dire. Qu'il s'occupe de tout. Mais c'était inutile : l'hôpital était débordé, personne n'avait encore eu le temps d'appeler la base de marines pour leur demander de prévenir Gibbs que sa femme et sa fille se trouvaient en soins intensifs. Et lui, il ne se souvenait pas du numéro, il n'y parvenait pas. Son cerveau était comme vide de toute information.

Gibbs, il fallait que Gibbs revienne, il lui fallait Gibbs…

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, Tony parvint à extirper de ses pensées chamboulées un seul numéro de téléphone. Ce n'était pas le bon, certes, mais avec un peu de chance…

Il se redressa comme un automate, se dirigea vers le téléphone du couloir, mis à la disposition des familles, accepta sans mot dire la pièce que lui tendit l'infirmière après l'avoir vu fouiller ses poches sans succès, et composa le numéro sans réfléchir. On décrocha à la cinquième sonnerie.

« Oui ? » fit une voix ensommeillée mais familière.

Tony déglutit avec difficulté, se demanda pour la première fois depuis son arrivée quelle heure il pouvait être.

« Malcolm ? C'est Tony. »

« Tony ? Non mais… c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que tu me fais, t'as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? Tu te fiches de moi ? »

« Malcolm… » articula difficilement l'adolescent. « Je… désolé… on a eu un accident et… et Shannon, Kelly et Pete ils… en soins intensifs… Gibbs… » Il n'arrivait pas parler de manière cohérente, c'était affligeant, pitoyable. « Personne ne l'a appelé… je me souviens pas du numéro… s'il vous plaît… »

Il y eut un bref silence, puis la voix de Malcolm s'éleva à nouveau, parfaitement réveillée cette fois.

« Merde Tony, tu es où ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je… sais pas » hoqueta l'adolescent. « … plaît… Gibbs… »

« Je vais trouver son numéro » assura Keyes avec détermination. « Aucun problème, je vais le trouver, j'appelle sa base et je le fais rappliquer immédiatement, promis. Tony, est-ce que ça va ? »

Les doigts du garçon se crispèrent sur le combiné comme s'il avait s'agit d'une bouée en pleine tempête.

« O… oui » croassa l'adolescent.

Comme si l'enseignant pouvait se laisser berner par cette piètre réponse…

« S'il vous plaît, Malcolm, s'il vous plaît… »

A cet instant un médecin sortit du bloc opératoire et demanda à l'infirmière où il se trouvait. Tony le regarda s'approcher doucement de lui et lui adresser un regard tellement désolé que ses genoux cédèrent et qu'il tomba sur le lino. Il manquait d'air, avait l'impression qu'on lui comprimait la cage thoracique et que l'on avait cherché à l'assommer, car la tête lui tournait. Ses doigts se resserrèrent encore sur le téléphone et sa voix se brisa lorsque, dans un souffle erratique, il parvint à lâcher :

« Malcolm… Malcolm, les filles… elles… elles sont mortes… »

L'instant d'après il chuta dans le néant, et le combiné du téléphone s'écrasa avec lui sur le sol.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, à plus de quatre cents kilomètres de là, Gibbs s'écroulait à son tour.

A cet instant, aucun d'eux ne savaient que cet accident n'en était pas un. Que cela était prémédité.

Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est que leur vie venait de basculer dans un gouffre sans fond, un gouffre de mort.

**Mai 1991.**

Tony et Peter échouèrent chez leur père très rapidement, de manière temporaire, d'après les dires de Senior. Il avait réintégré son duplex dans l'immeuble où il avait vécu durant des années avec Ashley. Bien que cela soit mauvais pour les affaires, il avait réussi à banaliser deux semaines pour s'occuper des garçons, le temps que Gibbs refasse surface, à la fois physiquement et mentalement. En effet, les rares fois où Tony était parvenu à l'avoir au téléphone, il semblait dans un état second, comme absent. Ces appels rapides avaient laissé Tony furieux, furieux de voir que son parrain le laissait tomber, les laissait tomber tous les deux pour s'abandonner à sa douleur. Du coup, les tensions entre les différents membres de la fratrie DiNozzo étaient montées d'un cran. Tony s'énervait contre tout le monde pour un rien, envoyant promener son père sans le moindre état d'âme et ordonnant sèchement à son frère de se tenir à l'écart.

Invivable, c'est le mot. C'était tout simplement invivable.

Les garçons n'allèrent pas en cours avant trois jours, ce qui rendit la situation difficilement soutenable. Peter pleurait beaucoup, Tony se taisait obstinément. Senior ne parvenait pas à le sortir de son mutisme, et même lorsqu'il passa un appel désespéré à Malcolm, l'adolescent refusa de parler et se terra dans sa chambre la journée entière. Il n'avait plus de larmes à offrir, plus rien d'autre que ce vide immense, atroce, angoissant, au fond de sa poitrine. Un trou noir, bien profond, dans lequel il ne devait surtout pas tomber, mais qui malheureusement ne faisait que l'appeler avec insistance. Il voulait retrouver les filles. Il voulait que Gibbs revienne. Il voulait avoir simplement cauchemardé.

Mais c'était impossible, et Gibbs ne revenait pas.

En fait, il s'écoulerait presque dix ans avant que Gibbs ne revienne véritablement.

Quand Tony revint au lycée, ce fut en silence. Senior avait laissé les deux garçons à la charge de son majordome, un homme dont Peter était devenu proche au fil et à mesure, mais qui restait un inconnu pour l'aîné des enfants. Malcolm aurait bien entendu accepté de le recevoir à la fin d'une journée pour parler, il aurait même accepté de le voir débouler en plein milieu d'un de ses cours, pourvu que le Tony qu'il connaissait soit enfin de retour. Le garçon était devenu l'ombre de lui-même, un spectre silencieux qui ne dormait pas, ne parlait pas, ne mangeait presque plus. Rien au lycée ne parvenait à lui changer les idées, rien chez lui n'y arrivait non plus. Cet appartement n'était plus « chez lui », en vérité, il aurait souhaité se retrouver dans sa chambre, chez Gibbs, mais il n'en avait pas les clefs, et de toute façon, la maison lui aurait parut bien trop vide sans les filles. Vide, parce que deux chambres resteraient désormais inhabitées. Etouffante, parce que leur souvenir, leurs ombres seraient partout.

La veille de l'enterrement, Tony ne se rendit pas en cours. Il erra dans les rues, entre le collège et l'école élémentaire. Un instant, il vit Malcolm depuis le parking, l'homme était en train de donner un cours, mais il ne chercha pas à se faire voir. Telle une âme en peine, il poursuivit sa route en zigzaguant entre les voitures des professeurs et gagna le terrain vague qui séparait les deux écoles. Il ne réalisa pleinement l'endroit où il se rendait qu'au moment où il se retrouva devant le grillage de l'école élémentaire. Le vent lui fouettait le visage et le faisait frissonner, mais il s'en rendait à peine compte. Il regardait le bâtiment sans le voir, plongé dans ses pensées. Ses pensées qu'un seul mot habitait obstinément : Kelly. C'était Kelly qu'il était venu chercher.

« Anthony. »

Cette voix lui était familière, mais il dû baisser les yeux pour en reconnaître la propriétaire. Mme Marshall, la directrice. La vieille femme qu'il dépassait depuis des années de plus de trente centimètres le regardait doucement, et son expression inquiète et peinée était un reflet de ce qu'il ressentait. Un exact reflet. Retenu mais brut.

« Ne reste pas dehors comme ça. »

Elle ouvrit la grille dans une invitation à entrer, mais il ne bougea pas, et elle dut le prendre par le bras pour l'entraîner doucement vers le bâtiment. Elle le fit s'installer dans son bureau, lui offrit une tasse de chocolat chaud, et le laissa se reprendre doucement, assis au calme sur la chaise face à elle. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, au cours duquel ses mains n'avaient pas quitté la tasse brûlante, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et laissèrent s'échapper un filet de voix malheureux, à peine audible :

« On est jeudi. »

« Je sais » dit doucement Mme Marshall sans le quitter des yeux.

Tony avait le regard lointain, partit à des jours de là, des centaines d'heures, des milliers de minutes.

« Le jeudi, je viens toujours chercher Kelly. »

Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

« Avant, ça me faisait chier » poursuivit-il, et sa voix se fit plus forte, étranglée par des larmes qui ne coulaient pas. « C'est vrai. Ça me faisait vraiment chier. »

Ses yeux verts se levèrent enfin de la tasse et rencontrèrent ceux embués de la directrice qui ne disait toujours rien. Les deux billes émeraudes pétillantes de malice s'étaient éteintes depuis des jours, étaient devenues ternes, mais lorsqu'elles se levèrent vers la vieille femme, malgré tout le désespoir et la détresse sans mot qu'on pouvait y lire, elles semblaient enfin vivantes. Vivantes dans leur douleur.

« Je voudrais que ça me fasse encore chier » articula-t-il avec peine, et sa voix se brisa.

« Je sais » murmura la vieille femme, et la fêlure dans sa voix n'échappa pas à l'adolescent. « Kelly était… » Elle ne parvint pas à finir, et dû faire une pause pour déglutir et reprendre la maîtrise de sa voix. Sa peine n'était rien comparée à celle de l'adolescent, et elle qui prônait le professionnalisme, s'effondrer devant un ancien élève constituerait un échec total, une faute sans nom. « Moi aussi, elle me manquera. »

Tony hocha simplement la tête, les yeux à nouveau baissés. Il pleurait.

_**Mars 2000**_

La pluie tombait sans discontinuer depuis une semaine, en parfait accord avec les évènements qui avaient une nouvelle fois brisés la vie de la famille italo-américaine. Debout au bord de la fosse, Tony et Senior regardaient le cercueil descendre lentement, emportant avec lui la joie et la vie d'un jeune homme à peine sortit de l'adolescence. Vingt ans. Un âge auquel il devrait être interdit de mourir aussi stupidement, au cours d'une sortie ordinaire entre amis. A qui devait-on hurler des injures ? Demander une justice ? La fatalité ? Dieu ? Autre chose ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Peter fut ce jour-là en train de photographier ses amis en bordure du trottoir ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la pluie ne fasse perdre à son chauffeur le contrôle de son bus ? Autant de questions qui resteraient à jamais sans réponse.

A bientôt vingt-cinq ans, Anthony DiNozzo Junior ployait sous le poids d'une fatalité trop envahissante et destructrice. La quasi-totalité de sa famille était désormais installée dans ce cimetière, et ce n'était pas son père, dont il n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche, qui saurait trouver les moyens de le réconforter. Communiquer n'avait jamais été leur fort, et trop d'années d'incompréhension et d'éloignement jouaient contre eux. En fait, bien trop peu de gens étaient véritablement proches du jeune homme, devenu policier quelques années auparavant.

Il y avait Malcolm, bien entendu. Parce qu'en dehors de DiNozzo Senior, il avait offert son aide aux deux garçons, son assistance et son amitié. Et après plus de treize ans passés auprès de ces deux enfants, il ne pouvait être absent de l'enterrement du cadet. Pas même à cause d'une grippe qui le maintenait au lit depuis bientôt une semaine. Quel que soit son état, il n'aurait jamais supporté de ne pas venir. Debout derrière son ancien protégé, il n'osait esquisser le moindre geste, laissant les deux DiNozzo se soutenir dans cette épreuve. Mais à part une main crispée que Senior avait posée sur l'épaule de son fils, aucun d'eux ne parvenait à grand-chose. Face à eux, le prêtre referma son livre de prières, et lentement, les proches de Peter s'éloignèrent. Ils étaient tous venus : ses amis, sa petite amie, l'ex-femme de Senior, qui l'avait connu durant plus de dix ans. Seul manquait Casey, évidemment. Peter n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec lui, et ils se connaissaient bien peu.

Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, aussi, loin derrière la foule, quelqu'un qui avait perdu contact avec les garçons depuis neuf ans. Gibbs, le parrain de Tony, se tenait à l'écart, tête baissée, ployant sous un chagrin qu'il ne se sentait pas digne de partager pleinement, lui qui n'avait plus été capable de garder sa place près des garçons au cours des dernières années. Enferré dans son chagrin, dans son deuil de sa femme et de sa fille, il avait changé de vie, tourné la page pour réussir à surmonter la plus dure épreuve de sa vie, et dans cette tentative de survie, il avait délaissé les adolescents.

Mais il refusait de recommencer ses erreurs. S'il était venu maintenant, c'était également parce que Malcolm Keyes lui avait écrit une lettre alarmante, dans laquelle il lui décrivait la vie de plus en plus difficile de son ancien protégé. Il le suppliait presque d'intervenir. Et même s'il réalisait parfaitement qu'il avait neuf années de retard, il tenait à agir. A enfin être là où il devait être.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait de la tombe de son petit frère, Tony aperçut la silhouette de Gibbs et presque malgré lui, s'immobilisa à sa hauteur. A plus de quinze mètres d'eux, Malcolm Keyes fit signe à Senior de le suivre et de ne surtout pas se mêler à leur conversation. L'homme d'affaires se laissa faire avec réticence.

Sous la pluie, Gibbs et Tony parlaient. Parlaient encore, et toujours.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Répertoire téléphonique de Ryan Sciuto :_

Abby

Abby boulot

Le Bleu boulot

Le Bleu maison

Le Bleu portable

Ducky maison

Ducky portable

Forni 1

Forni 2

Forni boulot

Forni maison

Gérald

Gibbs portable

Gibbs boulot

Jenny boulot

Jess maison

Jess portable

Kate boulot

Kate portable

Palmipède

Toto boulot

Toto maison

Toto portable

Vancy bureau

Ziva

…

**14 avril 2010, à 8h25**

**De :** Ryan

**A :** Toto portable

Pour info, t'étais supposé pointé il y a vingt minutes. Aucun certificat médical accepté. Gibbs est en train de péter les plombs. Malcolm doit partir dans une heure, alors magne-toi, c'est un conseil.

**14 avril 2010, à 8h29**

**De :** Abby portable

**A :** Tony portable

Qu'est-ce que t'attends exactement ? Ils vont bientôt partir !

**14 avril 2010, à 8h34**

**De : **Timothy McGee

**A : **Tony portable

Je te signale que ton pote est supposé partir dans très peu de temps avec Laura, ce serait une bonne idée de rappliquer dare-dare si tu ne veux pas les manquer. Et, accessoirement, rendre Gibbs véritablement fou de rage.

**14 avril 2010, à 8h41**

**De : **Tony portable

**A : **Ryan Abby portable McGee portable

Embouteillage.

**14 avril 2010, à 8h42**

**De :** Ryan

**A :** Toto portable

Embouteillage ? Tu te fous de moi, t'as rien trouvé de mieux comme excuse ? Dis tout de suite que t'as pas envie de leur dire au revoir, ouais ! Magne-toi un peu, Gibbs menace de venir te chercher lui-même et crois-moi, vu son état de nerf c'est loin d'être une bonne idée !

**14 avril 2010, à 8h49**

**De :** Toto portable

**A :** Ryan

Et si je n'avais en effet pas envie de leur dire au revoir ?

**14 avril 2010, à 8h51**

De : Ryan

A : Toto portable

Arrête de déconner, stp. Et rapplique vite fait.

**14 avril 2010, à 8h54**

De : Toto portable

A : Ryan

J'en ai peut-être marre de dire au revoir.

**14 avril 2010, à 9h08**

De : Ryan

A : Toto portable

Ici Gibbs. Ça n'a rien à voir avec les au revoir d'il y a dix ans.

**14 avril 2010, à 9h11**

De : Toto portable

A : Ryan

Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Bien sûr, Tony n'arriva pas à l'heure. Bien sûr, contraint de prendre certains aspects de l'emploi du temps de l'adulte en compte, Malcolm Keyes et Laura furent obligés de partir avant son arrivée. Et évidemment, personne ne parvint à mettre la main sur Tony ce jour-là. Il n'était pas venu. Ryan et Abby saluèrent les deux civils pour lui, Gibbs serra la main de Malcolm avec force, exprimant par là tout ce qu'il était conscient de lui devoir, tout ce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui rembourser d'une quelconque façon, et l'homme et la jeune fille prirent congé. Tim et Ziva les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la gare la plus proche, arguant que leur voiture, dont Ryan s'était servi moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, n'était pas en état de subir le voyage, et cela s'arrêta là. Quand Tony revint le lendemain, personne n'osa lui en parler (Ziva essaya bien, mais le regard noir que lui retourna Tony la dissuada d'insister), Gibbs pour sa part resta étonnement réservé à ce sujet, et tout ça aurait pu venir compléter la jolie collection de souvenirs enfouis au fond de sa mémoire, si, une semaine plus tard, l'italien n'avait pas franchi le portail d'un square pour enfants en compagnie de Keyes. L'homme avait posé son après-midi exprès pour s'entretenir avec lui, et ils marchaient sur les pas de leur passé commun : à quelques centaines de mètres, un vieux bâtiment se détachait à contre-jour. Tony regardait par instant cette vieille relique avec une bouffée de nostalgie. Il n'y était plus jamais retourné, bien sûr, même s'il en avait déjà eu l'opportunité. Le souvenir de Peter y était bien trop présent, et ses souffrances passées avaient pris le pas sur les bons moments de son enfance. Pourtant, de se promener si près de son ancienne école, il en avait déjà des frissons. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix cette fois : il fallait qu'il voie Keyes, et lui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Les deux hommes avançaient lentement, les mains au fond des poches, et finirent par s'asseoir sur un banc au milieu du parc.

« Alors… ? » fit enfin Malcolm, après un silence de plusieurs minutes.

Tony lui adressa un sourire bancal.

« Alors ça va. Et ça continuera à aller, vous pouvez me croire. Tout ça… » (il fit un geste vague comme pour englober tout son passé, les moments de joie comme de peine) « est derrière moi. Gibbs et moi nous… nous avons fait en sorte que notre passé soit le plus insignifiant possible, on voulait tout recommencer. Tout oublier. On a plus ou moins réussi, mais au moins, je sais que je n'en veux plus à Gibbs. »

Malcolm hocha la tête en silence, compréhensif. Il comprenait la logique de DiNozzo, sa volonté de faire table rase, et il trouvait que c'était plutôt une bonne idée, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher un léger pincement au cœur à la pensée que s'il n'avait jamais eu la moindre explication au changement de rapport entre Tony et Gibbs c'était parce que son ancien protégé avait souhaité oublier tout de son passé douloureux. Il comprenait. Mais cela lui faisait un peu de peine. Juste un peu. Parce qu'après tout, ce garçon de onze ans avait bien grandis, et parce qu'aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il n'avait rien à lui ordonner, à lui imposer, rien à dire tout simplement. Il avait été bien plus qu'un simple enseignant pour le garçon, il avait assumé un rôle pour lequel il n'était ni préparé ni prédisposé, et aujourd'hui il se rendait simplement compte à quel point cela avait influencé le reste de sa vie. C'était avec les DiNozzo que cela avait commencé, et maintenant, c'était avec Laura…

Il finit par briser le silence et offrir un sourire bienveillant au jeune homme.

« Je comprends. »

Tony sourit à son tour, d'un vrai sourire.

« Je m'en doutais, figurez-vous. »

Et au regard de sympathie qu'ils échangèrent, on se serait cru revenu vingt ans en arrière. Ils laissèrent passer quelques instants avant de s'asseoir sur un banc face au terrain de jeu où couraient de nombreux enfants. Malcolm laissa son regard dériver sur un groupe d'enfants de trois à sept ans environ, qui jouait dans un coin en riant, se surveillant les uns les autres. Au bout d'un long moment, l'enseignant dit, d'une voix un peu lointaine :

« Tu savais que je te devais d'avoir eu Laura chez moi ? »

« Vrai ? » s'étonna Tony.

« Ouais » acquiesça l'autre avec un sourire au coin. « Si je n'avais pas eu à m'occuper de toi pendant tout ce temps, jamais je n'aurais demandé à être mis sur la liste des familles d'accueil. Et je n'aurais jamais eu Laura sous ma responsabilité et… et je crois que je n'aurais jamais envisagé une adoption. »

Tony écarquilla les yeux.

« Sérieusement ? Vous comptez adopter Laura ? »

« Je me pose franchement la question » avoua l'enseignant, l'air un peu gêné.

« Mais c'est génial ! »

Tony avait dit ça franchement, sans réfléchir, mais il n'en doutait aucunement. Malcolm était fait pour s'occuper d'enfants, s'en occuper vraiment. Il savait être présent sans être envahissant, s'absenter lorsqu'il le fallait, se tenir en retrait tout en restant à portée de main si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il savait comment s'y prendre, sans avoir jamais eu d'enfant à lui. Il n'y avait aucune raison de douter qu'il ne sache pas se débrouiller avec une adolescente comme Laura.

« Tu le penses ? » s'enquit Malcolm, visiblement hésitant. « Tu sais, elle est un peu sauvage, comme si elle avait grandie dans la rue ou quelque chose comme ça, je ne sais pas si cela lui ferait plaisir de savoir ce que j'envisage… »

« Vous déconnez ? » s'exclama Tony, éberlué. « Mais elle vous adore cette gamine ! Elle sera ravie d'apprendre que vous voulez la garder ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Qu'elle est heureuse en foyer ou dans une famille d'accueil ? Elle est presque trop âgée pour être adoptée, elle va hurler de joie si vous lui dites ! »

Pendant quelques brèves secondes, Malcolm Keyes ne sut plus véritablement en quelle année il se trouvait. Il lui apparaissait que depuis qu'il était réapparu dans la vie de Tony celui-ci lui parlait comme à un étranger, ou tout du moins une connaissance, sans plus, à qui il devait un certain respect qui rendait ses phrases un peu étranges aux oreilles de l'enseignant. Du temps de son adolescence, jamais Tony ne lui avait montré plus qu'un respect banal, sans fioriture, qui disparaissait au gré de ses humeurs. Il lui avait toujours parlé comme à un égal, le vouvoiement seul rappelant leur différence de statut. Cette soudaine distance teintée de respect forcé, étrange, l'avait rendu mal à l'aise depuis son arrivée, lui donnant la désagréable impression que ce n'était pas le Tony qu'il avait connu mais un autre, identique en tout point et pourtant étrangement différent. Or, il avait soudain l'impression de retrouver l'enfant de treize ans qui avait un jour été capable de lui affirmer avec le plus grand sérieux que sa vie sentimentale était fichue, sa lignée maudite sur trente génération et qu'il était un mentor indigne de ne pas paraître inquiété de ce constat.

Malcolm inspira lentement cet air nouveau porteur de belles promesses. Ça faisait du bien de retrouver son Tony, celui d'avant Peter, celui d'avant Gibbs, celui d'avant Shannon et Kelly. Celui qu'il avait décidé de prendre sous son aile un matin pluvieux d'automne, et qu'il n'avait plus lâché pendant plus de dix ans. Celui qu'il avait soutenu au travers des terribles épreuves qui pavaient son adolescence, celui qu'il avait hébergé, poussé dans les études, qui avait, à chaque instant, dépassé toutes ses espérances en reportant inconsciemment sur lui, son mentor de toujours, l'affection qu'il avait pour Gibbs, parti au loin, le désir de rendre fier ceux qui lui étaient chers et dont il était le seul spécimen adulte encore à ses côtés, ce violent désir de leur prouver qu'il pouvait faire mieux que les autres, et plus encore.

Il laissa un sourire teinté de nostalgie et de bonheur se répandre doucement sur son visage.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Tony, sans comprendre, devant le sourire de son ancien professeur. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse ? »

Bien sûr, il aurait pu lui dire. Il aurait pu lui dire que ce qui l'amusait c'était cette façon de s'exprimer qui lui était propre et lui avait manqué. Que ce qui l'amusait c'était aussi cette voiture là-bas, de l'autre côté du parc, dans laquelle il distinguait une silhouette familière aux cheveux grisonnants. Que ce qui ne l'amusait pas mais l'attendrissait, c'était justement cette présence, constante, lointaine, amicale et protectrice qu'était devenu Gibbs. Que ce qui lui procurait tant de nostalgie c'était l'image de ce petit garçon gesticulant, rieur, blagueur, qui bataillait pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec une fille, lui imitait des scènes des épisodes de _Magnum_ une fois la classe terminée et aimait le battre au poker. Que ce qui le rendait heureux, c'était de constater que finalement, après tant d'années, Tony avait enfin trouvé un équilibre réel, une vie qui lui convenait, une famille qui était venue succéder à celle qui lui avait été enlevée trop tôt, et qui lui convenait parfaitement. Et qu'enfin, ce qui le rendait un tant soit peu peiné en plus de la nostalgie qui lui étreignait le cœur, c'était de se rendre compte que le petit garçon avait grandis au point de ne plus avoir besoin de l'appui qu'il avait été pour lui durant des années, de réaliser que malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait pour cet enfant pendant des années n'avait pas servi à le rendre plus heureux et qu'il avait fallut attendre que Gibbs recroise sa route pour qu'enfin la paix ne s'installe dans sa vie. Une paix relative, mais une paix quand même.

Il aurait pu lui dire ça, oui. Il aurait pu aussi y ajouter la fierté qu'il ressentait en le voyant ainsi, enfin heureux, à l'aise, joyeux, blagueur et dragueur comme il l'était du temps de son adolescence. Mais il n'aurait pas été Malcolm Keyes, dans ce cas.

« Rien » dit-il doucement, sans cesser de sourire. « Rien du tout. »

_The End_

NCIS ° NCIS ° NCIS ° NCIS

**Oui**, je l'annonce haut et fort, avec une certaine satisfaction – et un certain soulagement. Envers et contre tout, je suis parvenu à boucler cette fic qui aura bientôt un an. Le retard accumulé est inexcusable bien sûr, comme j'ai déjà pu le dire au début du chapitre précédent, mais malheureusement ma vie ne tourne pas autour des fanfictions et il a bien fallu mettre un holà à un moment. Bien sûr, j'ai déjà envisagé une suite, mais celle-ci, si elle voit le jour, ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je vous remercie à tous (s'il y en a) et toutes pour vos reviews et vos critiques et j'espère sincèrement que cette fin vous aura plu.

Il reste donc un frère à Tony, mais celui-ci n'a pas vraiment une place importante dans sa vie, et de ce fait, je crois que « Father Unknow » peut peut-être s'inscrire dans l'histoire de NCIS. En fait, ce frère n'a de véritable rôle que dans la suite hypothétique de cette fic. J'aimerais tout de même que vous me donniez votre avis sur la finalité de cette histoire, sur les choses que vous avez aimées, celles que vous avez moins appréciées, pourquoi, ce que je pourrais faire pour les améliorer. Et enfin, **merci** encore, **merci beaucoup** d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.

Kael Kaerlan


End file.
